Qui ne risque rien
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - À l'école, tout le monde désire le professeur Stark, mais il ne semble pas intéressé. Quand Loki emploie les grands moyens pour arriver à ses fins, il apprend que l'objet de ses désirs n'est pas exactement ce qu'il semble être. Le professeur a un secret qui pourrait ruiner sa réputation. Loki pourra-t-il faire face ? FrostIron. UA. D/s.
1. Retournement de situation

_N/T : Ceci est la traduction de _Nothing Ventured_ d'iswyn, dont vous pouvez lire la version originale sur Ao3. Que dire ? Je lis rarement d'UA. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai lu celui-ci. Enfin si, j'en ai une petite idée. Mon ange gardien s'appelle Perversité. Et je ne le regrette pas. Vraiment pas. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu quelque chose d'aussi bien écrit et d'aussi chaud. Depuis _Lessons,_ en fait. Un petit avertissement, quand même, pour appuyer celui de l'auteur. Cette histoire met en scène une relation entre un élève et son professeur. L'élève en question est majeur, consentant et entreprenant mais je comprendrais tout à fait que ce genre de relation gêne certaines d'entre vous. Si, en dépit de tout, vous souhaitez vous lancer, bonne lecture, des éponges vous attendent en fin de chapitre._

_Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à iswyn et les personnages sont à Marvel._

* * *

**N/A: Bon, alors ça va finir en pwp éhonté, principalement du D/s. Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris toujours du D/s avec ces deux là ? Je n'ai littéralement jamais fait ça avant...**

**Je n'ai rien contre les femmes, les militaires, les enseignants du primaire, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Oh, juste au cas où ce ne serait pas évident : non, ce n'est pas bien qu'un professeur couche avec un étudiant. Je sais cela. C'est pourquoi ceci est une fiction. Les personnages se comportent mal.**

* * *

Le professeur Stark était un peu comme le mont Everest.

Il était plus stimulant que la plupart des autres étudiants que Loki pouvait côtoyer. Il était absolument magnifique. Il était une merveille de la nature. Il était plus qu'un peu intimidant.

Et tout le monde voulait le gravir.

Pourtant, ils échouaient tous. Les filles minaudaient avec leurs jupes trop courtes et tentaient le « j'ai laissé tomber quelque chose juste devant votre bureau, Professeur ». Plus d'une avait tenté de le « convaincre » d'augmenter leur note. Les gars n'étaient généralement pas beaucoup plus subtils. Trop de boutons de chemise défaits, de jeans serrés, et de « désolé, j'ai accidentellement touché vos fesses ». Ouais, trop subtil.

Voir ça gonflait vraiment Loki.

Ils étaient tous si jeunes et pathétiques. Ils voulaient désespérément quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir - certains d'entre eux simplement parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir. Mais le professeur Stark avait une réputation. Il n'entretenait pas de relation. C'était un génie qui avait déposé une douzaine de brevets et qui avait probablement beaucoup d'argent. Et il était absolument intouchable. L'année précédente, la traînée, euh, la reine de la classe, Christine, avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Elle avait abandonné après seulement un mois, déclarant qu'il était « totalement asexué ».

Parce que bien sûr, même les gays la désiraient, non ? Beurk.

Peu importe à quel point chacun d'entre eux désirait le professeur Stark, cela revenait toujours à gravir le mont Everest. Cela demanderait beaucoup de temps, d'efforts et de patience. Cela nécessiterait attention et détermination. Cela exigerait une volonté à toute épreuve.

Loki décida donc qu'il serait Sir Edmund Hillary. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait à faire, et peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, il aurait le professeur Stark.

Natasha crut que c'était un jeu quand il lui dit ce qu'il voulait. C'était un peu curieux, étant donné que c'était leur refus de la course à la popularité qui les avait rapprochés au lycée. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, et avaient fini par être attirés l'un par l'autre. Elle avait déjà vu Loki déterminé avant. Loki obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter moins.

« Allez, Loki. C'est ridicule. Le professeur Stark ne couche avec personne, encore moins avec un élève. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il ne couche avec personne ? »

Natasha se figea.

« Tu as pensé à te le faire ? »

« Non », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Rien de ce genre. Clint m'a parié dix dollars qu'il s'envoyait le docteur Banner, alors j'ai passé un peu de temps à étudier le topo. »

Par « un peu de temps », Natasha voulait probablement dire quelques semaines. Loki ne se risquait pas à parier avec Natasha. Par contre, si sa chère et sournoise amie avait passé quelques semaines à suivre le professeur, peut-être pourrait-elle aider un peu.

« Tu l'as suivi chez lui ? »

« À ton avis ? »

« Et, bien sûr, il n'a pas touché Banner. »

« Non. Pas même pour une étreinte amicale. Ce sont deux hommes vraiment secrets, Loki. »

« C'est la conclusion à laquelle tu es arrivée à force de les suivre partout ? »

Natasha lui sourit. « C'est un fait qui te rend très heureux là, ne l'oublie pas. »

« En effet. » Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à exposer son plan. Elle en souligna les défauts et l'aida à peaufiner les détails. Quand ils eurent fini, même elle fut d'accord pour reconnaître que cela pourrait fonctionner. Elle avait toutefois encore des réserves.

« C'est quand même un peu fou, Loki. Je veux dire, tu prends énormément de risques. »

« Cela en vaut la peine. » Gagner valait toujours le coup. Toujours.

« Je l'espère... »

* * *

Ils firent tous les deux irruption dans la classe avec une demi heure d'avance, apparemment en grande conversation.

« ... Parce que j'étais fatigué de le voir inviter mes rancards à des sorties entre amis, Natasha. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Il quoi ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Le week-end dernier, il s'est pointé au restaurant, tu sais l'italien sur la dix-neuvième ? J'avais un _rendez-vous_, et il nous a invités tous les deux à jouer au billard et à boire une bière. »

Natasha tenta de retenir un rire très réel. « Cela ressemble tellement à ton frère. Mais tu lui as dit ? Je veux dire, ça a dû être un peu traumatisant. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en ôtant la poussière de sa chaise et en déposant ses livres. « Ça va. Vraiment, Natasha, il méritait d'être un peu secoué. Il me connaît depuis toujours, et il ne s'en doutait pas ? Et en plus, c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de l'apprendre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il fasse irruption dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit et soit à jamais traumatisé. »

« Je te l'accorde, Thor est un peu demeuré, et il vaut mieux qu'il ne te voie jamais faire l'amour. N'oublie pas de fermer la porte. »

« Voilà pourquoi je préfère fréquenter des hommes ayant leur propre appartement, Natasha. »

Elle éclata de rire, et ils laissèrent la conversation s'éteindre. Normal, le message était passé. Loki passa quelques minutes à sortir ostensiblement son matériel. Il posa ses devoirs sur le coin de la table, prépara papier et crayons. Il n'allait pas vérifier si le professeur Stark avait écouté.

Ça, c'était le travail de Natasha.

« Oh, salut Professeur Stark. Comment allez-vous ? »

La voix suave et mélodieuse de l'homme semblait distraite. Merde. « Hum ? Oh, très bien, Mlle Romanova. Et vous ? »

« Très bien. »

Loki attendit qu'il lui prête attention.

« M. Burison. »

Il leva brièvement les yeux et inclina la tête. « Professeur Stark. »

Qu'il soit damné s'il se comportait comme l'un de _ces _étudiants. Loki ne se prêtait pas aux minauderies, ni aux flirts pathétiques, ni à aucune minable tentative pour être sexy. Il n'y avait rien de moins sexy au monde qu'une personne dont l'objet de son affection l'ignorait complètement.

Le moment d'après, Natasha et lui échangèrent un regard, et son petit clin d'œil suffit à lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de son visage. Le professeur avait entendu. C'était un petit premier pas, mais s'il ne l'avait pas compris avant, il savait maintenant que Loki était ouvertement gay.

La prochaine étape serait un peu plus longue, et un peu plus difficile à franchir. Cela serait aussi un peu plus théâtral. Bon, rayez « un peu » dans les phrases précédentes, et vous seriez plus proche de la vérité.

Loki devrait faire semblant d'avoir du mal en physique.

Un vrai défi. La physique lui plaisait, et ne lui avait jamais posé trop de problèmes. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le professeur Stark pense qu'il était stupide, parce que stupide était le contraire de sexy. Autrement, pourquoi Loki tenterait-il de séduire l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il ait jamais rencontré ?

À contrecœur, il admit intérieurement que c'était probablement pourquoi les femmes aimaient tant son idiot de frère. Parce que, bon... Thor n'était pas vraiment un idiot. Associé au fait d'être ridiculement angélique et bâti comme un mannequin, cela donnait une bonne combinaison. Foutu Thor.

Pour se débattre en physique, il devait trouver une raison valable de prendre du retard. Il envisagea la maladie, mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple de feindre la maladie sans prendre de retard dans les autres matières. Ses autres cours étaient la clé. Compte tenu de sa moyenne, il ne serait pas difficile de convaincre les autorités de l'autoriser à suivre un programme plus que complet. C'était parfait. Sept matières supplémentaires dans un seul semestre, et il ne serait tout simplement plus en mesure de maintenir sa moyenne habituelle. Quand l'énorme quantité de travail l'obligerait à « zapper » quelque chose, ce serait la physique.

Natasha était toujours inquiète.

« Et s'il te recale, Loki ? Cela n'a jamais fonctionné pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ils n'étaient pas moi. » Elle laissa alors tomber, lui offrant juste de temps en temps de faire une partie de son travail, au cas où il aurait changé d'avis.

Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas à quel point il était déterminé.

* * *

Étonnamment, ce ne fut qu'à mi-semestre que le professeur Stark l'interpella.

« ... Et ce sera à rendre pour le quatorze avec les devoirs qui figurent déjà au programme. Des questions ? Non ? Bien, alors vous pouvez sortir quelques minutes plus tôt ce soir. » Cinq minutes, pour être exact.

M. Stark n'était pas homme à s'étendre inutilement.

« Oh, Monsieur Burison ? Puis-je vous parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Natasha sourit et se pencha pour lui murmurer : « Tu peux recopier mon devoir et le rendre la prochaine fois. »

« Désolé, j'ai à faire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je te vois plus tard. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna, se mordant la lèvre. Que s'apprêtait-elle à faire ? « Hé, Loki ? »

« Hum ? »

« Essaie de dormir cette nuit, hein ? Évite de rester debout toute la nuit pour essayer de rattraper ton retard. »

Voilà pourquoi elle était sa préférée entre toutes. Il souffla d'un ton irrité. « Vas-y, Natasha. J'ai déjà une mère. »

M. Stark rangeait ses affaires dans sa sacoche, mais la façon dont il s'arrêta en entendant les paroles de Natasha n'échappa pas à Loki. Intéressant.

Loki rassembla calmement ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son professeur. Il espérait avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui redoutait cette entrevue. Il craignait pourtant de marcher d'un pas trop allègre.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ? » Le professeur Stark referma sa sacoche et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Seigneur, cet homme était trop sexy pour leur bien à tous.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, M. Burison. Je suis inquiet pour vous pour ce semestre. »

Loki déglutit. C'était drôle, vraiment. C'était ce qu'il avait planifié. Il devait paraître en difficulté. Mais Loki n'avait, de toute sa vie, jamais connu d'échec scolaire. Qu'un professeur lui tienne ce genre de discours faisait partie de ses cauchemars d'enfant. Maintenant qu'il était dans cette position, il était terrifié.

« Que voulez-vous di... » Non, ça n'irait pas. Le professeur Stark n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Loki n'était pas stupide. « Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je sais. C'est juste que je... j'ai un programme un peu trop chargé ce semestre. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point - » Oh Seigneur, sa voix venait-elle juste de se fêler ? Il devait ressembler à un gamin.

« C'est bon. Vous pouvez encore le faire. Êtes-vous au moins à jour de vos lectures ? »

Loki hocha la tête en silence. Mieux valait ne pas laisser sa voix le lâcher à nouveau.

« Vous étiez dans ce fichu cours d'introduction qu'on m'avait confié l'an dernier. Je sais que vous savez ce que vous faites, et vous pouvez résoudre ce problème. Je vais vous donner un délai pour les devoirs. Remettez-les moi, et j'en tiendrai compte. »

Eh bien merde. Cela rendait les choses plus difficiles. L'homme voulait qu'il valide le cours ? Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que le professeur pouvait se montrer coulant. Jamais une personne détenant quelque autorité ne s'était montré sympa avec lui. C'était, comment dire... chaud. Le laxisme, c'était chaud ? C'était bizarre.

« Je vais essayer de me rattraper, Professeur. Vraiment. » Était-ce de la sincérité ? Putain.

« Vous êtes un bon élève. Vous pouvez gérer. Dites-moi juste régulièrement où vous en êtes, et je verrai ce que nous pouvons faire pour que vous vous en sortiez, d'accord ? »

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si vous passiez votre temps dans votre fraternité à boire de la bière et à jouer à la Xbox. Vous êtes le genre d'étudiant que nous voulons encourager, M. Burison. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête et sortit pour se retrouver face à Natasha, en embuscade dans sa voiture. Elle le ramenait, bien sûr. Il devait vraiment être paumé pour avoir oublié ça.

« Alors ? »

« Il m'a donné un délai pour les devoirs. »

« J'y crois pas ! Clint n'a pas validé son UV l'année dernière car il rendait ses devoirs en retard. »

« C'est parce qu'ils étaient rendus tard et _mauvais_, Natasha. Admets-le, ton copain est une bimbo. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'apprécie ? Il fait joli à mon bras. Ce que je dis, quand même, c'est que Stark n'aide pas ses étudiants. Il les laisse se planter. Excepté, apparemment, si ce sont des homos indécemment grands et sexy. »

Il se retint de sourire, dans le cas où le professeur Stark les verrait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était un début.

* * *

Le mois suivant se déroula sans incident, et Loki mit un point d'honneur à rendre son devoir de physique le plus tard possible. Il fit en sorte qu'il ait l'air complètement raté, comme s'il l'avait fait à trois heures du matin, après une surdose de caféine. Il mit également un point d'honneur à attendre la fin du cours pour le remettre, et prit alors l'air embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas mon meilleur travail, Professeur Stark. » Le professeur l'examina rapidement. Il était tellement sexy quand il faisait des choses comme étudier scrupuleusement un devoir de trois heures.

« Non, en effet. »

Loki tressaillit.

« Je déteste vous demander ceci, monsieur Burison, mais avez-vous envisagé d'abandonner et de reprendre le cours au prochain semestre ? Le professeur qui enseigne au printemps est un peu plus commode, et vous aurez sans doute un programme plus léger... Je vais oublier et prendre ça pour un non ? »

Loki avait presque commencé à hyperventiler en entendant la suggestion. Son père ne se montrait généralement pas trop sévère ou excessif, mais Loki ayant délibérément les yeux plus gros que le ventre et abandonnant ensuite ? Perdant quelques milliers de dollars pour un cours qu'il laissait tomber ? Ce n'était pas une chose acceptable pour Odin. Thor avait eu droit à un discours d'un quart d'heure quand il avait changé d'orientation. Il était frivole et irréfléchi, et il avait perdu presque tout un semestre qui devrait être compensé. Et Thor était le préféré de son père.

Il se ressaisit aussi vite que possible. « Je crains que l'échec ne soit pas une option dans ma famille, Professeur. »

« L'échec est... Bon, vous vous rendez compte que vous pourriez connaître un véritable échec si vous continuez, non ? Genre, un F sur votre relevé de notes ? Il y a de meilleures façons de faire. »

« Je peux rattraper pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving. »

« Personne ne le fait jamais. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis sûr que vous avez les meilleures intentions, mais je n'ai littéralement vu personne le faire en dix ans d'enseignement. »

« Je peux le faire. J'ai juste besoin de trouver un endroit pour étudier où mon idiot de frère ne puisse pas me trouver. Il passerait toute la semaine à essayer de me forcer à sortir voir du monde. » Le professeur se mit à rire, et Loki en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il riait. La façon dont un coin de sa bouche se relevait plus haut que l'autre... Oh. Cela devenait sérieux. Peut-être Loki devrait-il prendre du recul et réfléchir avant-

« Vous pouvez venir ici. Je vais avoir un peu de travail cette semaine, alors mon bureau sera ouvert. Vous pouvez vous installer ici et tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin sera à votre disposition. »

Oh Seigneur. Seul à l'école pendant une semaine avec le professeur.

« Vous êtes incroyable, Professeur ! »

« Hé là, rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste reconnu l'expression « mon père va être furieux contre moi » sur votre visage ». Il tapota l'épaule de Loki pour le réconforter. « Je suis sûr qu'il croit faire aussi bien que mon vieux l'a fait pour moi. C'est juste que, parfois, les parents ne voient pas tous les aspects du problème. »

Mon dieu. Pourrait-il être plus sexy ? Il protégeait Loki .

Loki n'avait jamais autant attendu le congé de Thanksgiving.

* * *

« Professeur ? » Loki se glissa dans le couloir sombre vers le bureau du professeur Stark. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le surprendre. Bien sûr, l'idée de surprendre le professeur à faire quelque chose d'inapproprié avait titillé son imagination. Il supposait quand même que le professeur Stark ne ferait probablement rien dans son bureau.

« Professeur Stark, vous êtes là ? »

La voix du professeur lui provint depuis la salle de reprographie. « Je suis là, M. Burison. Avancez et installez-vous dans mon bureau. Je prends juste quelques trucs et j'arrive. »

« D'accord, j'y vais. »

Il trouva des chaises supplémentaires dans le bureau, installa la sienne de manière à faire face au reste de la pièce, et commença à sortir son travail à faire. Ce qu'il avait fini était plutôt pathétique, mais il espérait que, peut-être, le gentil professeur trouverait le temps pour quelques cours particuliers.

Bien sûr, sa version mentale de ces cours particuliers n'allait pas l'aider pour ses devoirs.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de papiers. Il sourit largement à Loki. « Hé, regardez-vous. On dirait que vous avez enfin dormi la nuit dernière ! »

Loki sourit à cela. En fait, il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Un peu comme la nuit de Noël pour un enfant : quel cadeau ouvrirez-vous en premier ? Le professeur, pour sa part, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. Ses yeux étaient légèrement injectés de sang et cernés. Il vint s'installer sur la chaise en face de Loki - pas à son bureau, nota Loki - et tressaillit légèrement quand il s'assit.

« Vous allez bien, professeur ? »

« Quoi ? » Était-ce de la nervosité dans les yeux du professeur ? Intéressant. « Très bien. Je vais bien. J'ai juste beaucoup à faire pendant les vacances. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, Professeur. »

« C'est bon, monsieur Burison. Vous avez besoin d'un endroit autant que moi. Allez-y et pensez à mon bureau comme une version plus calme de chez vous. »

Sur ce, il retourna aux copies qu'il corrigeait. Il vérifia rapidement les unités, les erreurs de calcul et la myriade d'autres choses qui pourraient présenter des erreurs. Chaque copie ne lui prenait que quelques instants. Loki se demanda si ce génie savait à quel point il était sexy.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence appréciable. Une fois, le professeur partit chercher un café et en rapporta également un pour Loki. En boitant. Hum.

Une fois que Loki fut lancé, il trouva très facile de rattraper son retard. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son plan. En fait, il commençait à sembler peu probable que le plan fonctionne. Il serait difficile de s'offrir en échange d'un changement de A- à A +. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose qu'une personne normale ferait. S'il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir le sexe et le A +, il lui aurait sauté dessus il y a des siècles.

Le professeur était complètement plongé dans ses corrections car il n'avait pas remarqué que Loki l'observait comme un idiot. L'homme passa une main dans sa nuque et s'étira comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Quand sa main tira inconsciemment sur son col, Loki plissa les yeux. Des suçons ? Non, pas des suçons. Cela ressemblait à une série de petites ecchymoses sur le cou du professeur. Violets et verts, pas rouges. Des contusions de la taille d'un doigt.

Curieux et peut-être pire que des suçons.

Quand son téléphone sonna, le professeur sursauta. Il regarda Loki et sourit d'un air penaud. « Je vais le prendre à l'extérieur, car « il y a des gens qui étudient ici. » » Loki sourit. Il voulut dire au professeur qu'ils n'étaient pas en classe, et qu'il pouvait prendre un appel où et quand il le voulait, mais quelque chose le retint.

Cette fois, Loki fut très attentif aux mouvements du professeur. Il tressaillit quand il se redressa, et boitilla jusqu'à la porte. Cela aurait passé en grande partie inaperçu si Loki n'avait pas été à l'affût, mais comme il l'était, cela ne lui échappa pas.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il quitta silencieusement sa chaise et le suivit. Le professeur avait fermé la porte, mais en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, Loki put entendre la plus grande partie de ce qu'il disait.

« ... Je ne crois pas. »

Un long silence.

« Je sais, mon vieux, mais je suis plutôt cassé, là. »

Une pause plus courte avant que le professeur ne réponde, sur la défensive.

« Seigneur, je sais bien ce que j'ai fait ! Tu n'as pas à me le rappeler. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je puisse le faire tous les soirs. _Toi_, tu n'as pas besoin de temps pour guérir. »

Le professeur soupira péniblement, et Loki l'entendit s'appuyer contre le mur.

« - Voilà pourquoi c'est juste du cul. Tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec un homme, et je... je ne voudrais pas être cet homme de toute façon. »

Un autre soupir.

« Non, Rhodey, je ne veux pas. Ça va. Je suis trop... Je ne suis pas la bonne personne, pour qui que ce soit. »

Il y eut pendant un moment un battement régulier, et il fallut une seconde à Loki pour réaliser que c'était le professeur qui se cognait la tête contre le mur du couloir.

« Pourrions-nous éviter ça ? Oui, bien sûr, le Prince Charmant attend quelque part pour m'emmener au septième ciel. Il est grand, brun, beau, et prêt à accepter le pauvre malade que je suis. »

Oh oui. Loki serait plus qu'heureux de le faire. Si seulement il savait quel genre de malade le professeur était. Il pouvait tout de même avoir une petite idée. Notamment grâce aux ecchymoses, au boitement, et à ce qui était apparemment une relation amis -amants avec cet homme au téléphone.

« Seigneur, Rhodey, j'ai un étudiant dans mon bureau, je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi pour le moment. »

Le professeur se souvenait donc qu'il était censé être assis juste à quelques mètres.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Une longue pause, suivie d'un autre soupir. Il semblait étrange que le professeur soit ami avec quelqu'un qui l'irritait autant.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à travailler pendant ses congés si tu n'as pas de famille avec qui tu souhaites passer du temps. » Il y eut une courte pause, une question étant manifestement posée, « non, je parlais de lui. Je n'ai même pas de famille avec qui je ne souhaite pas passer de temps. Tout ce que j'ai quand je rentre à la maison, c'est un ordinateur. »

Loki comprit que la conversation était presque terminée et commençait à retourner vers sa chaise, lorsque la voix du professeur résonna soudainement très clairement dans toute la pièce.

« Quoi ? » Il avait l'air en colère. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec... Merde, Rhodey, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est malsain. Je ne ferais jamais ça à... »

Un court silence pendant lequel Loki se précipita vers sa chaise et s'assit, fixant sa copie d'un regard vide. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que le professeur ouvrit alors la porte de son bureau.

« Cette conversation est terminée. Je te verrai si tu réussis à avoir des congés pour Noël, d'accord ? Bye. » Le professeur raccrocha sans écouter la réponse, appuyant exagérément sur le bouton muet. « Désolé. Un vieil ami avec un sens de l'humour particulier. »

Il s'assit avec raideur sur son siège, puis siffla de douleur. Loki l'ignora. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses à traiter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans y réfléchir.

Le professeur avait apparemment un ami avec qui il pratiquait un sexe brutal. Trop chaud pour l'exprimer avec des mots. Le cerveau de Loki ne pourrait jamais se remettre à la physique aujourd'hui. Le professeur n'avait pas de vraie relation, ça Loki l'avait déjà plus ou moins compris. Pauvre malade ? Sexe brutal ? Loki allait se fondre dans sa chaise. Cela ne pouvait signifier ce que son cerveau pensait que cela signifiait.

C'étaient juste les ridicules hormones d'un garçon dans la vingtaine, ajoutées au fait d'être confronté à la vie sexuelle de l'objet de sa passion. Qui n'était pas dans une relation. Qui voulait quelqu'un de grand, brun et beau. Loki pourrait certainement remplir deux des trois conditions. La troisième, supposait-il, était une question de goût. Et accepter un « pauvre malade » ? Si c'était même moitié aussi sexy que ça sonnait dans une conversation téléphonique, Loki voulait un abonnement à vie.

* * *

Quand Loki arriva à la maison, rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa bonne humeur. Il avait un mystère à percer, et il pensait déjà approcher la solution. Loki n'appréciait généralement pas d'être passif. Ce n'était pas qu'il était intrinsèquement contre, c'est juste que ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Il avait passé trois mois à penser que, pour cette fois, cela ne le gênerait pas de ne pas maîtriser complètement la situation.

Il s'avérait qu'il aurait peut-être le contrôle après tout, s'il jouait bien ses cartes.

Il décida donc de pécher par excès de prudence, parce qu'il voulait tellement la jouer fine. Et pas seulement pour le contrôle. Soudain, il ne s'agissait plus simplement de grimper l'Everest. Il s'agissait de rester là-haut, après.

De retour à la demeure Burison, il trouva son frère en plein dans son ridicule délire de Noël. Il voulait aller faire les magasins pour sa mère le lendemain matin, afin d'être sûr de trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Ceci en dépit du fait que chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait, la réponse était invariablement : « J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, mes chéris. » C'était comme une réplique tirée de ces film de Noël cul-cul, et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, il se serait moqué.

Il s'abstint de toute rhétorique cynique anti-mercantilisme, évita de souligner que Thanksgiving n'était même pas encore passé, parce que c'était pour elle. Il profita de leur sortie pour terminer tous ses achats en même temps.

Comme il devait se séparer de son frère pour ce faire, l'idée lui sembla encore plus séduisante. Ils convinrent de se retrouver pour manger à midi. Il essaya de ne pas grincer des dents quand il retrouva son frère vêtu d'une chemise aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel qui proclamait « Hétéro mais pas borné » sur le devant.

Juste ce qui lui fallait. Il ne pourrait pas remettre cette discussion. Son père, lui, n'était pas plus borné que ça, une sorte de compréhension s'était établie entre eux. Il n'évoquait pas le mot en « g », et son père ignorait sa vie amoureuse. Ou plutôt, son absence de vie amoureuse. Cette absence aidait probablement à la compréhension.

« Alors, mon frère, as-tu acheté tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? »

« Moins fort, Thor. »

« Désolé », fit-il d'une voix qui était un tout petit peu plus basse. « Tu as tout trouvé ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de soda. Le lourdaud voulait évidemment dire quelque chose, mais se retenait pour des raisons inconnues.

« Que veux-tu ? » Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Il voulait mettre fin à cela afin de pouvoir aller à l'école.

Son frère prit immédiatement l'air penaud. « Je voulais juste pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, mon frère. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais rien d'autre que d'étudier cet automne. »

« J'ai choisi vingt-deux UV, cher frère. Je suis occupé. »

« Père pense que tu essaies de rivaliser avec moi. Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. « C'est vrai ? Et comment pourrions-nous être en concurrence ? Tu vas apprendre à des gamins à lacer leurs souliers, et je vais être un chercheur. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y avoir compétition. »

« Absolument, mon frère. Tu vas changer le monde. Je ne ferai que changer les gens qui y vivent. Néanmoins, Père craint que tu ne travailles trop dur dans ta volonté d'obtenir ton diplôme avec un an d'avance. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec être diplômé plus tôt. C'est un idiot et il ne sait rien sur moi. »

Son frère fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas te montrer si cynique à propos de Père. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Cela me réchauffe le cœur de l'entendre parler avec émotion de te revoir, surtout quand on sait que vous ne vous entendiez plus quand tu étais au lycée. »

Il marmonna et retourna à sa pizza. Odin pouvait aller se faire voir...

« Lui as-tu parlé ? Peut-être que si tu lui disais pourquoi tu travailles si dur... »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa pizza. Oui, ce serait génial. _Vous voyez, Père, je suis en train de rater délibérément une UV_. Il arrêterait probablement de payer ses frais de scolarité. Cela avait déjà été assez dur de lui faire croire qu'il devait prendre vingt-deux UV. S'il avait mentionné le plan, il était sûr que son père l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre pour le prochain millénaire.

« Il y a une raison, n'est pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison, imbécile. »

« Laquelle ? Je suis sûr que le père comprendrait. »

« Je... Je voulais suivre mes cours de physique avancée avec un professeur en particulier, et cela ne s'est pas présenté au printemps. »

« Tu vois ? J'ai dit à Père qu'il y avait une raison tout à fait logique. Attends, pourquoi ne pas t'être inscrit sur un autre cours et reprendre celui-ci plus tard ? »

Fichu Thor et sa stupide logique. Il haussa les épaules en réponse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Tu peux être incroyablement têtu parfois, petit frère. »

« Je tiens de Père. »

Son imbécile de frère rit à gorge déployée, et les gens aux tables voisines se retournèrent pour les regarder. « C'est vrai ! Dis-moi, mon frère, tes cours sont-ils plaisants ? »

« Dis-moi, mon frère, comment vas-tu enseigner aux élèves de CP un anglais correct si tu parles comme si tu revenais de la Shakespeare parade ? »

« Là, mon frère. Je n'ai pas dit « comment se portent tes chères études ? » , ou quelque chose d'aussi obtus. Et, en plus, tout le monde devrait lire Shakespeare. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que son frère pour penser que des enfants de six ans devraient lire d'antiques sonnets complètement déconnectés de la vie moderne. D'un autre côté, il connaissait des choses qu'il pourrait comparer à un jour d' été...

« Mes cours sont très bien. Mais je dois y aller et retourner à l'école. »

« Retourner... Encore ? Mais ce sont les vacances scolaires, Loki ! Ils ne te laisseront même pas entrer. »

« Je travaille avec un professeur pour... progresser dans une matière. » Il préférait mourir que de dire « rattraper » devant son frère. D'accord, c'était peut-être bien une compétition.

« C'est gentil de sa part de travailler avec toi pendant les vacances, mais tu devrais passer du temps avec ta famille. Je suis sûr qu'il a aussi des gens qui l'attendent chez lui. »

« Non, il n'a personne. Et je passerai du temps à la maison à la fin du semestre. »

« Que c'est triste pour lui ! Tu devrais l'inviter à la maison pour Thanksgiving ! » La voix de Thor se fit de nouveau puissante et sonore.

« Un professeur, mon frère ? Penses-tu vraiment que ce serait approprié ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas censé fréquenter ses élèves. »

« Oh. » Il se démonta un peu. « Assurément, vu sa bienveillance envers toi, il ne serait pas inapproprié de l'inviter comme ami ? »

« Peut-être l'année prochaine, frère, quand je ne suivrai plus ses cours. »

Peut-être...

* * *

Il n'arriva pas à l'école avant deux heures, et il craignit qu'il ne soit trop tard. La voiture du professeur était pourtant sur le parking, alors il se gara à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait un pick-up stationné de l'autre côté de l'Audi du professeur. Peu de personnes étudiaient le mardi juste avant Thanksgiving, et il ne connaissait pas de professeurs au pavillon des sciences conduisant un pick-up si énorme qu'il en devenait un substitut à leur virilité.

Quand il arriva au bureau, il comprit soudain. Il y avait là un homme avec le professeur. Merde. Il était séduisant. Peau sombre, sourire charmeur et traits réguliers. Il était très attirant, même avec un jean. Merde !

Loki avait rêvé d'avoir la peau sombre étant enfant. Plus de coups de soleil, plus de peau qui tire, plus de stupides taches de rousseur. Dieu merci, celles-ci avaient disparu. Il aurait l'air ridicule avec des taches de rousseur. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste, cependant. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça.

Mais il avait pour habitude de faire semblant que tout allait bien, alors il fit semblant.

« Professeur Stark. Désolé, je vous dérange ? »

« Non, vous êtes le bienvenu ! » L'homme intervint avant que le professeur n'ait eu la possibilité de parler. « Je suis James Rhodes. Vous pouvez m'appeler Rhodey. Vous devez être le brillant étudiant de Tony. Loki, c'est ça ? » Il sourit en prononçant le nom de Loki, et c'était juste une autre raison de le haïr. Pour une raison inconnue, le professeur rougit.

« Loki Burison, et je ne pense pas que le terme brillant convienne ici. Le professeur Stark m'aide à rattraper mon retard. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Tony ? Tu aides un étudiant à rattraper ? »

« Je le laisse utiliser mon bureau pour travailler, Rhodey. Tu allais partir, non ? Tu passes Thanksgiving dans le nord avec tes parents ? »

« Oui. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Loki. À un de ces jours. » Loki espérait que non. Rhodes attrapa le bras du professeur en passant, l'entraînant vers la porte. « Je vous ramène Tony dans une minute, je dois juste lui parler avant de partir. »

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner des ordres. » Le professeur vira à l'écarlate et Rhodes se mit à rire.

« Je ne sais pas, Mec. Il a reporté ses vacances pour vous aider. Je pense que son joli petit cul - »

« Rhodes ! On s'en va. Maintenant. »

Le professeur claqua violemment la porte. Ses précieuses lois de la physique crièrent qu'il l'avait claquée trop fort, la porte rebondit de quelques centimètres, ce qui donna à Loki une ligne de vue dégagée et la possibilité d'entendre la conversation qui suivit.

Le professeur plaqua à deux mains son ami contre le mur. Loki était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu le professeur en colère avant. Il l'était certainement maintenant.

« C'est quoi ces conneries, Rhodey ? Je t'ai dit hier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. »

« S'il te plaît, Tony. On se connaît depuis quand ? Tu n'aides pas les étudiants qui ne peuvent pas comprendre par eux-mêmes. » L'homme s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, comme s'il n'y avait pas été poussé.

« Il est intelligent, il a juste pris du retard à cause de certaines choses. »

« C'est vrai. Comme mater le cul du professeur Tony en classe. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? C'est un beau cul. » Les yeux de Rhodes glissèrent vers son fessier, comme s'il avait une vision à rayons X qui lui permettrait de voir à travers son ami. Quand ils revinrent vers Tony, ils croisèrent ceux de Loki dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et il sourit.

« Bon sang, Rhodey, arrête. Je suis son professeur. Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué M. Grand, Brun et Foutrement Sexy ? Et cette voix, mec. Tu n'en veux pas un bout ? »

« Je ne passe pas mes cours à mater mes élèves. »

« Non, ça c'est pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving. »

« Je ne... je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, et il avait besoin d'un endroit pour étudier. » La voix du professeur semblait défaite, et la colère de Loki grandit. Ce salaud était censé être son ami.

« C'est bon, Tony. Il ne sera pas toujours ton élève, hein ? Fais-moi savoir quand il commencera à poser les mains sur ton joli petit cul, que je me retire. Je ne voudrais pas que ton nouveau et sexy petit ami soit furieux contre moi. »

« Quand il... » Loki était sûr que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui fit voir le professeur Stark frissonner. Pratiquement sûr. « Rhodey, cela ne va pas arriver. Même quand... Même si... Je suis sûr qu'il veut un autre genre de mec. »

Rhodes se mit à rire. « Oh non, Mec. Je sais reconnaître un gars comme lui quand j'en vois un. C'est comme se regarder dans un miroir. Il veut t'attacher et te mettre une raclée. »

« Oh mon dieu... » Loki ne savait pas si le professeur était scandalisé ou excité.

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit excité..._

« Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu sois tout excité avant de te retrouver en face de lui. Je veux juste que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et dis-moi au revoir. » Il lui tapota la joue et se tourna légèrement, l'ordre très clair dans ses gestes. Le professeur Stark se pencha automatiquement. Rhodes riva son regard dans celui de Loki et, cette fois, et à moins que Loki se trompe, il y avait une menace dans ses yeux. « Mais ne le laisse pas te faire de mal, Tony. Rien ne vaut que tu endures ça à nouveau. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, et Rhodes hocha également la tête. Il se sentait comme un chien dans un différend territorial. Il posait les limites. Au moins personne ne pissait sur les chevilles du professeur. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit aussi discrètement que possible, ne voulant pas que le bruit attire l'attention du professeur sur le fait que la porte était ouverte.

Il sortit les devoirs qu'il avait presque terminés la veille, et commença à travailler.

C'était vrai. C'était foutrement vrai. Tous les fantasmes qu'il avait eus chez lui et qui l'avaient obsédé la nuit précédente, chacun d'entre eux était vrai.

_Il veut t'attacher et te mettre une raclée._

Oui, il le voulait. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce que cela arrive. Loki n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au BDSM auparavant, malgré les insinuations de Natasha sur le fait que c'était particulièrement agréable pour punir un copain récalcitrant. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation où il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour l'envisager. Il était difficile d'imaginer être le professeur, et d'essayer de faire la conversation à quelqu'un alors que ce qu'il voulait était... probablement complètement aberrant selon leur vision du monde.

Le professeur arriva quinze minutes plus tard, tout rouge, mais portant deux tasses de café. Loki ne se demanda même pas pourquoi le café lui avait pris quinze minutes. Ses joues rougies et sa respiration légèrement saccadée criaient au sexe. Loki espéra vivement que le sexe en question avait été du genre solo. Il visualisa la scène. Scène qui alla directement rejoindre sa collection privée de fantasmes pour une future utilisation solo.

« J'ai pensé que vous en voudriez. » Oui, _s'il vous plaît_. Oh, du café, d'accord.

« Merci. » Loki lui prit des mains et désigna la chaise. « Vous avez l'air fatigué. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez vous ? »

« C'est à ça que sert le café. Comment ça se passe ? Vous restez au contact ? »

« Je crois que oui. J'aimerais quand même que vous y jetiez un œil. »

Loki réalisa qu'il avait oublié de mettre les formes dans sa demande. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il voulait séduire, pour que les gens sachent qu'il n'était pas juste un joli garçon qui se conformait aux ordres. Cela avait toujours été un problème pour lui parce qu'il était mince et gardait ses cheveux longs. Les idiots pensaient que des traits féminins faisaient de lui quelqu'un de faible. Ils ne connaissaient évidemment pas Natasha. Ou aucune autre femme, d'ailleurs.

« Bien sûr, voyons ça. » Le professeur pris la feuille qu'il lui tendait et l'examina.

C'était honnêtement tout ce que Loki avait trouvé pour ne pas faire ou dire quelque chose d'horriblement inapproprié. Il l'observa à la dérobée, le professeur étant absorbé dans la lecture de sa copie. Il était impeccable, comme toujours. Jolies chaussures, pantalon parfaitement ajusté, chemise blanche au col déboutonné. Il portait toujours une veste et une cravate en classe, mais soit il y avait renoncé soit il les avait retirées en arrivant.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, M. Burison. »

« Appelez-moi Loki. » Ce n'était pas une requête.

Le professeur Stark leva les yeux, surpris, puis revint rapidement à sa feuille. Il réfléchissait manifestement à quelque chose. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Loki. » Le rouge sur ses joues avait-il foncé ? « Je suis désolé pour Rhodey, il peut être incroyablement grossier parfois. »

« J'ai beaucoup d'expérience avec les petits amis jaloux. »

« J'en suis sûr. Non, attendez. Rhodey et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. »

Loki cligna des yeux, comme si la nouvelle le surprenait. « Vous sembliez si proches. Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je pensais que vous vous fréquentiez. »

« Non. Il est dans l'armée. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils en disant ça. « Je veux dire par là que Rhodey est censé être hétéro. »

« Ahh. L'orientation sexuelle des militaires. Hétéro ou hétéro. Ou si vous voulez vraiment être dans le coup, peut-être... hétéro. »

Le professeur se mit à rire. « Eh bien, il y a de cela, mais il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Et je ne devrais pas discuter de ça avec un étudiant. »

Faites le grand saut maintenant ou attendre ? S'il attendait, le moment se représenterait-il ? Était-il prêt à affronter les conséquences si le professeur le rejetait ? Et puis merde.

« Pas même celui à qui vous pensiez en vous branlant ? » Il prit l'air sûr de lui. Il était généralement doué pour ça.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. « J'étais... Oh mon dieu. Rhodey vous a dit ce qui s'est... »

« La porte était ouverte et il ne faut pas quinze minutes pour faire un café. » Il se pencha, « Oh, et vous êtes magnifique quand vous venez de prendre votre pied. »

Le professeur se tut un long moment, regardant Loki en état de choc. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, comme s'il cherchait à saisir des mots qui donneraient un semblant de sens à un monde devenu fou. Loki serait si heureux de lui donner quelque chose pour l'occuper. Pour l'instant, cependant, il devait rester tranquille, être patient pendant que le professeur réfléchissait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était espérer ne pas avoir mal interprété la situation.

« Cela ne peut pas... vous êtes mon élève. Non. » Le professeur détourna le regard et secoua la tête. Merde. Mais...

« Allez-vous me donner une meilleure note pour vous avoir baisé ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Est-ce que - »

« Allez-vous me traiter différemment en cours ? »

« ...Non. »

« Alors y a-t-il une raison qui ferait que je ne pourrais pas vous attacher et vous mettre une raclée ? »

Le professeur ferma la bouche et déglutit. Après un long silence, il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Bien. Alors, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Avez-vous un problème avec cela, _Professeur _? » Professeur, ça rime avec « vous êtes ma chienne maintenant ».

Le professeur ressembla un moment à une biche prise dans les phares d'un semi, puis son visage afficha une sérénité paisible. Son regard glissa au sol dans un geste de soumission. « Non, monsieur. »

Oh mon dieu.

_Oh mon dieu._

Loki avait beaucoup de recherches à faire sur la domination. Dès ce soir. Il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. L'image du visage serein du professeur était suffisante pour amener Loki à retourner l'homme sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour le baiser là, tout de suite.

Mais ce ne serait pas bon, et il le savait. « Dois-je déduire de la façon dont vous vous asseyez précautionneusement depuis quelques jours que vous avez les marques d'un autre homme sur vous ? Celles de M. Rhodes, peut-être ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. Il garda la tête baissée quand Loki se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Seigneur, Loki était dur juste en pensant à ce qui se passait. Il allait venir comme un jeune puceau s'il ne faisait pas attention. D'une manière ou d'un autre, il pensait qu'être précoce ne cadrait pas exactement avec l'image qu'il se faisait de la domination.

Il tendit la main, de manière hésitante d'abord, pour descendre le col du professeur. Comme il ne protestait pas, il raffermit son emprise. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés de toute façon, il était facile de passer les doigts. Effectivement, il y avait plusieurs marques sur sa nuque qui auraient pu être laissées par une main gauche particulièrement serrée.

Loki passa légèrement les doigts sur les marques puis secoua la tête.

Le professeur leva brusquement la tête, une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Euh... désolé ? »

« L'êtes-vous ? » Il était vraiment curieux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je... pour avoir les marques d'un autre homme sur moi. » Il se tut, l'air préoccupé. Puis, la voix incertaine, il ajouta, « Loki ? »

Oh Seigneur, son nom prononcé par cette voix. Il y avait une centaine de noms par lesquels l'homme pourrait l'appeler, mais ils étaient sans importance quand celui-ci sonnait de manière si scandaleuse à leurs oreilles. Le nom n'était pas aussi important que ce qu'il y avait derrière. Et derrière, il y aurait toujours le fait que Loki l'avait forcé à le dire.

Natasha lui dirait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire de son nom une obscénité.

« Oui, _Professeur_, Loki. En ce qui concerne les marques de M. Rhodes, elles ont été faites avant aujourd'hui. Si vous en portiez d'autres faites par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors nous aurions un problème. Compris ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Il avait l'air un peu essoufflé.

« Tant que les marques n'auront pas disparu, je n'ajouterai pas les miennes. » Il ignora la respiration laborieuse du professeur et continua, « Il ne serait pas bon pour vous de ne pas savoir qui vous a marqué, mon cher professeur. »

Son commentaire possessif fut récompensé par un profond soupir.

« Vous ne pensiez certainement pas que je voulais juste un petit coup rapide avant le dîner avant de reprendre le cours de nos vies comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Non ? » Tout le corps du professeur vibrait sous le besoin de faire quelque chose, ou d'avoir quelque chose. Merde, Loki espérait vraiment qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Non. Si vous êtes d'accord pour cela, Professeur, nous parlons de long terme. »

« Un... un contrat ? » Le professeur se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Loki détestait vraiment ne pas savoir.

« Nous discuterons de ceci lorsque vous aurez eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Professeur. Je ne suis pas le seul impliqué, après tout. » Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'inquiétude à l'idée de savoir s'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait, avant que la tension ne quitte le corps de son professeur. Il ressemblait à un homme qui venait de passer une longue heure à se faire masser par un expert - relâché et apaisé. Bon, pas tout à fait relâché.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Loki ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Puis-je... » Sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau, et ses yeux se rivèrent sur... oh. « Puis- je faire quelque chose pour vous, Loki ? » Son regard dériva jusqu'à croiser celui de Loki pour une seconde avant de se détourner, mais la promesse qu'il y lut était presque suffisante pour que les yeux de Loki se révulsent. L'homme exsudait littéralement le sexe.

« Je crois que vous le pouvez, Professeur. » Il remonta la main qui était restée sur la nuque du professeur et la passa dans sa belle chevelure brune. _« À genoux. »_

Sans hésiter, le professeur se laissa tomber à genoux. Loki allait-il vraiment lui ordonner de faire ça ? Était-ce vraiment ce que le professeur voulait ? Le ciel savait que Loki le voulait. Pas question de se planter.

« Ceinture, Professeur. Pantalon. Et vous me sucez. »

Un petit gémissement tomba des lèvres du professeur et il hocha la tête à chaque ordre. Il détacha efficacement la ceinture de Loki, descendit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, avant de le lui retirer, avec le boxer. Lorsque l'érection de Loki fut libérée, un sourire sexy passa sur le visage du professeur et il frissonna délicieusement. Loki ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais cela ressemblait à une approbation.

Immédiatement, une langue chaude et humide sortit et tournoya autour de son gland. Loki le regarda. Il ne pouvait absolument pas détacher son regard. La façon dont les yeux du professeur se concentraient complètement sur sa queue, se relevant de temps en temps vers lui pour évaluer sa réaction. Loki était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'était pas aussi doué pour cet exercice, même s'il se vantait de ses talents dans ce domaine.

Il souhaita sincèrement avoir été celui qui s'était branlé dans les toilettes moins d'une heure avant. Cela lui aurait donné plus de chance de se retenir alors qu'il regardait le professeur s'activer sur lui. Il essaya désespérément de penser à des choses qui étaient tout sauf sexy. Cela ne l'aidait pas, pourtant. Il allait jouir avec en tête l'image de Thor en bikini.

Le professeur suçait avec enthousiasme. Cela semblait être non seulement une chose pour laquelle il était doué, mais aussi quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il se livrait à chaque nouveau mouvement avec précaution, sondant Loki, et se donnant sans retenue quand il recevait son approbation. Il passa délicatement les mains sur les bourses de Loki jusqu'à ce que son gémissement l'encourage à raffermir sa prise. Il passa ensuite un doigt léger sur son périnée, avant qu'un doigt taquin ne se faufile vers ses fesses. Tout le temps, ces yeux interrogateurs étaient fixés sur lui, à l'affût du moindre signe de dénégation. Pour le moment, Loki lui refusait peu de choses. Il lui adressait juste de petits signes de tête encourageants.

C'était étrangement calme, Loki s'abstenant de parler, et sa queue étouffant les sons occasionnellement émis par son professeur. Cela ne semblait n'avoir d'autre but que de rendre fou Loki. Si le professeur ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole et lui donnait un F, cela en vaudrait quand même la peine.

Lorsque l'index du professeur se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses, il eut le souffle coupé et tout à coup cela fut trop pour lui. Cela ne se faisait pas de venir sans même un avertissement, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps. « Oh mon dieu... je vais- »

Le professeur gémit rêveusement et se pencha vers lui, avalant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Loki se sente complètement lessivé. Il lui tira légèrement les cheveux et le professeur le relâcha immédiatement.

Il pourrait très facilement s'habituer à ceci.

Le professeur leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir, haletant et essayant de ne pas rendre trop visibles les petits mouvements qu'il faisait avec ses hanches - tâchant de se frotter contre son propre pantalon pour obtenir un peu de frottement sur sa queue négligée.

« Professeur. »

Ses hanches se figèrent. « Loki ? »

Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait, non ? Dans la limite du raisonnable ? Il avait le contrôle. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire cette recherche. Maintenant. Sauf que son professeur attendait toujours ses instructions.

« Retournez vous asseoir. »

L'homme retourna consciencieusement à sa chaise.

Quelque chose de délicieusement sale, comme l'obliger à se branler sans retirer son pantalon ? Cela arriverait certainement, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, Loki voulait voir cette queue par lui-même. Apparemment, elle allait être à lui. Qu'il soit damné s'il laissait cette poule aux œufs d'or lui filer entre les doigts.

Loki se rajusta tranquillement et le professeur eut l'air désespéré. Il essaya plus d'une fois de dire quelque chose, mais Loki le coupa du regard. Quand il eut fini, il alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Le professeur ondula encore inconsciemment des hanches, à la recherche d'une bienheureuse friction.

« Professeur. » Il prit sa voix la plus menaçante.

« Loki ? » La supplique contenue dans sa voix était suffisante pour faire souhaiter à Loki de retrouver son érection sur le champ.

« Montrez-moi votre queue, Professeur. »

Sans hésitation, l'homme défit sa braguette, puis baissa suffisamment son caleçon pour présenter sa queue à l'appréciation de Loki. Son bras était tendu par l'effort fourni pour ne pas se caresser séance tenante. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de Loki avec un air implorant. Ni son halètement ni son érection n'avaient faibli depuis qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Très beau, Professeur. » Loki se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et fut récompensé par un gémissement. « Caressez-vous. Lentement. »

Il hocha la tête et commença à bouger la main, prenant manifestement la partie « lente » très au sérieux. Il regarda le visage de Loki tel un faucon, à l'affût de signes indiquant ce qu'il devrait faire de plus. Quand il baissa l'autre main pour se caresser les testicules, Loki se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, et suscita le même gémissement. La main du professeur accéléra légèrement.

« Dites-moi à quoi vous pensiez lorsque vous vous êtes branlé dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. »

Sa voix était un murmure. « À vous, Loki. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'était pas M. Rhodes ? »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. « Vous, Loki. C'est vous depuis un moment. »

« Un moment ? »

« Depuis le jour où vous avez parlé à Mlle Romanova de vos fréquentations, Loki. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il eut un silence, mais au moment où Loki ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer sa demande, le professeur commença à parler. « Vous étiez si sûr d'être quelque chose que beaucoup de gens trouvent dégoûtant. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas dégoûtant non plus, Loki. »

« Alors vous vous branlez en pensant à moi depuis trois mois ? » Au hochement de tête gêné du professeur, il continua. « Eh bien, Professeur, je pense que vous me devez bien quelques orgasmes. »

Sa main sur sa queue se figea, et il regarda Loki d'un air interrogateur. Devait-il arrêter ?

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir demandé de vous arrêter, Professeur. »

Immédiatement, il recommença à se caresser, cette fois un peu plus fort.

« Comment m'imaginiez-vous ? Vous battant, comme M. Rhodes l'a suggéré ? »

« Non, Loki. » Sa respiration devenait saccadée. « Je vous imaginais me pen-penchant sur le bureau dans la salle de classe et prenant ce que vous vouliez. »

La main accéléra de nouveau, et un gémissement tomba des lèvres du professeur.

« Faites très attention, Professeur. Je ne vous ai pas encore dit de venir. »

La main ralentit avec un léger gémissement, mais il pensa avoir éloigné son professeur du précipice.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose d'autre, Loki ? »

« Comme, Professeur ? »

Les joues du professeur se colorèrent d'un adorable rose et il regarda ses genoux une fois de plus. « Vous sucer une nouvelle fois ? Lécher vos bottes ? Me doigter ? »

« Il est trop tôt, pas pour le moment, et... » Loki réfléchit un moment. « Si. Debout. Penchez-vous sur le bureau en face de moi et montrez-moi comment vous vous doigtez. »

Le professeur commença à s'exécuter avant même que Loki ait fini sa phrase. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trop réfléchir, il regardait le professeur qui appuyait deux doigts contre son anus et gémissait. « Puis-je parler, Loki ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, je le crains. »

« Je... je pensais à cela, Loki. Vous me demandant de me doigter. »

« Vraiment ? Là, dans cette salle de classe ? »

« Oui, Loki. »

« Avant le cours ? Après ? »

« Pendant. » La main du professeur partit en avant, comme entraînée par ses propres mots. « Loki. S'il vous plaît. »

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez que toute la classe me regarde vous faire mien ? »

« Oui ! »

« Peut-être que je vais vous prendre au mot. »

« S'il vous plaît... Je ne peux pas - beaucoup plus longtemps. » Loki n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas de la classe. Bien qu'il ait apparemment été stimulé par le fantasme.

« Voulez-vous venir, mon beau professeur ? »

« Oui, Loki. S'il vous plaît. »

« Je veux entendre mon nom sur vos lèvres quand vous viendrez. »

« Loki. Oh mon dieu, Loki. Loki. »

« Venez. »

« Loki... Loki ! » Le professeur continua à se caresser et atteignit l'orgasme, se répandant sur le bureau et sur le sol. Quand il eut fini, il continua de se prodiguer les mêmes gestes lents par lesquels il avait commencé, même si cela semblait commencer à être douloureux.

« Vous pouvez arrêter lorsque vous avez terminé. » La main s'arrêta presque instantanément et Loki comprit qu'il avait attendu cette autorisation. C'était un sentiment puissant, et terrifiant. Il se demanda... « Maintenant, vous allez devoir nettoyer les saletés que vous avez faites. »

Le professeur ne regarda que brièvement la boîte de mouchoirs sur son bureau avant de retomber à genoux et d'utiliser sa langue. Il adressa un regard fugace à Loki pour s'assurer que c'était ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le pur désir dans les yeux de Loki lui donna l'encouragement qu'il cherchait.

Comment Loki avait-il pu ne jamais être intéressé par ce genre de délire avant ça ? Il était tellement soucieux d'arriver au sexe qu'il ne s'était pas soucié des rapports de force. Putain, il aurait été prêt à laisser le professeur le baiser, si c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Ceci, cependant, était tellement mieux. Rhodes ne remettrait jamais les mains sur le professeur de Loki.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer le sol, le professeur se tortilla dans une position où il pourrait atteindre le bureau, et continua son travail. Loki se demanda ce que le professeur retirait exactement de cette forme particulière de contrôle. Loki était sur le point de faire faire autre chose au pauvre homme épuisé, excité au-delà du possible par sa complète soumission à la volonté de Loki. Mais le professeur venait de terminer, et ne serait pas prêt à recommencer avant un moment. Où aurait été le plaisir ?

Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur les talons et regarda les pieds de Loki avec une expression interrogatrice. Attendant qu'on lui dise quoi faire ensuite.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Professeur. Je pense que ça suffit pour le moment. »

« Oui, Loki. » L'homme se releva et se rhabilla en un instant, la tête encore baissée en signe de soumission.

« Avez-vous encore des copies à corriger ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Il eut un instant d'hésitation, le fait que Loki était encore son élève lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Vous devriez retourner au travail, alors. Je serai ici à travailler moi aussi, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à demander. » Sur ce, Loki retourna à ses papiers et commença à travailler. Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose de magique à baiser avec un professeur de physique, puisque tout semblait soudain tellement plus simple.

Il se sentait plus lucide que depuis qu'il avait commencé cette quête ridicule. Il se sentait comme s'il avait passé des mois à se préoccuper de choses puériles, et que maintenant il venait de se voir remettre sa carte adulte. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de quitter le sommet de l'Everest. Non, même s'il devait combattre tous les autres concurrents qui voudraient se lancer dans l'ascension.


	2. Parle-moi

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence appréciable pendant quelques heures, chacun occupé à sa tâche. Au moment où la lumière du jour se mit à décliner, Loki avait rattrapé la moitié de son retard. Encore un jour ou deux, et ce serait bon.

Un texto de son frère s'afficha sur son téléphone. Il était presque l'heure du dîner, et sa mère le réclamait. Merde.

Bon, il avait des recherches à faire, alors peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'éloigne un moment. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de commettre un énorme impair, sans même en avoir conscience. Il préférait se montrer brutal intentionnellement qu'accidentellement.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Loki ? »

« J'en ai terminé. J'ai des choses à voir chez moi. »

« Je comprends, Loki. »

« Vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer un peu. Je tiens à vous voir de retour ici à neuf heures tapantes. »

Le professeur laissa échapper un soupir et hocha la tête. « Je serai là à 9 heures tapantes. »

« Je veux que vous annuliez tout ce que vous aviez prévu pour demain, et je ferai de même. »

« Je comprends, Loki. Puis-je poser une question ? »

« Vous pouvez. »

« Étiez-vous sérieux au sujet de discuter d'un contrat ? »

« Je l'étais. » Il espérait que cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, que cela ressemblait même vaguement à ce qu'il pensait. Non seulement parce qu'il détestait passer pour un imbécile, mais parce que cela ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il désirait. Rejouer régulièrement les événements de cet après-midi ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne dirait non.

« Voulez-vous... » Le professeur était décidément nerveux. Il semblait s'aventurer en terrain inconnu, même pour lui. « Voulez-vous que je fasse une liste, Loki ? »

« Oui. » Les listes, c'était bien, non ? « Nous pourrons en discuter demain. »

« Oui, Loki. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaiteriez que j'apporte ? »

Loki sourit. C'était une question facile... du moins l'espérait-il. « Non, Professeur. Votre présence est tout ce que j'exige demain matin. »

« D'accord, Loki. Je vous remercie. »

* * *

Loki rentra la maison dans un état second. Il avait ordonné à son professeur de le sucer. Et il l'avait fait. Et cela avait été de loin l'expérience sexuelle la plus étonnante de la vie de Loki. D'accord, cela ne signifiait pas grand chose, cela faisait moins d'un an qu'il cherchait vraiment à avoir des aventures, et le sexe était toujours venu après les études ou la vie en général. Et décrocher son diplôme avant Thor. D'accord, c'était vraiment une compétition. Et il allait la gagner.

Maintenant, cependant, il avait non seulement une toute nouvelle relation à penser, mais également un mode de vie totalement différent a étudier.

Il arriva à la maison en retard pour le dîner et sa famille l'attendait. Magnifique. Il allait avoir des problèmes. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau, et alla s'asseoir en face de sa mère.

Ensuite, la plus étrange des choses se produisit.

« Comment avance ton travail, Loki ? », demanda Odin, une inquiétude manifeste dans la voix.

« Ça- ça va. » Odin n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour la scolarité de Loki. « Je crois que j'avance bien. »

« Et ce professeur qui sacrifie ses congés de Thanksgiving pour t'aider ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il avec le Professeur ? » Oh. Quand il avait dit « professeur », sa queue avait bondi. Cela allait être un problème. Dieu merci, elle était actuellement cachée par la table.

« L'as-tu remercié ? »

« Bien sûr, Père ! Il s'est montré très obligeant. »

Odin hocha la tête. « Tu te débrouilles bien, Fils. » Il posa une main sur son épaule. Non, vraiment. _Odin_ _posait_ _une_ _main_ _sur_ _son_ _épaule_. « Je suis fier de toi. »

Loki le regarda fixement un instant avant de se ressaisir. « Je vous remercie, Père. Je fais en sorte que vous soyez fier de moi. »

« Oui, Loki. »

Loki ne trouva pas la moindre chose à dire de tout le dîner. Thor bavardait comme à son habitude, vêtu de son t-shirt ridicule, mère rayonnait comme une femme qui venait de recevoir le prix Nobel de la paix, et Odin arborait son calme habituel. Tout ce que Loki pouvait faire était de rester tranquille.

Mais pour gagner l'approbation de son père et assurer le bonheur de sa mère, il aurait fait pratiquement n'importe quoi. Alors il attendit, mangea, et laissa Thor discuter observation en classe. Cela semblait incroyablement ennuyeux aux yeux de Loki, mais Thor était si sincèrement heureux à l'idée de faire la classe à des enfants qu'il était difficile de se moquer.

Ce n'était pas plus affreux que tout autre repas de famille, mais, dans un sens, c'était encore pire. Puis Frigg insista pour servir une sorte de dessert. Il s'efforça de ne pas grincer des dents. Il y toucha à peine, tant il voulait se dépêcher de regagner sa chambre pour effectuer une recherche sur les pratiques sexuelles ´spéciales´.

Au moment où il fut enfin devant son ordinateur, il était prêt à exploser. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, Odin s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de sa porte. « Ne veille pas trop tard, Fils. Si tu dois repasser une UV, fais-le. Ce n'est pas la peine de te priver de sommeil. »

« Je vais aller dormir, Père, je vous le promets. Et je vais y arriver. Ça va aller. » Odin hocha la tête et referma la porte de Loki. Il se demandait si Odin prenait des médicaments. Peut-être qu'il était mourant. Peut-être que Loki était mourant. Oh, qui s'en souciait ? Sexe.

Loki se glissa silencieusement vers la porte et la ferma à clef. Mieux valait éviter que Thor entre et voie son écran afficher une page sur le bondage et la domination.

La première chose qu'il apprit, c'était qu'il y avait une tonne d'informations disponibles. La seconde était que la moitié, au moins, était fausse. C'était Internet, après tout. Il trouva quelques livres à lire sur le sujet, Dieu merci pour sa bien commode liseuse. Il se voyait mal expliquer la jaquette du livre à Odin. « Euh, Père, je lis un livre sur la domination pour... euh, parce que. Un cours de psychologie ! Oui, c'est ça. Je devais choisir un sujet au hasard, et je suis tombé sur les gens qu'on attache à des fins sexuelles. »

Oui, merci les liseuses.

D'autre part, et si les informations du livre étaient dignes de crédit, ce qui semblait revenir encore et encore, c'était que chaque relation était différente, et que chaque soumis avait besoin de quelque chose de différent de la part de son Dominant. L'objectif principal était « sûr, sain et consensuel. » Ce qui l'aiderait vraiment serait un livre sur le professeur, et ce dont _il_ avait besoin de la part de _son_ Dominant.

Alors Loki fit une recherche sur les contrats, qui s'avérèrent être presque exactement ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Une sorte de contrat de relation à long terme dans lequel les participants se mettaient d'accord sur certains rôles. Pas d'exigences juridiquement contraignantes à proprement parler, mais c'était sacrément chaud...

Il trouva également beaucoup de bêtises dans un livre sur la culture pop, et quelque chose qui disait que garder une personne qui « ne savait rien de la vie » comme esclave n'était ni sûr, ni sain, ni même sexy.

Ensuite venaient les « listes ». Oh. Bien. Cela allait être... instructif. En lisant tout ce sur quoi il tomba, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné, excité, et dégoûté en même temps. Les gens donnaient-ils vraiment leurs soumis à d'autres personnes contre leur volonté ? Cela ne semblait pas normal. Peut-être qu'y consentir sur une liste signifiait que cela ne se passait pas contre leur volonté ? Loki avait beaucoup de mal avec cette idée de partager son professeur, alors il préféra penser à autre chose.

Il y avait une liste détaillée de tous les délires où il s'était déjà aventuré en esprit, un tas de choses qui étaient bien au-delà de ses fantasmes, et un certain nombre d'autres choses qu'il eut à googliser juste pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les sondes ? Oh. _Oh_. **_Aïe _**! Les gens faisaient-ils vraiment ça pour le plaisir ? Loki devait perdre quelque chose à la traduction. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à une idée saine et sûre.

Il s'en imprima une copie tout en se demandant si sa curiosité n'était pas lamentablement insuffisante par rapport aux besoins du professeur. Bon, s'il le fallait, il élargirait ses horizons. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer désirer, mais pour la plupart, il pourrait au moins essayer si le professeur les voulait. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment s'habiller en latex ou donner un lavement pouvait être sexy, mais si cela rendait le professeur heureux, où était le mal ? D'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment que de juste voir le professeur excité serait suffisant pour lui.

Soudain, une lumière s'activa dans le cerveau de Loki. C'était ce que le professeur avait retiré de son petit spectacle dans le bureau, à lécher son propre sperme. Au moins, pour partie. Au vu de sa lecture, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un petit fantasme d'humiliation chez son professeur.

Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce chaud _à ce point_ ?

Cette nuit fut pire que la précédente, il resta éveillé à se demander ce qui arriverait. Qu'est-ce que la liste du professeur dirait ? Tant qu'il ne voulait pas être donné de façon permanente à quelqu'un d'autre ou... bon, mieux valait attendre et voir.

Quand il se réveilla, il laissa une note sur le réfrigérateur disant qu'il serait occupé après l'école, et qu'il reviendrait probablement tard. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Il arriva à l'école à huit heures et demie, il ne put faire autrement. Il resta assis dans sa voiture, faisant ses devoirs de physique. Soudain, les devoirs n'étaient plus un moyen ou une fin, mais quelque chose dont il devait se débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Le plus tôt il en aurait fini avec ça, le plus tôt il pourrait commencer à tester les limites de ce nouveau... peu importe ce que c'était.

Anthony arriva dans le parking à 08h57. Il sortit sa sacoche et un thermos de café. Il avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Loki soupçonna que c'était également son cas.

« Professeur. »

« Loki. »

Ce furent là les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent pendant que le professeur déverrouillait les portes et qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau, et la scène qui s'y joua fut bizarrement banale. Loki tendit au professeur le travail qu'il avait réussi à terminer, et le professeur tendit à Loki une tasse de café.

Ils s'assirent et reprirent leur travail.

« Pouvons-nous parler pendant le déjeuner, Loki ? »

« Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée, _Professeur_. »

« Merci. »

Donc, ils se mirent au travail. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir le peu de travail qu'un cours nécessitait lorsque vous ne vous concentriez que sur lui. Il pourrait même terminer avant la fin de la journée s'il travaillait dur. Une fois, il réalisa qu'il ne comprenait pas un concept. Il était temps de redevenir l'étudiant. Il adoucit la voix et y glissa une note d'interrogation.

« Professeur Stark, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Burison. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ahh, oui... »

Et ainsi de suite. Loki étudia et termina des mois de travail, et le professeur corrigea des copies.

Vers onze heures, il sembla en avoir fini avec la dernière pile sur son bureau, et sortit avec précaution une petite feuille de papier de sa sacoche. Il avait l'air nerveux. Loki reposa son crayon et abandonna un instant le mode étudiant.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, _Professeur_ ? »

« Non, Loki. C'est juste que je n'ai pas fini ceci la nuit dernière. » Il avait l'air un peu abattu.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir exigé que vous ayez fini ce matin. » Il était sûr qu'il était censé faire quelque chose. S'il avait eu plus d'expérience, il aurait su quoi. Prendre exemple sur Odin et avoir l'air déçu ? Il réprima un frisson. Non, et il refusait de remettre à nouveau sur un même plan Odin et sa propre conception de la domination.

Maintenant, le regard de Anthony semblait tendu. « J'ai un peu de mal. »

« Pourquoi ? Cela demande-t-il autre chose que votre honnêteté ? »

« Non. »

« Et ne voulez-vous pas être honnête avec moi, Professeur ?» C'était le but de ces listes, lui semblait-il. Une opportunité pour les personnes débutant une relation de discuter de leurs expériences et de leurs limites. Loki aimait bien cette idée. Chaque personne arrivant à un premier rendez-vous devrait venir avec une liste.

« Si. Non. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez dégoûté par moi, Loki. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Le pauvre malade, une nouvelle fois ? « Avez-vous commis un crime que je devrais connaître ? »

« J'ai pris des drogues illicites. » La confession lui échappa si facilement. « Une fois, j'ai pris le volant alors que j'étais ivre. »

« Et ces choses ont-elles un rapport quelconque avec votre liste ? », demanda patiemment Loki, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non. Il n'y a rien d'illégal sur la liste. Je veux dire, pas vraiment. Je suppose que le sexe en public l'est. » Le professeur fronça les sourcil. « Ce qui, je suppose, est un autre crime. »

« Bien, nous allons vous mettre aux fers. » Loki posa une main sur celle du professeur. « J'ai lu les listes, _Professeur_. Je sais ce qu'elles disent. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis prêt à faire chaque chose décrite sur ces listes. Mais si je n'étais pas au moins prêt à discuter de la plupart avec vous, pensez-vous que je serais ici aujourd'hui ? »

« J'espère que non, Loki. » Le professeur se mordit la lèvre et regarda Loki, la tête toujours penchée.

« Bon. Maintenant, j'ai une tâche à terminer, tout comme vous. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous apporter les bonnes réponses. Vous, en revanche, êtes seulement tenu de dire la vérité. La vérité absolue, sans fard. Quand nous aurons fini nos tâches respectives, nous déjeunerons et parlerons. »

Loki s'interrogea sur l'opportunité de parler de sexe au cours du déjeuner. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que des étrangers les surprennent à discuter des choses qui figuraient sur leurs listes. Ils pourraient peut-être commander.

Il retourna à ses devoirs, voulant en terminer dès que possible. Le professeur se tourna vers sa liste, faisant des annotations et fronçant les sourcils devant certaines lignes.

Loki décida d'intervenir. « Si vous me mentez sur votre liste, _Professeur_ », il brandit un crayon vers lui, « je serai beaucoup plus déçu que par tout ce qui pourrait y figurer. » Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et un article au-dessus duquel le stylo du professeur était resté en suspens fut entouré.

Il se demanda si le bureau du professeur était le bon lieu pour avoir cette discussion. Ce n'était pas exactement un terrain neutre. Mais là, le professeur était dans une position délicate, alors peut-être que lui offrir un environnement familier était-il réconfortant. Ou maladroit.

Quand Loki eut terminé sa tâche, il ramassa ses affaires et les rangea. Fini de jouer les étudiants.

« Déjeuner ? »

« Très bien. » Le professeur fixait un élément de la liste. Loki se pencha pour regarder. Roleplay professeur / étudiant. Il ne rirait pas. _Ne_ _ris_ _pas_ ! Le professeur croisa son regard et raya la ligne.

« Oh, mais _Professeur_, cela signifie-t-il que vous avez déjà essayé ? »

« Oui, et je n'ai pas aimé ça. C'est une limite absolue. »

« Et si je veux jouer au professeur ? »

Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration. Peut-être la limite n'était-elle pas si absolue après tout. Mais il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes que de savoir si le professeur voulait s'habiller comme une écolière et recevoir des coups de règle sur les fesses. Hum... peut-être pas _beaucoup_ plus importantes.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser ça de côté et discuter du reste ? En commençant par les fondamentaux ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Vous voulez que je vous appelle Loki tout le temps ? »

« Oui. Acceptez-vous je vous appelle _Professeur_ ? »

Le professeur rougit. « Je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ça quand vous ne serez plus mon élève. » Il baissa la tête et grata les contusions en cours de guérison sur son cou. « Mais j'aime ça. »

Il aimait. Loki sourit. Il aimait ça.

« Et les codes couleur standards ? Rouge, jaune, vert ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Arrêtez, attendez, allez-y. »

« Et un vrai mot de sûreté. Avez-vous déjà le votre ? »

« Je... euh, j'ai déjà utilisé... Père. » Loki fut soudainement heureux de ne pas être étudiant en psychologie. Non pas qu'il ne voyait pas le lien, mais ce n'était pas le but ultime de sa vie de voir des liens entre les choses et de s'en soucier. Et qui était Loki pour juger des complexes d'Œdipe, étant donné qu'il faisait désespérément tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner l'affection d'Odin ?

« C'est toujours bon pour vous ? »

« Ça va. Je ne l'utilise pas. » Là, il avait un problème. Il ne serait pourtant pas bon de juste lui dire « vous devez l'utiliser ». C'était là un problème qui allait exiger de procéder par tâtonnements. Peut-être des recherches supplémentaires seraient-elles utiles. Pourtant, mieux valait se montrer clair tout de suite.

« Je veux que vous l'utilisiez, Professeur. » Loki posa la main sur celle du professeur qui tenait le crayon. « Vous devez savoir que je n'ai jamais fait cela avant. Je serai plus à l'aise en sachant que vous me n'hésiterez pas à me dire que cela ne vous plaît pas. »

Le professeur le regarda un long moment, avant d'acquiescer. « Je, euh... je vais essayer, Loki. »

« Bien. » Loki se rassit. « Si nous commandions quelque chose à manger, et en profitions pour discuter de votre liste ? »

« Ce serait bien, Monsieur. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils. « Puis-je vous appeler Monsieur, également ? Cela risque de m'échapper parfois. Je... Je suppose que vous me punirez pour cela. »

« Monsieur est bien, _Anthony_ », ronronna Loki.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux et fixa Loki avec une avidité qui lui fit lui demander si commander le déjeuner serait bien nécessaire. « Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Puis-je commander le déjeuner ? »

« Je vous en prie. » Loki ne demanda même pas ce qu'il commandait, il se contenta d'attendre.

Le professeur appela, commanda ce qui semblait être de la nourriture thaï, donna son numéro de carte de crédit et raccrocha. Puis il regarda Loki et s'arrêta, le regard soudainement inquiet. « Je ... »

« Vous m'offrez le déjeuner, _Professeur_ ? » Loki lui sourit. « Sans me demander où commander, ou ce que je veux ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Ses yeux étaient baissés.

« Merci. » Le professeur lui adressa le même regard que la veille, quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait plus qu'un coup en passant. « Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien. Et un gentleman ne pose pas de questions quand quelqu'un lui offre le déjeuner. »

Il semblait que son soumis ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui vienne contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie. Loki essaya de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Loki vivait encore avec ses parents, pour l'amour du Ciel. Comment aurait-il pu contrôler tous les aspects de la vie d'un autre adulte ?

« Professeur ? » Loki adopta une voix plus douce.

« Oui, Loki ? » Le professeur voulait visiblement le regarder, mais se retint. Oui, cela nécessitait une petite mise au point.

« Cela ne me dérange pas que vous me regardiez dans les yeux, Professeur. En fait, parfois cela me plaît. »

« Parfois ? » Ces grands yeux bruns vinrent à sa rencontre, demandant de manière muette. Comment était-il censé savoir ce Loki voulait sans avoir plus de précisions ?

« Si vous voulez regarder le sol, alors n'hésitez pas à le faire. Mais, à moins que je vous dise autre chose, j'aime regarder dans vos beaux yeux. » Quel être sain d'esprit ne voudrait pas regarder dans ces profonds yeux bruns ? Les gens disaient que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, ce qui était stupide... mais les yeux de son professeur étaient si expressifs.

« Tant que vous ne m'avez pas donné d'ordre, je peux... faire ce que je veux ? » Au signe de tête de Loki, le professeur sourit et détourna timidement les yeux un instant, avant de revenir croiser ceux de Loki après un moment. Toujours à tester les limites, ce cher professeur.

« Oui. » Loki lui sourit avant de poursuivre : « Maintenant, votre liste. » Loki n'apprécia pas le fait que, comme un poulain espiègle, les yeux du professeur s'étaient immédiatement détournés de lui.

« Vous devez savoir que j'ai fait la plupart de ces choses. Je... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez surpris ou- »

« Dégoûté ? » À l'acquiescement du professeur, Loki sourit. « J'ai eu une fois une relation sexuelle avec une femme. Cela ne signifie pas que je veuille essayer de nouveau. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous avons tous essayé des choses qui ne nous ont pas vraiment rendus heureux. C'est pourquoi vous êtes censé dire si vous en voulez plus ou non. »

Sans un mot, le professeur lui remit sa liste. Elle paraissait très approfondie. C'était une énorme liste. Au début, elle semblait compliquée, mais elle était étonnamment facile à lire.

Elle présentait également une certaine constante. Son professeur avait beaucoup accepté, et peu reçu. Un vrai soumis, pensa-t-il. Fessées, bâillons, bondage, port de vêtements spécifiques, lavements, exhibitionnisme... hétérosexualité forcée ? Loki n'avait pas vu ceci dans ses recherches. Plus troublant encore, c'était coché comme précédemment testé. Loki espérait vraiment que son professeur avait au moins trouvé la femme séduisante.

Loki se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir dérangé du tout, mais ce qui le gênait le plus était le fait que le professeur avait listé peu de choses comme limites. Le fantasme étudiant / enseignant. Les partenaires multiples, y compris l'option « être offert à un autre ». Faire des photos ou des vidéos pornographiques. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ça, et Loki n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Certaines des options marquées comme hautement souhaitables étaient incroyablement faciles à imaginer, cependant, et si sacrément sexy que son entrejambe réagit. Celles-là allaient rejoindre la liste des fantasmes personnels de Loki. Non, attendez. Elles allaient rejoindre la liste des choses qu'ils allaient faire. Qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Fessée ? Bondage de toutes sortes ? Eau glacée ?

Attendez. Son cher professeur si débauché n'avait jamais eu de sexe de téléphone ? Ils allaient remédier à cela.

Le professeur quitta la pièce et revint avec la nourriture. Loki n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait passé autant de temps penché sur la liste, mais il se dit que cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Son professeur avait fait tant de choses, et beaucoup d'entre elles obtenaient une note basse sur son échelle de limites, de aucune (0) à fondamental (5). Il y avait beaucoup de un et de deux. À moins de mal interpréter son professeur, il semblait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement voulues, et qu'il était prêt à refaire si Loki l'exigeait. Loki n'aimait pas cette idée. Un consentement véritable et enthousiaste était bien plus sexy que l'idée de battre le professeur avec une canne (2).

Alors que le professeur disposait la nourriture, il avait l'air de plus en plus nerveux.

« Hum, Loki ? Vous n'avez rien dit depuis un moment. » Sa voix était calme, et ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter la table.

« Je ne me suis pas non plus levé pour sortir, _Professeur_. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un long momernt avant que le professeur ne tourne la tête.

« De la soupe ? »

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. » Les deux mots étaient empreints d'une chaleur que la banalité de l'acte n'appelait pas. C'était vraiment un plaisir pour lui de servir son déjeuner à Loki. C'était sur sa liste noir sur blanc. Servir, (5). Le professeur prenait son pied à servir Loki. Le café des derniers jours prit soudainement un tout nouveau sens.

Loki réalisa soudainement qu'il avait eu tort de redouter ces listes. C'était comme écrire une liste d'idées. Presque tout ce que le professeur avait marqué comme hautement souhaitable (5) sur sa liste rejoignait les délires personnels de Loki. C'était le genre de délires qui vous viennent à l'esprit dans les dernières secondes frénétiques de masturbation, et dont vous aviez un peu honte ensuite. Le professeur était non seulement d'accord pour ça, il voulait ardemment que Loki fasse ça avec lui.

Enfin, la quasi-totalité d'entre eux étaient ce genre de délires. Pour le professeur, il essaierait ceux qu'il trouvait étranges ou inquiétants. Le professeur lui témoignait un niveau de confiance qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir qui ne figure pas sur cette liste, Professeur ? »

« Oui. Mais... Je voudrais apprendre à nous connaître avant de parler de certaines choses. » Loki sentit son cœur fondre.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Loki étudiant la liste. Il y avait encore des choses pour lesquelles il devrait effectuer une recherche. Un corset piercing ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Cela ressemblait à un genre d'instrument de torture médiéval. Il renonça à essayer de se le représenter, tira sa tablette de son sac et googlisa. Google, le nouvel opium du peuple.

Oh mon dieu. Bon, c'était...

Le professeur le regarda, et lorsque les images défilèrent, sourit. « J'aurais dû savoir que vous feriez des recherches. »

« C'est... magnifique. » Loki ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'image d'une femme dont tout le dos était piercé en deux lignes allant de la nuque jusqu'à son string, un ruban rouge croisé entre les deux lignes. « Ce serait mieux sans le rouge, pourtant. »

« Mmm ? », fit le professeur, la bouche pleine de soupe.

« Ca me rappelle mon satané frère. Je préfère le noir. Ou le vert... » Ses yeux errèrent loin de l'écran, imaginant le professeur lacé de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos en vert et or. Ses couleurs préférées. Il imaginait qu'avoir autant de piercings devait faire mal. Il pourrait passer des heures à embrasser cette belle peau pour la soulager. Hum... N'était-il pas censé avoir une conversation sur le sexe, et non juste l'imaginer dans sa tête ? D'accord.

« Donc, nous oublions les choses que vous avez marquées comme étant des limites. »

« Si vous voulez vraiment l'une des- »

« Nous pourrons en reparler à l'avenir. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucun intérêt à pousser vos limites. » Avouer, ou ne pas avouer ? Ce serait un mauvais service à rendre au professeur d'exiger son honnêteté et ne pas la lui offrir en retour. « Je voudrais savoir où sont mes limites, d'abord. Si cela vous convient. »

Le professeur eut l'air stupéfait. « Si cela... »

« Vous avez des désirs très spécifiques, _mon cher Professeur_. Je veux que vous ayez tout ce que vous voulez. Il reste à voir si je suis capable de vous le donner. »

Le professeur reposa sa cuillère et se laissa glisser à genoux. Seigneur, la façon dont il l'avait fait était incroyable. C'était comme si être à genoux était plus naturel pour lui que de rester assis, et comme si c'était ce que son corps choisissait automatiquement, s'il en avait la possibilité.

« Puis-je... » Le professeur ferma les yeux et garda la bouche ouverte, comme s'il attendait que les mots lui viennent.

« Ne sommes-nous pas censés discuter de votre liste, mon cher _Professeur_ ? »

« Laissez tomber la liste », murmura le professeur. « Je veux juste que vous preniez ce que vous voulez de moi. Tout ce que vous voulez. »

« _Mon cher Professeur_, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne. Venez vous asseoir sur mes genoux, nous allons voir ça ensemble. » Ce n'était pas une demande. Loki n'était pas sûr de devoir être ou non chagriné par le profond plaisir qu'il éprouvait à donner des ordres. En particulier des ordres qui étaient immédiatement suivis.

Le professeur franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, toujours à genoux, et se glissa sur ceux de Loki. C'était bon. Oh oui. C'était parfait. Était-ce étrange de vouloir qu'un adulte s'asseye sur vos genoux ?

Oh je vous en prie, qui s'en souciait ? Il était bien au-delà de l'étrange. Il était sur le point de discuter jeux de rôles coquins avec l'adulte assis sur ses genoux.

« Alors, la lingerie féminine est aussi un délire ? Genre, strings et soutien-gorge ? »

« Oui, mais plus des corsets, des porte-jarretelles, des bas. Et des talons hauts. » Le professeur se mordit la lèvre dans un geste qui pouvait également signifier qu'il voulait cela et craignait que Loki trouve ça étrange, ou qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

« Cela dit que vous l'avez fait. »

« Devons-nous discuter des... détails ? » Il se tortilla sur les genoux de Loki, d'une manière pas tout à fait désagréable.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre parler de vos autres amants, je veux votre opinion sur ces sujets. En fait, je préférais ne pas entendre parler de vos autres hommes. »

Et ainsi de suite, article par article, fantasme après fantasme. Ils avaient à peine gratté la surface de chaque sujet, Loki le savait. Ils n'avaient même pas passé en revue le quart des sujets. Certains d'entre eux étaient très complexes, et Loki voulait en apprendre le plus possible. Le shibari était particulièrement compliqué. Et la pensée d'attacher son professeur grâce à ces superbes nœuds... bon, il se tortilla et haleta en discutant de ce point particulier.

Loki tenta cependant d'éviter tout ce qui était trop sexuel. Ils étaient censés être dans le bureau du professeur pour discuter, pas pour le sexe. C'était une discussion sur le sexe, mais là encore, il y avait des protocoles qu'il entendait respecter.

Il était impossible qu'ils finissent de discuter de tout en un seul après-midi. Même s'ils en avaient eu le temps, la détermination de Loki se briserait bien avant la fin de la journée. Les images du professeur ligoté, habillé, attaché, et... oh. Il pressait de nouveau son érection contre le postérieur du professeur.

_Vilain Loki_.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna six heures, le professeur resta silencieux un moment avant de se tourner et de le regarder. « Loki ? » Il attendit.

« Oui, _Professeur_? »

« J'ai un peu faim. »

Loki y réfléchit pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Alors, vous devriez manger. Nous devrions éviter le restaurant. Pouvez-vous cuisiner ? »

« Oui, Loki. »

« Avez-vous ce qu'il faut chez vous ? »

« Oui, Loki. »

« Alors, allons-y et vous préparerez le dîner. D'accord ? »

Le professeur prit une longue inspiration. « Oui, je vous remercie, monsieur. Je tiens à cuisiner pour vous. »

« Bien. J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où vos compétences s'étendent. » Il laissa délibérément la phrase ouverte. Cela lui semblait la chose à faire.

Ils rangèrent tous deux leurs affaires, et Loki le suivit jusqu'à la maison de professeur. C'était une belle maison dans un quartier agréable. Il y avait un grand portail et une pelouse bien entretenue. Elle ressemblait un peu à la maison de Loki, mais il semblait que le professeur y vivait seul. C'était une bonne chose qu'il vive dans sa propre maison, sans danger que Thor fasse irruption, insistant pour qu'il se joigne au reste de la famille. Juste ce qui lui fallait, jouer à Game of Life avec Thor. Personne n'imaginait que Thor puisse gagner. Oui, oui, c'était bien du sarcasme. Bien sûr que Thor gagnait. Chaque foutue fois.

Il suivit le professeur jusqu'à la porte, et ils entrèrent. La maison était décorée simplement mais avec goût. Loki pensa que sa mère adorerait.

Pensant à la liste, Loki se tourna vers le professeur et dit, « Déshabillez-vous. Maintenant. »

Sans un mot, le professeur commença à retirer ses vêtements, pliant chacun d'entre eux, et les posa en pile bien nette sur une console près de la porte. Notant la moquette pâle, Loki retira ses chaussures et attendit, appréciant le strip-tease. Et voilà. Le professeur savait faire durer les choses jusqu'à ce que Loki ne désire rien d'autre que de lui déchirer sa chemise et en jeter les morceaux à travers la pièce.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de domination qu'il voulait que le professeur lui associe. Alors, il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda, faisant de son mieux pour paraître impassible. Il savait qu'il irradiait de désir, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement avec cet homme magnifique se déshabillant devant lui.

Compte tenu de la réaction de son propre corps, le professeur partageait la même impression de sensualité que Loki. Il se demanda s'il aurait du mal à cuisiner avec une queue aussi dure.

Le corps du professeur était aussi incroyable que Loki avait pensé qu'il le serait. Qu'il l'avait espéré. De toute évidence, l'homme passait du temps dans les salles de gym. En y pensant, il avait probablement une salle de sport chez lui. Loki se sentit tenaillé par l'envie de le regarder s'entraîner. Alors qu'il serait haletant et en sueur, il viendrait lécher les coulées de sueur sur son corps... oh mon dieu. Plus tard. Maintenant, il était temps que le professeur cuisine pour lui. Pourquoi l'idée de regarder son professeur _faire quoi que ce soit _était-elle aussi sexy ?

Son corps était en effet marqué. Les ecchymoses sur son cou n'étaient que le sommet de l'iceberg. Il y avait une autre empreinte de main sur un de ses bras, et de fines zébrures sur tout le dos - toujours d'un rouge prononcé trois jours après avoir été infligées, si Loki comptait bien. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas contre l'idée des ecchymoses en elles-mêmes, ou contre l'idée du professeur ayant du mal à s'asseoir après avoir été baisé par Loki... mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de laisser des marques qui altéraient la beauté de son professeur.

« La cuisine. » Cela sonna presque comme un grognement.

Le professeur hésita, regardant Loki, puis le tapis. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Loki pour comprendre. Il fit deux pas pour réduire l'espace entre eux. « Voulez-vous ramper jusqu'à la cuisine pour moi, ma petite salope ? » Hum... salope était-il un peu excessif ?

Le professeur frissonna et hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Oui, s'il vous plaît, Loki. »

Non, alors. « À quatre pattes. Je veux voir ce beau cul ramper devant moi. »

Le professeur glissa gracieusement à genoux et commença à ramper dans le couloir. Loki n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi foutrement sexy de sa vie. Son professeur, rampant pour lui, son cul nu remuant de droite à gauche à chaque pas.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta et plaça un pied devant le professeur. L'homme s'arrêta instantanément. « Dites-moi, salope, avez-vous rampé pour d'autres hommes ? Préparé le dîner pour eux ? Suis-je un substitut commode aux absences prolongées de M. Rhodes ? »

« Non, Loki. Je... Rhodey n'aime pas ça. Et je n'ai jamais cuisiné pour quelqu'un avec qui je couchais. »

Loki était incrédule. « Il n'aime pas regarder ce corps superbe ramper pour lui ? Vous aurez du mal à me convaincre de cela. »

« Il aime juste ça dans... dans la chambre. Et habituellement, juste pour la partie brutale. » La voix termina dans un murmure, comme s'il souhaitait que Loki cesse d'entendre.

« Ahh, d'où les marques. » Loki se pencha et amena le professeur à genoux en le tirant par les cheveux. « Je vais vous marquer, _Professeur_, je vous le promets. Mais je préférerais vous posséder de toutes les manières possibles. »

Le professeur se pencha inconsciemment vers lui. « S'il vous plaît. Je veux que vous le fassiez. »

Loki lui sourit, et relâcha la main dans ses cheveux pour le caresser. « À la cuisine, mon ange. »

Le professeur glissa gracieusement au sol et rampa jusqu'à une superbe cuisine moderne, toute de noir et d'acier. Frigg n'aimerait pas. Trop froide et trop sombre. Loki adorait.

« Loki ? » Le professeur le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs.

Loki s'avança pour regarder à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. On aurait dit une image tirée d'un magazine. Partout des légumes frais et des compartiments parfaitement organisés. De minuscules paquets de viande, juste assez pour une personne, étaient empilés dans un tiroir.

« Vous pouvez vous lever. Et porter un tablier. Je ne veux pas que _mon professeur_ soit blessé par quoi que ce soit, excepté ma main. »

Il sourit timidement. « Merci, Loki. Que voulez-vous que je cuisine ? »

« Le saumon et les asperges. »

« Oui, Loki. »

Le professeur passa un simple tablier noir et commença à sortir des choses du réfrigérateur. Après un bref coup d'œil à Loki, et un autre à la pile d'ingrédients, il ouvrit un autre compartiment plus petit et hésita, l'air un peu nerveux.

« _Professeur_ ? »

« Voulez... voulez-vous un verre de vin ? »

Loki sourit. Pauvre professeur, sans doute inquiet de savoir si Loki avait bien vingt et un ans. Loki pouvait presque le voir faire le calcul.

« Un sauvignon blanc pour aller avec le saumon, ce serait parfait. » Il eut droit à un regard soulagé. Pour s'y connaître un peu en vin, il devait en avoir bu avant.

Sans un mot, il attrapa une bouteille et l'ouvrit adroitement. L'homme était un buveur de vin. Putain, Loki allait l'épouser.

Il ne versa qu'un seul verre, pour Loki, puis se mit à la tâche. Il était vraiment un cuisinier expérimenté. Loki savait à peine se repérer dans une cuisine, mais il reconnaissait la confiance et l'expérience quand il les voyait.

C'était dans le large îlot central que se prépara principalement le repas. Un bar y était adossé, Loki prit donc un siège et regarda, en sirotant son vin.

Après moins d'une demi-heure, une assiette impressionnante fut posée devant lui. Le professeur regarda le sol et attendit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture pour Loki, mais une seule assiette. Tout dans cette situation était nouveau et surréaliste, et totalement et foutrement sexy.

« Le tablier, _Professeur._ »

Le pauvre sursauta. « Je suis désolé, Loki. J'ai oublié. »

« Pas d'excuses, contentez-vous de le retirer. »

Il retira immédiatement le large tablier et alla l'accrocher à sa place. Sa queue était toujours tendue, mais pas autant que pendant son petit strip-tease.

« Buvez ». Loki amena le verre de vin à la bouche du professeur et l'inclina de telle sorte que l'homme fut contraint d'en avaler une gorgée s'il ne voulait pas en renverser. « Maintenant, à genoux, comme un bon garçon. »

Il tomba si doucement à genoux que cela ressemblait à un mouvement de danse. L'homme était fait pour s'agenouiller, Loki en était sûr. Il faisait ça si bien, et avait l'air si beau en le faisant.

« Levez la tête, _Professeur_. »

ll obéit immédiatement. Il regarda nerveusement Loki avec ce beau visage expressif, et se lécha les lèvres. Loki dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas réagir.

« Ouvrez cette jolie bouche. »

Quand il obéit, Loki le nourrit d'une bouchée de saumon. Puis il prit en une pour lui-même. C'était parfait.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé. C'est très bon. »

« Merci, Loki. »

Loki lui donna une autre bouchée, avant de tourner son attention vers les asperges. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Thanksgiving n'était pas vraiment la saison des asperges, mais les merveilles du commerce mondial offraient des avantages inattendus. Le professeur avait fait une sorte de sauce au citron et au beurre qui accompagnait avec merveille le plat. Il ramassa une pointe d'asperge, la trempa dans la sauce, et la lui tendit. La bouche du professeur s'ouvrit, et Loki lui présenta bouchée après bouchée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini, et l'homme lécha le reste de la sauce sur les doigts de Loki.

Chaque étape du processus était juste comme la pipe de la veille. Tester ses limites et, une fois celles-ci établies, les utiliser à leur plein potentiel.

Quand il eut fini la deuxième asperge, il passa les lèvres autour de l'index de Loki et aspira. Il fallut à Loki chaque once de son self control pour ne pas lui imposer une autre pipe, là, tout de suite. Mais non, ce n'était pas le plan.

Attendez, il y avait un plan ?

Loki réussit à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Être aux commandes sans savoir comment l'être était presque mission impossible.

Ils terminèrent tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette et près des deux tiers du vin, Loki veillant scrupuleusement à ce que le professeur mange au moins autant que lui. Il était un soumis, pas un esclave. En attendant, être nourri de cette manière avait manifestement fait quelque chose au professeur. Son érection avait repris de la vigueur, tendue bien droite et commençant même à couler un peu.

« Là, _Professeur_», le gronda Loki. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser mettre la pagaille dans votre belle cuisine. » Il tendit la main - celle qui n'était pas couverte de beurre - et essuya le bout de la queue du professeur de son pouce. C'était la première fois que Loki allait si loin, et le professeur ferma les yeux et sa bouche s'affaissa légèrement. Il se pencha pour prolonger le contact et gémit.

Loki attendit jusqu'à ce que ces profonds yeux bruns s'ouvrent à nouveau, puis porta le pouce à ses lèvres et lécha. Le professeur en eut le souffle coupé et le regarda, se léchant les lèvres comme s'il pouvait goûter ça lui-même.

« Nettoyez-vous la cuisine vous-même, ou est-ce une femme de ménage qui le fait ? »

« Une femme de ménage, Loki. » Seigneur, qu'il aimait la façon dont l'homme ponctuait chacune de ses phrases de son nom. Comme si tout ce qu'il disait était pour Loki, à propos de Loki, et peut-être même pour gagner l'approbation de Loki.

« Mettez tout dans l'évier, alors. Il n'y a aucune raison de lui donner plus de travail. »

Loki désigna la vaisselle sur le comptoir. Le professeur se leva pour la ramasser, et Loki passa une main légère sur le dos magnifique et le superbe cul nu de l'homme.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas interférer avec votre tâche, _Professeur_, mais vous êtes tellement tentant. » Il appuya le devant de son corps vêtu contre le dos nu du professeur. « Pouvez-vous sentir ce que vous me faites ? »

« O-oui, Loki. »

« Aimez-vous avoir ce pouvoir sur mon corps ? »

Un soupir, et un long silence. Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Loki croisa des doigts imaginaires et espéra que cela n'avait pas été la mauvaise chose à dire. Qu'arriverait-il s'il avait franchi la mauvaise ligne ? C'était inconcevable. Plus il y goûtait, plus il en voulait.

« Oui... Oui, Loki. J'aime avoir le contrôle. » La tête du professeur retomba. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer si grossier. »

« Oh, ma précieuse petite chose. C'est adorable de vouloir que je vous désire, mais vous n'avez certainement pas le contrôle. Que feriez-vous maintenant si vous l'aviez ? »

« Huumm... Je - » Le professeur s'arrêta un instant, et se retourna pour voir si la question de Loki était sincère. Puis il rougit et regarda le sol. « Je vous prendrais là à même le sol de la cuisine, Loki. »

« Et pensez-vous l'avoir mérité ? »

Le professeur réfléchit pendant un long moment, puis secoua la tête. « Non, Loki. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« J'ai encore les marques d'un autre homme sur moi. J'ai encore... », le professeur tressaillit un peu. « J'ai toujours les liens qu'il utilisait pour m'attacher au lit. »

«Oh mon dieu. C'est tout à fait inacceptable. » Loki assena une légère claque sur le cul nu en face de lui. « Finissez de nettoyer. »

Le professeur se précipita vers sa tâche, puis retomba à genoux à côté de Loki. « Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose d'autre ? » Il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Oh oui, professeur. Beaucoup de choses. Mais d'abord, emmenez-moi voir votre lit. » Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux, et utilisa ensuite sa main pour pousser la tête du professeur vers le sol. « Rampez ».

La queue du professeur bondit sous la pression et les mots. Il tomba instantanément à quatre pattes et se mit à ramper dans le couloir. Il emmena Loki dans les escaliers, et suivre un homme qui rampait dans un escalier était étonnamment excitant. La façon dont sa bite dure balançait entre ses cuisses, frôlant parfois une marche. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, le professeur sifflait et s'arrêtait une seconde.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre à coucher, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné une fois de plus. Le lit était assez grand pour une orgie, et la chambre était incroyablement sexy. Un cadre de lit profond en acajou avec quatre grands pilastres, une literie rouge cramoisi avec des liserés dorés. Un luxueux tapis noir sur lequel Loki aurait certainement aimé baiser, et tant pis pour les brûlures occasionnées. De belles peintures abstraites étaient accrochées aux murs. Pas de copies pour son professeur. Ironie du sort, les cordes à l'aspect rugueux accrochés aux montants du lit étaient ce qu'il y avait de moins sexy dans cette chambre. Des cordes ? Vraiment ? Rhodes voulait-il vraiment a_bîmer_ cette belle peau? Ça n'allait pas du tout. Loki devrait investir dans quelque chose de plus doux pour attacher son professeur.

« Avez-vous un couteau ? »

« Quoi ? » Le professeur eut subitement l'air paniqué.

« Vous allez couper ces insultes à ma présence immédiatement. Et les brûler. »

Comprenant enfin, le professeur hocha la tête. « Oui, Loki. »

Il passa dans la salle de bain et revint un instant plus tard avec une paire de ciseaux dans la bouche. Putain, mais que c'était chaud. Loki était assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir rembourré à côté d'une table, et regarda le professeur s'activer. Il rampa à chaque coin, se mit à genoux et utilisa les ciseaux pour couper la corde, avant de ramper jusqu'au prochain pilastre. Quand il eut rassemblé le tout, il le serra contre sa poitrine d'une main, et se servit de ses trois autres membres pour boitiller vers la cheminée fonctionnant au gaz et y déposer les cordes. Il l'alluma et regarda les cordes brûler.

« Excellent travail, _Professeur_. Un très bon début. Maintenant, venez ici. »

Il rampa immédiatement et baissa la tête devant les genoux de Loki. Loki prit son visage dans sa main et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Ceci va être plus important, _mon cher professeur_. Je veux que vous trouviez tout ce qui, dans cette maison, a été utilisé pour permettre à un homme d'abuser de votre corps. Vous pouvez vous lever. Vous les réunirez tous ici. » Loki désigna le sol en face de lui.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas utiliser la... cravache, ou n'importe quoi venant d'un autre homme, sur le cul magnifique du professeur, mais il avait une autre motivation. Il voulait voir exactement ce avec quoi le professeur jouait. Il avait besoin de savoir sur quoi il devrait en apprendre plus.

Dès qu'il eut fini d'expliquer, le professeur se leva et se mit au travail. Loki se demanda s'il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de ses propres sex toys, surtout pour un homme avec qui il n'avait même pas eu de rapports sexuels. Il semblait très concentré.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes et quelques allers-retours dans d'autres pièces, mais avant longtemps, il y eut un tas de jouets au sol. Quelques objets que la relative ignorance de Loki identifia comme différentes sortes de fouets, un long morceau de bois souple dont Loki n'aimait définitivement pas l'aspect, des liens de toute nature et plus de godes que Loki n'en avait jamais vu de toute son vie. D'accord, il y avait aussi des choses dont il n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée quant à leur usage, mais il n'allait pas le dire. Certains d'entre eux semblaient fascinants, cependant.

« Une boîte. »

Le professeur prit un moment pour revenir avec une grande boîte et Loki lui fit signe de commencer à mettre les objets à l'intérieur.

« Certaines de ces choses sont-elles importantes pour vous, _Professeur_? »

« Pas vraiment. Juste... utiles. »

« Et ça ? » Loki leva le morceau bois, dont il venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une canne en bambou.

Le frisson du professeur était quasiment une réponse, mais les mots scellèrent son sort. « C'est à Rhodey. Il aimait la canne. »

« Et vous ? Voulez-vous que je vous batte avec ça ? »

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

Loki attrapa brutalement le visage du professeur. « Aimez-vous être battu avec ça ? Avant, pendant ou après vous faire baiser ? Est-ce que cela vous excite, est-ce que cela vous fait tripper ? »

« Non. » C'était un murmure, mais il était très clair.

« Et vous ne lui avez pas dit ? »

« Non. » Le même murmure, mais celui-ci un peu honteux . « Je pensais que... Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. »

Loki cassa la canne sur son genou. Les yeux du professeur croisèrent les siens, ils étaient remplis d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de désir.

« Eh bien, _Professeur_, je pense que nous devons fixer des limites maintenant. »

« Nous avons un mot de sûreté... »

« Et je vous ai dit que vous devrez l'utiliser si vous en avez besoin. Je veux aussi que vous me disiez la vérité sur ce genre de choses. » Il leva les moitiés cassées de la canne. « Avez-vous besoin d'autres sécurités ? »

« Hummm... si vous me bâillonnez... »

« Oui ? »

« Donner de petits coups, cligner des yeux ? Cela ne s'est pas présenté souvent. »

« Mais vous le souhaitez. »

Le professeur vira au rouge vif, mais hocha la tête.

« Trois fois. Et encore trois fois, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sûr d'avoir mon attention. »

« Très bien. »

« Et la canne... »

« Quoi ? Vous... vous l'avez cassée. »

« Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être le prochain M. Rhodes. Nous aurons d'autres discussions à propos de votre liste. Vous avez marqué la canne comme acceptable, mais vous ne l'aimez pas. Je ne vais pas passer des heures à vous battre avec une canne seulement pour découvrir que vous n'avez pas apprécié. »

« Oh... »

« Je veux que vous appréciez tout ce que j'infligerai à ce corps parfait. Je veux que vous rêviez de ça la nuit, et que vous me suppliez de vous les refaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le visage du professeur était écarlate, et il haletait. « Seigneur, oui. »

« Excellent. Maintenant, ceci. » Loki désigna les jouets sur le plancher.

Les yeux de retour vers le sol, le professeur hocha la tête. « Voulez-vous que je jette toutes ces choses, Loki ? »

« Non. »

La stupéfaction et la légère déception qui s'affichèrent sur son visage étaient exactement ce que Loki avait espéré. « Oh, je ne vais pas les utiliser sur vous, _Professeur_. Lesquels n'aimiez-vous pas particulièrement ? » Loki désigna la poubelle.

Les premières choses à la rejoindre furent les restes brisés de la canne. Ensuite, des menottes métalliques, et quelques fouets - ceux en traditionnels cuir et plastique, nota avec intérêt Loki. C'était important. Celui en daim avec une douzaine de bandes de tissu tombant d'un manche rigide resta. Ce qui ressemblait à une cravache d'équitation traditionnelle resta aussi. De même que les liens en cuir - à la fois pour les poignets et les chevilles, ainsi qu'un collier et une laisse. _Putain_. Un bâillon boule noir qui semblait flambant neuf. Une douzaine de godes et de plugs de formes et de tailles variées restèrent. Un anneau métallique fut soigneusement considéré avec quelque chose entre le dégoût et le désir avant d'être mis dans la pile de choses à être conservées. Une douzaine de choses que Loki ne reconnut pas furent également placées dans le tas de choses à conserver.

« Fini ? »

« Oui, Loki. » La voix était toujours préoccupée.

« Mettez-les dans la boîte. »

Le professeur obéit lentement, comme il l'avait fait avec ses vêtements un peu plus tôt. Lentement et méticuleusement, tout fut soigneusement empilé dans la boîte.

« Maintenant, vous allez la mettre quelque part où je n'aurais plus à la revoir. »

« Loki ?»

«Je ne vais pas utiliser les outils d'un autre homme sur votre corps, _Professeur_. Mais je ne vais pas vous forcer à les jeter avant que vous ne soyez prêt à le faire. »

Le professeur le regarda un instant avec surprise. Il avait cru que Loki allait lui ordonner de jeter ce qui devait représenter des milliers de dollars en sex toys, et il avait été tout à fait prêt à le faire. C'était un peu écrasant comme sensation.

« Emportez ça. Maintenant. » Il fit un geste dédaigneux vers la boîte. Heureusement, le professeur ne la déposa pas juste dans son placard. Il sortit de la pièce, et ne revint pas avant quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il tomba immédiatement à genoux et posa la tête sur les genoux de Loki. Après un moment, il se pencha et lécha le dos de la main de Loki. C'était étrange. Quelque chose que Loki aurait manqué pendant ses recherches ? Bon, il y aurait sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses inconnues.

Loki passa une main sur son visage et le releva pour croiser son regard. « _Professeur _? »

La respiration de l'homme s'accéléra. Hum... peut-être le petit geste signifiait-il plus que ce qu'il pensait.

« Puis-je... Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Loki ? »

« Voulez-vous encore me sucer, mon ange ? Sentir ma queue en vous ? Me monter jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous asseoir ? »

« Oh oui, Loki. S'il vous plaît. »

« Eh bien, puisque je vous ai privé de vos jouets, le moins que je puisse faire est de vous combler, hum ? »

Un gémissement s'échappa du professeur, qui se retenait manifestement d'appuyer son érection contre la jambe de Loki. En fait, Loki aurait plutôt voulu qu'il le fasse. L'image du professeur se frottant contre sa jambe était étrangement irrésistible.

« Très bien, _Professeur_. Allez vous allonger sur le lit. Sur le ventre. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'exécuta. Cela étonna Loki. Il n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'une confiance si absolue. Même sa mère pensait souvent qu'il n'était bon à rien. Le professeur avait beaucoup à perdre si Loki prenait une photo qui viendrait à être postée sur les réseaux sociaux. Le professeur mettait littéralement son avenir entre les mains de Loki.

Encore une fois, _putain._

Pourquoi était-ce si foutrement sexy ?

Loki le regarda allongé sur le lit pendant un moment, essayant de ne pas se frotter contre les couvertures.

« Le lubrifiant ? »

Le professeur gémit, et désigna la table de nuit, sans même regarder. Loki sourit. Il n'était pas vierge. Il n'était pas gêné par le sexe. Mais ça ? Il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau niveau de sexe. C'était le truc le plus chaud qu'il ait jamais vu, surtout qu'il y participait.

C'était ridicule, mais à ce moment, il était tout à fait sûr de posséder le professeur Anthony Stark.

Il frissonna.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et trouva le lubrifiant... et un plug. Hum.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de rassembler tous vos petits jouets, _Professeur_ ? »

Le professeur releva vivement la tête, les yeux rivés avec crainte sur le plug, avant de se calmer. « Vous avez dit tout ce avec quoi j'ai laissé un autre homme abuser de moi. Vous ne parliez pas de moi... si ? »

Le sourire de Loki se fit méchant. « C'est votre propre jouet, _mon cher professeur_ ? »

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« Vous l'utilisez pour remplacer une vraie bite dans votre petit cul serré quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour le remplir ? »

Cela suscita un autre hochement de tête, accompagné d'un gémissement. « C'est le seul. Je le jure ! »

Loki continua de sourire en le redéposant sur la table de chevet. Il se tourna vers le professeur avec le flacon de lubrifiant dans la main. « Lundi prochain, _Professeur_. Lundi prochain, vous le porterez en cours. »

« Je... »

« Oui ? »

« Oui, Loki. » La voix du professeur perdit toute force, et ses hanches commencèrent inconsciemment à onduler contre les draps.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Oui, je le porterai en cours lundi prochain. Je passerai deux heures avec un plug en caoutchouc en moi, faisant comme si c'était vous qui me remplissiez comme la salope que je suis. »

« Et que ferez-vous après le cours ? »

« Tout... tout ce que vous voudrez. Mmmmh... »

Loki tendit la main et lui assena une claque sur les fesses. « Pas de frottage contre le lit comme une bête en chaleur, mon cher petit professeur. Vous viendrez dans ma main ou quand je vous l'ordonnerez ou vous aurez à payer le prix pour avoir désobéi. » Le gémissement que cette tirade suscita était la preuve qu'il faisait bien les choses. Peut-être que c'était juste parce tout ce qu'il avait à dire était la chose la plus sexy à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, plaçant soigneusement ses vêtements sur une chaise près du lit.

Il sortit un préservatif de son portefeuille - quelque chose dont il allait devoir faire provision, espérait-il - avant de penser à la meilleure façon de préparer le professeur.

Il lubrifia généreusement les doigts de sa main droite et s'agenouilla entre les jambes du professeur. Instinctivement, l'homme les écarta davantage, présentant de manière obscène tout ce que Loki voulait voir.

Sa belle grosse queue reposait sur le lit, essayant oh-si-fort de ne pas se frotter contre le couvre-lit. Loki pensa distraitement que peut-être il aimerait l'avoir en lui un jour. Il se demanda si c'était permis. Le meilleur point de vue, cependant, était le magnifique cul du professeur. Rhodes avait peut-être tort sur beaucoup de choses, mais il avait raison à ce sujet. C'était le plus beau cul que Loki ait jamais vu.

Glissant ses doigts lubrifiés entre les fesses, il commença avec deux, puisque le professeur avait fait la même chose la veille. Le professeur sursauta brusquement sous la pression. Il étouffa un gémissement et s'efforça de ne pas s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts mais Loki savait par expérience personnelle que c'était une spirale infernale. Plus il appuyait, plus c'était bon. Quand Loki enroula ses doigts et tâtonna un moment, il eut le plaisir d'entendre un cri étouffé par l'oreiller. Oui, cela devait être le bon endroit.

Immédiatement après cette réponse, il introduisit un autre doigt huilé dans le trou serré. Son professeur avait-il vraiment été abusé deux nuits auparavant ? Il était tellement serré que cela semblait peu probable. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps et d'efforts pour étirer suffisamment ce trou pour que Loki puisse s'y glisser sans douleur. Le professeur ne semblait pourtant pas inquiet. Il venait buter contre les doigts, plus fort à chaque coup.

Loki poussa également son petit doigt, supposant que cela ne serait pas vraiment bien perçu, mais désireux de voir par lui-même.

« Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, puis-je parler ? »

« Avez-vous besoin de discuter famille, mon ange ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Nonononononon ! S'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas. »

« Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas parler. Et je vous jure, _Professeur_, si vous venez avant que je vous y autorise, vous n'aimerez pas ce qui suivra. » Loki n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qui suivrait, il avait juste à espérer que le professeur ne le sache pas. Il avait vraiment besoin de préparer des plans pour des situations de ce genre.

Le corps sous lui s'effondra en sanglots, rencontrant chaque poussée de ses doigts avec autant de force que la position l'autorisait. Déchirant l'enveloppe du préservatif avec sa main gauche et ses dents, Loki se démena pour passer cette satanée chose, mais ne cessa pas sa préparation. Il voulait le professeur prêt pour lui. Il versa un peu plus de lubrifiant sur lui et un peu autour, avant de retirer ses doigts d'un mouvement fluide.

Aussi doucement que possible, il remplaça les doigts par quelque chose de plus imposant. Le professeur, pour sa part, ne sembla pas dérangé par le changement. Sauf si mordre son oreiller, donner des coups de rein, et crier au lit étaient le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour Loki, c'était une idée du paradis.

Le cul du professeur était incroyablement étroit, malgré la préparation. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu l'opportunité de passer beaucoup de temps avec... non, Loki ne penserait pas à l'autre homme. (Aux autres hommes ?) Pas maintenant, et pas ici. Ce parfait cul serré était à lui.

Il se pencha et passa les mains sur le torse du professeur; beau, bronzé, tonique. Il attrapa les mains de l'homme, qui serraient les couvertures, dans sa main droite, et les leva au-dessus de la tête du professeur autant qu'il le put. Ensuite, il se servit de sa prise comme levier pour pilonner ce parfait cul serré. De la main gauche, il continua à essayer de toucher chaque pouce de ce corps magnifique.

Le professeur gémit, mais il faisait manifestement un effort pour garder la bouche fermée.

« Voulez-vous parler maintenant, _Professeur_ ? »

« Non, sauf si Loki le veut. » La véhémence avec laquelle il secoua la tête laissait peu de doute sur le fait qu'il pensait ces paroles.

« Voulez-vous juste rester là, à crier, et à savourer la sensation de ma bite vous pilonnant ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Loki, oui ! »

Et pourtant, le sexe complètement silencieux semblait malvenu en cette circonstance. Non pas que Loki ait besoin d'un bavardage constant, mais il voulait dire quelque chose. Crier du haut du mont Stark, pour ainsi dire. Il était cependant préférable de vérifier avant de tout gâcher pour son partenaire. « Voulez-vous que je sois silencieux ? »

« Non ! Non, je veux... je veux dire, je suis désolé, je... Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas... » Il n'arrivait pas à garder son souffle assez longtemps pour finir sa phrase. Il semblait également inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, Anthony. Dites-le moi maintenant, ou j'arrête. »

« Non ! Je veux dire s'il vous plaît, Loki, je veux... Je veux entendre votre voix. »

« Et que vous voulez-vous entendre, le tableau périodique des éléments ? »

« Non. Dites-moi que je suis... Appelez-moi votre... Oh mon dieu, monsieur, je ne peux pas. »

Loki s'arrêta net.

« Votre putain ! S'il vous plaît dites-moi que je suis... » Le professeur se débattait sous lui, essayant de se pousser sur la bite de Loki.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous dire ça, _Professeur_ ? » Loki donna un nouveau coup de reins, brutal, et le professeur gémit. « Je pense que vous savez déjà que vous êtes ma pute. Non ? » Il ponctua les derniers mots de coups particulièrement brutaux qui firent crier son professeur.

« Oui ! Oui, je suis votre putain ! »

« Sale petite traînée. Je pourrais vous faire faire n'importe quoi en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! »

« N'importe quoi pour garder ma queue en vous ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Loki passa la main gauche dans les cheveux de son professeur et lui tira la tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse lui parler à l'oreille. « Dites-moi que je vous possède. »

« Vous me possédez. » Pas la moindre hésitation.

« Dites-moi que Rhodes ne reviendra pas pour Noël. »

« Oh mon dieu... » Loki s'enfonça assez fort pour lui faire mal quand son professeur hésita.

« Dites. Le. Moi. »

« Rhodey... Rhodey ne reviendra pas en moi, à moins que vous me quittiez. Jamais. » Ces mots étaient presque suffisants pour faire franchir à Loki la ligne d'arrivée. Le professeur lui appartenait maintenant. Il n'aurait pas une autre bite en lui.

« Dites-le encore. »

« Rhodey ne reviendra pas pour Noël ! »

« À qui appartenez-vous, mon ange ? »

« À vous ! »

« À qui ? »

« À vous, Loki ! Je vous appartiens ! Je suis à vous ! Oh putain, je vous en prie, puis-je jouir ? J'ai besoin de jouir, Loki ! » S'il vivait éternellement, et pouvait baiser le professeur tous les jours pour le reste de l'éternité, Loki ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ces mots. Il devait les enregistrer et en faire sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il avait besoin de les entendre tous les jours, pour toujours.

Loki mit sa main gauche autour de la taille du professeur et les tira tous les deux à genoux, en continuant à marteler le petit homme. Dans cette position, la différence de hauteur fournissait un potentiel de poussée supplémentaire. Le professeur commença immédiatement à gémir, sous l'effet conjugué de l'absence de friction sur sa queue et de la force ajoutée dans son cul.

« Allez-vous venir maintenant, ma petite pute ? Sans que rien ne vous touche, à part l'air ? Sans aucune autre stimulation que ma bite pilonnant votre étroit petit cul ? »

« Oui, oh je vous en prie, Loki, oui. Puis-je ? »

« Êtes-vous une salope si avide de foutre que vous ne puissiez prendre votre pied qu'avec ma queue à l'intérieur de vous ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, allez-y, _Professeur._ » Il laissa alors aller. Son rythme auparavant soigneusement contrôlé devint sauvage, s'enfonçant dans son professeur aussi vite que ses hanches pouvaient bouger. La force exercée dans ses poussées le ferait mentir sur la question de ne pas laisser de marques jusqu'à ce que les précédentes aient disparu, mais il s'en fichait - il ne pouvait pas réfléchir assez pour s'en soucier. Il allait exploser... mais avant, il lui restait assez de présence d'esprit pour s'assurer que son professeur le rejoigne.

Il se pencha et lécha le pavillon de l'oreille du professeur, puis murmura contre la peau humide. « J'ai dit : jouis, salope. »

La queue du professeur se contracta et il jouit violemment sur le couvre-lit. Cela suffit à pousser Loki dans le précipice. Il avait réussi à faire jouir l'homme sans autre stimulation que celle de sa seule queue. Oh Seigneur, **_le pouvoir._**

Il tint le professeur serré contre sa poitrine et continua à le marteler jusqu'à ce que son orgasme s'apaise. Puis il tendit la main droite pour changer son centre de gravité jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes s'effondrent du bon côté du lit, loin du sperme du professeur. Il enroula le bras autour de l'homme, et le plaqua contre lui. Sa queue était encore à l'intérieur du professeur, et il ne voulait même pas penser à bouger.

Loki n'était pas du tout contre le fait de se dire des saloperies au lit. Putain, cela comptait probablement parmi les choses les plus chaudes qu'il ait jamais entendues, et encore moins dites. Mais après avoir agressé verbalement l'homme pendant une demi-heure, il voulait maintenant le tenir contre lui, juste pour qu'il soit sûr que de l'avoir traité de pute ne signifiait pas que Loki allait s'éclipser en douce en laissant un billet sur la table de chevet. Loki n'était pas très câlin, et cela ne changerait pas.

C'était juste une dérogation exceptionnelle à ses principes.


	3. 1-900

« …_bly go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside_…* »

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Thor. Thor l'appelait. Pourquoi Thor l'appelait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il couché avec les lumières allumées ? Pourquoi... était-il encore dans le lit du professeur Stark, tenant l'homme étroitement contre lui ? Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas la question la plus importante pour le moment.

Le professeur murmura dans son sommeil et se tortilla contre Loki. Hum... Oui, Thor pouvait attendre.

Cette foutue sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Loki s'éloigna de son professeur, qui gémit et glissa sur le lit, essayant de trouver l'endroit où son partenaire était passé. Loki lui passa une main apaisante dans le dos tout en cherchant son pantalon et le téléphone dans sa poche. Il envisagea d'ignorer l'appel, mais ce balourd le renouvellerait probablement.

« Que veux-tu, Thor ? », siffla-t-il dans le téléphone.

« Frangin ! Tu vas bien ? » La voix qui sortait du téléphone était si puissante qu'elle était probablement plus facile à entendre que celle de Loki.

« Je vais bien, Thor. Je suis occupé. Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Mais, mon frère, il est presque trois heures du matin ! J'ai appelé Natasha, et elle a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle. »

« Parce que je n'y suis pas, crétin ! » Le professeur gémit à nouveau. Il devait se débarrasser de Thor. « Je suis... Je suis avec... quelqu'un. »

« À trois heures du ma... Oh. Alors je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, mon frère ! Je vais appeler Natasha et lui dire que tu vas bien. » Loki paniqua. Si Thor disait à Natasha qu'il était « avec quelqu'un », elle saurait. C'était inadmissible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire.

« Non, non. Je vais appeler Natasha. Je t'en prie, Thor. »

« Tu n'es pas... avec Clint, hein ? »

« Thor », sa voix retrouva son volume habituel et il grinça des dents quand le professeur commença à se tourner vers lui. Il baissa de nouveau la voix et caressa doucement le dos du professeur. « Non, je ne suis pas avec Clint. Je ne m'infligerais jamais ça à moi-même, même s'il n'y avait pas Natasha. Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Natasha, puis raccroche et laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Je ne vais pas dire à Natasha que tu es avec quelqu'un. Tout va bien, mon frère ? » La voix de Thor commençait à être vraiment inquiète.

« Je vais bien, Thor, je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt à parler de ça avec Natasha. »

« Ça ? Frère, as-tu un... un petit ami ? »

« Raccroche, Thor. »

Ce fut Loki qui raccrocha, juste pour décourager toute reprise de conversation. Il envoya un texto à Natasha pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. « _Désolé pour Thor. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas _». Ensuite, il balança son téléphone sur la chaise et revint se pelotonner contre le professeur.

« Votre frère ? »

Merde. « Oui. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non. »

« Mademoiselle Romanova ? »

« Elle sait que j'ai essayé de vous séduire. »

Un long silence suivit.

« Je ne savais pas. » C'était un murmure.

« Chaque personne dotée d'une libido vous désire, Professeur. » Loki s'arrêta un instant, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rendre le prochain commentaire même légèrement moins insultant. « Avant mardi, je n'avais juste pas réalisé que je voudrais rester avec vous. »

Il y eut un autre silence inquiétant avant que le professeur ne prenne la parole. « Ai-je mon mot à dire ? »

« Non. » Loki tourna le visage de son professeur vers lui afin qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux, et posa la question du regard. Il ne voulait pas lui donner à haute voix la permission de dire non, mais il avait besoin que son professeur sache que c'était techniquement possible.

« Bien. » Le professeur s'écarta un peu, et fronça les sourcils. « Puis-je nettoyer, Loki ? »

« Bien sûr. » Loki hocha la tête et se redressa.

Le professeur se retourna et lui lança un regard timide. « Je peux changer les draps pendant que vous prenez votre douche en premier. »

« Bonne idée, _Professeur_. J'ai toutefois bien l'intention de salir le lit une nouvelle fois. » Loki se demanda s'il était vraiment si facile de se glisser dans le personnage. Personnage ? Il supposa que cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme un rôle, si Loki restait essentiellement lui-même.

Le professeur respira profondément et se lécha les lèvres. « Je l'espère, monsieur. »

Il était profondément tentant de se branler sous la douche. Seigneur, ces yeux. Ces yeux remplis de désir, cette langue qui venait lécher ses lèvres, ce regard qui disait « viens me baiser ». Ce regard allait rejoindre les fantasmes de Loki. Mais non. À ce stade, se branler allait juste l'empêcher de donner à son professeur tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Il pouvait être terriblement mal préparé pour ce genre de relation, mais il était sûr d'une chose : son contrôle n'était nullement absolu. Il donnait les ordres, bien sûr. Et que le professeur les suive était l'une des choses les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vues. Mais le professeur était celui qui avait vraiment le pouvoir. Il pourrait tout arrêter d'un seul mot.

Bien sûr, il savait déjà que le professeur n'était pas enclin à le faire, même quand il aurait dû. Et cela, en se basant sur ce que Rhodes avait laissé entendre à propos du professeur acceptant d'être « encore » blessé, et sur le fait qu'il avait de toute évidence accepté un traitement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de la part de Rhodes. Il semblait que son professeur cherchait l'approbation plus qu'il ne voulait le plaisir. Ou peut-être les deux étaient-ils trop étroitement corrélés pour lui.

Loki considéra ses options pendant qu'il se douchait, utilisant le shampooing du professeur. Son odeur lui rappela le moment où il enfouissait le visage dans les cheveux du professeur quand il l'avait pris sur le lit. Quand il eut fini de se laver ses cheveux, il était tout à fait prêt pour un autre round.

« Alors, vous avez fait exprès d'avoir du mal en classe. »

Il n'avait pas entendu le professeur entrer. Cela tombait bien, pourtant. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et regarda l'homme appuyé nonchalamment contre le lavabo. « Voulez-vous en parler ? »

Les yeux du professeur glissèrent du visage de Loki à son érection, avant de revenir à son visage. « Oui. Plus tard. »

Loki lui fit signe d'avancer avant de lever une main quand il fit un pas. « Rampez. Quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je vous veux à genoux. »

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur gémit tout en se laissant tomber à genoux, et glissa lentement vers lui.

« C'est mieux, mon gentil petit _Professeur_. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« Si, Loki. » Il leva les yeux vers la queue de Loki et se lécha à nouveau les lèvres. « Puis-je ? »

Loki se tut, comme s'il y réfléchissait. « Avez-vous été un bon garçon, ce soir ? L'avez-vous mérité ? »

Le professeur semblait prendre tout cela trop au sérieux, les lèvres tremblantes. « Je-je ne... »

Loki prit doucement son menton dans la main et lui releva le visage. « La réponse que vous attendez, mon ange, est oui. Vous avez été un très bon garçon. En fait, si vous préférez que je l'utilise d'une autre manière, vous n'avez qu'à le demander. »

Les yeux de son professeur s'ouvrirent plus largement, et son visage rayonnait positivement sous les louanges. « Non, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je tiens à vous sucer. »

Loki lâcha son visage et sourit doucement. « Elle est toute à vous, mon ange. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. » Le professeur réagissait comme si Loki venait de lui faire un putain de cadeau. Tenez, voilà ma bite. C'est magique et vous allez adorer.

Attendez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Loki fronça les sourcils. « Attendez. »

Le professeur le regarda, l'air inquiet.

« Un préservatif. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? » Il avait oublié, la première fois. C'était si incroyablement imprudent de sa part. Comme si le sexe oral était particulièrement sans danger et n'en nécessitait pas. Loki se pencha et caressa le visage de son professeur. « Toujours à penser à moi, et non à vous. Nous avons besoin d'un préservatif. »

Son professeur fit une grimace. « Devons-nous vraiment ? Je vous fais confiance, Loki. Vous êtes sain, non ? »

Bon, Loki n'avait jamais été négligent avant, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée du professeur mettant en lui ce genre de confiance, sans preuve. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux vous goûter, monsieur, pas de caoutchouc. » Le professeur avait pris sa voix apaisante et soumise, et caressait ses cuisses.

Une chose qu'il avait lue lors de ses recherches lui vint en tête. Il est de la responsabilité du dominant de préserver son soumis de toutes les choses potentiellement dangereuses qui pourraient surgir lors de leurs rapports. « Non. Préservatif. J'ai vu ceux que vous aviez dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. »

Maussade, le professeur hocha la tête et alla en chercher un. Loki s'abstint de demander pourquoi il en avait s'il ne voulait pas en utiliser. Il revint et, de manière efficace, en mit un à Loki, toujours boudeur.

Loki soupira. « Avez-vous récemment fait un test ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « Non, mais- »

« Moi non plus. Tests, contrat, et nous en rediscuterons. » Loki lui lança un regard qui n'autorisait aucune discussion. Si le professeur voulait si fort son sperme, il y avait des moyens plus sûrs de jouer à ce jeu-là.

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien, alors. Voulez-vous toujours- » La bouche du professeur fut sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse même finir de poser la question. « Oh. »

Il attaqua la bite de Loki comme s'il voulait la conquérir. Peut-être était-ce sa propre vision de l'Everest. On était loin de la pipe timide de l'après-midi. Il s'agissait d'une tentative pour aspirer l'âme de Loki à travers sa queue. Il se sentit heurter l'arrière de la gorge du professeur, et l'homme n'arrêta pas avant que son menton ne soit appuyé contre les testicules de Loki. Loki avait noté plus tôt l'absence relative de réflexe nauséeux, mais ça, c'était fou. Personne ne l'avait jamais avalé entièrement avant, et tout le monde s'étouffait, même un peu. C'était normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela le rendait nerveux à propos de la possibilité de lui rendre la pareille. Il risquait de passer pour un amateur et pourrait même susciter l'amusement au lien de l'excitation recherchée.

Ensuite, il ne put plus penser parce que les mains du professeur lui caressaient les couilles, et il gémissait autour du sexe de Loki comme si c'était lui qui se faisait sucer. Les mains de Loki s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux du professeur, et il se vit aller plus vite à la rencontre de cette succion chaude et humide. _Encore tes mauvaises manières, Loki ? _Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Le professeur gémit et secoua la tête.

Les sourcils froncés, Loki se retira de la bouche du professeur. « _Professeur ?_ »

« S'il vous plaît ? » Oh mon dieu, la supplique dans sa voix lui donnait envie de venir tout de suite.

Loki lui caressa le visage et demanda, « S'il vous plaît quoi ? »

Le professeur passa les bras autour des cuisses de Loki et demanda à nouveau. « S'il vous plaît, Loki. Baisez ma bouche. Violemment. Faites-moi étouffer. »

Oh Seigneur.

À un moment ou un autre, Loki allait mourir d'hyperstimulation érotique. L'homme n'avait aucune idée de combien il était foutrement sexy quand il demandait à être baisé. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Il ne serait sûrement pas contenté des attentions occasionnelles d'un ami s'il avait su qu'il pouvait facilement se faire baiser par n'importe qui doté d'une bite.

En ce moment, cependant, il se méprenait sur l'hésitation de Loki. Il commença à s'éloigner, le rouge aux joues.

« Où pensez-vous aller, _mon cher professeur_ ? Je crois que vous venez de me demander quelque chose. Une requête que je serai heureux d'honorer. » Baissant la voix et lui adressant un regard acéré, il poursuivit. « Trois coups. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête en haletant et ouvrit grand la bouche.

Loki se glissa à l'intérieur. Il fut immédiatement récompensé par un gémissement étranglé. Il se servit de ses mains, toujours dans les cheveux du professeur, pour amener la bouche de l'homme à aller et venir sur sa queue. Lentement au début, mais jusqu'à la garde, à chaque fois. Il ressentit la tentative hésitante du professeur pour frotter sa propre queue contre son tibia.

« Est-ce que vous vous frottez sur ma jambe, _Professeur _? »

Un gémissement, et le mouvement s'arrêta.

« Faites-le. Je veux vous sentir bouger contre moi comme la putain que vous êtes. »

Le mouvement reprit pour de bon, et Loki accéléra le sien. Il poussait la tête du professeur sur sa queue et l'y maintenait le temps de compter jusqu'à trois, attendant que le professeur le somme d'arrêter. Au lieu de cela, le frottage contre sa jambe devint frénétique, comme si ne pas respirer était la chose la plus sexy du monde. Il ralentit et donna quelques coups, plus paresseux, plus lents. Ils furent accueillis par un gémissement de professeur, et une tentative pour ramener sa bouche sur la queue de Loki.

Loki le tint éloigné un moment et fut récompensé par davantage de gémissements.

« Oh, mon _Professeur_, j'aimerais que vous puissiez vous voir en ce moment. Gémissant comme une chienne, implorant pour avoir plus de ma queue. Vous la voulez ? Complètement ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête, essayant toujours d'amener sa bouche sur la queue de Loki. Finalement sûr que l'homme avait eu l'opportunité de respirer, Loki lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il se poussa le plus loin possible et resta ainsi un moment, avant de recommencer à baiser ces délicieuses lèvres. Son gland frappait l'arrière de la gorge du professeur à chaque poussée. Son professeur allait le sentir dans la matinée. Bon, plus tard dans la matinée...

Ses mouvements contre la jambe de Loki devinrent plus frénétiques, et Loki se sentit sourire méchamment.

« Stop. »

Tout le corps du professeur se raidit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder Loki d'un air implorant. Loki sortit entièrement de la bouche du professeur et l'homme gémit pitoyablement sous la perte. En fait, il sortit même la langue pour lécher le gland qui lui était retiré.

Loki se pencha et ferma l'eau.

« Monsieur ? S'il vous plaît- »

« Asseyez-vous et écartez les jambes. »

L'ordre fut instantanément respecté.

« Servez-vous de vos mains. Sur vous-même. » Le professeur eut une moue adorable, mais obéit. Il choisit de s'offrir en spectacle. Il se branla brutalement d'une main, et glissa un doigt de son autre main dans son cul.

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez, Loki ? »

Loki sourit à nouveau, et hocha la tête. Il attrapa sa bite et commença à se caresser langoureusement. « Pouvez-vous encore sentir ma queue en vous comme tout à l'heure, _Professeur_ ? »

« Oui ! Puis-je l'avoir, s'il vous plaît ? » Le professeur arbora sa plus jolie moue pour tenter d'inciter Loki à le prendre.

Loki réalisa qu'il appréciait réellement cette scène, en dépit de son caractère complètement imprévu. « Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? Ma bite dans votre cul, encore une fois ? »

« Oui... » Le professeur accéléra le mouvement de sa main, et ses yeux menacèrent de se fermer. De toute évidence, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

« Regardez-moi. » Loki se branla plus fort, plus vite. Les beaux yeux bruns se rivèrent sur Loki se caressant.

Le professeur se lécha les lèvres. « Je peux le faire pour vous, Loki. Vous n'avez pas à- »

« Vous allez rester où vous êtes comme un bon garçon. Vous _pouvez_ le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »Loki retira lentement le préservatif, ignorant le gémissement du professeur.

« Oui, Loki. Il y avait encore une note geignarde dans sa voix quand il poussa un autre doigt en lui. L'angle semblait gênant et inconfortable, mais il était manifestement déterminé à donner à Loki ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous voulez vraiment être bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Loki accéléra ses mouvements, et le professeur ralentit les siens, se penchant en avant, apparemment fasciné par la main de Loki bougeant sur sa propre queue.

Loki tendit la main gauche et saisit brutalement les cheveux du professeur. «N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Putain, oui, Loki... je veux être bon pour vous. »

C'était exactement la chose à dire. La pression en lui atteignit un pic et Loki se laissa aller, venant sur la poitrine de son professeur. Il se caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement vidé. L'homme se pencha vers lui, se léchant les lèvres et gémissant. Lui-même se caressait plutôt brutalement maintenant. Loki se mit à genoux devant lui, gardant les yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Aimez-vous être marqué comme mien,_ Professeur _? Couvert de mon sperme comme une sale pute ? »

La réponse fut instantanée. « Oui ! Putain, oui ! »

« Allez-vous jouir, salope ? » Les injures commençait à lui venir naturellement. Était-ce une bonne chose ?

Au lieu de répondre, le professeur demanda. « S'il vous plaît, Loki ? » Il voulait quelque chose? Comment Loki pourrait-il dire non ?

Loki se pencha et lui mordilla l'oreille. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Oh mon Dieu... s'il vous plaît... » Il hésita, de la nervosité dans la voix. « Frappez-moi ? »

Loki cligna des yeux. Il ne put l'éviter, il hésita. Il était si heureux que le professeur ne puisse voir la surprise sur son visage. Il entendit la voix du professeur dans ses oreilles de deux jours plus tôt... _prêt à accepter le pauvre malade que je suis. _

Oh, _Professeur_.

Loki ravala son hésitation et se pencha, un air mauvais sur le visage. Le professeur avait l'air terrifié autant qu'excité. Sa main avait cessé de bouger, et il attendait nerveusement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté, petite putain ? Vous ai-je dit d'arrêter ? »

« Non, monsieur ! » Il recommença à se branler furieusement. « Je suis désolé, Loki, s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas... »

Loki déglutit avant de lever la main et de frapper violemment le professeur sur la joue. Il n'avait jamais été violent avec aucun de ses amants, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Au moins, pas jusqu'à ce que le professeur se cabre et jouisse puissamment sur lui-même, en gémissant, « Merci, monsieur, merci. Je vous remercie. »

La main de Loki tremblait mais une élan de convoitise le traversa en contemplant la pose débauchée de son professeur. Il avait frappé cet homme. Il était déjà à moitié dur. D'avoir frappé son amant. Il y aurait un enfer spécial pour lui, se dit-il. Oh bah. Cela en valait vraiment la peine.

« Regardez-vous, couvert de sperme comme une sale petite pute. » Il lui saisit les cheveux et lui inclina la tête pour qu'il voie son entrejambe. Il baissa la voix jusqu'à chuchoter. « Regardez ce que vous me faites, Professeur. Regardez combien je vous désire. »

Les yeux du professeur se dilatèrent, et malgré son épuisement évident, il saisit l'érection de Loki. « Puis-je encore vous sucer ? » Il y avait une note dans sa voix qui fit positivement fondre le cœur de Loki. Soulagement ? Gratitude ?

« Plus tard, mon ange. Et aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. » L'espoir dans les yeux du professeur le rendit tout chose. Cela lui renvoyait assez ses propres sentiments sur la question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être dans une relation durable avant, mais voilà.

_Son professeur_.

* * *

Plus tard, quand ils furent séchés et que tout ce qui aurait pu le distraire fut dissimulé par des vêtements - enfin, tout sauf ces sexy yeux bruns - Loki se rappela une chose importante. C'était Thanksgiving. Merde. C'était une journée à passer en famille, et il était censé être à la maison.

Une partie de lui voulait ramener le professeur avec lui, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout d'abord, il passerait toute la journée dur comme la pierre s'il regardait son professeur... exister. Ensuite, bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Frigg _saurait_. L'intuition maternelle n'était pas une légende chez elle. Enfin, si Loki ramenait un professeur, il y aurait des questions. Quand il s'avérerait plus tard qu'il sortait avec ledit professeur, il y aurait encore plus de questions, et ils seraient encore plus mal à l'aise. Odin penserait probablement qu'il avait obtenu une bonne note à son cours parce qu'il avait couché avec le professeur. Thor penserait que le professeur avait profité de son petit frère.

Non, il devait rentrer à la maison et passer cette foutue journée à jouer au bon fils.

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de se glisser à nouveau dans le lit avec son professeur et... avoir plus de cul. Pas faire un câlin. C'était idiot.

Il soupira. « Je crains d'être attendu chez moi. »

« Bien sûr. » Le professeur hocha la tête. « Vous devez penser à votre famille. » Loki était pratiquement sûr que la tristesse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Le professeur devait souffrir de ne pas avoir de famille où aller. Même si Loki se plaignait de sa famille, il les aimait vraiment. Il appréciait vraiment les moments comme Thanksgiving. C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement rentrer chez lui à cet instant précis.

« Demain, Professeur », dit fermement Loki. « Je... bon, j'ai pratiquement rattrapé mon retard, il n'y a donc aucune raison d'aller à votre bureau, sauf si vous avez à y faire. »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « Non, Loki. J'ai fini. » Le regard qu'il lui adressa alors serra le cœur de Loki. « Voulez-vous venir ici, monsieur ? Je... je peux vous faire le petit-déjeuner, si vous le voulez. »

Yep. Il allait mourir d'une overdose de sexe.

Il sourit à son professeur et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Cela me semble bien, _Professeur_. »

« À quelle heure voulez-vous que je sois prêt pour vous, monsieur ? » Anthony était timide tout à coup, regardant le sol plutôt que les yeux de Loki.

« Pourquoi pas neuf heures, encore une fois ? », demanda Loki, sachant pertinemment que le professeur aurait été d'accord s'il avait dit seize heures.

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur hocha la tête. « Je vous attendrai avec le petit-déjeuner pour neuf heures, vendredi matin. Oh, le code de la porte est 1642. Je peux peut-être vous écrire mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où quelque chose arriverait ? »

Loki sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Le professeur écrivit un numéro sur un bloc de papier posé sur une table voisine, arracha la feuille et la remit à Loki. Loki la plia et la mit dans son portefeuille. Puis il écrivit son propre numéro de téléphone sur le bloc. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur. « Juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait. »

Loki passa la main sur le visage de son professeur, lui relevant le menton pour le regarder. Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Anthony, restant ainsi pendant un long moment silencieux. Juste un baiser. Pas de pression, pas de demande, pas de sexe. Juste une douce déclaration faite par les lèvres de Loki à celles d'Anthony.

Tu signifies plus que le sexe.

« À demain, alors, Anthony. »

XxX

Quand il arriva devant la maison familiale, Loki pensait toujours à l'expression sur le visage du professeur quand il était parti. La confusion et l'espoir. La façon dont il avait pris une profonde respiration avant d'expirer lentement. La façon dont il avait regardé Loki partir, du premier pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi la porte, quand Loki s'était retourné pour lui adresser un dernier regard.

Il resta assis là dans sa voiture pendant quelques minutes, y pensant encore et encore. La scène lui donnait envie de rebrousser chemin pour le retrouver.

Puis il réalisa que la maison était éclairée.

Il était seulement 4h15 du matin, qui pouvait être... ? Thanksgiving. C'était Thanksgiving. Frigg était debout, en train de cuisiner. Merde.

Il passa rapidement en revue ses options. Rentrer en douce ? Elle lui tomberait dessus. Lui dire qu'il était avec Natasha ? Thor savait déjà qu'il n'y était pas allé, et c'était le pire menteur au monde. Lui dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? Oh Seigneur, elle lui sortirait son couplet sur le sexe. Il s'était effectivement montré irresponsable, alors elle remettrait sur la table la question des préservatifs... Bon, il disait que Thor était un piètre menteur, mais même lui avait du mal à mentir à Frigg.

Pas la peine de rester assis dans la voiture en faisant semblant qu'il allait s'en aller. Au moins là, il devrait uniquement l'affronter, elle, sans Thor ni Odin. Du moins, il espérait que ces deux là étaient toujours au lit.

Il choisit de serrer les dents et de passer par la porte de derrière - la porte de la cuisine.

Frigg leva les yeux de son saladier et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. « Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de te glisser derrière moi en douce. »

« Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, Mère. Vous l'auriez su. » Il sauta sur le comptoir à côté d'elle.

Elle lui tapa la jambe avec bienveillance. « Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir sur le comptoir. Ton père n'aime pas ça. »

« Et nous savons tous les deux qu'Odin va dormir jusqu'à dix heures du matin », répliqua-t-il. S'il y avait une chose que son père adoptif aimait, c'était bien les grasses matinées.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? », dit-elle en souriant tout en se tournant pour attraper un autre ingrédient. Des copeaux de chocolat. Donc le saladier... Loki y jeta un œil. Pâte à biscuits. Bingo. Il passa le doigt dans le bol et était en train de le lécher au moment où elle se retourna. Elle soupira. « Je suppose que nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter que de savoir si tu dois manger de la pâte à biscuits crue. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu sais. »

« Ahh, mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter. Comme le fait que je viens juste de rentrer. C'est positivement scandaleux. » Il lui sourit, sachant que même si elle ne serait probablement pas ravie, elle n'allait pas le juger.

Elle lui lança un regard étonnamment sévère, et il arrêta de penser « Frigga est si gentille ». Avait-il réellement des problèmes ? « Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? »

« Hummm... comme ça, ou personnellement ? » Pourquoi diable ne lui avait-il pas juste donné la première réponse lui venant à l'esprit au lieu de demander si elle voulait des éclaircissements ? Oh oui, il était nul pour mentir à sa mère.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Il y a deux options ? Les deux, alors. »

Il soupira. « Environ un an, et... trois jours. » Oh, que ça sonnait mal.

Elle haussa de nouveau le sourcil. On se demandait de qui il tenait ce regard. « Trois jours ? »

« Est-ce mieux si je dis que j'essaie de l'avoir... de faire en sorte qu'il sorte avec moi depuis des mois ? » Merde. C'était comme s'il y avait une liste d'erreurs à ne pas commettre dans ce genre de conversation, et qu'il les cochait toutes.

« Vraiment ?» Elle commença à mélanger les pépites de chocolat dans la pâte à biscuits.

Bien. Il pouvait l'aider ! Ce serait la distraire de sa colère, non ? Il sauta du comptoir et sortit des plats à biscuit du placard. « Je sais que ça semble dingue, Mère, mais je l'aime vraiment. »

« Et l'as-tu invité pour Thanksgiving ? » Son ton disait qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il soupira. « Thor et Odin n'approuveraient pas. »

« Thor n'a pas de problème avec l'idée que tu amènes un garçon à la maison, idiot. Et ton père va juste devoir s'y faire. » Elle se tut, pensive. « Y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle tu penses que ton frère n'approuverait pas ? »

Merde ! « Il ne cherche pas à profiter de moi », lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir. Merde, merde, merde. Il dut se retenir de se cogner la tête contre la porte du placard.

Elle se figea. « Que âge a-t-il, Loki ? »

Merde. « Je ne sais pas... ?» Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit. Il se tortilla sous ce regard. « La trentaine ? »

Elle sembla un peu soulagée, ce qui était bizarre. Pensait-elle qu'il écumait les maisons de retraite ? Elle commença à se retourner avant de s'arrêter. « Alors pourquoi pourrais-je penser qu'il profite de toi, Loki ? »

Il soupira. Honnêtement. Aurait-il pu merder davantage ? Il posa les plats et se pencha sur le comptoir. « Est-il trop tard pour essayer de partir en douce ? »

« Loki... » La nuance d'avertissement dans sa voix était inhabituelle, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle n'accepterait aucune esquive jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que les choses allaient bien.

Il vérifia les portes pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, puis s'assit sur l'un des tabourets et s'affala sur le comptoir. « C'est l'un de mes professeurs. »

Elle suffoqua. « Loki ! T'a-t-il offert de remonter ta note en échange- »

« Non, Mère ! Rien de tout ça. Je suis celui qui l'a harcelé. Il a été offensé par l'idée de changer ma note à cause de cela. Je vous le promets, Mère. Cela n'a rien à voir avec sa position. Il n'en profite pas. » Les mots se précipitaient dans sa bouche, comme c'était trop souvent le cas quand il parlait avec sa mère.

Son air renfrogné ne la quitta pas. « Il est dans une position où il a l'autorité sur toi, Loki. Il ne peut pas _ne pas_ en profiter. »

Il rougit. « Il ne le fait pas, Mère. Je vous l'assure. Je... » Oh Seigneur, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui dire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre sans parler de _ça_ ? Attendez, il pouvait au moins lui dire une partie de la vérité. « Son cours est celui où j'échouais. Je le faisais exprès. Je pensais que je pourrais _l'amener _à profiter de moi en le suppliant de relever ma note. »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Loki ! Comment as-tu pu mettre ce pauvre homme dans une position pareille ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! », assura-t-il désespérément. « Il s'est rendu compte que j'avais des difficultés et a essayé de m'aider à rattraper mon retard avant que j'aie seulement eu l'occasion d'essayer. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai rattrapé mon retard. »

« Et ta note ? » Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches. Au moins, elle était en colère contre lui et non contre le professeur.

« Quand il aura noté mon travail en retard ? Probablement un A-. Peut-être un B +. Sans aucune autre aide que d'avoir accepté que je rende mon travail en retard. » Il se mordit la lèvre et attendit le verdict.

« Tu le jures, Loki ? Tu ne vas pas le mettre dans une position compromettante ? » Elle reprit sa spatule et la brandit dans sa direction. « Si tu ruines sa carrière, Loki, tu ruineras toute chance d'avoir une vraie relation. »

« Je sais, Mère. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne l'ai pas invité pour Thanksgiving ? » Il tendit les mains devant lui, comme pour montrer qu'il ne cachait rien. « Personne ne doit savoir qu'on sort ensemble avant que j'ai quitté son cours. »

Elle baissa la spatule. « Tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout ça ? »

« Oui. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Oh Seigneur, les choses qu'il pensait à propos de son professeur. Pourquoi la plus embarrassante était-elle le fait qu'il voulait rester avec lui ?

Elle sourit subitement, les larmes aux yeux. « Oh ! Mon bébé est amoureux ! »

« Quoi ? Mère, non, je- », avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Thor fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que Natasha sache ce que tu faisais hier soir ? » Il parlait assez fort pour réveiller les morts, mais heureusement, probablement pas assez fort pour réveiller Odin.

Loki grinça des dents. « Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'étais avec _Clint_, mon frère. Merci pour cette image que je ne serai jamais capable de déloger de mon cerveau. »

Thor colla la main dans la pâte à biscuits et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Que pouvais-je penser, alors que tu ne voulais même pas que ta meilleure amie sache ce que tu faisais ? »

Loki soupira. « Je ne suis juste- »

« Pas encore prêt à parler à Natasha de ça. Oui, tu me l'as dit cette nuit. Dois-je aller lui parler ? » Thor semblait tout à fait sérieux, et Loki se recroquevilla encore plus.

« Non. Pas question. Non, jamais. » Sa relation avec le professeur n'était pas assez stable pour survivre à Thor. Et vraiment, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'être menacé et interrogé sur ses intentions, c'était Loki.

Frigg les laissa tous les deux abasourdis en posant la question qu'il avait redouté un peu plus tôt. « T'es-tu protégé, Loki ? »

« Mère ! » Heureusement, Thor fut suffisamment horrifié et dégoûté pour deux. Loki tenta, sans y parvenir, de cacher un ricanement.

Frigg haussa le sourcil.

Il soupira. « Vous avez passé des années à nous harceler avec ça, Mère. Vous nous avez donné à tous les deux une boîte de préservatifs pour notre seizième anniversaire. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'allais oublier ? »

« Ça », elle agita de nouveau sa spatule vers lui, « ce n'est pas une réponse, jeune homme. »

Merde. « Oui, Mère. » Elle plissa les yeux et Thor soupira de soulagement avant de replonger la main dans le bol. Elle savait qu'il mentait et Thor pensait que la conversation était terminée.

Elle tapa la main de Thor avec le dos de la spatule. « Pas touche. Et j'ai besoin de beurre. Va à l'épicerie du coin et achète m'en. »

Thor eut l'air stupéfait. « Vous avez oublié quelque chose pour Thanksgiving, Mère ? Je pense que nous devrions noter cette date, cela ne vous est jamais arrivé avant ! » Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Oui, Mère. Je reviens tout de suite avec le beurre. »

Au moment où la porte se refermait derrière lui, elle se retourna vers Loki. « Deux adultes, et vous n'avez même pas pensé- »

Comment pouvait-il arrêter ceci sans la mettre encore plus en colère ? « Nous y avons pensé, Mère ! Je vous le jure, nous- »

Elle le coupa avec colère. « Avons juste oublié ? Vous n'avez pas daigné attendre comme des adultes responsables jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le temps et le matériel approprié ? »

« Non ! Rien de tel. » Il se pencha vers elle, « Je vais bien, Maman, je vous le promets. Et je passerai demain au planning familial juste pour m'en assurer. »

« Et lui ? » Elle releva le menton avec obstination.

Il sourit gentiment. « Lui aussi. »

Elle haussa de nouveau le sourcil.

« Je vous le jure, Mère. Nous en avons déjà parlé. » Il posa une main sur son épaule, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, et nous n'avons pas l'intention d'agir comme des enfants. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Puis elle posa sa spatule et l'embrassa. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon chéri. »

« Merci, Mère. » Il la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis... Je suis heureux, moi aussi. Merci pour... pour tout. »

Elle lui sourit sereinement. « Maintenant, au travail. Viendra-t-il pour Noël ? »

Oh Seigneur.

* * *

Ce fut une bonne journée, d'une certaine manière. Il y avait un esprit de légèreté que Loki pensait perdu à jamais dans le courant de son adolescence. Frigg, Thor et lui passèrent la matinée à cuisiner (ou dans son cas, à faire semblant d'aider à cuisiner), à bavarder, et à apprécier d'être ensemble.

Thor et Loki se conduisirent comme des enfants, Frigg rit de bon cœur. Loki ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse depuis des années.

Lorsqu'Odin se réveilla, Frigg glissa à Thor un rapide « Ne t'avise pas de parler à ton père de la vie privée de ton frère », et le sujet ne fut plus abordé.

Frigg obligea tout le monde à manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent absolument plus rien avaler. Pour Thor et son corps de joueur de football, cela prit pratiquement toute l'après-midi. Loki saisit l'occasion de terminer ses ultimes devoirs de physique. Puis Odin et Thor regardèrent le football pendant que Frigg emmenait Loki dehors pour lui soutirer plus d'informations sur le professeur.

Loki prit soin de ne pas se référer à lui comme « le professeur » quand il parlait de lui d'un point de vue romantique (Romantique ? Vraiment ?) Alors, ils parlèrent d'Anthony.

Frigg voulait tout savoir sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ? La physique.

Depuis quand enseignait-il ? Ha, dix ans, ça Loki le savait !

Qu'en était-il de sa famille ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment.

Que faisait-il pour Thanksgiving s'il n'avait pas de famille ? Était-il avec des amis ? Oh Seigneur. Dire à sa mère qu'il avait laissé son nouveau... petit ami... seul chez lui un jour férié était difficile. Il savait qu'elle le jugeait. Elle l'obligea à promettre qu'il allait inviter Anthony à la maison pour Noël.

Il souligna les problèmes posés par le fait de sortir ouvertement avec lui quand il suivait encore le cours du prof- d'Anthony. Elle lui adressa un regard de mère disant, « tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de foncer la tête la première, non ? »

Alors oui, il promit de demander à Anthony de venir à la maison pour Noël. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il n'envisageait même pas de le lui demander avant mi-décembre. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son professeur avec sa famille. Il en était déjà à essayer de trouver un moyen pour laisser Anthony à genoux partout dans la maison sans qu'il ait mal aux genoux. Il avait des images de coussins jonchant le sol de chaque pièce de la maison de son professeur. En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il conclut que c'était assez domestique pour le moment. Oui, à genoux. Totalement domestique.

Penser au professeur à genoux le poussa à se retirer pour la soirée et à monter à l'étage « pour prendre une douche et dormir. » Bref, pour se masturber. Curieusement, il se sentait un peu mal à ce sujet. Il se demanda si le professeur faisait la même chose.

Sexe au téléphone.

Il prit une douche rapide, et vérifia le réveil à côté de son lit. Huit heures. Encore tôt. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto. « _Professeur ?_ »

En attendant la réponse, il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et ferma les persiennes. Puis il mit un peu de musique, juste pour être sûr.

« _Loki ?_ », s'afficha sur son téléphone avant même qu'il ait fini.

Pour commencer, demander avant d'exiger. _« Êtes-vous occupé ? »_

Immédiatement, la réponse arriva, _« Non. »_

Bon, maintenant, exiger. _« Appelez-moi. Maintenant. »_

Son téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard. « Bonjour. »

« Loki. » Le professeur semblait à bout de souffle. La bite de Loki se contracta en réponse.

Loki réussit à tenir le téléphone tout en retirant son peignoir. « Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui, _mon cher professeur _? »

« Pas grand-chose, monsieur. J'ai corrigé le devoir qu'un étudiant m'a rendu en retard. »Le professeur semblait nerveux.

Loki sourit à la feinte, mais joua le jeu. « Oh ? Comment ce vaurien s'en est-il sorti ? »

« Il a ramené sa note à un B. Il doit encore me rendre un devoir pour décrocher le A qu'il souhaite obtenir. » Il y avait une note de fermeté dans la voix de l'homme qui fit sourire Loki davantage. Si fidèle à ses limites éthiques, son professeur.

« Tant mieux pour lui. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas oublier vos élèves ? Je préfèrerais parler de ce que vous portez en ce moment. » Loki posa son peignoir sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau, et se coucha sur le lit.

Il y eut un silence, puis il dit d'une voix un peu honteuse, « Rien, monsieur. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que mon vilain _professeur_ manigançait, à errer nu ? » La queue de Loki se contracta juste en pensant aux directions que la conversation pourrait prendre.

Il y eut un petit sifflement sur la ligne, suivi par un chuchotement. « Je ne me suis pas habillé depuis ce matin, monsieur. J'ai été nu toute la journée. »

Oh... la main de Loki commença immédiatement à bouger. « Et avez-vous mangé ? »

« O-oui, Loki. » La respiration du professeur s'accélérait.

« _Professeur _», il glissa une note d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Est-ce que vous vous touchez en ce moment ? »

« Mmmh... oui, Loki. » Le gémissement qui suivit était absolument parfait. Il devait savoir ce qui allait arriver.

« Stop. » Seigneur, Loki se sentait méchant. Il se caressa à nouveau, juste pour se rappeler qui menait le bal.

Anthony gémit à nouveau. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Avez-vous arrêté ? » Loki employa son ton le plus patient et le plus compatissant.

« Je... Oui, Loki. Puis-je ? » La voix de son professeur semblait déjà éperdue. Seigneur, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir ces yeux maintenant. Implorants et désespérés, cherchant à obtenir sa permission.

« Qu'avez-vous mangé, _Professeur _? », le taquina Loki.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. « Du poulet, monsieur. Une salade César. S'il vous plaît, Loki ? »

Loki décida de ne pas être miséricordieux tout de suite. «S'il vous plaît, quoi, _Professeur _? »

« Oh mon dieu... s'il vous plaît, puis-je me toucher, Loki ? » Cette voix implorante causerait la perte de Loki un jour ou l'autre. La façon dont il utilisait son ton soumis pour le manipuler était impeccable.

« Là, mon ange, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? Je vous ai juste demandé comment s'était déroulé votre journée. » Loki affecta encore une fois la compréhension.

« Votre voix, Loki. Oh mon dieu, votre voix. Elle me rend fou. Elle me donne envie de... s'il vous plaît ? » L'homme savait-il qu'il causerait sa mort ? La voix de Loki. Il était excité en entendant la voix de Loki lui poser des questions sur sa journée. Bon, et si la voix de Loki lui donnait une vraie raison d'être excité ?

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous donner ce que vous voulez, quand vous avez été si vilain, _Professeur _? » Le gémissement à l'autre bout de la ligne fit se durcir la queue de Loki. « Vous vous touchiez sans autorisation. Était-ce la première fois aujourd'hui ? »

Il y eut une longue hésitation. « Non, monsieur. »

Jackpot. « _Professeur _! » Loki prit un ton choqué. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je... je me suis masturbé, Loki. Il y a q-quelques heures sous la douche. » La respiration de l'homme s'accélérait à nouveau, mais Loki ne doutait pas que son professeur suivait ses ordres. Ce qui, en soi, était foutrement sexy. Le fait qu'il semblait avoir donné à Loki le contrôle sur ses orgasmes, même quand ils étaient séparés ? Loki allait lui montrer comment cela le faisait se sentir demain matin.

« Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? » Il savait ce que serait la réponse, vraie ou pas, il voulait juste l'entendre.

Il y eut un silence. Attendez, ce n'était pas bon. « Je... Je pensais que vous seriez peut-être en colère contre moi pour m'être masturbé, Loki. »

Quoi ? « Et cela vous a-t-il fait kiffer, Professeur ? » Loki ne put se retenir, il était vraiment curieux.

Il y eut un petit gémissement avant que le professeur réponde. « Je pensais... J'ai pensé que vous me donneriez une fessée pour avoir fait ça, Loki. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire de vilaines choses pour que vous me punissiez. C'est mal. Je ne veux pas me conduire si mal, monsieur . »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Loki prit un ton sceptique. « N'espérez-vous pas encore que je vais vous donner la fessée pour vous être masturbé sans permission ? »

« Non ! Je- » Le professeur cessa de nier et se tut un instant. « Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, Loki. Je me suis mal comporté juste pour que vous me donniez la fessée. »

Loki revint à un ton apaisant. « Oh, mon Anthony, si vous voulez que je vous donne la fessée, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de demander. Vous n'avez pas à mal agir. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi, Loki ? » Le professeur semblait à la fois soulagé et déçu.

« Non, _Professeur_ » dit-il avec véhémence. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. J'ai pourtant l'intention de vous donner une correction pour votre mauvais comportement. Et à partir de maintenant, vous serez gentil et vous demanderez à être corrigé au lieu de faire n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. D'accord ? »

Le souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne l'obligea à arrêter de se caresser, s'il ne voulait pas exploser trop tôt. « Oui, Loki. La prochaine fois que je voudrai une correction, je le demanderai. Et je ne me masturberai plus sans votre permission. »

« Caressez-vous maintenant, mon Anthony. Doucement. Lentement. » Loki prit enfin sa voix la plus caressante, et entreprit de donner à son professeur ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« Oui, Loki. » Le murmure était presque trop faible pour être entendu.

Maintenant, comment faire de ceci quelque chose dont son professeur se souviendrait. Bon, il avait pris son pied juste en pensant à Loki lui donnant une fessée. Pourquoi pas ceci ? « J'espère que vous comprendrez que je doive corriger votre comportement dès demain, professeur. Avant le petit déjeuner. Je ne veux pas que vous oubliez ce pour quoi vous êtes puni. »

« Oui, Loki. Y a-t-il... quelque chose que vous voulez... que je ... fasse ? » Sa phrase était ponctuée par de sévères halètements.

Loki rit sombrement. « Ralentissez, mon ange. Pas de précipitation. »

Un gémissement. « Oui, Loki. »

« Vous m'attendrez nu à la porte », ordonna Loki, continuant à moduler sa voix aussi bas que possible. Il remercia mentalement Frigg pour l'avoir fait travailler sa voix dès l'enfance. « Et je vous donnerai la fessée dans la cuisine. Je vous pencherai sur le comptoir, et vous me remercierez pour chaque claque. »

Ce n'étaient que doux gémissements à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Là, _Professeur_, vous n'allez pas encore jouir sans autorisation, n'est-ce pas ? » Loki sourit, et accéléra son propre mouvement. Ce n'était pas important, ils n'étaient même pas dans la même pièce, mais il voulait venir en même temps que son professeur.

Un sanglot. « Non, Loki. S'il vous plaît, Loki ? »

« S'il vous plaît, mon ange ? S'il vous plaît quoi ? Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça. » Les images défilèrent dans sa tête, son professeur couché sur le lit, se caressant, se mordant fortement la lèvre, se retenant difficilement de venir jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait la permission.

« S'il vous plaît, Loki, puis-je venir ? » Cette supplique essoufflée allait faire jouir Loki. « Je suis désolé d'être si horrible. Je ne le referai plus. S'il vous plaît ? »

« Redites mon nom. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entendre son nom des lèvres du professeur était la chose la plus sexy dans tout ce putain de monde.

« Loki », le professeur prit une profonde inspiration, et expira aussi lentement que possible, donnant à Loki exactement ce qu'il voulait. «Loki... Loki... Oh Seigneur, Loki... Loki... »

« Venez pour moi, mon ange. » Il écouta un moment, ralentissant ses caresses.

« Loki ! Oh... L-L-Lo », Oh, on y était. Loki commença à se caresser avec abandon. « Loki ! Putain, Loki ! Loki ! »

Loki vint silencieusement, ne voulant pas manquer un seul instant de son professeur gémissant son nom. Le sourire qui suivit était positivement prédateur. Son doux professeur, gémissant toujours son nom en récupérant de son orgasme. Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus sexy ?

Les gémissements devinrent halètements, et les halètement se muèrent en grandes inspirations. « Loki ? »

« Oui, _Professeur_ ? » Son professeur semblait si perdu, si nerveux. Loki aurait aimé être là pour le rassurer. Pour le serrer contre lui. Seigneur, il devenait bêtement sentimental.

« Avez-vous...? Avez-vous besoin... ? »Anthony lui demandait s'il avait joui. Si c'était pas mignon.

Loki rit.

« Monsieur ? Je suis désolé, je- » La crainte revenait dans sa voix, et Loki n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Stop. » Loki attendit que son professeur soit calmé avant de poursuivre. « Mon Anthony, pensez-vous honnêtement que je pourrais vous écouter venir si joliment avec mon nom sur vos lèvres, et ne pas vous suivre? Je vous l'assure, mon ange. Vous m'avez complètement satisfait. »

« Merci, Loki. » Il y avait un sourire radieux dans sa voix, et ce n'était pas seulement dû aux suites de l'orgasme. Loki décida alors que son professeur avait besoin d'être davantage félicité.

* * *

* Extrait de _I Can't Decide_ des Scissor Sisters


	4. Milieu naturel

Loki se réveilla à six heures, le « Vous m'attendrez nu à la porte », lui résonnant aux oreilles. Comment allait-il tenir trois heures jusque là ?

Autant s'occuper des détails pratiques, se dit-il. Terminer le travail en retard qu'il avait ramené à la maison, une demi-heure. Finaliser son budget mensuel, chose sur laquelle Odin insistait tant qu'il payait pour les dépenses de Loki, une vingtaine de minutes. Il se demanda s'il y avait un moyen d'y glisser discrètement les choses dont il avait besoin pour son professeur. En frais de rendez-vous divers ? Non, il valait mieux éviter. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours fait attention à son argent, parce que maintenant il pouvait penser à une centaine de façons plaisantes de dépenser ses économies pour son professeur. Oublié le loyer pour un appartement après l'université, ça, c'était avant. Son professeur avait besoin d'une profusion de coussins sur lesquels s'agenouiller MAINTENANT.

Pendant presqu'une heure, il essaya vainement de lire avant d'abandonner. Puis il prit une douche, s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Frigg était déjà debout et préparait le petit déjeuner. Merde. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait y échapper ?

« B'jour, Mère », dit-il, en prenant consciencieusement un verre de jus d'orange sur le comptoir. « Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je prévoyais de sortir pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Elle lui décocha un regard glacial, très Reine Victoria, très « je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite », et hocha la tête. « Si, tu l'as fait. Qu'est-ce qui est si important que tu ne puisses pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec ta famille ? »

Il ne put pas empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. « Je... Je vous ai dit où j'allais ce matin, Mère. » Il tenta de lui rappeler subtilement son intention de se rendre au planning familial sans le dire à haute voix. Il finit par boire son jus d'orange afin qu'il n'ait pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et tu ne peux pas prendre le petit déjeuner d'abord ? » Cette femme était une vraie tornade d'attentions maternelles. Il devait se faire dépister, il devait prendre le petit déjeuner en famille, il devait emmener son mec à la maison pour Noël, parce qu'il avait si lamentablement oublié de le faire pour Thanksgiving... Oui, ça.

« J'ai promis de déjeuner avec Anthony, Mère. Il n'a pas de famille avec qui passer le week-end, vous vous souvenez ? », commença-t-il de manière hésitante, essayant de ne pas jouer trop lourdement sur la culpabilisation. Il n'était pas une mère, il ne serait jamais aussi bon qu'elle l'était dans ce domaine.

Elle parut y réfléchir un moment. « Tu aurais pu l'inviter à la maison. » Puis elle s'interrompit et soupira. « Non, je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas. Tu _vas_ l'emmener à la maison pour Noël, n'est-ce pas, Loki ? » La combinaison d'affection maternelle et de désarroi était presque trop pour Loki.

« Oui, Mère. » Il posa la main sur son cœur. « Je promets de lui demander de venir à la maison pour le repas de Noël. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Toute la journée. Je veux lui acheter un cadeau. De quoi a-t-il besoin ? »

Loki en resta bouche bée. Comment pourrait-il répondre à cela ? Il a besoin de remplacer les jouets sexuels que je lui ai fait mettre sous clé ? Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un maxi pack de préservatifs ? De liens en cuir ? Il rougissait de nouveau, il le sentait.

Une fois de plus, Thor entra dans la cuisine au beau milieu de la conversation. « Bonjour, Mère. Bonjour, mon frère. » Il se tut, les regardant l'un après l'autre. « Parlez-vous encore du petit ami secret de Loki ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas de petit ami secret. Je dois y aller. » Il avala la dernière goutte de son jus d'orange, embrassa sa mère sur la joue en lui tendant le verre vide, et sortit de la maison le plus rapidement possible sans courir.

Le rire de Thor le suivit, ainsi que la tranquille déclaration de sa mère : « Tu m'as promis, Loki. Parle-lui. »

Putain.

Cette effroyable conversation familiale avait au moins eu le mérite de faire passer le temps, et il serait pile à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner et pour la fessée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire cette phrase, même dans sa tête.

Il était déterminé à avoir la « bonne » Dom attitude ce matin. Il donnerait à son professeur ce qu'il voulait, et il ne profiterait pas de la situation. Est-ce qu'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui c'était profiter de la situation, quand le professeur le voulait...?

Loki était plongé si profondément là-dedans qu'il n'était même plus sûr de savoir ce qui était bien. Il devait faire confiance au professeur pour le guider dans cette relation, et se fier à son instinct pour lui dire quand le professeur demandait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas lui accorder. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était senti si bien dans cette oh-si-mauvaise mais délicieuse voie. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de faire la différence entre « mauvais » et MAUVAIS quand le moment se présenterait.

Il s'arrêta devant l'allée du professeur à neuf heures moins cinq, composa le code du portail, et alla garer sa voiture à côté de l'Audi du professeur. Il se força à se détendre, se rappelant que le professeur voulait ce qu'il allait faire autant que lui. Plus, même.

Il se demanda si, un jour, Anthony serait partant pour juste faire l'amour, ou pour parler de choses ordinaires comme la science ou la politique.

Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte à neuf heures exactement. Il y avait une clé glissée dans la serrure.

Rassemblant son courage, il estima que la clé était pour lui, ouvrit la porte, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il trouva le professeur, à genoux dans le hall d'entrée, en face de la porte, tout nu. Il sortit la clé de la serrure et la posait sur la table à côté de la porte quand il entendit un vague son sortir de la gorge de son professeur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire, _Professeur_ ? », demanda doucement Loki, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air fâché.

Le professeur le regarda brièvement. « Vous pouvez garder la clé si vous le voulez, Loki. »

Une clé de la maison ? Le code du portail ? Cela sonnait un peu... comme s'il donnait à Loki le contrôle, mais pas comme s'il lui proposait le mariage, non plus. Loki assumait le rôle du dominant, et le professeur l'acceptait, rien de plus.

Loki hocha la tête. « Je vais la garder, alors. » Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et y plaça la clé de la maison du professeur, lentement et posément_. Je vais contempler votre soumission, et vous offrir en spectacle ma domination, mon cher professeur._

Le professeur observait avidement, comme si Loki jouant avec ses clés était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

« Je crois que vous deviez préparer le petit déjeuner. L'avez-vous fait ? », demanda Loki, glissant le trousseau dans sa poche.

« Oui, Loki. » Les yeux d'Anthony glissèrent vers le sol. Loki se dit que ces beaux yeux lui manquaient quand son professeur se sentait d'humeur particulièrement soumise. Il pourrait s'en accomoder, cependant, tant qu'il pouvait les voir à d'autres moments.

« Et qu'avez-vous préparé ? », demanda doucement Loki, curieux.

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était inquiet à l'idée que Loki n'apprécie pas. « Du pain perdu, monsieur. » Il semblait également revenir à « Monsieur » chaque fois qu'il pensait que Loki serait mécontent. Loki le nota, et le déposa mentalement en tête de liste des choses « à étudier ultérieurement ».

« Ça a l'air délicieux, Anthony », dit-il dans un léger ronronnement. « Allons à la cuisine. »

Anthony frissonna et hocha la tête en murmurant : « Oui, Loki. »

Il abandonna sa position assise pour se retrouver à quatre pattes, et se glissa dans le couloir en face de Loki, son cul se balançant d'avant en arrière pendant qu'il rampait. Loki le suivit, appréciant pleinement le spectacle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où l'odeur de café et de sirop d'érable rappelèrent à Loki sa maison. Mais l'impeccable cuisine spartiate, avec son unique couvert dressé sur le comptoir dissipa alors complètement l'illusion. La partie basse du comptoir était près de la porte, et un unique préservatif y était posé. Le professeur semblait avoir des attentes autres que sa seule fessée. La bite de Loki s'était déjà réveillée en regardant son professeur, nu, ramper dans le couloir pour lui, mais là, on atteignait encore un autre niveau.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vient après, _Professeur_? », demanda Loki de sa voix la plus caressante, espérant que cela soulagerait un peu la tension dans le dos du professeur. Il voulait cela. Il l'avait demandé. Mais il était nerveux. Bon, Loki aussi. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avant.

Anthony hocha la tête. « Monsieur va me donner la fessée que j'ai méritée pour m'être touché hier sans permission... et pour avoir essayé de le mettre en colère contre moi. » La dernière partie fut dite dans un murmure, comme si Anthony avait peur, et, dans le même temps, son langage corporel était passé de la soumission à un retrait pur et simple. Loki n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Très bien, _Professeur_. » Loki passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony. « Penchez-vous sur le comptoir, maintenant. »

Le professeur sembla se détendre un peu sous les paroles de Loki, et se redressa lentement avant de venir se pencher sur le comptoir.

Loki attrapa le préservatif sur le comptoir et le montra au professeur. « Vous pensez avoir besoin de ceci, _Professeur_ ? »

Anthony gémit. « Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'ai juste pensé que ce devrait être là au cas où c'était ce que vous voudriez. » Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de Loki.

« _Mon cher professeur_ », une nouvelle fois, Loki passa une main légère dans les cheveux de son professeur, dans son dos avant de la poser sur son cul. « Ce matin, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Il s'agit de vous. Vous avez besoin d'une correction, et je veux m'assurer que vous l'ayez. »

Le professeur eut un léger gémissement, et vint au contact de Loki. « Je suis désolé, Loki. J'aurais dû savoir que vous me donneriez ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Vos excuses sont acceptées, _Professeur_. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » Loki traça de petits cercles sur le magnifique fessier de son professeur. « Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir si j'étais capable de vous donner ce que vous vouliez. À l'avenir, vous demanderez, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux langoureux et les lèvres entrouvertes, tellement plus détendu que quelques instants plus tôt qu'on aurait cru voir une autre personne. Loki dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Au lieu de cela, Loki retira sa main, se prépara mentalement, prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa. Le professeur cria, mais son cri n'exprimait pas vraiment de souffrance. Cela apaisa Loki. « Cela fait un,_ Professeur_. Que dites-vous ? »

« Merci, Loki. » Sa voix était une telle invite que Loki dut prendre sur lui. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi la force de faire ça sans faire n'importe quoi.

Il lui asséna un autre coup brutal. « Deux ».

Un pur gémissement lui répondit. « Merci, Loki. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore une vingtaine de coups, la voix du professeur se fêlant et un gémissement étrange lui échappant lorsque Loki le frappait de façon vraiment appuyée. Cependant, rien dans la position ou dans la voix du professeur n'indiquait plus ni crainte ni hésitation, si bien que Loki se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise. Plus il se sentait à l'aise et plus cela devenait sexy, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de vue son objectif, il décida donc de vérifier l'état d'esprit du professeur.

« Vingt-quatre », dit fermement Loki, avant de poursuivre, « _mon professeur_ a-t-il besoin d'une correction supplémentaire ? »

« Merci, Loki. Oui s-s'il vous plaît, Loki. » Il y avait une sorte de supplique désespérée dans cette voix douce, et Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ignorer, ils continuèrent donc pendant encore quelques dizaines de coups.

Loki commençait à se sentir dégoûté de ressentir une telle excitation à donner une fessée à son professeur, quand il réalisa que l'autre homme était encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était. Le cul de Anthony était rose et pratiquement resplendissant sous les coups reçus, et la main de Loki le lançait. Si ce que devait ressentir le professeur était à l'avenant, Loki avait une idée de ce qui le rendait si dur. Une autre chose qu'il pourrait épingler comme « étrangement sexy ».

« Cinquante », informa tranquillement Loki.

« Merci L-Loki. » Il respirait lourdement, et commençait à avoir du mal à parler. Loki se pencha pour regarder le visage de son professeur et vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait la nette impression que, s'il demandait, le professeur lui demanderait de continuer, alors il prit la décision pour deux.

« Très bien, _Professeur._ » Il se plaça derrière lui et lui caressa doucement les fesses à deux mains. Il fut récompensé par un sifflement aigu, immédiatement suivi par un profond gémissement. Le professeur se raidit un peu, sembla sur le point de parler, mais Loki le caressa plus fort, suscitant un autre gémissant, plus profond que le précédent.

Loki passa une main dans les cheveux du professeur, le tirant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. Ensuite, il le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le professeur pouvait certainement sentir son érection.

« Très, très bien », lui dit-il doucement, venant prendre la queue du professeur dans la main. « Vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez, _Professeur_. »

La tête d'Anthony retomba contre lui, il gémit et bougea légèrement dans la main de Loki. Quand Loki commença à le pomper, il se frotta immédiatement contre Loki, gémissant sous le contact du tissu contre son cul enflammé.

Loki le caressait, et Anthony gémissait faiblement sous les caresses. Il fallut moins d'une minute avant qu'Anthony ne crie son extase avant de se répandre dans la main de Loki. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha faiblement contre Loki et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Loki s'exhorta à ne pas se frotter contre l'homme appuyé sur lui, et y réussit heureusement.

Après un moment, le professeur regarda la main de Loki et fronça les sourcils. Lentement et délibérément, il se pencha et captura le poignet de Loki de ses deux mains, l'amenant à ses lèvres. Il semblait attendre que Loki lui dise d'arrêter ou de continuer, mais Loki décida de le laisser prendre sa propre décision.

« Comme il vous plaira, ou non, _Professeur_ », lui dit Loki.

Anthony lécha le pouce de Loki. « Je pense que je devrais vraiment nettoyer ce que j'ai fait. Surtout vu la façon dont Monsieur prend soin de moi. »

Loki refusa de se frotter contre le dos d'Anthony, tout excité qu'il fut. Il ne put cependant retenir un faible bruit de gorge, quelque chose entre le grognement et le gémissement.

« Est-ce que Monsieur veut que je fasse... quelque chose pour lui ? », demanda Anthony, tout en continuant à lécher chaque centimètre de la main de Loki.

« Je vous l'ai dit, _Professeur_, il s'agissait de votre punition. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi. » Oh Seigneur, pourquoi ne s'agissait-il pas de lui ? Cela pourrait être lui, non ? Non, il avait pris une décision, et il allait s'y tenir. Anthony devait savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de Loki. Le professeur appuya encore ses fesses contre l'érection de Loki, peut-être juste pour leur prouver à tous deux que la situation était bien réelle, et n'aborda plus le sujet.

Quand Anthony eut fini de lui nettoyer la main, il la lâcha. « Dois-je finir le petit déjeuner afin que vous puissiez manger, Loki ? » Il semblait positivement béat.

« Faites, Anthony. » Loki se dirigea vers l'évier et se lava les mains à l'eau froide, une moitié de lui désirant transformer sa main droite en glaçon, l'autre moitié désirant que ce soit tout son corps qui gèle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le comptoir pour voir le professeur glisser une tasse de café à côté de l'assiette. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et le professeur disparut derrière le comptoir comme il glissait à genoux.

Loki alla s'asseoir, s'arrêtant un moment pour apprécier le spectacle de son professeur à genoux à côté de sa chaise. Ensuite, il fronça les sourcils. « Avez-vous des coussins supplémentaires quelque part dans la maison, _mon cher professeur_ ? Je me rends bien compte que cela ne cadre pas avec le décor, mais il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose... »

Le professeur réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Je pense que oui. Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? Je- »

« Allez. Trouvez-le et amenez-le-moi », ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, Anthony se leva et se conforma à l'ordre donné. Un instant plus tard, il revenait avec ce qui semblait être un coussin confortable, et le tendit timidement à Loki. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint.

Il vint à l'esprit de Loki que le professeur pourrait apprécier d'être à genoux à même le sol, mais il espérait que non. Il préférait dorloter que punir. Il laissa tomber le coussin à côté de sa chaise et le désigna du doigt. Anthony le regarda, regarda le coussin, le regarda à nouveau, avant de se laisser glisser à genoux.

Loki lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. « Maintenant, nous pouvons manger. »

Anthony rougit et inclina la tête contre la main de Loki.

Une fois de plus, Loki amena la première bouchée aux lèvres de son professeur. Cela lui semblait juste, étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait préparé. Anthony ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, et soutint un instant le regard de Loki tout en mâchant. Loki continua à le regarder alors qu'il mangeait à son tour. Il était de nouveau impressionné; Anthony était vraiment très doué en cuisine.

Encore une fois, il alterna les bouchées, faisant en sorte que le professeur mange autant que lui. Le professeur acceptait tout ce qui lui était présenté, alors Loki commença à observer attentivement ses réactions et modifia ce qu'il lui donnait en se basant sur ses observations. Encore une fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Loki éprouva le vif désir de pouvoir décrypter l'expression passant dans les yeux de son professeur. Il ne pensait pas que c'était négatif. Curiosité ? Surprise ? Confusion ? Excitation ? La dernière supposition était certainement la bonne, si on se fiait à la façon dont il mangeait.

Avant cela, Loki n'avait jamais considéré que manger sensuellement pouvait être un art, mais si c'en était un, alors le professeur était un maître. Il savourait chaque bouchée, en fermant les yeux et se léchant parfois les lèvres, avant de les entrouvrir légèrement pour signifier qu'il avait fini. Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, Loki était prêt à s'isoler dans les toilettes pour s'épargner l'embarras de jouir sans que son professeur l'ait seulement touché.

Le professeur se pencha et frotta son nez contre la main de Loki, geste dont Loki avait maintenant compris qu'il signifiait qu'Anthony souhaitait parler. Loki pencha la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « _Professeur_ ? »

« Vous... vous avez dit que je pourrais vous sucer plus tard. Est-ce assez tard ? » Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette curieuse formulation, il ressemblait à un enfant réclamant pour la dixième fois une glace à un parent exténué.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Anthony. « Comme il vous plaira, _Professeur_. Ici ou là-haut ? »

« Je- », le professeur bégayait, paraissant surpris par la question. « Ici, s'il vous plaît », murmura-t-il, se mordant les lèvres dans le geste nerveux que Loki voulait effacer à jamais de son existence.

« Tout ce que voudra mon professeur », sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Anthony. « Le préservatif ? » Il indiqua l'endroit où il se trouvait, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Instantanément, le professeur s'élança, récupéra le préservatif et se dirigea immédiatement vers la fermeture éclair de Loki. Là, il hésita, attendant la permission. Loki eut un sourire rassurant. « Vous avez ma permission. Dites-vous que ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé tous les deux, d'accord ? »

La phrase, prononcée de manière si désinvolte, fut accueillie par un sourire radieux. Bon, prétendument désinvolte. Pendant deux jours, Loki s'était exercé dans sa tête à dire des choses comme ça. Il était étonnamment complexe d'accorder sa permission sans en donner trop ou trop peu. Il pensait largement maîtriser les subtilités d'une conversation classique, mais jouer le jeu de la domination sans se montrer ridicule était un délicat exercice de style, du moins dans son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur, lui, ne se souciait plus de mots ou d'autorisations. Il déroulait déjà le préservatif sur la bite incroyablement tendue de Loki, puis se pencha immédiatement pour l'engouffrer complètement. Putain, mais c'était incroyable. Anthony était incroyable. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il ne pas vouloir l'avoir ?

Il gémit sur la bite de Loki, et Loki dut se mordre la langue pour se distraire suffisamment pour espérer durer au moins un peu plus longtemps. L'image de Thor en bikini n'avait pas fonctionné. Compter les carreaux sur le sol ? Nan. Noël. Oh... cela l'aidait un peu. Puis son professeur gémit autour de sa queue, et il baissa les yeux pour voir des yeux bruns inquiets fixés sur lui.

« Vous faites ça bien, _Professeur._ _Très bien_. » Il essayait de se faire comprendre sans entrer dans des détail embarrassants, mais Anthony sembla comprendre. Il sourit autour du sexe de Loki, et eut une petite lueur espiègle et malicieuse dans le regard. Loki décida qu'il aimait ce regard. Il voulait le voir plus souvent. Puis toute pensée consciente fut balayée quand Anthony le prit tout entier dans sa bouche, et commença à sucer. « Oh Seigneur, comment diable faites-vous ça ? », demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Hum... probablement pas le genre de question que le professeur attendait. Celui-ci décocha à Loki un autre regard rusé, et l'avala de nouveau, d'un coup. C'en fut trop. Loki vint, les yeux dans ceux d'Anthony.

Ce regard établissait une étrange forme d'intimité. Tous deux dans la même situation, mais dans des univers mentaux totalement différents. C'est alors que Loki vit ce qu'Anthony appréciait tellement dans cette activité. Anthony à genoux, Anthony soumis, Anthony tout puissant. Il était en contrôle de lui-même, et il contrôlait l'orgasme de Loki, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait le contrôle sur Loki.

La prise de conscience du glissement de rapport de force fut désarmante. Loki sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, soit parce qu'il était en état de choc, soit parce qu'il avait besoin de respirer plus profondément, il n'était pas sûr.

Anthony laissa lentement la queue de Loki quitter ses belles lèvres, semblant d'abord ravi puis inquiet. « Monsieur ? » Il avait l'air nerveux. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Loki se vit sourire comme un idiot. « Bien sûr que non, _mon_ vilain professeur. Vous étiez tout à fait parfait. Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Il prit le visage d'Anthony dans ses mains et l'attira à lui pour un long et très intime baiser, qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle.

Anthony retomba à genoux, la respiration haletante. Il adressa à Loki un sourire timide. « Merci, Loki. » Il était un peu rouge, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'essoufflement. Oui, il devait être beaucoup plus complimenté à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il posa la tête sur la cuisse de Loki et remit lentement de l'ordre dans la tenue de Loki, relevant brièvement la tête pour solliciter la permission d'aller se débarrasser du préservatif.

Loki acquiesça, puis regarda avec gratitude son professeur ramper vers la poubelle et revenir. Anthony vit qu'il le regardait et sourit timidement, il sembla sur le point de se mordiller la lèvre, geste désormais familier, mais se ravisa. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau devant Loki et reposa la tête sur ses genoux.

Loki passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux d'Anthony tout en avalant la dernière goutte de café. « Maintenant, Professeur, nous avons un petit crochet à faire pour nous occuper d'un certain test, et ensuite... » Loki se tut pour ménager ses effets, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire. « Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Anthony leva les yeux, surpris, et lâcha : « Moi ? »

Loki acquiesça patiemment. « Vous, Anthony. Je veux que vous choisissiez quelque chose que vous voulez faire cet après-midi. »

Anthony eut une petite moue pensive, puis rougit. « Eh bien... » Sa lèvre inférieure disparaissait déjà entre ses dents, quand Loki se pencha et l'en empêcha de sa main gauche.

Loki secoua la tête. « Ne soyez pas inquiet. N'ayez pas honte. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Nous pourrions sortir pour le déjeuner », fit Anthony d'une voix encore inquiète. « Ou nous pourrions aller remplacer certaines des choses que j'ai rangées. Vous savez - pour que vous puissiez vous en servir. » Comme il le faisait souvent, il baissa la voix à mi-phrase, comme si ce qu'il disait pourrait lui valoir des ennuis.

Certaines des choses qu'il avait rangées... oh. Ça. Eh bien, Loki savait qu'entretenir un soumis ne serait pas bon marché. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait de l'argent de côté.

Anthony tenta de se rétracter, « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de- »

« Cela me semble excellent, Anthony. Je pense que nous allons faire les deux. » Loki lui sourit, en continuant à passer les doigts dans les belles mèches chocolat. « Je crains que vous ne deviez vous habiller, malheureusement. »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, les tests sanguins finis, ils décidèrent de déjeuner dans un bistrot tranquille en bordure de ville. Principalement, Anthony choisit ce restaurant parce que la boutique dont il avait parlé était à proximité.

L'hôtesse, une jolie fille de l'âge de Loki, semblait connaître Anthony. Cette supposition se confirma quand elle sourit largement et dit : « Monsieur Stark, quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

Anthony lui sourit malicieusement, « Hé, Bella, comment allez-vous ? »

Loki n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il réussit à ne pas attraper un torticolis en tournant le tête vers Anthony mais il s'en fallut de peu.

La jeune fille, elle, adressait toujours des sourires radieux à Anthony. « Je vais bien. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais pointé pour m'emmener à Tahiti, espèce de mufle. »

Anthony rit. « Désolé, j'ai été très occupé avec toute cette histoire de « travail », et ce contrat qui dit que je dois pointer tous les jours. C'est fou. »

Elle rit comme une adolescente qui aurait eu un rendez-vous avec Thor, et quand elle se tourna finalement vers Loki, il s'attendit à ce que l'ambiance vire à l'aigre. Au lieu de cela, elle eut un sourire éclatant et regarda de nouveau Anthony. « Wow, M. S, voyez-vous ça. Je savais que lorsque vous gagneriez enfin à la loterie, vous empocheriez le gros lot. »

Anthony rougit un peu, mais ne cessa jamais de sourire. « Euh, ouais. C'est... c'est Loki. » Il glissa la main dans celle de Loki et leva les yeux vers lui, « Voici Ginny. Elle travaillait déjà ici avant ma naissance. »

Elle rit et leur fit signe de la suivre. « Pas tout à fait aussi longtemps, mais cela fait au moins quelques siècles. » Elle les installa à une table tranquille à l'arrière du bistrot et leur tendit les menus. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Loki. »

Loki hocha la tête et sourit, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Quand il baissa la tête pour regarder le menu, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle levait le pouce en direction d'Anthony et articulait « Superbe ! » Anthony étouffa un rire et, de la main, lui fit signe d'arrêter.

« Euh, désolé, Monsieur », dit doucement Anthony.

Loki le regarda, trouvant sa réaction anxieuse assez déroutante. « Pour quoi ? Pour avoir une amie ? Pour vous conduire comme vous le faites habituellement ? »

« C'était... irrespectueux. » Anthony ne croisa pas son regard. Loki eut soudainement l'image du regard qu'il avait échangé avec Rhodes, et de son commentaire à propos d'Anthony laissant quelqu'un lui faire du mal « une fois encore ».

« C'était naturel, et tout à fait convenable. » Loki sourit et tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Anthony sur la table. « Et, je dois ajouter, plutôt attendrissant. »

Les yeux d'Anthony se dilatèrent. « Atten-vraiment ? »

« Je préférerais que vous n'agissiez pas comme un automate, Anthony. » Il serra la main du professeur dans la sienne. « Et j'aime cette facette de votre personnalité. »

Anthony se redressa et sembla subitement guilleret. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Loki tira légèrement sur sa main, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. Il se pencha lui aussi et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Anthony, juste au moment où la serveuse arrivait à leur table et demandait ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire. Elle semblait également connaître Anthony, vu la façon dont elle leur sourit quand ils se séparèrent.

Anthony lui retourna son sourire, « Hey, Katie. »

« Bonjour, Bello. » Elle disposa des serviettes et leur servit de l'eau. « Ginny m'a dit que vous aviez un rendez-vous, mais je ne l'ai pas crue. Je lui ai dit que, depuis sept ans que nous sommes ouverts, vous n'êtes jamais venu ici avec quelqu'un. »

Le rouge aux joues d'Anthony se fit plus prononcé.

Loki sourit. « Si vous n'arrêtez pas bientôt, il va finir par s'évanouir, tout son sang ayant déserté son corps pour affluer à son visage. »

Elle se mit à rire, et Anthony rougit encore plus. « Je comprends pourquoi il vous fréquente, chéri, vous êtes aussi adorable que lui. »

« Oh non, Mademoiselle, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible », rétorqua Loki, appréciant vraiment, et pour la première fois de sa vie, d'avoir un échange avec de parfaits étrangers. « Rien ne peut être aussi adorable que lui. »

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris leur commande et soit partie en cuisine. Anthony le regarda. « Vous vous amusez. »

« Est-ce une observation scientifique, ou une accusation ? », demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

« Non ! Je veux dire, rien de ça. C'est juste... J'avais peur que vous ne pensiez que cet endroit était un peu, euh... » Anthony s'interrompit, recouvrant une nouvelle fois sa lèvre de ses dents.

Loki se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je m'amuse. Cet endroit est amusant. Et nous devrions revenir. »

Anthony se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement au moment où il commençait à se reculer. « Je m'amuse aussi ». Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

* * *

Loki n'avait jamais pensé qu'un rendez-vous pouvait se dérouler aussi naturellement. Aller à un rendez-vous, selon son expérience, était toujours difficile. C'était embarrassant et ennuyeux, ponctué de longs silences quand personne ne savait quoi dire. Son professeur et lui avaient tant de choses à se raconter qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils ne manqueraient jamais de sujets de discussion.

Heureusement, comme ils étaient en public, ils purent réaliser un des fantasmes stupides de Loki : discuter de science. Ils parlèrent des projets de Loki pour l'avenir, et du fait qu'Anthony avait commencé à travailler en tant qu'ingénieur dans sa propre entreprise. Anthony lui parla des brevets qu'il avait déposés pour gagner de l'argent, et comment il avait vendu la société et utilisé l'argent pour abandonner sa carrière dans l'ingénierie, car il faisait l'objet de pressions pour construire des armes. Loki était certain, étant donné les hésitations et les mots choisis avec soin, qu'il y avait là-dessous plus que ce qu'Anthony voulait bien dire, mais qui dit tout de lui lors d'un premier rendez-vous ?

Ils discutèrent de l'actualité et de leurs livres préférés, et Loki pensa qu'il était impossible qu'un rendez-vous se déroule mieux. C'était un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sortaient ensemble ? Il eut subitement l'idée terrible que le professeur n'était pas intéressé par une véritable relation. Une relation BDSM pouvait-elle être vécue comme une relation « normale » ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

« Loki ? » La voix du professeur semblait inquiète. « Tout va bien ? »

Comment exprimer ça sans ressembler à un enfant en détresse ?

« Je pensais que je n'avais jamais vécu de plus beau... rendez-vous. » Loki hésita sur le dernier mot, se sentant pour la première fois comme s'il était au beau milieu d'un vrai rendez-vous : attendant le verdict, rejet ou acceptation.

Le professeur parut réfléchir un instant, puis fronça les sourcils, et Loki sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Ce qui suivit fut une surprise, toutefois. « Je... je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu de rendez-vous auparavant. Oh mon dieu, c'est pathétique. »

Loki sourit et lui attrapa la main. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est peut être le seul domaine dans lequel j'en sache plus que vous. »

Le professeur eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, et ce fut à ce moment que la note leur fut apportée. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux et cherchèrent leur portefeuille, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Katie, réalisant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un instant, indiqua qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une autre table, mais qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques minutes.

Anthony grimaça et hocha la tête. Il avait l'air presque peiné par le fait qu'ils devaient parler d'argent. Il hésita un long moment, et Loki décida que le moment était venu d'agir. En tant que Dom, ou petit ami, ou ce qu'il était censé être, quelque chose devait être fait avant que la situation ne devienne trop embarrassante.

« Anthony, dites-moi ce que vous pensez. » Loki fit passer une légère nuance de commandement dans sa voix, mais rien à voir avec quand ils étaient seuls.

Anthony saisit la nuance; il fit ce qui lui était demandé, mais sans ce sentiment d'urgence qui le caractérisait habituellement. Il se redressa et soupira. « J'ai beaucoup d'argent, Loki. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de hausser le sourcil. « Et ? »

« C'est toujours un problème pour les gens ... » Anthony se pencha en avant et lui prit la main. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit un problème pour vous. »

« Que vous ayez de l'argent ? » Ahh, Loki commençait à saisir un peu plus clairement. « Et beaucoup d'hommes dans ma position trouvent ça gênant que vous préfériez payer. »

Anthony hocha la tête, en regardant toujours Loki intensément. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit gênant. Cela ne me dérange pas. Cela ne change pas qui je suis... chez moi. »

Loki esquissa un demi-sourire, et se pencha pour donner à son professeur un autre baiser. Au lieu d'un chaste bisou sur les lèvres, il s'agissait cette fois d'un lent, tendre et passionné baiser. Il n'en restait pas moins pur, un baiser qui n'irait pas choquer les bonnes âmes, à moins que les âmes en question aient des problèmes avec ça, mais Loki s'en fichait, lui voulait juste s'assurer de se faire comprendre de son professeur par ce baiser.

Il recula et plongea le regard dans les yeux légèrement humides du professeur avant de demander, « était-ce embarrassant, Anthony ? »

Anthony sourit rêveusement et secoua la tête. « Non, Loki. »

Loki adressa au professeur son sourire le plus éclatant et dit: « Et moi qui me demandais comment j'allais vous faire vivre sur le pied auquel vous êtes habitué. »

Anthony éclata de rire, le soulagement et l'amusement se mêlant sur son visage. Il porta la main de Loki à ses lèvres et embrassa le bout de ses doigts, un par un. « Juste une petite chose que je peux faire pour vous. »

Sans un mot, il déposa sa carte de crédit sur la note et revint rapidement embrasser la main de Loki.

La serveuse revint et prit la carte avec un petit « Oooh », et ce fut tout.

Bon, ce fut tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la boutique dont le professeur avait parlé, et que le choc des prix ne rattrape Loki. Il commença à avoir une vraie idée de la valeur de ce qu'Anthony aurait été disposé à jeter s'il l'avait exigé.

Il sentit une main légère se poser dans le bas de son dos, et une autre lui caressa le bout des doigts. « Tout va bien ? Je sais que cet endroit peut être un peu déroutant. »

Déroutant était le mot. Ils semblaient s'être spécialisés non seulement dans les sex toys, mais aussi dans ceux qui étaient spécifiquement « lifestyle » *. Ils connaissaient Anthony par son nom. Bon, presque. Ils l'appelaient « Tony », un diminutif que Loki commençait vraiment à détester. Ils disposaient de tous les fouets connus à des prix qui faisaient rougir Loki, et pas un seul présentoir de DVD porno en vue. Cet endroit était sérieux.

« Je... je ne connais rien de tout ça. » Loki passa une main sur une rangée de manches en cuir. Il ne s'agissait que d'articles de démonstration. Les articles vendus étaient spécialement fabriqués à la main pour s'adapter à chaque commande. Il regarda de nouveau Anthony, attendant d'être rassuré ou éclairé.

Anthony se pencha derrière lui et sourit timidement. « Si vous le voulez, Loki, je peux vous guider. »

C'était encore mieux. Oh oui. « Je le veux, Anthony », murmura Loki ronronnait contre lui. « Je le veux vraiment. »

Cette fois, quand Anthony amena sa lèvre entre ses dents, l'effet fut tout autre. Loki ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête tellement il voulait se pencher et le lécher.

« Hé, Tony, vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? » Un vieil homme était sorti de l'arrière-boutique, derrière le comptoir, et se tenait devant eux. S'il n'avait pas travaillé dans un sex shop, même luxueux, Loki aurait dit qu'il ressemblait un peu au Père Noël.

Anthony inclina la tête sur l'épaule de Loki et hocha la tête. « Oui, Art. Art, voici Loki. Loki, Art. Il est l'artiste qui a fait toutes ces belles choses. »

Loki était impressionné malgré lui. « Ce doit être un travail complexe. »

L'homme leur sourit d'une manière étrangement paternelle. « Oh, ce n'est pas trop difficile quand on fait ça depuis aussi longtemps que je le fais. Que cherchiez-vous ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau lot de menottes », déclara Anthony sans hésitation. Puis il regarda Loki pour se rassurer, « et peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus pointu. »

Art parut bizarrement content. « Bien. Ces vieilles menottes que vous aviez étaient merdiques. » Loki ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient déjà parlé menottes, mais il n'allait pas fouiller dans le passé d'Anthony sans autorisation expresse. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, et il ne voulait pas faire plus du mal à Anthony qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

Anthony baissa un peu la tête, et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver sa voix. « Vous savez ce que je cherche. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste- »

Cela semblait important, alors Loki l'interrompit. « Le meilleur. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous proposez, puisqu'Anthony vient ici. Mais je veux quelque chose qui blesse ses poignets aussi peu que possible. » Loki réfléchit un moment, l'image des menottes en cuir noir usé qu'Anthony avait mises de côté lui revenant à l'esprit. « Peuvent-elles être brunes, pour aller avec ses cheveux ? » Il passa amoureusement une main dans les soyeux cheveux en question, se laissant distraire un moment.

Art lui adressa un sourire approbateur. « Je peux le faire. » Il désigna l'étalage de cuir. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Loki ? »

Sans trop de subtilité, Anthony passa la main sur les lanières de cuir, et regarda Loki.

Loki lui sourit. « Oui, je crois. » Il regarda les étiquettes, et ensuite Art. « Il semble qu'Anthony ait déjà craqué sur quelque chose. »

Art rit. « D'accord, nous allons vous fabriquer un superbe fouet. »

C'était plus qu'un peu surréaliste, cette façon d'agir comme si tout cela était normal. Bien sûr, Anthony et Art évoluaient là-dedans bien avant que Loki ait vraiment compris ce que le sexe était. Dans le cas d'Art, peut-être même avant la naissance de Loki. Il donna à Loki un aperçu des différents types de cuir, lui parla du nombre de lanières, de comment le fouet était censé « piquer » ou « lancer », et ainsi de suite.

Une heure et une facture énorme - que Loki autorisa Anthony à payer sans se plaindre - plus tard, ils quittaient la boutique sans rien d'autre qu'un reçu et la date à laquelle tout serait prêt. Quand Art l'avait remis à Anthony, Anthony l'avait à son tour immédiatement remis à Loki. Il l'avait plié et glissé dans son portefeuille, dit à Art qu'il serait là pour récupérer les articles dans dix jours sans faute.

Il nota avec intérêt qu'Anthony s'arrêtait sur un collier de cuir noir avant de sortir.

* * *

* _lifestyle, littéralement « style de vie », est un mot utilisé par les échangistes ou les personnes pratiquant le BDSM pour évoquer la manière dont ils vivent leur sexualité. To be in the lifestyle, c'est en être._


	5. Piercings

Au moment où Loki quitta son professeur ce soir là, il était épuisé, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et il évoluait dans un tel brouillard de satisfaction qu'il faillit _presque_ manquer un virage sur le chemin du retour et heurter un panneau de passage pour piétons. Presque. Il était très content de l'avoir évité à la dernière seconde. Il n'aurait pas voulu devoir expliquer ça à Odin.

_Désolé, j'ai embouti la voiture que vous m'avez achetée, j'étais trop occupé à penser au cul._

L'horreur.

L'horreur encore,Thor était toujours debout et l'attendait. Il était dans le salon, près des escaliers que devait emprunter Loki, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de l'éviter.

« Je suppose que tu veux me demander quelque chose », choisit-il d'attaquer dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Mère s'inquiète à propos de ton petit ami du moment. »

Loki lui décocha un regard noir. « Mère va très bien. Nous en avons discuté. »

« Elle n'a rien voulu me dire », répliqua Thor, paraissant plus grave qu'à la normale. « En fait, elle n'a rien voulu me dire du tout. »

Comme animés d'une vie propre, les yeux de Loki roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, Thor. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Natasha. Penses-tu que je veuille que tout le monde soit au courant ? »

« Mon frère... je ne suis pas « tout le monde », si ? » Le grand balourd avait l'air blessé. Merde.

Loki regarda avec envie les escaliers qui conduisaient à sa chambre. Il réalisa qu'Odin était lui aussi là-haut, et la dernière chose que Loki voulait était qu'Odin puisse l'entendre parler de sa relation. « Demain, Thor. »

« Demain ? » Ses grands yeux de chiot s'éclairèrent, et Loki était prêt à jurer avoir vu une queue remuer quelque part derrière son frère.

« Oui, demain. Nous irons déjeuner dehors et nous parlerons de ma relation. » Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et adressa à Thor un regard qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. « Pas avant, pas après, et tu promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de sauter aux conclusions. D'accord ? »

Thor hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « D'accord ! »

Loki s'endormit en essayant de ne pas penser à la manière dont se déroulerait cette conversation.

* * *

C'était son deuxième déjeuner avec Thor, en moins d'une semaine.

Loki dut retenir un soupir quand Thor se présenta devant sa porte à onze heures et se déclaré prêt pour « leur déjeuner ». Il _avait_ promis, cependant. Et même s'il avait parfois envie de lui décocher de bons coups de pied dans les tibias, ils étaient frères, et il aimait ce grand crétin.

Il ne l'aurait certainement pas emmené déjeuner dehors s'il ne l'avait pas aimé.

Ils n'étaient pas sitôt assis au restaurant du coin que Thor commença à le presser de questions. « Alors, mon frère, parle-moi de cet homme que tu vois. »

Loki fit de son mieux pour ne pas mourir d'humiliation quand la serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes de boissons pile au moment où Thor posait sa question. Plus gênant encore que sa seule présence, elle était la fille des voisins.

Remarquant le mécontentement et la confusion de Loki, Thor leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et afficha alors son sourire le plus idiot. « La petite Janie ! Seigneur, comme vous avez grandi ! »

Elle prit sur son plateau deux verres d'eau qu'elle posa sur leur table, ne réussissant pas tout à fait à masquer un froncement de sourcils devant la manière dont Thor s'adressait à elle. Hum. Cela pourrait être utile. Toutes les filles désiraient Thor. Thor en était quasiment toujours inconscient, sauf si elles se jetaient sur lui. Jane n'en ferait rien, mais Loki pourrait le faire pour elle. Cela pourrait constituer une excellente diversion.

Loki saisit la paille qu'elle lui tendait et lui sourit. « Miss Foster. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez intéressée par les sciences. Une préférence ? »

Thor pouffa. « La petite Janie n'a pas encore à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, mon frère. »

Incroyable. Même si, en règle générale, Thor était un être humain raisonnablement intelligent, il devenait passablement idiot quand il s'agissait de femmes. Loki les comprenait mieux, et il ne voulait même pas coucher avec elles. Peut-être que c'était ce qui faisait la différence, d'une manière tristement ironique.

« Vraiment, Thor. » Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Crois-le ou non, _la_ _petite_ Janie est étudiante en première année à l'Université cette année. Elle est un peu plus jeune que toi, idiot, mais elle n'est plus une enfant. »

Thor se troubla un instant et cessa un instant de retirer le papier de sa paille. Il leva les yeux vers Jane, qui hocha énergiquement la tête. « Et vous êtes en sciences, avec Loki ? »

Loki dut réfréner l'envie pressante de lui frapper la tête sur quelque chose. « Pas _avec_ moi, Thor. Elle n'a pas encore décidé dans quelle branche elle voulait s'orienter. Peut-être que tu pourrais la contaminer avec ton désir d'enseigner à une nouvelle génération de créatures sales, bavantes et portant des couches. »

« Son quoi ? » Jane semblait horrifiée. « Je... Je pensais peut-être à m'orienter vers la médecine, en fait. »

« Je vais enseigner à l'école primaire, Janie-euh, Miss Foster. Mon frère trouve les enfants repoussants. » Thor haussa les épaules comme s'il voulait s'excuser, comme si ne pas aimer les enfants était la chose la plus étrange dont il ait jamais entendu parler et que cela nécessitait des explications.

Loki haussa les épaules et retira une bouloche imaginaire de sa veste. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut. Il prévoit de passer le reste de sa vie entouré d'enfants, tout d'abord ceux des autres, puis des siens, une fois qu'il aura trouvé la bonne. _La gentille et mignonne_ _petite voisine_, si je connais bien mon frère. »

Jane, en petite futée qu'elle était, se prêta immédiatement au jeu, et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse mais intense :

Loki leva un sourcil. _Intéressée_ ?

Jane sourit joyeusement et hocha légèrement la tête. _Vous plaisantez ? Sans déc._

Loki hocha résolument la tête. _C'est parti._

Thor le regardait bizarrement quand il se retourna vers lui. Putain. Bon, c'était difficile d'avoir une conversation subtile à deux quand il y avait trois personnes présentes.

« Je pense que je vais prendre un verre de thé glacé. Qu'en penses-tu, Thor ? » Loki tenta d'orienter le sujet loin des potentiels problèmes.

Thor hocha la tête. « Un thé glacé, cela me semble très bien, Miss Foster. »

« Tu la connais depuis près de vingt ans, Thor. C'est Jane », corrigea Loki. Que Thor l'appelle par son prénom était une première étape cruciale pour amener son frère à arrêter d'être sur son dos, pour se reporter plutôt sur celui de miss Foster.

« Jane », corrigea immédiatement Thor. Puis il lui adressa un sourire incroyablement éclatant — celui qui faisait se pâmer toutes les filles telles des héroïnes de roman à l'eau de rose. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas si difficile, après tout.

Elle prit leur commande de boissons et partit chercher leur thé.

Thor regarda Loki, l'air perplexe. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour moi ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, elle a seulement trois ans de moins que toi. Cela avait de l'importance quand nous étions à l'école primaire, quand on disait que les filles avaient des poux, tu te rappelles ? » Loki déchiquetait consciencieusement l'emballage de la paille entre ses doigts, un geste nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de parler d'Anthony à Thor ?

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu continues à penser, frangin ? » Thor gloussa à sa propre blague et prit un verre d'eau. « Mais Jane n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici. »

Loki poussa un soupir. « Non, Jane n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici. » Il laissa tomber les lambeaux de papier sur la table. « Pourquoi devons-nous en parler ? J'ai un- un petit ami. N'est-ce pas tout ce qu'i savoir ? »

« Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas si nerveux à l'idée de parler de lui, Loki. » Thor tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant et échoua totalement.

Il était difficile d'être rassuré quand, si Thor savait ce que Loki faisait vraiment... Eh bien, il n'aurait sûrement pas ce sourire s'il savait que son frère avait le reçu pour un fouet dans son portefeuille. Thor avait accepté l'homosexualité de Loki quelques mois plus tôt. Comment Loki pourrait-il lui jeter cela à la figure maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait pas.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui, Loki ? Te fait-il du mal ? » Thor s'était soudainement penché par-dessus la table, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« Quoi ? Non ! Rien de tout — », bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Miss Foster arriva avec leurs boissons.

Thor, un peu rassuré, flirta avec la jeune fille tout en lui passant commande d'un énorme cheeseburger avec supplément fromage, ainsi qu'un milk-shake aux fraises à haute teneur en sucre. Au prix d'un gros effort, Loki réussit à ne pas grimacer.

Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore consulté le menu. Les mots « pain perdu » lui échappèrent avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir. Thor lui jeta un regard amusé, mais il l'ignora et continua comme s'il commandait toujours un petit déjeuner à 11h30. Ce n'était pas si étrange. « Et je voudrais également une tasse de café ».

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, les laissant à leur conversation. Elle avait l'air heureuse, pensant manifestement que Loki l'avait aidée quelque peu, même si tout venait de Thor, qui l'avait enfin vue comme une femme et non plus comme la petite fille d'à côté. Eh bien. Il pourrait leur demander de donner son nom à leur premier-né.

Il y eut un silence appréciable le temps que Thor regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner et qu'il semble tomber dans un rêve éveillé. Enfin, il revint à Loki. « Du pain perdu, mon frère ? Pour le déjeuner ? » Il avait l'air amusé. « Et du café ? »

« Tu veux vraiment discuter de mes choix en matière de nourriture ? » Expliquer son erreur était un plan encore pire que d'avouer qu'il sortait avec Anthony. « Je pensais que j'étais ici pour subir un interrogatoire en règle sur mes fréquentations ? »

Thor réfléchit une seconde avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien, s'il n'est pas violent avec toi, alors pourquoi est-ce un tel secret ? »

Loki poussa un soupir. Avec Thor, si c'était possible, l'honnêteté avait toujours était la meilleure option. « C'est l'un de mes professeurs. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non il n'a pas modifié ma note en échange, ou menacé de me recaler si je ne couchais pas avec lui. »

Thor se tut quelques minutes, digérant l'information. L'expression de son visage était curieusement vide, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de totalement différent et avait des problèmes à assimiler la vérité. « C'est tout ? »

Loki poussa un soupir, et pas seulement de frustration. « Oui, c'est tout. Tu t'attendais à quoi, un trafiquant de drogue dans un gang de motards qui battrait le pauvre petit Loki pour s'amuser ? »

Pour ce qui était peut-être la première fois, Thor ne soutint pas son regard. « Je l'avoue, j'étais inquiet à l'idée que cela puisse être quelque chose comme ça. La façon dont en parlait Mère m'a fait penser que Père le verrait d'un mauvais œil, alors j'ai pensé aux genres d'hommes que Père risquerait de désapprouver.

« Tu veux dire, autres que « ceux avec un pénis » ? Il ne sera jamais heureux que je fréquente des hommes, Thor. » Loki leva les yeux au ciel et but la moitié de son thé en une seule gorgée, pas même gêné par cette fichue paille. Il avait besoin de plus de caféine pour affronter ça. Où était son café ?

Thor fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Père peut avoir du mal à te comprendre, Loki, mais il ne désapprouvera jamais ta sexualité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, Thor était un vrai crétin, parfois. « Non, en effet. Et c'est aussi ce que pensaient tous les pères qui envoyaient leurs fils à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour homosexualité. »

« C'était il y a longtemps, Loki ! Avant même notre naissance. » Thor tendit la main et saisit celle de Loki. C'était étrange, même pour un être aussi tactile que Thor. Il savait que Loki n'aimait pas beaucoup être touché. « Père t'aime, Loki. Et il t'acceptera pour ce que tu es. Maintenant, parle-moi de ce professeur. »

Diplomatiquement, Loki décida que parler de son professeur était un meilleur plan que de parler davantage d'Odin. En outre, Loki aimait parler de son professeur. « Il enseigne la physique avancée à l'Université. »

Ce fut, bien sûr, à ce moment que Jane revint avec son plateau, et bien sûr, elle avait entendu au moins certains détails de la conversation. « Vous voulez parler du Docteur Stark ? »

« Il ne se fait pas vraiment appeler Docteur, mais oui. » Loki essaya ne pas la regarder.

« Oui, mon amie Darcy l'appelle Stark le Requin*. Elle dit que c'est impossible de suivre ses cours, à moins que vous ne connaissiez déjà la physique avant de commencer. » Jane posa son pain perdu en face de lui. Il ne supportait pas favorablement la comparaison avec la cuisine d'Anthony.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il enseigne la physique _avancée_. »

Jane se mit à rire, surprenant Loki. « Je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Darcy veut faire Science-Po de toute façon, elle n'envisage pas exactement de devenir spécialiste en astrophysique. Elle n'a pris physique que par obligation. » Elle déposa le futur AVC de Thor sur une assiette en face de lui, et — en fille intelligente — elle posa, sans aucune subtilité, un papier avec son numéro de téléphone, juste en face de lui.

« Peut-être trouverez-vous ses cours plus instructifs, alors, Jane », dit Thor, étonnamment doucement pour une fois, avant de rougir. Mais ensuite il hocha la tête dans sa direction et saisit le papier sur la table, le glissant dans sa poche.

Elle hocha sagement la tête. « Je le crois. Il est un genre de super génie, vous savez. Avant, il possédait la plus grosse manufacture d'armes du pays. »

« Je ne lui en parlerais pas si j'étais vous », intervint rapidement Loki, pensant à la gêne de son professeur lors de la discussion sur son passé. « Il n'aime pas en parler. »

Il y eut un silence. Jane regarda Loki pendant un moment et hocha la tête. « Merci. Encore une fois. Je vous le revaudrais. Les deux. » Elle s'éloigna, balançant des hanches pour le bénéfice de Thor.

Revenant vers lui, Thor demanda, « Deux ? », avant de se fourrer du cheeseburger plein la figure.

Quand il fut certain que la jeune fille était hors de portée de voix, il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit : « sa façon de me remercier pour t'avoir fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas cinq ans. C'est une fille charmante, tu devrais l'appeler. »

Thor gloussa autour de son cheeseburger, et quand il eut avalé, il sourit à Loki. « Tu te rappelles quand tu étais jaloux de mes rendez-vous ? »

« Absolument pas. » Loki coupa un morceau de son pain perdu et le porta à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la cuisine du professeur, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Et cela rappela à Loki son délicieux petit déjeuner après la fessée. Son esprit s'attarda sur des images de lui nourrissant Anthony et caressant ses beaux cheveux couleur chocolat. Il se rappela alors qu'avoir la gaule en plein déjeuner n'était pas un comportement approprié dans un restaurant.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Thor qui le dévisageait. « À quoi penses-tu, mon frère? »

« À rien, » répondit beaucoup trop rapidement Loki. Alors, pour faire diversion, il chercha les problèmes. « Alors tu n'es pas furieux que je fréquente Anthony. »

Thor se mit à rire. « Selon la peti — Jane, c'est un génie qui n'a aucune pitié pour les faibles ou les imbéciles. Je dirais que vous êtes peut-être faits l'un pour l'autre, mon frère. »

Loki sourit. Faits l'un pour l'autre. De plus en plus, il espérait que cela puisse être vrai.

* * *

Le week-end passa bien trop lentement, mais c'était probablement parce que Loki avait des choses à faire dans la vraie vie, des choses n'impliquant pas que son beau professeur soit à genoux devant lui. Il appela les deux soirs, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et que son professeur pourvoyait à ses besoins. Anthony était sans aucun doute le genre d'homme qui oubliait de manger et de dormir, si on ne lui rappelait pas de le faire.

Il semblait pourtant d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse le dimanche soir. Il assura à Loki qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait dormi et mangé et fini tout ce qu'il voulait faire avant de revenir en cours le lendemain. Il resta positivement sans voix lorsque Loki lui ordonna de se branler jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Loki n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au sexe par téléphone avant, mais il aimait la possibilité d'avoir son professeur chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Sa belle voix, son empressement à plaire et ses gémissements d'extase étaient le genre de choses qui réchauffaient Loki pendant la nuit, malgré le froid de novembre.

Il avait hâte d'être en cours.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'assurer que Natasha puisse rentrer chez elle avec un autre que lui. Il ne chercha pas à inventer d'excuse, et elle n'en demanda pas. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle lui dit juste que ce serait l'occasion pour Clint de se conduire comme un bon garçon, en venant la chercher à l'heure. Loki se demanda s'il devait lui demander des conseils pour être un meilleur dom. Il ne savait pas avec certitude si elle était dans ce genre de relation, mais sa façon d'agir l'amenait à le penser.

Après avoir discuté avec elle, il termina ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'école. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, il pouvait à peine contenir son excitation.

Natasha haussa un sourcil devant la pile de papiers dans son cahier. « Le temps est venu de supplier pour ton A ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Pas du tout. J'ai rattrapé mon retard », dit-il, affectant la nonchalance. « J'ai mérité mon A, et je n'oublie plus aucun devoir. »

Elle en resta bouche bée. « Je pensais que le plan était — »

« Je sais quel _était_ le plan, Natasha. Les choses ont changé. » Il tentait de garder un ton neutre, mais connaissant Natasha, et sachant comme elle le connaissait, elle savait probablement que quelque chose se passait.

Prouvant une fois de plus pourquoi elle était sa meilleure amie, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. « D'accord ».

Loki prévoyait un cours difficile. Il allait devoir s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe et regarder son professeur de loin, tandis que chaque élève doté d'une libido lui ferait du gringue. Anthony lèverait les yeux au ciel, serait aussi ennuyé que d'habitude et reviendrait à la physique avec un peu d'agacement dans la voix. Loki détestait quand ils mettaient son Anthony en colère.

Cela ne se passa pas du tout comme l'avait prévu Loki.

Anthony arborait un grand sourire quand ils entrèrent dans la classe. « Mademoiselle Romanova, M. Burison. »

« M. Stark », répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Loki était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Anthony si heureux ?

« Tu ne rends pas tes devoirs ? », demanda Natasha dans un murmure.

Loki sourit. « Oh, après le cours, je pense. »

« Connard. Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Nope ». Il s'assit et laissa tomber son livre sur la table. « Peut-être dans quelques semaines ? »

Elle s'assit et le dévisagea. « Il y aura toujours quelque chose à dire dans quelques semaines, Loki ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Aussi sûr qu'on puisse l'être, Natasha. » Il se consacra à son professeur dès que le cours commença et ignora le sourire narquois de son amie.

Le cours lui donna une bel aperçu de l'état d'esprit d'Anthony. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans sa tête, il semblait... heureux. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais Loki espérait en être la cause.

À peine cinq minutes après le début du cours, il redevenait le maître du sarcasme que Loki avait vu vendredi au restaurant.

« Oui, M. Jones, c'est exactement comme ça que nous traiterions ce problème... si nous étions toujours au lycée. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre nous est à l'université maintenant, donc nous savons que le monde n'est pas aussi simple qu'a plus b égal c. » Il retourna le tableau pour écrire l'énoncé d'un problème, et Loki saisit un éclair de malaise sur son visage. C'était l'expression douloureuse de _son professeur_, pourtant. L'expression douloureuse qui disait que peut-être il devrait s'asseoir avant que son érection ne commence à se voir sous son costume, pas celle qui disait qu'il se sentait mal et était désireux que le cours se termine.

Loki pensa au plug qu'il avait ordonné à Anthony de porter en classe.

_Il le portait._

Tout à coup, son professeur n'était plus le seul à se battre contre une érection au beau milieu d'une salle de classe. Putain, mais c'était plus chaud que cela ne devrait être permis. Tout était comme ça, quand le professeur était impliqué. Loki dut batailler pour s'empêcher de se crisper, chaque fois que le professeur s'asseyait. Étant donné qu'il s'y attendait, il vit même un léger tressaillement, une ou deux fois.

Quand Anthony, très délibérément, établit un contact visuel avec lui, puis se pencha carrément contre le bord du bureau et se mit à respirer lourdement, tout ce que Loki réussit à faire fut de ne pas demander à Natasha d'aller tirer l'alarme incendie.

« Bon, des questions ne portant pas sur des choses que vous devriez déjà savoir, ou sur ce que je fais vendredi soir ? » Anthony n'avait pas cessé de sautiller jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bureau, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Loki jeta un coup d'œil sur les étudiants, mais ils étaient tous occupés à travailler ou à ranger leurs affaires, étant donné que le cours finissait dans quelques minutes.

Loki appréciait qu'Anthony n'ait pas laissé sortir la classe plus tôt. C'était sans doute étrange, mais c'était comme si cela faisait partie de leur jeu. Anthony testait ses limites aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, en regardant Loki de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trop loin. Comme si Loki allait exiger qu'il change sa façon de faire son cours.

Une partie de Loki voulait poser une question minutieusement détaillée qui retiendrait la classe et qui énerverait tout le monde. En fin de compte, il n'était pas disposé à attendre aussi longtemps. Et il craignait que le professeur n'explose s'il s'y risquait.

« D'accord, je vous verrai mercredi. » Anthony leur adressa un large sourire. « N'oubliez pas pendant que vous faites vos devoirs : je ne vous juge pas personnellement quand vous vous trompez, je vous donne juste un F. »

La classe eut un éclat de rire collectif, plus ou moins sincère, et commença à sortir.

Natasha se pencha. « Le concierge ne passe pas dans cette partie du bâtiment avant 3 heures. »

« Comment diable sais-tu tout ça, Natasha ? » Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis des années, Loki se demandait parfois s'il ne sous-estimait pas à quel point Natasha était terrifiante.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de suffisance tout en ramassant ses livres. « Amuse-toi bien. Rendez-vous demain, pour que tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne sais déjà pas tout à ce sujet. »

Il commença à hocher la tête en réponse, puis s'arrêta. « Je ne suis pas la seule personne concernée, Natasha. Je vais lui demander. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où Loki Burison deviendrait la chienne de quelqu'un », dit-elle lentement, essayant de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il lui renvoya son propre sourire suffisant. « Comme tu dis, ma chère. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Loki, tu es vraiment sa chienne ? Nous en parlons maintenant. Prend-il soin de toi, après *? » Loki eut un regard vide, et cela l'énerva. Elle commença à se lever, en disant, « ce fils de pute, je vais- »

« Natasha, attends. » Loki posa une main sur son bras. « Je pense que tu as mal compris. Mais nous parlerons de « soin » demain, d'accord ? » Il tentait de faire passer davantage de curiosité que d'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais l'inquiétude lui tordait soudainement l'estomac. Aftercare ? S'y était-il mal pris, et Anthony l'avait-il juste laissé faire ? Anthony en était capable, il en était sûr.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis hocha la tête et saisit son sac. « Je te le promets, Loki. S'il te fait du mal, je l'achève. » Sa voix était un peu plus forte que Loki l'aurait voulue, et il tressaillit quand il entendit la façon dont elle retentit dans une classe presque vide.

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, mademoiselle Romanova, mais je vous comprends, et je me souviendrai de votre avertissement. » La voix d'Anthony résonna tout aussi fort dans la salle et Loki réalisa que, à part eux trois, la salle était complètement vide.

Merde. Loki tenta de trouver les mots pour faire comprendre qu'il avait discuté de ces choses avec Natacha. « Professeur_-_ »

« Loki, si vous voulez bien ? » Le professeur était tout à coup _son professeur_ et attendait son autorisation. Oh Seigneur. Tout le sang contenu dans son corps se précipita à son entrejambe, et la tension devint écrasante.

« Comme vous voulez, _professeur_ », dit Loki en hochant la tête.

Anthony sourit timidement à Natasha. Sa voix avait achevé la transition entre le professeur de physique trop sûr de lui et _le professeur_ de Loki, mais il semblait avoir moins de difficultés à regarder Natasha dans les yeux qu'il n'en avait avec Loki. « Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Loki, en aucune façon, à moins qu'il ne me le demande. Je suis bien familiarisé avec le concept d'aftercare, et s'il en a besoin pour une raison ou une autre, je serais heureux de le lui apporter. Nous pouvons discuter de mes connaissances sur le sujet plus tard, si vous le désirez. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil et regarda Loki avec une expression tout à fait différente sur le visage. « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, tout à coup. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Et nous discuterons d'aftercare. Et des choses que tu dois savoir si tu veux bien t'occuper de ton petit professeur. »

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta pour sourire au professeur. « Désolée d'avoir sauté à une mauvaise conclusion, professeur Stark. Je suis sûre que vous prenez bien soin de Loki. » Le professeur rougit sous le léger compliment et le cœur de Loki faillit jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Natasha l'aiderait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas immédiatement tourné vers elle pour lui demander comment être un dom ?

« Je fais de mon mieux, Mademoiselle Romanova. S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il sait qu'il a juste à me le faire savoir. » Il se mordit la lèvre, et l'expression inquiète traversa brièvement son visage avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers Loki et semble revenir au présent.

Un jour, pensa Loki, il allait passer un contrat avec Natasha pour qu'elle commette un meurtre pour lui. Il avait juste à savoir qui était la cible.

Natasha semblait avoir également noté cette expression et lança à Loki un regard préoccupé. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant ainsi qu'il était conscient du problème. Elle sourit et alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte, déclara, « je t'ai dit il y a des siècles que ce serait ton truc. Apparemment tu avais juste besoin d'un professeur. Maintenant, je vais voir si ma cervelle d'oiseau m'attend là où je lui ai dit d'être. » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Loki et son professeur seuls.

Anthony regarda Loki d'un air interrogateur, et Loki haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu'elle et son petit ami en sont. Elle a déjà eu de grandes envolées lyriques sur le caractère relaxant d'une bonne fessée. Jusqu'ici, je pensais qu'elle plaisantait. »

Anthony eut un petit sourire et tourna son regard vers le sol. Il se lécha les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, _Professeur ?_ » Loki se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, disposant ses livres et ses papiers sur la table la plus près du bureau. « Je vous en prie, faites. »

Sa voix n'était rien qu'un faible murmure. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur. »

« Vraiment, _professeur_ ? » Loki baissa la voix. « Que cela peut-il bien être ? »

« C'est euh... une surprise. » Il se mordit la lèvre et son expression hésitait entre la suffisance effrontée et son inquiétude habituelle.

Loki réfléchit un instant. Comment régler le problème sans l'évoquer frontalement ? S'il le faisait, le professeur penserait qu'il était mécontent. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il sourit largement et se pencha vers Anthony. « Dites-moi,_ mon cher professeur_. J'adore quand vous me surprenez. »

Anthony lui retourna son sourire, la confiance grandissant dans ses yeux. « Cela serait mieux si je vous montrais, Monsieur. » Ses mains se portèrent aux boutons de sa veste.

« Faites-donc_, Professeur_. » Le sang dans l'entrejambe de Loki semblait bouillir. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'appuya contre la table derrière lui, puis fit signe au professeur de continuer.

Les yeux du professeur se fermèrent à moitié et il retira lentement sa veste avant de la suspendre au-dessus de son bureau. Il continua avec la cravate, et ensuite, oh-si-lentement, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Quand il atteignit le bord de son pantalon, il défit la ceinture, la retira avant de finir de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il s'inclina alors contre le bord du bureau. Quand il heurta ses fesses, il aspira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et gémit. Ensuite, prenant une grande respiration, il s'occupa de défaire les boutons au niveau des poignets.

Quand il eut terminé, il fit lentement glisser sa chemise le long de son dos, gémissant comme si la peau en était particulièrement sensible.

Au moment où Anthony fut torse nu, Loki était prêt à exploser. Sa maîtrise de lui-même ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de l'oublier. Ce qui l'aurait amené à pencher son professeur sur le bureau et le baiser jusqu'à épuisement. Non pas qu'il pourrait durer bien longtemps, après les trois heures de préliminaires que ce cours avait représenté, sans compter le strip-tease langoureux.

Le professeur regarda Loki à travers des yeux rendus flous par le désir et prit une inspiration tremblante. Puis il se retourna lentement et montra son dos à Loki. Il lui montra les deux rangées de piercings étincelants allant de sous son cou jusqu'au bas de son dos, lacées avec un ruban vert foncé.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous, Monsieur. J'ai... J'ai pensé que cela vous plairait. » La voix du professeur était nerveuse et pleine d'espoir, et sa tête à demi tournée pour essayer de voir la réaction de Loki.

Loki repensa à ses pathétiques attentes antérieures. Trois heures de cours, un strip-tease et maintenant ça... Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir joui dans son pantalon comme un gamin. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour avancer, mais au final, le besoin de toucher prit le pas sur la sidération qu'il ressentait à l'idée que le professeur l'ait fait pour _lui_.

Il passa les doigts juste sous la peau un peu rougie autour des piercings, descendit doucement de haut en bas avant de remonter. Il était tenaillé par l'envie d'embrasser chaque piercing. Il se plaça de sorte que sa poitrine soit juste à un centimètre du dos d'Anthony et des magnifiques rubans verts entrecroisés et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa langue soit juste sur l'oreille d'Anthony.

Puis, il murmura à l'oreille de son professeur des mots semblables à un murmure à peine formulé. « Pour moi, mon Anthony ? »

« Ou-Oui, Monsieur. Pour v-vous. » La voix d'Anthony était toujours tremblante, mais Loki soupçonnait que l'origine du tremblement avait quelque peu changé.

« Vous êtes positivement déléctable comme ça, _mon cher professeur_. Cela me donne envie de vous allonger et d'embrasser chaque centimètre de votre dos. » Loki continua à chuchoter, sa respiration haletante contre l'oreille de son professeur. Son torse vint appuyer légèrement contre le dos du professeur, un mouvement qui suscita un douloureux mais euphorique gémissement. Puis il laissa ses mains plonger plus bas, dans le pantalon d'Anthony, vers l'endroit où il portait effectivement le plug, comme il le lui avait ordonné. « Dites-moi,_ Professeur_, qu'avez-vous ressenti ? À venir en cours avec le dos corseté à mes couleurs et ceci », il exerça une légère pression sur le plug, « vous préparant pour ma queue ? »

Anthony gémit lourdement, et il lui fallut un moment pour trouver les mots. Quand il parla enfin, ce fut dans un murmure âpre. « Parfait, Loki. C'était parfait. »

_Parfait_. Oui, c'était un bon mot pour ce qui se passait. Absolument parfait

« Êtes-vous prêt pour moi, _mon gentil professeur_ ? Voulez-vous que je vous prenne, là, tout de suite ? » Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Loki commença à jouer avec le plug, le sortant et le rentrant doucement.

« Oh putain, oui, Loki. » La tête d'Anthony vint se nicher contre l'épaule de Loki, et il leva les yeux vers lui. « S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi ici, plaqué sur mon bureau. » Ses magnifiques yeux expressifs plongèrent dans ceux de Loki. Loki n'était pas d'humeur à les faire baisser.

Il retira pantalon et sous-vêtements de son professeur d'un seul mouvement rapide, puis revint jouer avec le plug d'une main pendant qu'il baissait sa propre braguette de l'autre. La braguette descendue, il se souvint du préservatif, qu'il avait spécialement mis dans sa poche en prévision de ce qui pourrait se produire après le cours. Dieu merci, il y avait pensé. Sincèrement, il doutait qu'il aurait eu la patience d'attendre de revenir jusqu'à la maison du professeur, en particulier avec ce magnifique cul se tortillant juste en face de lui.

Loki baissa assez ses propres sous-vêtements pour enfiler le préservatif et laissa tomber l'emballage sur le bureau. « Sur le bureau, _Professeur_. Je veux que vous saisissiez le côté opposé du bureau à deux mains et que vous ne le lâchiez pour rien au monde. Compris ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur se pencha précautionneusement et saisit le bureau à deux mains. Loki s'assura que le ruban dans son dos n'était pas défait et s'attarda ensuite longuement devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son bel Anthony, pantalon autour des chevilles, penché sur son propre bureau, les lignes entrecroisées de vert dans son dos le marquant comme le _professeur_ de Loki, et un plug toujours dans son cul magnifique. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Loki n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Doux Jésus, ce cul. Il était juste pour Loki. Pour une fois, il désira que le professeur lui permette de prendre une photo, pour son unique bénéfice. Cependant, c'était l'une des rares limites d'Anthony, et Loki ne ferait pas pression sur lui pour changer cela.

Au lieu de cela, il tendit la main et retira le plug, le lançant sur l'emballage du préservatif. Il se servit de deux doigts pour tester à quel point son professeur était bien préparé, recueillant une légère plainte, la protestation version Anthony, ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait exprimé par un « putain, mais allez-y », quand il retira ses doigts. « S'il vous plaît, Loki, baisez-moi. Maintenant, Monsieur ? »

Loki gloussa. « Comment pourrais-je dire non à une telle supplique ? »

Il appuya doucement sa queue contre le cul d'Anthony, passa les mains autour de ses hanches parfaites, tendit les jambes et poussa. Cette fois, ils gémirent à l'unisson. Loki pensa y aller fort et vite, une chose qui ravirait Anthony, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire mal, avec tous ces petits trous dans son dos et le ruban qui les reliait. Même si l'effet était superbe, Loki était heureux que ce ne soit pas permanent. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de blesser Anthony à chaque fois. Pour le moment, Loki se contentait de longs et lents mouvements qui semblaient rendre fou Anthony. Il avait commencé à gémir et à se presser contre lui, essayant d'obliger Loki à aller plus vite.

Loki y réfléchit une seconde avant de lever la main posée sur la hanche d'Anthony et de lui asséner sur les fesses une claque bien sentie qui résonna dans la salle de classe vide. « Restez tranquille, _Professeur_. Je vous prendrai aussi vite ou lentement que je le voudrais. « Et vous allez aimer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou-Oui, Loki. Oh Seigneur, Loki, je vous en prie. Pou- pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît ? » La magnifique voix de baryton se brisait littéralement et le cerveau de son professeur n'en était pas loin, si la façon dont il avait du mal à prononcer une phrase cohérente était une bonne indication.

« Plus vite, _mon petit professeur_ ? Plus fort ? Ou voulez-vous juste que je vous donne une autre fessée ? » Loki tenta de garder une voix calme, mais il était quasiment sûr que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Les plaintes du professeur se fondirent en un gémissement passionné, qu'il réussit difficilement à rompre pour supplier, « Oui, s'il vous plaît ! Tout cela ! Oui ! »

Loki était sur la corde raide, et il savait que, s'il n'était pas prudent, il allait venir avant son professeur. Ce n'était pas acceptable. S'il était censé diriger les choses, alors il allait s'assurer que chacun ici obtienne ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Enfoui dans son professeur, il abattit de nouveau la main. Ensuite, il tendit la main pour relever la tête du professeur par les cheveux.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce à quoi vous ressemblez, Anthony ? Penché sur votre propre bureau, prenant une bite dans le cul, comme dans les fantasmes de vos étudiants ? Suppliant pour en avoir plus ? » Loki poussa avec un peu plus de force, pour bien faire passer le message. « Savez-vous comme vous êtes parfait, sexy, et magnifique ? »

Anthony émit un bruit en guise de protestation, mais Loki l'interrompit avec une autre claque sur les fesses.

« Ne pensez même pas m'interrompre, _professeur_. Que cela signifie-t-il, si je dis que vous êtes sexy ? » Loki ponctua cela d'une autre gifle.

Anthony tenta de parler, mais il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Que cela signifie-t-il ? » Loki accéléra clairement le rythme, déterminé à obtenir une réponse ou un orgasme de son professeur.

« V-vous... vous pensez... », bégaya le professeur et Loki lui asséna une claque particulièrement cuisante.

« Essayez encore, _Professeur_. » Penché au-dessus de tout ce vert et or, Loki se servit de sa main, toujours dans les cheveux d'Anthony, pour lui tirer la tête de côté et mordiller le lobe de son oreille. « Dîtes-moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, mon Anthony. Dîtes-le. »

Anthony gémit bruyamment. « Monsieur ? Je suis... Je vais...» Ses yeux soutinrent le regard de Loki autant que le permettait l'angle difficile, et il se tut un instant. « Je suis sexy ? »

Loki gémit et tira plus fort sur les cheveux du professeur. « La créature la plus foutrement sexy jamais née, _mon gentil professeur_. Si foutrement beau et complètement mien. » Il laissa sa main droite s'abattre pour une claque plus brutale encore, sachant que si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur de la tâche.

Au milieu de son propre orgasme, cependant, il sentit Anthony se cambrer contre lui et l'entendit crier sa délivrance. Il se reposa un instant contre Anthony avant de se rappeler les piercings et s'inquiéta alors que la pression de son corps ne le fasse souffrir.

Anthony murmura en signe de protestation lorsque Loki se retira, ce qui le fit rire. « Anthony, vous n'êtes pas en cours pour dormir. Si vous n'êtes pas venu pour apprendre, vous pourriez aussi bien rentrer chez vous. » Il retira le préservatif, le ferma, avant de rajuster ses vêtements.

La pique fit rire Anthony qui se redressa lentement. Puis il soupira. « Il me semble avoir fait beaucoup de saletés, Monsieur. » Il semblait épuisé et plus le moins du monde excité.

Loki passa les bras autour de son amant et regarda le bureau et son ventre, où ils avaient en effet crée un certain désordre. Sortant son mouchoir de sa poche, il se pencha et murmura. « Pour une fois, je pense que nous allons nettoyer tout ça rapidement. Je ne dirai rien si vous faites la même chose. » Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il nettoya d'abord Anthony, puis le bureau maculé. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Anthony le fixait. « Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que, même épuisé comme vous l'êtes, vous tenez à faire ça vous-même ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « J'ai juste... personne n'a jamais... pour moi, avant. C'est tout. J'ai sali votre mouchoir. »

Loki s'était exercé pour ce regard particulier, il estima donc le faire bien. C'était le regard qui disait « _Je ne suis pas horrifié par ce que vous venez de dire_. » Il avait soupçonné que cela pourrait s'avérer important et putain, son intuition s'était déjà si souvent avérée juste. « Très bien, tout d'abord, _j'ai_ sali mon mouchoir. Deuxièmement... non. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas prétendre que tout est normal. » Le visage d'Anthony prit immédiatement une expression paniquée, mais Loki l'amena de nouveau à lui et l'embrassa pour conjurer tous ses doutes. Quand il se recula, il poursuivit, « Si vous voulez d'une relation avec moi, Anthony Stark, vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre avec le fait que ma mère a élevé un gentleman. Je vais faire les choses _pour_ vous, pas juste _à_ vous. »

Anthony déglutit, mais un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres malgré son inquiétude précédente. « Je pense être capable de vivre avec ça. »

Loki aida Anthony à remettre ses vêtements, effleura une fois encore la ligne de piercings dans son dos avant de lui remettre sa chemise. « Cela ne restera pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anthony secoua la tête. « Je vais sûrement les retirer bientôt. Ce n'est pas destiné à durer. »

« Et votre dos ? » Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air d'une mère poule, mais se douta qu'il devait échouer lamentablement, surtout quand Anthony se mit à rire.

Il se tourna vers Loki, les yeux étincelants alors qu'il passait sa cravate autour du cou. « Ça va aller. Ce ne sont que de petits trous. »

« De petites plaies ouvertes tout le long de votre dos. Pour moi. » Loki se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser. « Il faut me laisser venir et prendre soin d'elles. »

« Le docteur Loki va embrasser mes bobos et tout ira mieux ? » Anthony se pencha vers lui, sa tête sur la poitrine de Loki, affichant une telle confiance que Loki se sentait comme un putain de héros.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony et posa l'autre sur son cul. « Le docteur Loki va saisir chaque opportunité d'embrasser chaque partie de vous, _Professeur_. Il a réalisé qu'il aimait ça. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Anthony laissant Loki l'enlacer. Loki ressentait ce qui avait manqué à tout ses relations antérieures, mais il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à mettre un nom sur cette sensation. C'était chaud, agréable et joyeux. Il ne voulait pas bouger.

Cependant, inévitablement, ils finirent par se reculer. Loki se pencha et embrassa Anthony sur la joue. « Si nous ne bougeons pas, nous allons nous endormir debout. »

Anthony sourit et bâilla. « Cela m'irait très bien. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Loki attrapa la veste d'Anthony et l'aida à la passer. « Mes cours finissent tôt demain. Je peux venir et vous aider à les enlever. »

« Cette offre inclut-elle le baiser susmentionné ? », flirta Anthony.

Loki se pencha et effleura doucement les lèvres d'Anthony des siennes. « Je crois que vous pouvez raisonnablement penser que toute offre que je vous fais implique de finir par vous embrasser. » Il se retourna et saisit les papiers qu'il avait apportés pour Anthony. Il les lui remit. « Mes devoirs et quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais que vous lisiez. Vous me ferez savoir si je fais mal les choses, d'accord ? »

Anthony regarda le haut de la page et hocha la tête. « Il me semble peu probable que cela se produise, mais je le ferai s'il le faut. Je, euh, je rentre à quatre heures demain. Je peux préparer le dîner si vous le voulez, Loki. »

« C'est à mon tour », répliqua Loki. « Vous avez cuisiné pour moi. Demain, c'est à moi, Anthony. J'apporterai le dîner. »

Cela le fit rougir. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de tours, Monsieur. »

« Je sais. » Il caressa doucement la joue d'Anthony. « Mais j'ai besoin que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas seulement là parce que vous faites ce que je vous dis. C'est sexy en diable, mais je ne vous résume pas à ce seul trait de caractère. »

« Merci », répondit tranquillement Anthony avant de venir lui voler un autre baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent pour la nuit.

Ce n'est que plus tard, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de chez lui, que Loki réalisa la pleine signification de ceci. Pas de « Monsieur » ou de « Loki », juste « Merci. » Il n'était pas question de domination ou de soumission. Anthony se montrait juste reconnaissant. Loki n'avait jamais trouvé autant de sens à un si petit mot.

* * *

* _Stark the Shark en VO_

_* aftercare : c'est la période qui suit le « jeu » en bdsm. Un moment de calme où le dominant prend soin de son soumis (et/ou l'inverse), l'aide à revenir progressivement à la « vraie vie » en lui parlant, le câlinant..._


	6. Petits soins

« Alors », dit nonchalamment Natasha en mordant dans son sandwich au poulet, « allais-tu me dire que ton plan avait marché, ou allais-tu me laisser deviner ? »

Loki déposa sa salade devant elle et prit l'autre chaise à la table minuscule qu'elle avait choisie. « Je ne suis pas sûr, honnêtement. Pour diverses raisons, je me sentais mal à l'idée de parler de ça. Puis Mère m'a tiré les vers du nez, et j'ai carrément tout avoué à Thor- »

« Attends, ton frère a su avant moi ? »

Loki le disant à Thor, mais gardant Natasha dans le noir ? C'était beaucoup plus insultant que si Loki avait juste refusé de partager le secret avec Natasha.

Il soupira. « Ce n'était pas prévu. Il a débarqué au moment où Mère me cuisinait. »

« Et pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? » Elle trempa délicatement une frite dans le ketchup mais ne la mangea pas tout de suite, attendant sa réponse.

« Je suis rentré à 4 heures du matin. » Il ouvrit le ridiculement petit sachet de vinaigrette et en répandit le contenu sur sa salade. Pourquoi faisaient-ils toujours ça ? Avait-il l'air d'être au régime ? « Je suis sûr que tu peux deviner pourquoi c'est arrivé. Mère l'a bien fait. Et tu sais le mal que j'ai à lui mentir... » Il attendit que Natasha acquiesce avant de poursuivre, « c'était encore pire que d'habitude. C'était comme si chaque connerie que je pouvais bien dire me sortait de la bouche. Je lui ai dit... presque... tout. »

Natasha se mit à rire. « Quoi, tu n'as pas dit à ta maman que ton nouveau petit ami est le plus adorable des soumis ? »

Loki se renfrogna. « Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. »

« D'accord, c'est _ton_ adorable petit soumis. » Après une autre bouchée de son sandwich, elle secoua la tête. « Je dois reconnaître que je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce connard caustique autrement que comme un dominant. »

Il continua à froncer les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire.

« D'accord, pas de piques sur le fait qu'il est soumis. Mais tu arrêtes de débiner Clint tout le temps. » Elle tendit un doigt accusateur vers lui. « C'est quelqu'un de bien, et je l'aime vraiment. »

Levant les mains, Loki reconnut sa défaite. « J'arrête de me moquer de ton cré... de ton copain. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire méchant. « Nous pourrions sortir tous les quatre ! »

« Et avoir ton... » Loki s'arrêta et reformula lorsqu'elle haussa le sourcil. « Je doute que _Clint_ apprécierait, étant donné que c'est à cause de lui s'il a échoué l'an dernier. »

« Une belle leçon d'humilité », fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « En outre, tu avais raison, Clint a échoué car il s'est laissé aller. Savoir qu'il va devoir passer le reste de sa vie à traîner avec le Prof devrait provoquer une belle prise de conscience. »

« Ou il prendra la fuite en hurlant », rétorqua Loki.

Son rire résonna dans la pièce. « Je le forme depuis plus d'un an, Loki. Attends d'avoir ton garçon aussi bien entraîné. Il sourira et acceptera ça comme un pro. Et il saura que se montrer un bon garçon lui apportera tout ce qu'il veut. » Le malaise de Loki dut se voir sur son visage, car elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. « Loki ? Quel est le problème ? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver les mots justes. « Il fait déjà fait ça, Natasha. Il sourit et accepte. » Il regarda sa salade. « Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien ou pas, je sais qu'il ne me dira pas si je fais quelque chose de mal. »

« Son regard, hier. » Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, revivant ce moment.

Loki hocha la tête. « Ce regard. Tout le temps, Natasha. Chaque fois qu'il semble penser que je pourrais être mécontent. »

Elle posa son sandwich et le repoussa. « Avez-vous un mot de sûreté ? Lui as-tu fait faire une liste ? »

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Loki sentit son esprit s'apaiser. Elle savait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à arranger les choses ! « Oui, il en avait déjà un. Il dit qu'il ne l'utilise jamais, pourtant. J'ai... Je ne sais pas comment je peux lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'il le fasse, s'il en a besoin. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui en faire changer. » Elle se plongea dans l'étude des lignes de la table, perdue dans ses pensées. « Si l'ancien présente une connotation négative, même minime, ça pourrait être un vrai problème. Et c'est à régler en priorité. »

Loki hocha la tête, souhaitant pouvoir prendre de vraies notes au lieu de se contenter de tout retenir mentalement.

« Et s'agissant de le lui faire utiliser... » Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est dur. Amener quelqu'un dans une situation où il doit se servir de son mot de sûreté est vraiment compliqué, et il pourrait aller vraiment mal. Je vais y réfléchir. Et la liste ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. « Je lui en ai fait faire une la semaine dernière. Je lui ai donné la mienne hier soir. »

Son visage passa de la gravité au rire en une seconde. « C'était donc ça, toute cette paperasse ? »

« Pas _tout_ », dit-il en rougissant. « Mais principalement. Il y avait quand même des devoirs. »

Quand elle cessa finalement de rire, elle lui fit signe de continuer. « Très bien, parle-moi de la liste. Pas de détails ni de choses trop spécifiques, juste... Détaillait-elle précisément ses besoins ? »

Son soulagement était tellement vif qu'il devait se voir sur son visage. « Pas du tout. Il a juste indiqué... deux limites absolues. Mais lorsque je lui ai posé des questions à propos de... quelque chose de spécifique qu'il avait expérimenté avant, il a admis qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Mais il ne l'avait pas marqué comme tel. »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Un soumis qui est trop désireux de plaire propose de faire des choses qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment, juste pour essayer de rendre son Dom heureux. »

« Comment puis-je arranger ça, Natasha ? Je ne veux pas lui dire qu'il doit changer. » Il repoussa son déjeuner qui était presque intact. « Je ne veux pas qu'il change. Je veux juste qu'il se voie comme je le vois. »

La chaise métallique bon marché émit un grincement sonore quand Natasha se pencha sur elle. « Tu as principalement besoin de temps. Si tu restes à ses côtés et que tu lui répètes qu'il y a quelque chose de valable en lui, il va finit par commencer à y croire. Cela sera un processus long et douloureux, cependant. Tu dois te demander maintenant s'il en vaut la peine. »

« Il la vaut », répondit immédiatement Loki, sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

« Merde, Loki. » Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire perplexe. « Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu réussisses à coucher avec lui. Et j'étais foutrement sûre que, si tu y arrivais, cela ne durerait pas. » Elle ramassa leurs assiettes et les empila, puis se pencha vers lui. « Bon, tu as encore la liste ? » Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce avant de continuer. « Bon. Tout d'abord, repère cette chose qu'il n'a pas vraiment aimé et change-le, comme tout ce qui est tagué de la même façon, en limite acceptable. »

Oublie, pensa-t-il en lui-même. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à taper une note. Hochant la tête, il lui demanda, « Continue ».

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le zèle de Loki, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. « Les souhaits en tête de liste sont probablement ce qu'il aime vraiment, donc, au départ, tiens t'en à ceux-ci. Commence à aborder les autres choses plus tard si tu le souhaites. » Elle tambourinait du bout des doigts sur la table, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je pense que j'en aurais déjà assez avec ça », dit distraitement Loki, tapant sur son téléphone. Il leva les yeux et la vit qui lui souriait.

« Il a marqué beaucoup de choses comme hautement souhaitables, non ? », demanda-t-elle, terriblement amusée.

Bordel de merde. Loki rougit.

« Hé, attends. Y a-t-il le moindre truc indiqué comme actif sur la liste des choses qu'il aime réellement ? » Son expression semblait prometteuse, ses yeux papillonnaient comme si elle avait en tête une idée qui allait changer le monde.

« Actif ? Tu veux dire, des choses qu'il ferait, et non qu'on lui ferait ? », demanda Loki, essayant de passer mentalement en revue la liste.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, quelques unes, je crois. »

Elle hocha la tête et eut un sourire d'autosatisfaction. « Alors, tout d'abord, fais-le choisir un nouveau mot de sûreté. Rien qui ressemble au précédent et cela doit être quelque chose qu'il soit prêt à dire. Puis, pour le « tester », fais-lui faire cette chose. Le truc actif qu'il aime faire. Et dis-lui que, quand il l'aura fait, il devra dire son mot de sûreté, pour te signifier qu'il l'a fait. »

Loki se rassit sur sa chaise, sidéré par l'habileté de son amie. Il était fermement convaincu que Natasha pourrait convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi, si elle le voulait vraiment. « Je t'ai dit cette semaine que je t'aimais et que tu me foutais les jetons ? »

Elle eut un large sourire. « C'est réciproque, mon ami. »

* * *

Le plan, décida Loki, attendrait jusqu'à ce que son professeur aille mieux.

Loki allait dorloter Anthony. Lui apporter le dîner et prendre soin de ses blessures et, éventuellement, de quelques petites choses un peu moins convenables. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire pression sur Anthony ou de le stresser inutilement. Il se disait que faire retirer ses piercings devait déjà être assez stressant comme ça. Loki s'était penché sérieusement là-dessus. Il avait fait une petite recherche pour savoir à quel point c'était compliqué et supposait qu'Anthony irait voir la personne qui les lui avait posés pour les retirer. Anthony l'avait déjà fait avant, soupçonnait Loki, et il savait quoi faire.

Dans le cas où il se trompait, il était prêt à les retirer lui-même, et avait préparé un kit comprenant un spray anesthésiant et de grandes quantités de gaze.

Après avoir regardé une vidéo sur YouTube où une femme se faisait retirer ses piercings, Loki estima que c'était une très bonne chose qu'il ait décidé de s'impliquer, car il croyait fermement qu'Anthony ne demanderait jamais à être soigné. Il détestait penser que cela puisse s'infecter et laisser des cicatrices sur la belle peau de son professeur.

Il se mit en route à 16h45, avec deux sacs posés sur le siège passager. L'un, rempli d'un nécessaire de premiers soins et l'autre, contenant le dîner, pris chez son restaurant italien préféré. Tout plat à base de pâtes lui semblait un mets réconfortant et approprié, et il avait tenu à acheter un tiramisu pour son professeur. Il avait dans un coin de la tête une image du professeur, couché sur le ventre, mangeant le dessert et gémissant de plaisir tandis que Loki s'occuperait tendrement de son dos. Il était sûrement bizarre de trouver l'idée sexy, mais l'image était maintenant bien ancrée dans sa tête.

Dans l'immédiat, il choisit d'être optimiste et de laisser sa trousse de secours improvisée dans la voiture.

Agissant avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait, Loki marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et utilisa sa clé (sa clé!) pour ouvrir. La première image qui l'accueillit fut celle d'Anthony, nu et à genoux, en face de la porte. Sa libido se réveilla aussitôt, lui suggérant que les pâtes et le tiramisu — et, en fait, tout ce qui n'impliquait pas de baiser Anthony — pouvait attendre un peu.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et remit les clés dans sa poche.

Loki nota ensuite qu'Anthony était à genoux sur le coussin que Loki lui avait demandé d'apporter dans la cuisine vendredi. C'était une simple chose noire, mais Loki n'avait vu que celui-ci, il était donc pratiquement sûr que c'était le même.

« Aimez-vous avoir votre propre coussin pour vous agenouiller, Anthony ? », demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, voulant s'assurer que le professeur ne sauterait pas à la conclusion que Loki désapprouvait.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, bien sûr. « Je... Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je pensais que- »

« Vous pensiez que je voudrais que vous vous agenouilliez sur quelque chose de doux, plutôt que sur le sol dur et froid ? » Loki posa le sac de nourriture sur une console et se dirigea vers son professeur. « Parce que, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez, alors vous avez correctement présumé. » Il s'accroupit devant Anthony. « Je vous aime à genoux, mon gentil professeur, mais ne croyez pas une seconde que cela signifie que j'apprécie de vous voir mal à l'aise. La seule douleur que je veux pour vous ne doit pas dépasser le stade qui vous rend heureux. Au-delà, elle n'a aucun intérêt. »

Anthony leva les yeux vers lui, la confusion lisible sur son visage.

Loki ne put s'en empêcher. Il tomba à genoux et prit le visage d'Anthony en coupe. « Je ne prends aucun plaisir à vous faire souffrir inutilement, Anthony. La seule chose sexy dans votre douleur, c'est quand vous aimez si manifestement ça. »

Priant les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas qu'il ne soit pas allé trop loin, Loki se pencha pour un baiser qui lui fut, à son grand soulagement, retourné avec enthousiasme. Ce fut un baiser étonnamment simple pour deux hommes adultes, tout en langues et en dents, mais il y avait quelque chose de si honnête et sincère que ce fut aussi sexy que n'importe quel baiser trop maîtrisé qu'il ait jamais donné ou reçu. Après une minute, ils se reculèrent en haletant.

Loki prit une minute pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. « Bien. Je suis content que ce soit réglé. J'espère que, maintenant, vous ne serez pas offensé quand je commencerai à vous envoyer des montagnes d'oreillers afin que vous puissiez vous mettre à genoux n'importe où dans la maison. »

Anthony écarquilla les yeux. « Monsieur ? Voulez-vous que...? »

« Non, Anthony. Je pense que nous avons convenu que cela ne me dérangeait pas que vous payez pour de nombreuses choses. Mais là, c'est mon idée. Je paierai. » Loki passa une main caressante le long de la joue mal rasée.

Anthony fut visiblement déconcerté, mais acquiesça. « Si vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur. » Manifestement, il voulait dire autre chose, mais ne voulait pas ennuyer Loki. Pour une fois, Loki laissa passer et continua.

« Bien. Maintenant, le dîner. Si nous passions à la cuisine? » Loki prit le sac et fit signe à Anthony d'avancer.

Anthony acquiesça à nouveau et se tourna pour ramper dans le couloir. Quand il se retourna, Loki fut soulagé de voir les deux rangées de trous encore rouges à l'endroit où les piercings avaient été enlevés. Au moins Anthony se souciait-il de sa santé physique.

Il s'appuya contre l'arche de la porte d'entrée pour regarder le cul d'Anthony pendant un long moment. Il avait attendu cette vision toute la journée. Le contraste entre la peau hâlée d'Anthony et le tapis couleur crème. La façon dont son cul balançait légèrement à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Les marques qu'il laissait sur le tapis, quelque chose de plus profond que de simples empreintes. Chaque détail était gravé de manière indélébile dans l'esprit de Loki, et parfois son cerveau rejouait subitement la scène. Comme ce matin en cours de maths, lorsque M. Blake avait évoqué un inutile concept théorique. Quelle importance pouvait bien avoir un théorème _mathématique_ ?

Après un court moment d'hésitation, il le suivit. L'odeur du dîner était vraiment délicieuse.

Quand ils furent dans la cuisine, Anthony leva les yeux vers lui. « Je vous dresse un couvert, Loki ? »

« Je vous en prie, mon cher professeur », répondit-il joyeusement. Quand Anthony s'attela à sa tâche, il décida de reprendre un sujet qui l'inquiétait légèrement. « Avez-vous lu la liste que je vous ai donnée ? »

Même s'il était au milieu de la pièce, Loki vit Anthony frissonner. Frissonner ? Oh s'il vous plaît, pas ça. Il ne pensait pas y avoir marqué quoi que ce soit de particulièrement osé.

Anthony dissipa immédiatement son inquiétude. Sa voix prit une intonation rauque qui donna à _Loki _envie de frissonner. « Oui, Loki. » Quand il arriva avec une assiette, ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle, court. « Chaque mot, Monsieur. »

Loki devait savoir, il le pressa donc. « Et vous avez des questions ? »

Anthony secoua la tête.

« Quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ? », insista-t-il.

Anthony se mordit la lèvre une fraction de seconde avant de lui adresser un de ces malicieux petits sourires dont il avait le secret. « Oui, Loki. »

Putain, Loki aimait ce sourire. Quiconque avait jamais tenté de le décourager d'arborer plus souvent ce sourire méritait d'être battu et d'une façon qui serait tout sauf sexy. Loki réprima son propre sourire. « Et qu'avez-vous à dire, Anthony ? » Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle au comptoir, sans quitter Anthony du regard.

Il devrait probablement donner une fessée à son professeur pour le punir de cette valse-hésitation. C'était si sacrément attendrissant, pourtant, qu'il ait encore du mal à juste _essayer_ de le punir. D'un autre côté, la fessée de vendredi avait été... intense. Loki pouvait seulement imaginer ce que fouetter Anthony donnerait. Il essaya de ne pas se le représenter. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une conversation, bon sang !

Pendant ce temps, Anthony avait timidement disposé le couvert, sorti une bouteille de vin et versé un verre à Loki - tout ça sans répondre. Il leva alors les yeux vers Loki, un sourire sensuel jouant sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que la seule chose que je puisse dire, Loki, serait... Oui, s'il vous plaît ? »

Loki lui prit une nouvelle fois la bouche, pressant férocement ses lèvres contre celles d'Anthony. Après un moment, il se recula, tirant légèrement Anthony par les cheveux. « Allez chercher votre coussin, Professeur. Puis nous mangerons. »

Le professeur s'éclipsa pour répondre aux ordres de Loki, qui en profita pour disposer les pâtes, la salade et le tiramisu tant attendu. Il espérait seulement que Anthony aimait tout ça.

Heureusement, quand Anthony revint, il s'arrêta un instant et renifla l'air. « Cela sent délicieusement bon, Loki. Mario ? »

« Le seul et l'unique », répondit Loki. Il vit Anthony avancer lentement, déposer son coussin à terre et glisser à genoux. Il était raisonnablement sûr que l'image serait toute la stimulation sexuelle dont il aurait jamais besoin. Anthony, glissant en douceur pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux grand ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées, la façon dont il passait sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche pour l'humecter... C'était comme un fantasme conçu juste pour Loki.

Loki frissonna encore. « J'espère que vous aimez leurs lasagnes. »

Anthony releva la tête, regardant Loki dans les yeux. « Je les aime, Loki. Mais ce que j'aimerais vraiment, ce serait vous badigeonner avec le mascarpone de leur tiramisu et vous lécher ensuite. »

Loki sourit. « Amusant, je pensais justement à quelque chose de similaire. » Anthony eut une moue adorable pendant une seconde, pendant que Loki continuait. Mais je ne l'ai pas acheté pour moi. Je l'ai acheté pour vous, compte tenu de l'épreuve que vous avez traversée pour moi. »

Anthony eut un petit sourire satisfait et mystérieux et vint poser le visage contre la cuisse de Loki. « Ce n'était pas vraiment une si grande épreuve, Loki. »

Loki sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Anthony. « Je sais. Mais vous allez me laisser vous dorloter un peu, parce que vous êtes un bon garçon ».

Tel un chat satisfait marquant un humain comme sien, Anthony frotta sa joue contre la cuisse de Loki, sa barbe naissante le piquant agréablement. « Tout ce que vous voulez, Loki. »

Il semblait tellement plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était quelques jours plus tôt. Loki coupa un morceau de lasagne et le tendit devant Anthony pour qu'il mange. Anthony prit la bouchée et soutint le regard de Loki tout en mâchant. Loki dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'encourager à haute voix et l'effrayer, mais il était heureux qu'Anthony se sente plus à l'aise à l'idée de le regarder dans les yeux.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, Loki jaugeant une fois encore ce qu'Anthony aimait ou pas, à chaque bouchée. Pour les lasagnes, la question ne se posait pas, mais c'était non pour les tomates, oui pour les carottes et oui à tout ce qui était couvert de vinaigrette italienne. Loki s'était toujours demandé en classe pourquoi le visage d'Anthony était tellement expressif. De toute évidence, il était habitué à essayer de communiquer ses pensées sans qu'on lui donne la permission de parler.

Ce fut pendant qu'il le nourrissait que Loki comprit l'une des raisons pour laquelle Anthony était si soudainement tellement plus à l'aise. La liste. Il l'avait enfin terminée, donnée à Anthony et Anthony avait apprécié son contenu.

Loki en aurait presque ri. Il aurait pu dire beaucoup plus tôt à Anthony que, comparativement, ses goûts restaient relativement ordinaires. Comparativement, parce que si Loki ne pensait pas que la fessée soit un acte ordinaire, il était pratiquement sûr qu'Anthony le pensait. Loki avait effectivement été inquiet à l'idée que sa liste déçoive Anthony avec son manque relatif de fantasmes hors norme.

Le fait était qu'Anthony voulait quelqu'un qui l'accepte pour ce qu'il était. Pas nécessairement quelqu'un qui ait exactement les mêmes fantasmes. Anthony semblait vraiment satisfait de la liste de Loki.

« Loki ? » La voix d'Anthony le tira de ses pensées. Elle était empreinte d'inquiétude, ce qui la ramena directement à la réalité.

« Anthony ? » Il baissa le regard vers les grands yeux bruns, et vers cette foutue lèvre mordue qui allait finir par apparaître dans ses cauchemars. Il se pencha et retira la lèvre malmenée d'entre les dents d'Anthony. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pourrais-je avoir à boire, s'il vous plaît ? » Il recommençait à coincer sa lèvre entre ses dents, mais s'arrêta et leva un regard plein d'espoir vers Loki.

C'est alors que Loki se souvint qu'il n'avait pas offert de vin à Anthony. Il s'était trop focalisé sur le reste. _Ce que tu peux être bête, Loki !_ se réprimanda-t-il tout en attrapant le verre de vin. « Bien sûr, Anthony. Si jamais j'oublie encore, n'hésitez pas à demander. Dès que vous voulez boire. D'accord ? » Il inclina le verre sur les lèvres d'Anthony.

Anthony accepta la boisson offerte avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, Loki. Promis. »

« Bon. » Loki lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et sourit. « Avez-vous eu assez à manger, ou en voulez-vous davantage ? »

Anthony regarda le comptoir comme s'il pouvait voir à travers et se pinça ses lèvres. Puis il tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers Loki, mais ne dit rien.

Cette fois, Loki rit franchement, haut et fort. « Vous pensez au tiramisu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anthony rougit, mais hocha la tête avant de venir la poser contre la cuisse de Loki. « Puis-je en avoir, Monsieur ? Je veux dire, un morceau ? »

Se penchant pour caresser le visage d'Anthony, Loki hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que vous pouvez. » Repensant à son commentaire à propos de manger sur le corps de Loki, il estima raisonnable de supposer qu'Anthony ne verrait pas de problème à manger dans sa chambre. « Mais tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de votre trousse de soins. Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose pour soigner les plaies et peut-être un peu de gaze ? »

Un peu confus, mais toujours obligeant, Anthony hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui, Loki, j'ai tout ça. Mais, Monsieur, vous ne devriez vraiment pas perdre- »

« Excellent, _Professeur_ », l'interrompit Loki, voyant déjà comment se terminerait la phrase. L'utilisation du surnom parut le distraire suffisamment et il frissonna. « Allez chercher tout ça, et je vous rejoins dans la chambre. »

« Oui, Loki. » Malgré son évidente confusion, on ne pouvait se méprendre sur l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

Quand Anthony eut disparu dans le couloir, Loki remplit le verre de vin, saisit le dessert et se dirigea vers la chambre. Là, il trouva le lit impeccablement fait. Il estima que la couette d'un rouge profond formait une parfaite toile de fond pour son professeur. Il était facile d'imaginer Anthony allongé sur le ventre, sa peau bronzée contre le rouge de la couette, légèrement redressé sur les coudes, avalant langoureusement son dessert tout en se tournant à moitié pour regarder Loki à l'œuvre.

Il soupira de plaisir et, étant donné que la chambre était prête, se dit qu'il était raisonnable de se mettre plus à l'aise. Il retira sa veste et la disposa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de continuer avec sa cravate. Puis il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et retroussa ses manches. Chaussettes et chaussures furent retirées et posées à côté de la chaise.

C'est alors qu'Anthony arriva, toujours à quatre pattes, risquant un œil dans la pièce.

« Venez, Anthony » Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit et le tapota d'un air rassurant.

En rampant, Anthony se dirigea lentement vers le lit, y monta et continua à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'endroit où Loki était assis. Il ouvrit les mains dans lesquelles il tenait une boîte de compresses de gaze et un petit flacon d'antiseptique.

Loki prit le tout et le posa sur le lit, avant de se pencher pour caresser encore la joue d'Anthony. « Prêt, _Professeur_ ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête, et commença une fois de plus à amener sa lèvre entre ses dents en un tic nerveux. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki, et il s'arrêta. « Désolé, Monsieur. Je sais à quel point vous n'aimez pas- »

« Je n'aime pas votre malaise, Anthony. Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous vous sentiez comme si vous deviez vous inquiéter de mes réactions. » Loki tendit la main et passa le pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure de son professeur. « Et je déteste vous voir malmener cette adorable lèvre. »

Anthony vira à l'écarlate sous le compliment, mais au moins n'avait-il pas tenté de repousser ou de détromper Loki. De toutes petites avancées, pensa Loki. Il n'y croyait pas encore, mais au moins acceptait-il que Loki le lui dise.

Loki se leva, sans retirer la main du visage d'Anthony. Il se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser sur la joue. « Maintenant, mon ange, je vous veux sur le ventre, juste là. » Il désigna le milieu du lit de sa main libre, et quand Anthony hocha la tête, il se tourna pour prendre un verre de vin.

Quand il se retourna, son professeur était docilement couché sur le ventre au milieu du lit, le visage enfoui dans la couette. Même si le tableau était délicieux et avait un certain effet sur sa queue, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait. Il s'occuperait de ça bien assez tôt, décida-t-il. Aucune raison de dire quoi que ce soit.

Attrapant l'assiette de tiramisu, il la déposa sur la couette, entre la tête d'Anthony et les oreillers. Puis il passa une main douce le long de son flanc, assénant une légère claque sur ses fesses pour finir. « Le dessert est servi, _mon cher professeur_. »

Anthony redressa la tête et il regarda un long moment l'assiette. « Monsieur ? », demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Oui ? », répondit Loki avec un sourire méchant.

« Je... _que_ pour moi ? » Bon, ce n'était pas du tout la question que Loki attendait. Il pensait qu'il y en aurait, mais il pensait qu'elles porteraient sur l'absence de fourchette. Curieux, vraiment.

Il monta sur le lit à côté d'Anthony et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Que pour vous, Professeur. Maintenant concentrez-vous là-dessus pendant que je m'occupe de cela, hum ? »

Anthony lui adressa un sourire adorablement enfantin et hocha la tête. « Merci, Loki. » Il s'attaqua alors à son dessert, sans poser de questions sur d'éventuels couverts.

Pendant un moment, Loki ne put détacher les yeux du spectacle de Tony plongeant ses doigts dans la crème, traçant une ligne dans la poudre de cacao. Il ne put se détacher des lèvres roses et charnues se refermant autour de la bouchée blanc cassé.

Clignant des yeux, il se secoua de sa rêverie et se concentra sur sa tâche. La personne qui avait retiré les piercings avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Même si la peau était un peu irritée, elle ne semblait pas plus contusionnée qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, et les trous étaient tout petits et très propres. Brièvement, Loki se demanda si c'était quelqu'un de chez Art qui l'avait fait. Ce serait certainement logique.

Pourtant, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il avait envisagé de se mettre à califourchon sur le dos d'Anthony. Au lieu de cela, il décida de se mettre de côté, afin qu'il puisse contempler la joie enfantine que son professeur affichait, à manger le dessert avec les mains.

Il versa de l'antiseptique sur un morceau de gaze et, une à une, vérifia et nettoya chaque plaie. Anthony cabrait de temps en temps le dos vers les mains de Loki, l'amenant à se demander s'il cherchait la douleur, ou juste plus de contact. Peut-être les deux, supposa-t-il.

À un moment, Anthony le regarda timidement. « En voulez-vous un peu, Monsieur ? » Il agita ses doigts couverts de café et de crème en direction de Loki.

« Comme c'est gentil à vous de le proposer, _Professeur_. » Loki se pencha et lécha les lèvres du professeur, suscitant surprise puis plaisir chez Anthony. Bon. Ce regard brûlant, celui qui disait « viens me baiser » devait persister, alors, un par un, Loki nettoya de sa langue les doigts d'Anthony.

Quand il eut fini, Anthony haletait, bouche grande ouverte, le regard rivé sur Loki. « Voulez-vous... En voulez-vous un peu plus, Loki ? Ou- ou autre chose ? »

« Humm, quelque chose d'autre, dites-vous ? » Loki se pencha et lécha la lèvre inférieure du professeur. « Oh oui, quelque chose d'autre. » Anthony se pencha vers lui comme lui reculait, il sourit alors et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le retenant d'aller plus loin. « Laissez-moi terminer ceci d'abord. Pour l'instant, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous voudriez que je fasse lorsque j'aurais fini ? »

Anthony sourit quand Loki se redressa, et du coin de l'œil, Loki le vit écarter les jambes. « Je ferai tout ce que Loki voudra, bien sûr. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » Il tendit la main et asséna une petite claque sur les fesses d'Anthony. « Pas de suggestion ? » Ramassant l'antiseptique et une compresse propre, il passa de l'autre côté du lit et s'affaira de nouveau.

Anthony replongea les doigts dans son dessert et continua à manger. « Eh bien, Monsieur pourrait être fâché contre moi pour avoir sali de ce qu'il vient juste de nettoyer... »

Loki se mit à rire. « Et il pourrait penser que vous aimez beaucoup trop ça. » Humm... peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire. Il jeta un regard au visage de Anthony pour voir s'il avait une réaction négative.

Mais son visage arborait toujours un large sourire. « Si Monsieur ne veut pas que j'y prenne plaisir, il faudrait qu'il arrête de me gâter. »

Abandonnant le tampon de gaze sur le dos d'Anthony, Loki lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa farouchement sur les lèvres. Quand il se recula, il renvoya à Anthony son propre sourire. « Jamais. Et j'adore quand vous prenez du plaisir, alors laissez-moi terminer cela, que je puisse vous donner ce que vous attendez d'autre. »

Avec une efficacité clinique que seul un médecin aurait pu égaler, Loki nettoya et contrôla chaque plaie sur le côté droit de son professeur en un geste précis mais rapide. Il voulait vraiment en finir rapidement pour pouvoir passer à la partie sexuelle.

Au moment où cela fut enfin fini, le professeur se léchait les doigts sans plus regarder Loki par-dessus son épaule.

« Avez-vous apprécié votre dessert, _mon cher professeur_ ? », demanda Loki, s'inclinant pour lécher un peu de crème au coin de la bouche de l'autre homme.

Le visage du professeur hésitait entre reconnaissance et nervosité. « Oui, Monsieur. » Il se lécha les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et referma la bouche.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez ? » Loki tentait de garder une intonation douce et curieuse, dans l'espoir de susciter une réponse.

Anthony rougit. « Vous, Monsieur ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Anthony. « Vraiment, _Professeur_. Est-ce là tout ce que vous pouvez trouver ? J'attends plus de vous. »

« Je veux seulement vous rendre heureux, Loki. » Anthony s'était à moitié retourné, et Loki le vit grimacer légèrement sous le mouvement. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez déjà pris soin de moi. »

Loki gloussa. « Mon cher professeur. Magnifique, nu, couvert de café et de crème. Vous voulez savoir ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ? Que n'avez-vous pas déjà fait ? »

« Je suis sûr que je peux faire plus, Monsieur. » Anthony se retourna complètement, de sorte qu'il était maintenant assis sur le lit à côté de Loki. Il leva les mains comme pour toucher le torse de Loki, puis s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait une autorisation.

Ce qui, bien sûr, était le cas.

Choisissant d'accepter la demande silencieuse, Loki hocha la tête. Les doigts habiles d'Anthony entreprirent immédiatement de lui retirer sa chemise. Quand il eut fini, il jeta la chemise au bout du lit et fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de Loki. Loki n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer, étant donné qu'il était pâle et mince de partout. Il avait essayé de prendre du muscle pour équilibrer sa silhouette, mais il n'aurait jamais le corps de son frère.

Anthony, pourtant, semblait ravi. Après un moment à se contenter de ses doigts, il se pencha timidement pour déposer un chaste baiser bouche fermée sur une épaule, puis l'autre. Les pectoraux furent les suivants. Puis chaque mamelon reçut un baiser et un léger coup de langue. Tout en descendant plus bas, Anthony garda les yeux dans ceux de Loki, attendant manifestement qu'il lui ordonne d'arrêter.

Quand il devint évident que Loki n'allait rien dire, Anthony souffla de manière incertaine juste au-dessus du bouton de son pantalon. « Puis-je, Monsieur ? » Il posa une main très hésitante sur la boucle de ceinture de Loki, se tendant légèrement sous le contact. Il se mordit automatiquement la lèvre, et son regard devint trouble.

Sa ceinture. Loki pensa brièvement à la brûler, vu l'expression sur le visage de Anthony. « Faites-en ce que vous voulez, _Professeur_. »

Son professeur la défit lentement, la glissa hors des passants et la regarda alors comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent.

Déterminé, Loki se pencha, la prit des mains du professeur et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Après avoir vu cela, le professeur leva les yeux vers Loki. « Tout va bien, Loki ? »

Si le professeur n'allait pas en faire un problème, alors Loki non plus. En fait, il décida de changer complètement de sujet. « Bien, _Professeur_. Mais combien de temps avez-vous l'intention de passer à me déshabiller ? » Il désigna son pantalon et fit en sorte d'arborer un rictus amusé afin qu'Anthony ne pense pas qu'il était vraiment contrarié. « Je ne peux certainement pas vous donner ce que vous voulez comme ça. »

Le professeur sourit et ordonna immédiatement, « Debout ». Il parut surpris par sa propre audace, il écarquilla les yeux et son sourire faiblit un peu. Il les écarquilla encore plus lorsque Loki s'exécuta. Il rougit légèrement.

Loki lui sourit. « Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, _Professeur_. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas gâcher ça. »

Immédiatement, le professeur se laissa glisser du lit à genoux. Regardant tout le temps dans les yeux de Loki, il déboutonna et défit le pantalon de Loki, en tâtonnant juste un peu. Puis il passa les doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Loki et descendit l'ensemble en un seul mouvement.

Dès que la queue de Loki fut libre de tout vêtement, le professeur se pencha pour le sucer, mais Loki l'attrapa par le menton. « Préservatif, _mon cher professeur_. »

Le professeur soupira, mais un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. « Oui, Monsieur. » Il rampa vers la table de chevet pour récupérer un préservatif qu'il déroula sur Loki, avant de poser les lèvres autour du gland et de sucer.

Loki passa la main droite dans les cheveux d'Anthony. Il le laissa continuer pendant un moment avant de tirer sèchement une mèche de cheveux soyeux.

Anthony gémit autour de lui, mais obéit et recula. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Pas du tout, Anthony. » Loki revint caresser doucement les cheveux d'Anthony. « Mais je vous veux sur le lit. »

Les yeux d'Anthony se dilatèrent à cette perspective. « Comment, Loki ? »

Cela fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Loki. Son instinct était de laisser l'autre homme choisir, mais il supposait que cela faisait partie intégrante de la domination. Faire des choix comme celui-ci sans avoir besoin d'une conversation de cinq minutes à l'issue de laquelle tout le monde se sentait comme s'il avait contribué au résultat final. Vraiment, c'était généralement la situation idéale pour Loki. Tout se passait en douceur lorsque les gens faisaient ce qu'on leur disait de faire.

Il regarda le lit, puis Anthony. Tirant une nouvelle fois légèrement sur ses cheveux, un geste qui semblait toujours susciter un gémissement chez lui, il lui pencha la tête en arrière pour qu'il le regarde. « Sur le dos, _mon gentil professeur_. »

Anthony lui sourit et hocha la tête. Sans jamais se mettre debout, il grimpa simplement sur le lit et s'installa au milieu du lit. Il était trop petit pour que sa tête atteigne les oreillers, de sorte qu'il était pile au milieu du lit. C'était parfait.

« Maintenant tendez les bras vers la tête de lit. Nul besoin de la toucher, mais je ne veux pas vous voir baisser les bras, à moins d'avoir à me demander d'arrêter. Compris ? » Loki était pratiquement sûr que son professeur n'éprouverait aucune gêne à lui donner ce qu'il allait demander. Le rappel servait deux objectifs, cependant. Tout d'abord, il rappelait l'existence d'un mot de sûreté, disant au professeur que Loki s'en souvenait et qu'il le respecterait, au besoin. Deuxièmement, il soulignait le fait que le professeur se soumettait à sa volonté. Loki refusait de se sentir coupable de se sentir si incroyablement excité par ça.

Le professeur hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en obéissant. « Oui, Monsieur. J'ai compris. »

Des mots appris par cœur, estima Loki. Il ne voulait pas des réponses toutes faites du professeur. Il voulait plus. « Aimeriez-vous que j'ai quelque chose de convenable avec quoi vous attacher, _mon cher professeur_ ? »

Cela suscita un large sourire. « Oui, Loki. Mais nos menottes ne seront prêtes que lundi prochain ».

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. « En effet, _nos_ menottes seront prêtes lundi prochain. Et je vous menotterai à ce lit lundi soir. » La respiration rapide du professeur fut sa récompense. « Mais pour le moment, _mon cher professeur_, vous gardez vos mains où je vous l'ai dit, ou je m'arrête. Cela vous semble-t-il raisonnable ? »

La lèvre inférieure tremblante du professeur disait à Loki que la réponse était à la fois oui et certainement pas. Il hocha simplement la tête après un moment, et Loki décida d'accepter ça comme réponse. Il attrapa le lubrifiant avant de rejoindre son professeur sur le lit et entreprit de faire de la préparation un jeu horriblement, atrocement, lent. Chaque fois que les mains de son professeur quittaient leur position, il s'arrêtait juste là où il était et attendait qu'elles aient regagné leur place.

La première fois, qui eut lieu juste après que Loki ait ajouté un deuxième doigt, il fallut à Anthony un moment pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il commença à présenter ses excuses. Loki se contenta de fixer ses grands yeux bruns avant de diriger le regard vers la tête de lit, essayant de lui faire silencieusement comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de corriger son attitude. Anthony parut réellement surpris quand il releva les mains et que Loki poursuivit alors comme si de rien n'était.

La fois suivante, juste un instant plus tard, Loki pensa que c'était un test. Il n'était pas sûr si le professeur essayait d'éprouver sa patience, sa détermination ou son absence d'intention violente, mais il était déterminé à faire valoir son argument.

La cinquième fois, il faillit obtenir une réaction violente. Il avait à peine glissé trois doigts dans son professeur, et il était déjà plus que prêt à le prendre, purement et simplement. « _Mon cher professeur_ », fit-il d'une voix chantante, « dois-je vous rouler sur le ventre et vous donner une fessée pour vous rappeler où vos mains doivent être ? Vous semblez avoir du mal à vous en rappeler. »

Anthony gémit et secoua la tête de manière peu enthousiaste, tout en haletant et en s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts de Loki. « Je suis désolé, Loki. »

« Étrangement, vous ne semblez pas terriblement désolé », plaisanta Loki. Quand Anthony commença à se mordre la lèvre, Loki passa l'index de sa main libre entre ces belles lèvres. « Dois-je glisser ma bite dans votre bouche chaque fois que vous mordez cette lèvre ? Cela serait faire un usage beaucoup plus profitable de votre bouche. »

Anthony gémit autour de son doigt et l'amena plus profondément dans sa bouche. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser vers le bas, et Loki retira tous ses doigts d'un coup. Les yeux mordorés s'ouvrirent en grand et se rivèrent aux siens. Il s'efforça une nouvelle fois de tendre les mains vers la tête de lit. Quand Loki recommença à faire aller et venir ses doigts, il ronronna de plaisir.

Loki sourit et s'inclina vers le visage Anthony. « Vous serez plus heureux lorsque vous ne pourrez pas bouger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rougit et acquiesça. Lorsque Loki retira le doigt de sa bouche, Anthony soupira. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. »

« Au contraire, _Professeur._ Comme en toutes choses, vous rendez cela très intéressant. » Loki se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Nous devrions peut-être pratiquer ceci maintenant et après que nous aurons récupéré les menottes, pour voir si vous pouvez apprendre à faire ce que je vous dis, et pas seulement ce que je vous force à faire. Je trouve la force largement surfaite. »

Son professeur lui adressa un sourire perplexe et leva les mains plus loin au-dessus de sa tête. « Je ferai de mon mieux, Loki. »

« Ce qui est tout ce que je vous demanderai jamais. » Loki lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main libre et, au grand désarroi d'Anthony, ralentit le mouvement de son autre main. Anthony gémit sous lui, essayant d'amener son cul à rencontrer les doigts de Loki. Loki gloussa. « Êtes-vous prêt pour moi ? »

Mains tendues vers la tête de lit, Anthony hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Oui, Loki. S'il vous plaît ? »

« Tout ce que mon _professeur_ voudra de moi. » S'inclinant légèrement pour regarder Anthony dans les yeux, il lui suréleva les hanches et les plaça sur les siennes. Puis il glissa les mains sous les jambes d'Anthony et amena ses chevilles hors du lit et en l'air, assurant son équilibre en plaquant ses omoplates contre le lit. « N'oubliez pas vos mains, _mon cher professeur_. Il serait désolant que je doive m'arrêter en plein milieu afin de vous apprendre la discipline. »

Anthony eut un petit halètement et hocha la tête. Son regard n'indiquait cependant pas qu'il souhaitait éviter d'en arriver là. Il se demanda s'il le referait juste pour obtenir une fessée.

Ceci fait, il bascula les hanches vers l'avant, faisant lentement glisser sa bite dans le cul étroit de son professeur. Cela commençait à devenir une addiction, ce sentiment de propriété. Loki préféra éviter de se demander s'il déshumanisait quelque peu son professeur, ou du moins agissait de façon fort peu convenable, en pensant à lui de manière si possessive. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela envers aucune des personnes avec qui il avait précédemment couché. Personne ne s'était non plus mis à genoux pour lui comme le professeur le faisait, alors il décida de s'accorder un peu d'indulgence.

En regardant son professeur, Loki fut frappé par un étrange sentiment de certitude. Pas une prise de conscience soudaine ou quoi que ce soit de si mélodramatique, juste un sentiment de certitude, au sens propre. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il était le Loki d'Anthony. Anthony était son professeur. Cela semblait plus réel que toute autre chose dans son univers.

Le visage d'Anthony était rouge, sa bouche ouverte, faisant entendre une respiration haletante et libérant ses gémissements de désir. Il essayait de se soulever vers Loki à chaque poussée, mais Loki l'avait délibérément placé dans une position où il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Sauf à baisser les bras comme il lui avait été ordonné de ne pas le faire, il devait faire entièrement confiance à Loki.

Après quelques secondes, il comprit, et il regarda Loki droit dans les yeux. « Vous... »

« Oui ? » Loki lui sourit, s'enfonçant et obligeant les hanches de son professeur à descendre.

Les bras du professeur se déplacèrent d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres comme s'il allait ignorer l'ordre impératif que Loki lui avait donné. Puis ses biceps se contractèrent, et il repositionna résolument ses bras à leur place. « S'il vous plaît, Loki ? Plus fort ? »

Loki poussa vigoureusement, faisant gémir son professeur. « Comme ça, Anthony ? » Il poursuivit avec quelques poussées plus brutales, le bruit de leurs hanches se rencontrant emplissant la salle.

« Oui ! Oh putain, oui. Oh oui, s'il vous plaît ! » Ses hanches bougeaient consciencieusement contre Loki, mais il gardait ses bras tendus bien au-dessus de la tête.

« Quand vous vous montrez si bon, _Professeur_, comment pourrais-je dire non ? » Loki ponctua sa phrase d'une claque sèchement assénée sur ses fesses et reprit ensuite son martèlement.

Vu le rythme qu'il adoptait, peut-être pilonnage était-il un mot plus approprié. Cela devint même carrément sauvage, quand Loki vint appuyer les mains de chaque côté de la poitrine de Anthony et s'enfonça, encore et encore. Un son rauque et passionné sortit du fond de la gorge d'Anthony, poussant Loki à encore accélérer le rythme.

Anthony ouvrit grand les yeux. « Monsieur ? Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ? » Il peinait à maîtriser ses gémissements assez longtemps pour supplier proprement.

« S'il vous plaît quoi, Anthony ? », demanda Loki avec un sourire mauvais, sans ralentir le rythme. « Que je ralentisse » ?

« NON ! » Anthony avait pratiquement crié, puis reculé légèrement avec une expression nerveuse.

L'instinct protecteur de Loki se réveilla, mais il savait avec certitude que s'arrêter pour le réconforter n'était pas ce que voulait Anthony. Au lieu de ça, Loki continua au même rythme, mais se pencha contre le visage d'Anthony jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je ralentisse, _mon beau professeur_, alors quoi ? »

Anthony commença à se mordre la lèvre avant de s'arrêter et de lâcher prise. « Puis-je venir, Monsieur ? » Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais Loki savait ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il l'ait demandé, alors il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre.

Il effleura les lèvres d'Anthony des siennes, pas tant un baiser qu'une caresse aérienne. « Jouissez, Anthony. Je veux voir vos yeux quand vous viendrez pour moi. »

Alors Anthony regarda dans ses yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard. Il s'était manifestement retenu, puisqu'il s'exécuta immédiatement, le nom de Loki sur les lèvres alors qu'il était frappé par l'orgasme. Loki le pilonna encore, quelques secondes avant que cela ne devienne par trop accablant, et il atteignit l'orgasme en frissonnant, criant lui aussi le nom d'Anthony. Anthony continua à soutenir son regard, et il vit une brève lueur de triomphe briller dans ces iris couleur de miel alors qu'il s'abandonnait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans ceux de l'autre, leurs lèvres proches. C'était le sentiment le plus proche de la plénitude que Loki se rappelait avoir jamais éprouvé.

Une configuration de mots bien connue surgit dans sa tête et faillit sortir de sa bouche pour venir tout embrouiller et gâcher l'instant. Loki s'arrêta à temps, et se pencha pour embrasser doucement Anthony sur le bout du nez.

Il devait apprendre à se contrôler, ou il allait finir par tout gâcher un de ces jours. Peut-être Anthony pourrait-il lui enseigner comment diable il faisait pour contrôler si bien ses orgasmes. Ce genre de contrôle absolu sur son propre corps devait s'étendre à d'autres domaines.

Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'ignorer les choses ne les avait jamais fait disparaître, choisissant plutôt d'embrasser les lèvres de Tony. Réfléchir pouvait attendre.


	7. La Leçon

Le lundi suivant, Loki choisit de se rendre seul à la boutique d'Art pour récupérer leurs achats. Ce n'était pas à des fins de contrôle ou de sexe. Loki voulait juste avoir une chance de poser quelques questions à Art sans avoir à s'inquiéter de perturber son professeur.

Compte tenu de leur relation, ce fut assez simple à organiser. Le lundi après les cours, Loki demanda à Anthony de rentrer préparer le repas, et alla ensuite tout simplement à la boutique pour récupérer leurs affaires. Le plan étant de se retrouver une heure plus tard à la maison du professeur.

Pour être tout à fait franc, Loki appréciait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul. Non pas qu'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble. Rien de tel. Compte tenu de l'effet narcotique qu'avait la passion sur le cerveau, Loki était sûr que ce ne serait pas un problème avant un bon moment. Le problème était qu'il était terrifié par le fouet. Pour la fessée, il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans faire quelque chose d'affreux. Il avait regardé une douzaine de vidéos sur internet sur le maniement du fouet. Il était aussi sûr qu'il pouvait l'être qu'il y arriverait. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour lui-même - avant - pour calmer ses nerfs, et conduire était un bon moyen d'y parvenir.

Parler à Art de ses doutes semblait aussi être une bonne idée, cela avait donc fini de le décider. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien dissiper ses craintes, il y avait des chances que ce soit le Père Noël de cuir vêtu.

Fait intéressant, il se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise en entrant dans le magasin que lors de sa première visite, même s'il n'avait pas Anthony pour le soutenir. Il y avait même des clients dans la boutique, et il réussit à ne pas se sentir terriblement gêné.

Une jeune employée l'aborda quelques secondes après son entrée, et cela le destabilisa quelque peu. Elle battit des cils avec coquetterie. « Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse vous proposer _de tester_ ce soir ? »

Tester, en effet. Il n'avait pas plus tôt ouvert la bouche que la voix d'Art retentit. « Pas de chance, petite. Il est là pour récupérer les articles que j'ai fait pour lui et son garçon. »

Elle bouda un instant, mais son sourire éclatant réapparut rapidement.

« Aurez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

— Je suis venu pour parler à Art, en fait. Loki lui sourit aussi poliment que possible. Mais je vous remercie. »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant quelque chose sur « ceux qui sont canons », mais Loki n'y prêta pas grande attention. L'important était qu'elle le laisse seul.

« Je pensais bien que vous auriez quelques questions à poser quand vous reviendriez chercher ceci. Art attrapa un sac sous le comptoir et le déposa devant Loki. Vous pensez probablement au collier qu'il regardait, n'est-ce pas ? »

— Ma curiosité était-elle si évidente ? demanda-t-il en haussant le sourcil. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et tenta de paraître détendu. Aussi détendu qu'on pouvait l'être quand on posait des questions sur l'achat d'un collier de chien pour un être humain.

— Pour tout le monde à part lui, oh oui. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Art s'appuya contre le côté opposé du comptoir, adoptant une attitude vraiment décontractée. Il avait probablement eu cette discussion avec de nombreux aspirants doms avant lui. Vous êtes relativement novice en la matière et votre garçon regarde des colliers. Soit vous savez ce que cela signifie et cela vous rend un peu nerveux, soit vous ne savez pas, et vous voulez savoir.

— J'ai bien évidemment fait une recherche en ligne, Loki sourit gaiement, est-ce vraiment considéré comme un équivalent du mariage ? »

Art lui retourna son sourire.

« Un homme qui se soucie de ce que pense son garçon et qui fait ses propres recherches. J'aime ça. Oui et non. Il y a une similitude. Puisqu'il n'est pas question d'engagement légal, sa signification réelle varie d'un couple à l'autre, selon ce que chacun cherche. Comme pour les alliances, en fait.

— Et certains sont plus enclins à prendre ces choses au sérieux que d'autres, acquiesça pensivement Loki.

— Et je pense que vous savez exactement quelle sorte de personne est votre garçon », convint Art.

Caressant du bout des doigts les divers articles en cuir disposés sur le comptoir, Loki acquiesça de nouveau.

« L'avez-vous toujours vu intéressé par ces colliers ?

— Tony s'est trouvé un petit malin, cette fois, répondit en riant Art. Non. Je ne l'avais jamais vu intéressé auparavant. Mais je ne l'ai pas connu avec son premier Dom. »

Loki leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

« Vous êtes au courant ?

— Pas vraiment. Art secoua la tête, mais il y avait une certaine crispation autour de sa bouche qui révélait à Loki que lui au moins savait de quoi ils parlaient. Je veux dire, vous vous faites une petite idée de ces choses lorsque vous connaissez une personne depuis un certain temps. Mais nous n'en avons jamais discuté.

— Et sa tendance à se choisir des hommes épouvantables vous a révélé tout ce que vous deviez savoir ? Il tenta de garder un ton léger, mais Loki savait qu'il avait pitoyablement échoué.

— Il lui a fallu un moment avant de chercher son alter ego intellectuel. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il ne serait jamais heureux avec un dominant qui aurait plus de muscles que de cervelle, mais il semblait carrément déterminé à ne pas s'en dégoter un qui soit intelligent. »

Son alter ego intellectuel. Loki sourit.

« Mais il ne m'a pas trouvé. Je l'ai trouvé.

— Vous avez trouvé un soumis comme Tony sans avoir aucune expérience ? Art avait l'air perplexe. Ça, c'est nouveau. Tant mieux si c'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour trouver le bon. Il en a emmené quelques uns par ici, mais aucun d'eux ne lui convenait. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec eux comme il l'est avec vous. »

Loki trouva ça extrêmement rassurant. « Nous avons un peu plus en commun que juste... heu, un choix de vie. »

Art se mit de nouveau à rire. « Et un vrai gentleman. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup. Juste ce dont Tony a besoin. Quelqu'un qui se soucie de ce qu'il pense sans qu'on ait besoin de lui expliquer, parce que vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne vous dira rien. »

Loki sentit la tension sur ses épaules se relâcher à l'écoute de cet avis. Natasha et lui avaient eu raison. Il le savait, d'accord, mais que quelqu'un ayant des années d'expérience le lui confirme, rendait en quelque sorte la situation plus claire.

« Une suggestion sur la façon d'aborder le problème ?

— Faites ce que vous feriez dans n'importe quelle autre relation présentant le même contexte. Art haussa les épaules. Observez. Écoutez. N'oubliez pas que, la moitié du temps, quand il vous dit que tout va bien, ce qu'il veut vraiment dire est que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Merde, vous êtes intelligent. Vous savez probablement déjà reconnaître les signes, vous avez juste à rester vigilant. »

Loki acquiesça. Rien de nouveau dans tout ça. La lèvre mordue qui le tracassait tant. Le refus de croiser son regard. Le glissement du « Loki » au « Monsieur ».

Art regarda les colliers. « Et faites attention aux grandes démonstrations d'affection. C'est très bien s'il le fait, mais s'il pense que vous essayez de jouer avec lui, il va se replier sur lui-même en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faut pour cligner des yeux. »

Loki acquiesça de nouveau.

« Plus j'en apprends, plus il me semble que ce n'est pas particulièrement différent de toute autre relation.

— C'est à peu près ça. Le visage d'Art arborait l'expression douloureuse de celui qui affronte depuis trop longtemps les suppositions ridicules des autres. Les gens y voient autre chose parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'ils ont lu dans des romans merdiques. Ils ne sont pas des nôtres, ils traitent juste de tous les noms ceux qui ne se cantonnent pas à la position du missionnaire. »

Loki sourit sincèrement. Il avait été l'un de ces idiots il n'y avait pas si longtemps. L'implicite approbation dans la déclaration d'Art n'en était que plus profondément satisfaisante.

« Merci, Art, j'avais besoin de ce petit rappel, ce soir.

— Je fais tout ce que je peux pour soutenir un amour naissant, Loki. Le sourire d'Art s'élargit, ce qui lui remit en tête la comparaison avec le Père Noël. Il va y arriver. Il a juste besoin de plus de temps que certains d'entre nous.

— Quand je penserai qu'il est prêt, je reviendrai pour une commande. » Il regarda les colliers, s'imaginant en fermant un au cou de son professeur. Cela allait devenir un fantasme récurrent, pensa-t-il en lui-même. À cause de son côté sexy ou en raison de la part de confiance qu'il représentait, ça, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il sombrait là-dedans de tout son être, et il n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas repérer les signes.

Il voulait que ce qu'il partageait avec son professeur - quoi que ce soit - dure aussi longtemps que possible et il lui semblait que le meilleur symbole pour cela soit un magnifique collier en cuir.

Ricanant, Art hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. « Vous savez quoi, Loki. Je vais commencer à travailler dessus immédiatement. Ce sera prêt quand lui le sera. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Loki s'arrêtait dans l'allée d'Anthony. Ce qui aurait dû être un trajet relaxant était passé beaucoup trop vite, et il se retrouva assis dans la voiture, souhaitant avoir eu davantage de temps.

Vigilance, se rappela-t-il. Cela jouerait en sa faveur. Il connaissait la tendance qu'avait Anthony à s'inquiéter du plaisir des autres plus que du sien propre, et il y ferait attention. Il refusait d'envisager ce qui pourrait se passer s'il passait à côté.

Il décida finalement qu'il n'était plus possible de rester dans sa voiture et de faire attendre davantage Anthony. Il était sans doute à sa place près de la porte et attendait sur son coussin depuis le moment où il avait entendu la voiture de Loki dans l'allée. Désormais, cette image stimulait Loki en permanence. Il se demandait s'il était seulement envisageable qu'il finisse par s'en lasser.

Évidemment, son professeur était à genoux en face de la porte. Sa tête était baissée, et il semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Il semblait peu probable qu'il fasse des calculs complexes dans sa tête, alors c'était probablement un problème dont Loki devait apprendre le fin mot. Une tâche difficile, pour dire le moins.

« Bonjour, Professeur. Il se dirigea vers l'homme agenouillé et caressa cette belle chevelure libre de sa main libre. Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

— Monsieur ? », fit Anthony en levant brusquement les yeux.

En réponse, Loki lui tira doucement les cheveux, obligeant son professeur à croiser son regard. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, mon ange. Il y a quelque chose dont vous devez discuter avec moi. »

Le visage rouge, Anthony acquiesça faiblement, mais il baissa de nouveau les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« Il est temps de me dire ce à quoi vous pensez. Loki se remit à lui caresser les cheveux. Anthony leva les yeux vers la braguette de Loki et, apparemment inconsciemment, se lécha les lèvres. Loki ne se laissa pas abuser par sa tentative évidente pour détourner son attention. Comme votre ami Art me l'a fait remarquer ce soir, mon cher professeur, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme se laissant facilement distraire auquel vous vous étiez habitué. Même si l'image que vous offrez est très belle, je ne me laisserai pas si facilement détourner de mon objectif. »

Anthony ferma les yeux un instant, et l'expression de son visage passa de séductrice à craintive en l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand il parla, sa voix était à peine un murmure. « Je suis juste un peu nerveux, Monsieur. » Son regard passait frénétiquement du sol aux yeux de Loki. Le passé et le présent. L'impuissance et l'émancipation. Finalement, Loki sentit quelque chose se briser chez son professeur. Il s'adossa contre la cuisse de Loki et marmonna, si bas que Loki put à peine l'entendre, « Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Mais je suis nerveux parce que vous n'avez jamais fait ça avant. »

Les spasmes dans l'estomac de Loki, qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'une créature horrible essayer de se frayer un chemin hors de lui à coups de griffes, s'intensifièrent. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre son plan. C'était encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il s'attendait pourtant à ce que ce soit difficile.

« Vous avez entièrement raison, Anthony. Il passa les doigts sur la nuque de Anthony dans un geste profondément dominateur, essayant de compenser ainsi les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être nerveux. Et je ne trouve pas cela décevant le moins du monde. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. »

Anthony jeta un coup d'œil vers son visage, toujours appuyé contre la cuisse de Loki.

« Merci, Loki. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me faire de mal.

— Bon. Loki s'obligea à se calmer. Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi je veux que vous me montriez comment on s'y prend.

— Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Anthony, en relevant instinctivement la tête pour dévisager Loki, bouche bée. Il le fixa une seconde, sa respiration s'accélérant trop rapidement. Il retourna alors le visage contre la cuisse de Loki et s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Je ne _veux_ pas vous faire de mal, Loki. Sa voix était étouffée, mais Loki capta l'essentiel.

— Encore mieux, Anthony. Vous pouvez me montrer comment ne pas vous faire de mal. » Il ne voulait pas forcer les choses, mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber. Il lui avait fallu vraiment prendre sur lui pour se résoudre à dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant et qu'Anthony pense que tout cela n'avait été rien de plus que de belles paroles.

Anthony gémit contre sa jambe. « Devrais-je vous frapper, Loki ? »

Un instant, Loki fut interloqué. N'avait-il pas été assez clair, ou Anthony essayait-il de se défiler ? « Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre façon pour que vous m'expliquiez, Anthony. »

Anthony se recula, et l'absence soudaine de contact fut brutale et presque douloureuse. Tout ce que Loki put faire, fut de se retenir de l'attraper par les cheveux pour le ramener contre lui. Tony se pencha sur ses talons, et regarda Loki avec espoir. « Je pourrais utiliser un oreiller. Je pourrais vous montrer. Je ne veux pas... »

Loki passa sa main libre sur le visage d'Anthony. C'était une concession qu'il était tout disposé à accepter. Que cela lui évite d'être touché par ce qui était essentiellement un instrument de punition l'aida à faire son choix, mais le fait que cela semblait tellement stresser Anthony fut le facteur déterminant. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais une partie de lui s'était demandé si Anthony saisirait la perche et apprécierait la perspective d'une inversion des rôles.

C'était un peu gênant de se sentir si soulagé. Il nota mentalement que dans un futur proche, il devrait surmonter ça — dans les deux sens. S'ils devaient vraiment faire ça, il faudrait qu'il explique clairement que l'inverse n'était pas intrinsèquement inconvenant. Anthony ne méritait pas d'être toujours celui qui recevait.

« Comme vous voudrez, mon cher professeur, avec ces mots magiques, il se sentait reprendre le contrôle de la situation, je ne vous obligerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit que vous trouveriez déplaisant. J'ai besoin que le vous sachiez.

— Merci, Loki. Je suis désolé que -

— Ne vous excusez jamais pour avoir dit non, l'interrompit Loki, vous avez le droit de me demander d'arrêter quand vous le souhaitez. »

Anthony releva de nouveau la tête pour croiser son regard, et il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux. Loki aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées en ce moment. Les lèvres voluptueuses s'étirèrent bientôt en un beau sourire, ce qui était extrêmement rassurant. « Voulez-vous dîner maintenant, Loki ? »

* * *

Le dîner leur offrit un moment de calme et d'introspection. Loki s'assura qu'Anthony mangeait à sa faim, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Loki imaginait qu'Anthony anticipait et redoutait ce qui allait se passer tout autant que lui. D'un autre côté, ils étaient au moins arrivés à un compromis, et ils auraient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient. Loki ne se rappelait aucune autre relation où il soit arrivé à ça. En fait, il ne se rappelait aucune autre relation où il se soit senti assez investi pour proposer un compromis.

Comme c'était étrange que la relation où il était littéralement dominant soit aussi celle où il se sentait suffisamment concerné pour offrir à son partenaire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que d'avoir le pouvoir lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas autant le pouvoir qu'il voulait qu'Anthony soit heureux.

Quand ils eurent fini, Anthony alla sans un mot déposer la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de revenir près de Loki. Silencieusement, il posa la tête sur la cuisse de Loki et leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux bruns interrogateurs et inquiets. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Loki? » Pour une fois, les mots ne semblaient par recéler de requête spécifique. Il voulait juste savoir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Après avoir discuté avec Art de la façon dont Anthony pourrait réagir à la pression, retenir une réponse trop empreinte de sollicitude fut plus facile. Essayer d'apporter réconfort et... autres choses... à son professeur était le moyen le plus sûr de le faire battre en retraite. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à Loki et pour réaliser qu'il n'allait pas le quitter ou devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors, au lieu de lui sortir une réponse bien guimauve, Loki sortit simplement de sa rêverie et sourit. « Je pense qu'il est temps de monter à l'étage. »

Il fit signe à Anthony de le précéder et lui donna une légère longueur d'avance, afin qu'il ait de l'espace pour ramper. Cela ne dérangea pas Loki le moins du monde que ces quelques mètres d'avance lui offrent une meilleure vue. Il ramassa le sac en passant sans même ralentir le rythme.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il avait la boule au ventre. Brièvement, il entretint l'espoir fou qu'Art lui avait remis les mauvais articles, si bien que tout devrait être reporté.

_Tu n'es pas un peu trop mélodramatique, __Loki__ ?_ La voix dégoûtée dans sa tête se moqua de lui. _C'est __juste __une autre __forme __de __ce que __le __professeur __veut.__Si tu __ne peux pas le __lui __donner, __peut-être __ferais-tu mieux de tout arrêter et de te c__hercher __un __copain __ennuyeux et peu exigeant._

Loki essaya de ne pas frémir à l'idée. Le dernier homme qu'il avait fréquenté était exactement comme ça. Une jeune homme intelligent, parfaitement bien élevé, qui avait tout prévu pour son avenir et dont les envies étaient bien gentillettes au lit. Loki s'était ennuyé au bout de cinq minutes.

Anthony ne l'ennuierait jamais. Anthony était une surprise constante, une source d'inquiétude et d'espérance fébrile. Anthony était parfait.

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une passade ?

Pendant ce temps, le professeur s'était arrêté au pied du lit, les genoux sur le coussin que Loki avait placé là des jours plus tôt.

Loki avait en fait apporté un coussin à disposer dans un endroit différent de la maison chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu chez le professeur lors de la semaine écoulée. C'était devenu une source d'amusement entre eux. Après ceux placés dans la cuisine et dans la chambre, Anthony avait accueilli l'oreiller suivant avec une légère surprise. Cependant, avec l'intelligence et la vivacité que Loki lui reconnaissait, il avait vite surmonté son étonnement et ronronné, « _Où __vous __voulez __que je me mette à __genoux __maintenant, __Loki ?_ » La discussion qui suivit sur les endroits où Anthony pourrait être amené à s'agenouiller à l'avenir avait été... édifiante.

Pour le moment, pourtant, il regardait nerveusement ses genoux. Décidément, Loki devait arrêter de se repasser le film de ses précédents et incroyables ébats et s'activer à rendre ces ébats-ci incroyables.

Ils étaient dans une situation délicate. À ce moment précis, pensait-il, Anthony avait besoin que Loki prenne les choses en main — et qu'il les prenne résolument et clairement. Loki le plaçait dans une situation inconfortable en lui demandant de manier le fouet. Il devait atténuer sa gêne en transformant sa demande en ordre. Si la liste de Anthony n'avait pas indiqué quelques expériences avec le truc, Loki n'aurait pas demandé. Mais c'était écrit. Et Loki était tellement meilleur dans l'apprentissage pratique que théorique.

Alors Loki allait essayer de compenser en se montrant aussi dominant que possible.

« Sur le lit, mon cher professeur. » Loki désigna le milieu du lit. Il se dirigea vers le côté du lit tandis qu'Anthony y grimpait et prit un oreiller. Après l'avoir posé en face d'Anthony, il ouvrit enfin le sac et commença à en retirer les articles qu'il contenait.

Art, sans surprise, était un véritable artiste. Les menottes de cuir brun chocolat étaient de toute beauté. Loki avait presque envie de tout laisser tomber, de les fixer directement aux montants du lit et d'attacher Anthony en croix de Saint-André...

Il se secoua. Non. Tout laisser tout tomber pour attacher son professeur n'était pas ce qui était prévu. En fait, c'était peut-être même exactement le contraire. Il leva les yeux vers Anthony, qui fixait avec envie les menottes, ses doigts se contractant comme s'il voulait tendre la main et les toucher. Il y avait là une idée à creuser.

« Vous aimez nos nouvelles menottes, Anthony ? demanda Loki, en posant la dernière sur le lit à côté de ses pareilles.

— Oui, Loki, fit Anthony. Puis il leva nerveusement la tête, le regardant dans les yeux avant de rebaisser la tête, comme si une telle réponse pouvait être agaçante.

— Bien. Vous souhaitez les utiliser ? souffla Loki avec un sourire encourageant.

— Oui, Monsieur ? », répondit Anthony, les yeux rivés sur le couvre-lit, une interrogation inquiète dans la voix.

Pensif, Loki caressa les objets en cuir ornés de magnifiques volutes. Ils valaient chaque centime que son professeur avait payé pour eux, pensa-t-il.

« Quand vous aurez été un très bon garçon et m'aurez enseigné la leçon que j'attends, vous pourrez les attacher au lit. »

Le professeur leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Vous allez les utiliser, et... Il avait subitement le souffle court et, cette fois pour une bonne raison. Vraiment ? Et lorsque vous aurez terminé avec, il désigna le fouet, toujours dans le sac, vous allez... »

Tendant la main pour caresser le visage de son professeur, Loki sourit.

« Je vais quoi, professeur ?

— Me baiser, Loki ? Les mots étaient chuchotés, mais ils étaient là. C'était une des choses les plus égoïstes, et les moins violentes qu'Anthony ait jamais demandée. C'était beau.

— J'adorerais, mon gentil professeur », dit Loki en hochant la tête.

Avec une toute nouvelle détermination, Anthony attrapa le sac et en tira le fouet.

« C'est, euh, il est question de délicatesse. Pas de force. Je ne veux pas dire que vous ne devriez pas y mettre de la force, c'est juste que le mouvement est plus important. »

Loki mit l'oreiller en face de lui et observa attentivement. Revêtant son costume de professeur, Tony se mit à lui prodiguer une leçon approfondie sur le mouvement du poignet, l'espacement et le contrôle. La leçon s'acheva par un cliché d'une comédie romantique, « vous faites ceci pendant que je vous tiens la main et guide vos mouvements. » Dans ce cas, cependant, c'était vraiment sexy, alors cela fonctionna.

Quand cela dégénéra en Anthony déposant des baisers sur sa nuque alors qu'il s'exerçait au mouvement du poignet, il se dit qu'il était probablement temps de mettre fin aux hésitations et de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Très bien, Professeur. Fixez les menottes maintenant. » Il s'autorisa encore quelques essais avec le fouet, se demandant à quel point l'oreiller souffrirait s'il était humain. Absurde, mais étant donné que sa tâche consistait à causer un peu de souffrance, il estimait que c'était une question valable.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur s'était déplacé à une vitesse impressionnante pour fixer les menottes aux montants de son lit avant de revenir vers Loki. Il vrombissait presque d'anticipation. « J'ai fini, Loki. »

Loki posa le fouet sur le lit et se pencha pour embrasser doucement Anthony sur la joue.

« Sur le lit alors, Professeur. Vous vous souvenez que vous pouvez demander à arrêter quand vous le souhaitez ?

— Bien sûr, Loki. » Anthony ne tenait aucun compte du rappel de Loki.

Pourquoi Loki avait-il l'impression qu'Anthony pourrait être en sang dans un fossé et quand même refuser d'utiliser son mot de sûreté ? Néanmoins, Loki hocha la tête et fit signe à Anthony de s'installer, face contre le lit. Il s'affaira ensuite à l'attacher dans la position souhaitée.

Cela causa l'érection qui l'avait obstinément évité pendant la majeure partie de la soirée. Il y avait quelque chose de curieusement satisfaisant à boucler les menottes autour des poignets et des chevilles de son professeur. Il chercha le moindre signe de gêne sur le visage de son professeur et, dès qu'il en eut fini avec la dernière attache, il lui caressa légèrement les fesses.

« Cela vous convient ? », demanda-t-il, en testant légèrement les liens.

Anthony était de nouveau haletant. « Oui, Loki. C'est parfait. »

Alors Loki prit une profonde inspiration et commença. Il n'était pas tant question de donner coup après coup, comme pour la fessée, mais de trouver une continuité dans le mouvement. La peau d'Anthony tourna au rouge vif sous la pluie de lanières de cuir. Rien que d'imaginer ceci sur sa propre peau faisait frissonner Loki. Était-il acceptable d'infliger quelque chose que lui même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ?

« Anthony ? », demanda-t-il après un moment, attendant une incitation ou une dénégation.

La première réponse d'Anthony fut un gémissement, ce qui ne semblait pas devoir immédiatement être interprété comme un mauvais signe. Après un moment, il réussit à reprendre suffisamment son souffle pour répondre, « Oui, Monsieur ? »

Une alarme retentit dans la tête de Loki, et il s'interrompit brutalement.

« Monsieur ? Anthony paraissait subitement franchement nerveux. Mais il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix, et ce fut toute la confirmation dont Loki avait besoin.

— Vu votre ton, je crois que c'est le moment pour vous de m'envoyer un signe, mon doux professeur. Jaune ? proposa-t-il, essayant de garder une voix égale malgré son inquiétude.

— Je vais très bien, Monsieur. » Anthony répondit d'une petite voix inquiète, avec une petite fêlure sur la fin de sa phrase. Inacceptable.

Abaissant le fouet, Loki passa doucement les lanières de cuir sur le cul d'Anthony, suscitant un gémissement bien différent. C'était beaucoup mieux. D'accord. Il pouvait le faire. Anthony n'allait pas lui dire qu'il le faisait mal. Comment pouvait-il se servir de ça pour les amener à dépasser ce stade ?

« Monsieur ? » La voix d'Anthony s'était muée en chuchotement.

Loki passa de nouveau le cuir sur ses fesses, dans l'autre sens. Montant sur le lit, il se glissa entre les jambes d'Anthony, et vint caresser une de ses fesses.

« Je veux vous l'entendre dire, Anthony ».

Anthony tourna cette fois la tête, cherchant un angle d'où il pourrait voir le visage de Loki. Il n'y en avait aucun, dans cette position.

« Dire quoi, Monsieur ?

— Cela n'a pas à revêtir une quelconque signification pour le moment, Anthony. Je veux juste que vous disiez le mot pour moi. Massant la fesse entre sa main, il fut récompensé par un autre gémissement. Ou dites-moi juste que c'était plus violent que ce que vous souhaitiez. »

Il y eut un long blanc, chacun d'entre eux considérant silencieusement ses options. Rejeter complètement l'autre et éventuellement ruiner l'ambiance ? Céder et perdre quelque chose d'important ? Essayer de trouver un juste milieu ? Existait-il seulement un juste milieu pour quelque chose d'aussi extrême ?

« C'était un peu rude, Loki. Plus doucement, s'il vous plaît ? Les mots étaient déformés, Anthony les ayant prononcés presque directement contre le couvre-lit. Mais il les avait dits.

— Avec plaisir, mon cher professeur. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser sur une fesse, puis l'autre. Recommençons-nous ? »

Anthony gémit et se redressa.

« S'il vous plaît, Loki. »

Cette fois, Loki reprit beaucoup plus précautionneusement. Les premiers coups furent très légers, avant que Loki n'y mette petit à petit plus de force. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Anthony doive se retenir de se tortiller sur le lit. Cette fois, cependant, c'était un tortillement agréable. Il gémissait sans cesse, faisant manifestement appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas appuyer sa bite contre le lit pour tenter de trouver la friction qui la soulagerait.

« Est-ce mieux, Professeur ? », demanda Loki de sa voix la plus caressante.

Le gémissement d'Anthony gagna en intensité quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et il lui fallut un moment pour le contrôler totalement.

« Aaaah... Oui, Loki. Je vous remercie, Loki.

— Mon professeur apprécie-t-il ? Loki y mit, juste une seconde, plus de force, prenant Anthony au dépourvu et l'amenant à plonger ses hanches vers le lit. Oui, Loki pouvait faire cela. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps. L'apprentissage en lui-même n'était pas trop ardu, mais il s'agissait quand même d'apprendre. Et de retenir.

— Oui ! Oui, Loki. Je vous remercie, Loki. S'il vous plaît... », les mots se brisèrent dans un autre gémissement lorsque Loki frappa encore un peu plus fort. Là, Anthony cessa de se retenir et commença à se frotter contre le lit.

Loki gloussa en constatant cette soudaine perte de contrôle, et entendre son amusement sembla rappeler au professeur qu'il n'était pas censé faire ce qu'il faisait.

« Je suis désolé, Loki ! Je ne voulais pas. Je vais bien me conduire, je le promets ! » Exerçant de nouveau le contrôle sur les mouvements de ses hanches, Anthony se calma. Son cul était d'un rose éclatant et irradiait de chaleur.

Loki ralentit progressivement ses gestes avant d'arrêter complètement.

Ce qui provoqua un autre gémissement. Anthony était réduit à une masse sanglotante. Il ne semblait pas être sûr de vouloir que Loki arrête ou qu'il continue indéfiniment. Il continuait à chuchoter, cependant. « S'il vous plaît, Loki. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît... »

S'il vous plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki garda une voix basse et calme, essayant de ne pas trahir ses propres besoins. « S'il vous plaît quoi, Professeur ? »

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que l'attention du professeur se tourne vers la question.

« S'il- s'il vous plaît ? S'il vous plaît... »

Lorsque le professeur réalisa finalement qu'il devait répondre, il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il étudiait les options qui s'offraient à lui.

« S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi ? »

Sa voix laissait transparaître son inquiétude à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise réponse, ou qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Loki décida de dissiper immédiatement ses doutes.

« Comment pourrais-je dire non à une si adorable requête ? »

Même s'il avait manifesté son accord, Loki descendit résolument du lit, amenant Anthony à gémir pitoyablement et à le chercher. Lorsque les yeux d'Anthony le trouvèrent sur le côté du lit, Loki accepta très posément le contact visuel, sourit de manière rassurante et posa le fouet sur la table de chevet. Fouillant à l'intérieur, il en sorti un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

« Êtes-vous prêt pour moi, Professeur ? », demanda nonchalamment Loki, parce qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais obtenir l'assurance qu'il avait bien fait les choses n'était pas ce dont Anthony avait besoin en ce moment. Anthony avait besoin d'un Loki dominant, c'était donc ce qu'il allait avoir.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers les mains de Loki, et il hocha la tête. « Oui, Loki. Prêt. »

Reprenant sa position derrière lui, Loki se versa une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant sur les doigts. Il décida qu'il y avait déjà suffisamment de marques laissées par la flagellation, et qu'Anthony n'avait pas besoin de souffrir davantage, ce qui arriverait si Loki se montrait avare de lubrification.

Il glissa un doigt recouvert de lubrifiant dans le cul d'Anthony, vite suivi par un deuxième. La réponse fut parfaite. Anthony gémit et se tortilla vers lui, essayant d'échapper à ses liens pour se rapprocher de Loki, sans résultat.

Loki n'était pas d'humeur à faire le malin ou à se montrer spirituel, il posa donc une main rassurante sur le bas du dos d'Anthony.

« Je sais, Professeur, je sais. Encore un instant. Je ne veux pas vous blesser juste pour vous prendre plus vite. Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom dans l'extase, et pas seulement dans la douleur. D'accord ?

— Oui, Loki. S'il vous plaît, Loki. Je suis prêt. » D'accord, mais toujours déterminé à se causer de la douleur. À un moment donné, ils devraient avoir une franche discussion pour déterminer à quel point Anthony aimait la douleur. Si c'était effectivement ce qu'il voulait, alors Loki devrait reconsidérer son attitude. Mais s'il ne faisait que nier ses propres besoins, Loki serait au moins rassuré d'avoir fait le bon choix en ignorant ses suppliques.

Pour l'instant, Loki s'en tiendrait à ses précédentes suppositions. « Quand je serai prêt, Professeur, et pas avant. »

Réprimant son envie de prendre toute la nuit pour préparer son professeur, Loki en finit relativement rapidement. Il s'était tout de même montré minutieux, alors quand il enfila le préservatif et plongea à l'intérieur, c'était lisse et glissant. La voix d'Anthony ne témoignait aucune douleur jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se rencontrent et que le corps de Loki soit fortement pressé sur son pauvre fessier malmené.

Même ainsi, la douleur était manifestement éclipsée par le plaisir. En fait, lorsque Loki ne bougea plus, son professeur se fit rapidement exigeant.

« Loki... venez, baisez-moi ! »

Loki en savait désormais assez sur son rôle pour savoir comment réagir. Il attrapa les cheveux du professeur, lui tira la tête sur le côté et prit sa voix la plus désapprobatrice.

« Je vous baiserai à mon rythme, Professeur. Et vous allez l'accepter et aimer ça. Il lui tira un peu les cheveux pour faire valoir sa position. D'accord ?

— Oui ! Oui, Loki. » La voix du professeur se fit contrite, et il s'obligea à se calmer. Loki pouvait néanmoins sentir la tension qui l'habitait. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que recommencer à se tortiller et essayer d'amener son cul contre Loki.

Alors Loki décida de faire traîner un peu les choses. Il se retira presque complètement, frappa le cul d'Anthony avant de rentrer à nouveau et d'imposer un rythme régulier.

« Loki ! La voix d'Anthony se brisa littéralement. Oh Seigneur. Loki... Oui ! »

Presque immédiatement, ses paroles dégénérèrent en halètements et gémissements incompréhensibles, et Loki saisissait occasionnellement des syllabes qui ressemblaient à son nom. Le corps d'Anthony était dans le même état, il venait presser son dos contre Loki avant de se jeter sauvagement dans le lit, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le cul d'Anthony devant lui était rose et brûlant, et chaque mouvement revenait à se glisser dans un bain chaud en plein hiver. C'était la perfection, engageant, chaud et humide. La façon dont Anthony voulait à la fois s'éloigner et se presser contre lui était affolante et tout aussi parfaite que tout le reste.

Cela semblait être une bonne métaphore pour décrire la situation dans son ensemble. Deux forces opposées qui emportaient Loki dans la même direction. Chaque direction qu'il voulait emprunter était celle le ramenant vers son professeur.

Pendant ce temps, Anthony avait abandonné son habituelle maîtrise de soi. Il ne s'obligeait plus à ralentir, à rester à sa place, ne demandait plus à Loki de le rassurer. C'était comme si, dans cette situation particulière, il se sentait libre de faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Loki avait très envie de savoir si c'était la flagellation ou les menottes qui avaient suscité cette réaction primale. Quelle que soit l'explication, cela devrait se reproduire. Il n'avait jamais vu Anthony si déchaîné. Il sentait qu'il apprenait quelque chose d'important. Il aurait juste voulu savoir ce que c'était.

Le temps qu'il pouvait consacrer à réfléchir sur la nature de ce qu'il apprenait était cependant assez limité. Il avait une bête sauvage à contrôler.

Il voulait couper court à de possibles futures récriminations. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était des excuses pour cette expérience. Penché en avant, il embrassa le cou d'Anthony. Puis il remonta la tête vers son oreille et murmura, « Vous êtes la perfection, mon beau professeur. Je veux vous sentir venir autour de ma bite. Offrez-moi ça. »

Le cri sauvage d'Anthony fut quasiment instantané, et lorsque tout son corps se tendit, Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait pris ses paroles au pied de la lettre. Toute pensée rationnelle fut alors balayée quand la pression des muscles tendus autour de sa queue le submergea. Sa vision devint floue et il lui sembla entendre son propre cri résonner au loin.

Lorsque le brouillard mental se dissipa, il était couché sur Anthony, qui semblait, tout comme lui, incapable de la moindre réaction. Plus encore, en fait, parce que quand Loki se redressa et se retira, Anthony se contenta de gémir. Il cambra les fesses comme s'il ne voulait pas que Loki « sorte ».

Loki desserra les liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, indiquant à Anthony qu'il était libre de se déplacer. Il choisit de ne pas le faire, et resta plutôt couché sur le ventre, son cul marbré face au plafond. Cela semblait un peu douloureux, si on y réfléchissait bien.

Rapidement, Loki se rendit à la salle de bains attenante et commença à fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Là. Gel d'aloès pour les brûlures. Cela apaiserait la peau. Saisissant le flacon, Loki revint dans la chambre, retrouvant son professeur toujours affalé sur le lit. S'ils ne venaient pas de dépenser une énergie considérable juste pour le sexe, Loki aurait redouté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de cela, il supposa simplement que son professeur était épuisé.

Il versa d'abord l'aloès dans ses mains, pour le réchauffer un peu, et usa ensuite de ses deux mains pour l'appliquer sur les fesses rougies d'Anthony. La réaction fut instantanée et spectaculaire.

« Ah ! Que... que faites-vous ? » Anthony haletait, visiblement déconcerté, se tortillant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour tenter de voir ce que Loki faisait sans retirer complètement ses mains des menottes. Il appréciait vraiment d'être entravé, semblait-il.

Loki ricana.

« Vous rappelez-vous avoir dit à ma meilleure amie que vous étiez adepte de l'après-séance ?

— Quoi ? Oh oui, je... Oh Loki, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ça. Je vais bien. » Anthony se détendit et s'installa confortablement dans le lit, sûr maintenant que Loki ne lui préparait pas quelque mauvais coup. Loki était absolument certain de pas vouloir savoir ce qu'Anthony avait redouté.

Hochant la tête, il poursuivit sa tâche. « Je suis sûr que vous allez bien. Et pourtant, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. Si vous voulez le fouet, alors vous aurez aussi l'aloès. »

Se détendant encore un peu plus, Anthony émit un petit « Mmmmm... » comme pour acquiescer, avant de se presser contre les mains apaisantes de Loki.

« Après un début difficile, je pense que cela s'est bien passé, continua Loki. Mentalement, il croisa ses doigts, espérant qu'Anthony se laisserait entraîner dans une discussion sur ce qui s'était passé. D'après ses lectures, Loki était raisonnablement sûr que discuter ensuite de la séance était une chose normale et saine à faire.

— Mmmmm... , telle fut l'intégralité de la réponse initiale d'Anthony. Puis il sembla se réveiller et réaliser ce que souhaitait Loki. C'était parfait, lâcha-t-il doucement.

— Ce n'était pas parfait, ricana Loki. C'était trop brutal. Mais après ? C'était mieux ? »

Il y eut un long blanc. Puis Anthony hocha la tête.

« Ce n'était pas bien grave.

— Professeur, nous devons dépasser tout cela maintenant. Si vous refusez de me dire quand je m'y prends mal, comment pourrais-je jamais apprendre la bonne façon de faire ? Loki essayait d'en appeler à sa nature scientifique, opposant le correct et l'incorrect.

— Cela me plaît de toute façon. » La voix d'Anthony était trop tranquille, trop calme, et aux oreilles de Loki, elle résonna comme si l'homme reculait devant lui.

Loki prit un moment pour peser pleinement la déclaration. Il avait déjà été assez difficile qu'il ait eu à souffrir. Pas une douleur reposant sur le sexe, mais une vraie douleur. Et, à moins que Loki interprète mal la conversation, Anthony lui disait qu'il avait aimé. Il n'avait pas pu sérieusement aimer. Il avait semblé apprécier davantage quand Loki avait calmé le jeu. Alors, soit il cherchait à apaiser l'ego de Loki, soit il confessait un niveau du dégoût de soi qui donnait à Loki l'envie de l'amener à lui et de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine respirer.

« Pas moi », répondit-il simplement. Il pensait que cela résumait assez bien ses sentiments.

La voix de Anthony était un peu perdue.

« Vous... ?

— Je n'aime pas me tromper. Je veux que vous me montriez la bonne façon de faire, pas que vous acceptiez simplement l'échec parce que le résultat vous importe peu, dit Loki d'une voix égale, essayant de ne pas prendre un ton récriminateur, pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi ? » Il finit d'appliquer l'aloès sur la peau d'Anthony et retira ses mains.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Anthony choisit finalement de se glisser hors de ses liens et de se tourner pour le dévisager.

« C'est vraiment important pour vous ?

— Je ne veux pas vous blesser accidentellement, acquiesça Loki, venant glisser une main autour de la taille d'Anthony, si je vous fais du mal, je veux que nous en soyons bien conscients tous les deux, et je veux que la raison en soit bien claire. Cela vous paraît-il raisonnable ? »

Anthony hocha la tête.

« Oui, Loki. Ça l'est. Et je vais essayer.

— Merci, Professeur, Loki remonta vers la tête de lit et amena son professeur contre lui pour jouer sa petite cuillère, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »


	8. Révelations

Bonne année à toutes ! Happy FrostIron!

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO**

Loki aurait été heureux de pouvoir dormir là, tout de suite, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait ni vêtements de rechange ni affaires de classe. Le lit était chaud et confortable, et il pouvait contempler son professeur heureux et comblé.

Les cheveux d'Anthony était hérissés partout où Loki les avait ébouriffés en les attrapant et en les tirant. Ses joues étaient roses de son récent orgasme et des activités de la soirée. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient gonflées et rouges, probablement d'avoir été mordues pour garder le silence. Derrière ses paupières mi-closes, ses pupilles allaient et venaient comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque problème intérieur. Cependant, Loki n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Son expression était clairement tranquille, bien que pensive.

C'était curieux, tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, déjà ? Un sou pour vos pensées ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, essayant de bien montrer que c'était une question et pas un ordre.

Anthony ressemblait à un écolier pris en faute et commença immédiatement à s'excuser. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir ignoré, Monsieur- »

Loki posa un doigt sur les belles lèvres de son amant.

« J'aime quand vous êtes comme ça. Quand vous pensez à une chose manifestement importante pour vous. Voyant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de répondre, Loki lui caressa la bouche, appréciant la douceur veloutée sous ses doigts. J'aime que vous soyez assez à l'aise en ma présence pour penser à ce que vous voulez penser et pas seulement à moi. »

Dès que Loki eut terminé son petit laïus, Anthony tourna la tête et lui adressa un regard incrédule. Il était encore plus rouge qu'avant, cette fois sous l'effet de l'embarras. Ce n'était pas ce que Loki voulait. Anthony s'était suffisamment senti gêné pour toute une vie.

Chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose qui se voulait agréable, Anthony réagissait comme s'il se demandait pourquoi Loki voulait enfoncer une cheville carrée dans un trou rond. Comme si c'était en quelque sorte ridicule que quelqu'un puisse penser quelque chose de positif.

Loki lui sourit d'une manière qu'il espérait que Tony ne trouverait pas condescendante.

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dire-

— Des maths. Je faisais des maths dans ma tête. Le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia. Ce n'est pas très intéressant. Je calculais juste la quantité d'énergie qui serait nécessaire pour réussir à faire s'élever un corps humain standard. Beaucoup de facteurs sont à considérer, incluant la façon-, il s'interrompit brusquement, fronçant les sourcils. Désolé, Monsieur. Je sais que cela ne vous intéresse pas vraiment.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'intéresserait-il pas ? Loki était réellement curieux. Vous parlez de mobilité à un niveau singulier. Voler ? Comme... Des jetpacks ?

— Non, pas exactement un jetpack. Ce n'est pas vraiment faisable de vous attacher une fusée dans le dos, avec le système d'évacuation juste à côté de-, Anthony rougit et termina par, bon, vous voyez quoi.

— Cela pourrait s'avérer délicat, convint Loki en riant. Depuis combien de temps pensez-vous à cela ? »

La conversation rendait manifestement Anthony un peu nerveux, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi exactement.

Anthony hésita avant de répondre. « Depuis que j'ai dix ans. J'ai pensé que cela devrait être agréable de voler loin de tout. »

La douleur contenue dans son regard lointain fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre pour Loki. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps et emmener le petit Tony loin de ce monde terrible.

Anthony fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça tout le temps, tout de même. Cette précision semblait quelque peu importante. Bien sûr. S'il y avait réfléchi en continu depuis tout ce temps, il aurait dû avoir une réponse maintenant, non ? J'y pense parfois. Ou à la façon d'écrire un programme informatique qui puisse générer des correctifs dans ses propres codes dès qu'ils sont dépassés. Ou comment faire des prothèses qui répondent plus efficacement aux besoins de leurs utilisateurs.

— Laissez-moi vérifier si j'ai bien compris, dit lentement Loki, amusé, vous passez votre temps libre à tenter de trouver des moyens de rendre le monde meilleur ?

— N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde fait ? Anthony avait l'air vraiment confus. Réfléchir aux projets qu'ils aimeraient réaliser, je veux dire ? »

Les projets qu'ils aimeraient réaliser. Inventer des jetpacks et créer une intelligence artificielle entraient dans les projets qu'il aimerait réaliser. Loki n'allait jamais, jamais lâcher son professeur.

« Eh bien, j'éviterais Skynet si j'étais vous. Mais les autres ont l'air bien.

— Skynet ? C'est sympa comme nom. Quelqu'un y a déjà pensé ? Anthony semblait vraiment confus et même un peu vexé.

— Seulement dans la fiction, mon ange, et cela ne s'est pas bien terminé. Loki lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Continuez à calculer vos ratios masse - carburant. »

Anthony se tourna complètement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient correctement placés face à face.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

— Que vous aimiez à réfléchir en termes de science ? Que vous soyez intelligent ? Que vous soyez créatif, passionné et unique ? »

Loki se découvrait de moins en moins surpris par l'incapacité de Anthony à voir ce qu'il y avait de bien en lui, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça.

« Non, Anthony. Aucune de ces choses ne me dérange. »

Anthony lui adressa un petit sourire mystérieux et enfouit la tête dans la poitrine de Loki.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai nous faire voler.

— Je suis impatient de voir ça. » Loki se vit sourire à nouveau, et c'était encore plus satisfaisant qu'avant. Il commençait à rentrer dans la peau du petit ami. Il ne savait pas encore tout, mais il commençait à connaître Anthony assez bien pour réagir de façon à ne pas susciter des excuses et des inquiétudes sans fin pour le reste de la soirée.

Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas le moins du monde qu'Anthony consacrait son temps libre à faire des calculs dans sa tête ?

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent presque par s'assoupir. Du moins, Loki faillit-il s'endormir - il ne pouvait pas dire pour Anthony. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était agréable et relaxant.

Puis le téléphone sonna. Ce n'était pas une des sonneries de Loki, mais un rock criard qui semblait complètement déplacé dans le cadre élégant de la chambre d'Anthony. Pour sa part, Anthony grinçait des dents.

Loki passa une main encourageante le long de son bras.

« Vous ne répondez pas, Anthony ?

— Inutile. C'est Rhodey, les mots se voulaient dédaigneux, mais le ton était tendu et inquiet.

— Depuis combien de temps est-il votre ami ? demanda Loki.

— Depuis mon entrée au MIT, admit-il, rougissant, c'était mon premier ami. »

Vraiment ? voulut demander Loki, mais il s'abstint. Il soupçonnait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Quels que soient les efforts qu'il allait devoir déployer pour surmonter sa jalousie mesquine, cela en vaudrait la peine. Il y avait trop peu de choses qu'Anthony aimait dans ce monde. Loki ne pouvait se permettre de lui en retirer même une seule.

« Vous devriez lui parler, Anthony », fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Il y eut un tout petit moment de silence avant qu'Anthony ne tende la main vers le téléphone.

« Vous êtes sûr, Loki ? Voulez-vous que j'aille dans le couloir ? Sa voix était faible et anxieuse.

— Non, restez. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit ça que Loki réalisa que ses mots pouvaient être pris comme un ordre. Trop tard pour revenir dessus, mais il pouvait essayer de limiter les dégâts. Si vous voulez. »

Anthony se redressa lentement et saisit son téléphone. La sonnerie hurlait quelque chose à propose d'être « de retour », et Loki espérait que la chanson ait une vraie signification. Forcément, ce bruit ne pouvait pas rentrer dans les goûts musicaux de son professeur ?

Anthony appuya plusieurs fois sur l'écran avant de répondre tranquillement.

« Allô ?

— Tony ? Tout va bien ? Suis-je sur haut-parleur ? »

L'interlocuteur devint réel, et Loki dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas grimacer. Anthony avait vraiment pensé qu'il voulait ça ?

Encore une fois, Anthony hésita.

« Oui, tout va bien, Rhodey. Et tu es sur haut-parleur.

— Ne me dis rien. Tu corriges des copies. Loki pourrait presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tu dois avoir une vie, mon pote. Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Grand, Brun-

— Il est ici, Rhodey », l'interrompit Anthony.

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne. Loki soupira et décida de se manifester.

« Et il ne voit aucune raison d'intervenir dans une conversation privée. Je vais prendre un verre, Anthony. Voulez-vous quelque chose ? »

Anthony leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement surpris. « Non, Monsieur. Je vous remercie. »

Loki descendit du lit, regrettant le bonheur tranquille qu'il connaissait cinq minutes plus tôt, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. La voix de Rhodes le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais? T'attacher et te mettre une raclée.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, Rhodey, répondit immédiatement la voix de Tony, sur la défensive. Pas de raclée. »

Leurs voix s'estompèrent tandis qu'il descendait, seul le ton surpris de Rhodes était encore perceptible et même cela disparut quand il arriva devant la cuisine.

La cuisine était bien organisée, et Loki avait vu Anthony sortir assez de vaisselle pour avoir une idée générale d'où les choses se trouvaient. Il sortit un verre de l'armoire la plus proche de l'évier et le remplit d'eau glacée. Ensuite, il traîna un moment dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas vraiment remonter et interrompre la conversation.

Et pourtant si, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Penser à Rhodes disant des obscénités à son professeur le hérissait. Son professeur était à lui, bon sang. Il n'appartenait plus à Rhodes. Anthony n'avait pas besoin de Rhodes, il avait besoin de Loki. D'accord ?

Il se vit se diriger vers les escaliers beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'Anthony ait fini sa conversation mais n'arrêta pas, même en réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Du calme, Loki, lui dit la voix sarcastique dans sa tête. Cela va lui prouver que tu lui fais confiance.

À mi-chemin dans le couloir, la voix d'Anthony s'éleva, irritée, « La ferme, Rhodes. »

C'était un peu étrange, mais Loki souhaitait à moitié qu'Anthony utilise ce ton avec lui de temps en temps. Pas que se disputer soit une bonne chose, mais il saurait ainsi que quand ils étaient d'accord, ils étaient vraiment d'accord, et qu'Anthony n'était pas juste en train de s'incliner devant sa volonté.

La réponse de Rhodes, toujours sur le haut-parleur, le fit se sentir un peu mieux.

« Merde. Ouah, Tony. Bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelais, de toute façon. C'est bon à savoir et c'est bon d'entendre que tu ne te laisses pas faire, pour une fois, mais j'appelais pour Noël. »

Le sang de Loki se figea. Non pas parce que l'idée qu'Anthony voie son vieil ami le dérangeait — même si cela ne le réjouissait pas non plus — mais en raison d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue au lit il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

« Dites-moi que Rhodes ne reviendra pas pour Noël. »

Anthony s'apprêtait à —

« Je ne fais pas Noël, Rhodey. Je suis occupé », répondit sèchement Tony avant que Loki ait seulement fini de penser.

Rhodes semblait confus.

« Occupé ? À quoi ? Tu n'auras plus rien à faire à la fin du trimestre. Il se tut juste un instant avant de ricaner. Ne me dis pas que ton nouveau Daddy* t'a invité chez lui pour Noël ? »

Loki avait beau ne pas vouloir qu'Anthony voie Rhodes, il devait régler cela. Sa jalousie ne devait pas empêcher son professeur de faire ce dont il avait envie. Ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'espionner, intentionnellement ou non, Loki s'obligea à continuer de marcher quand il atteignit le seuil de la chambre. Quand il rentra finalement, la réponse d'Anthony le prit complètement au dépourvu.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » Anthony avait l'air horrifié, ou en colère, peut-être les deux.

Daddy. Il essaya farouchement de ne pas s'interroger sur la réaction d'Anthony au surnom déplacé de Rhodes. Franchement, il était heureux que son professeur ne veuille pas l'appeler ainsi. C'était étrange et effrayant. Cela aurait été la chose la moins sexy qu'il pouvait imaginer, compte tenu des nombreux problèmes que Loki connaissait avec son père.

Loki posa sans ménagement son verre sur la table à côté de la porte, ne se souciant pas particulièrement d'en renverser une partie, et se rendit à côté de son professeur.

« Anthony ?

— Loki. »

Anthony leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs yeux se rivèrent dans ceux de l'autre, d'une manière que Loki pouvait presque sentir physiquement.

— Oui. Loki. Il prit le téléphone des mains d'Anthony et le posa sur le lit, puis s'assit et passa les bras autour de son professeur. Le Colonel va venir dîner avec nous pendant les vacances ?

— Loki ? Anthony répéta son nom, comme s'il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, mais Loki comprit sa signification.

— À part son nom, je n'en ai guère appris sur lui la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il amena Anthony sur ses genoux, souriant de manière rassurante. Et c'est un de vos amis proches, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver du temps pour lui pendant les vacances, non ?

— Hé, si vous êtes occupés tous les deux... », la voix du colonel s'éleva de l'oreiller où le téléphone était posé. Le ton était hésitant et plus que dépité.

Loki prit le téléphone et le mit dans la main d'Anthony, son sourire ne tremblant pas.

Les yeux d'Anthony le dévisagèrent longtemps avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, dit-il dans le téléphone, nous pourrions dîner, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu devras te trouver une chambre d'hôtel. »

Le rire de Rhodes s'éleva immédiatement.

« Sans déc, Tony. »

Loki commençait à l'apprécier un peu plus.

« Quand comptes-tu venir ?

— Vers le 22, si cela vous va, les gars », répondit aimablement Rhodes, incluant tout naturellement Loki dans la conversation.

Posant la tête dans le cou d'Anthony, Loki embrassa la peau à cet endroit tout en réfléchissant aux dates. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un jour pour nous voir, à l'exception du jour de Noël. Nous avons quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là, évidemment. »

Anthony se recula pour regarder Loki et murmura, _quelque chose de prévu_ ?

Loki se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, arborant un gentil petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, dit Rhodes. Eh bien, je vais voir pour réserver un hôtel, et je vous recontacte ensuite ?

— Cela me paraît bien, Rhodey, dit Anthony, regardant Loki pour obtenir une nouvelle confirmation. Mais nous étions un peu au milieu d'un truc, donc si il n'y a rien d'important... , il s'abstint délibérément de terminer sa phrase, permettant à Rhodes de prendre la parole. Ils savaient tous que ce ne serait pas le cas, puisqu'il avait déjà dû aborder les sujets importants, mais c'était la chose à faire.

— Nan. Retournez à votre « truc », de toute façon, je dois me remettre au travail. On se voit bientôt, hein ? »

Rhodes n'avait pas l'air surpris, gêné ou hypocrite. Il devait être un menteur incroyable, un bon ami ou les deux — en dépit des choses beaucoup moins gentilles que Loki avait pensé à son propos.

Loki décida de s'en rappeler la prochaine fois que la simple existence de Rhodes le rendrait irrationnellement jaloux.

« À bientôt, Rhodey, répondit Anthony, avant de mettre fin à l'appel, puis de désactiver le téléphone, désolé d'avoir laissé mon téléphone allumé, Monsieur. Cela n'arrivera plus.

— Mais si je ne vous avais pas entendu envoyer promener M. Rhodes, nous n'aurions pas eu l'opportunité de discuter de ce que nous allons faire à Noël. » Loki se pencha pour déposer le téléphone sur la table de chevet, puis l'attira dans dans une étreinte protectrice.

Anthony hésita, mais décida apparemment que ce qu'il avait à dire en valait la peine.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous savez que rien ne vous oblige à le fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je sais ce que je fais et ce que je n'ai pas à faire, Anthony. Cependant, M. Rhodes est votre ami, et je ne veux pas vous éloigner de lui, Loki lui adressa un sourire carnassier et ajouta, mais, dans l'immédiat, je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser seul avec lui. »

Cela suscita un sourire.

« Je ne serai pas tenté, Loki.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui m'inquiétez, mon gentil petit professeur. Je ne comprends juste pas comment quiconque arrive à garder les mains loin de vous. » Comme s'il voulait illustrer ses propos, Loki passa les mains sur les flancs d'Anthony, se penchant pour embrasser son cou dans le même temps.

La discussion de Rhodes à propos de Noël lui avait cependant remis une chose en tête. Sa mère voulait qu'il invite Tony à la maison. Aucun moment ne serait aussi bien choisi, supposa-t-il. Comment tourner ça sans que cela ressemble une demande en mariage ?

« Mmmmm... Loki, si vous continuez à faire ça, je vais devoir vous demander de me baiser une fois encore. » Anthony se frottait les fesses sur les genoux de Loki.

Son cul brûlait encore sous l'effet des coups reçus et Loki dut retenir un gémissement en sentant son professeur se tortiller. Si le professeur continuait comme ça, il n'aurait même pas à demander à être baisé. Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il devait demander, déjà ? Ah, oui.

« Sans vouloir détourner la conversation, car j'aimerais vraiment vous prendre une nouvelle fois, mais je dois faire cela tant que j'y pense : ma mère m'a demandé de vous inviter chez nous pour Noël. »

Malheureusement, le tortillement s'arrêta. Ce qui était à prévoir, vu le changement de sujet. Anthony se tourna à moitié pour lui faire face, lui adressa un sourire contrit qui alla droit au cœur de Loki et acquiesça. Acceptait-il réellement de venir à la maison avec Loki pour Noël ? Était-ce une nouvelle excellente, ou terrifiante ?

Ce qui sortit de la bouche d'Anthony, cependant, n'était pas du tout ce que Loki avait prévu, ni souhaité.

« Je comprends. Vous avez promis, alors, c'est l'obligé, « Oui, j'ai demandé mais il ne peut pas venir », n'est ce pas ? »

Il y avait quelque chose d'atroce et de résigné dans les yeux de Tony quand il dit ça. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à être poignardé, mais que, lorsque Loki avait abattu le couteau, il avait réalisé qu'il avait beau s'y être préparé, être poignardé faisait sacrément mal.

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Non. »

Posant la main sur son épaule, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout ».

En entendant cela, son pauvre professeur parut perdu.

« Monsieur ? », dit-il, perplexe.

« Ce dont il s'agit, mon cher professeur, c'est que je vous invite à la maison pour Noël. » Obligeant Anthony à lui faire face, il le regarda bien en face. « Et, à moins que vous souhaitiez réellement aller ailleurs, j'attends que vous veniez. »

Qu'Odin, les autres et leurs opinions, et tout ce qui n'était pas Anthony et ses sentiments, aillent se faire voir. Tout ce que Loki voulait à cet instant précis était que son amant se sente comme une personne appréciée et estimée. Rien à foutre du reste. Son professeur _était_ une personne appréciée et estimée. En outre, Loki ne pouvait rien imaginer qui soit plus à même d'atténuer le désagrément d'avoir à passer une journée complète avec Odin, que d'avoir Anthony à ses côtés.

Anthony eut une sorte de demi-sourire et s'humecta les lèvres. « Eh bien, si vous voulez de moi là-bas, comment pourrais-je dire non ? » Il semblait nerveux et plein d'espoir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Loki revienne sur ses paroles et se moque de lui pour avoir été assez bête pour penser que la proposition était réelle.

« Bien », répondit immédiatement Loki. « Je vais lui dire que vous venez. Je pense que vous allez vous adorer tous les deux. »

« Vous croyez ? » Le regard d'Anthony se fit encore plus perdu. Comme si n'importe quelle mère ne serait pas ravie que son enfant ramène à la maison une personne intelligente et aimable, ayant un emploi stable et qui occupait son temps libre à penser à des moyens d'améliorer la vie des êtres humains.

Loki sourit malicieusement. « Je pense qu'elle a toujours secrètement redouté que je ramène à la maison un membre d'un gang de motards. Vous savez : quelqu'un qui boirait comme un trou, fumerait comme un pompier, jurerait, qui serait toujours vêtu de cuir et qui m'aurait encouragé à quitter l'université et à prendre de la drogue. »

« Votre mère a une vision intéressante de l'homosexualité », dit Tony en haussant les sourcils.

Leurs rires remplirent la chambre à coucher, puis ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre d'une manière qui était presque aussi intime que les précédentes activités de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, lors d'un pesant dîner de famille, Loki décida de lâcher la bombe.

Eh bien, non, « décida » n'était pas le bon mot. Cela ne commença pas comme une décision consciente de sa part.

Il avait toujours été plutôt satisfait des relations superficielles qu'il entretenait avec sa famille. Il aimait Frigg, et parfois Thor, mais s'ils pensaient qu'ils l'aimaient, lui, c'était parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas très bien. Loki continuait d'être convaincu qu'aucun de ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvait continuer à l'aimer.

En ce qui concernait Odin, moins ils se parlaient, mieux c'était. Surtout ces dernières années, où ils avaient laissé Odin penser qu'il était hétéro. Loki ne pensait pas qu'Odin y croyait réellement, mais ils se comportaient tous comme si c'était le cas, et personne ne parlait de la vie amoureuse de Loki. Cela n'avait jamais été important avant, parce que toutes ses relations avaient été brèves et sans importance.

Ce soir, Thor relatait son rendez-vous avec « la petite Jane » d'à côté et passa quinze bonnes minutes à vanter ses nombreuses vertus. Elle était si belle. Elle adorait les enfants. Elle était si gentille. Oh oui, et elle était intelligente, aussi. Loki essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant où allaient les priorités de son frère. Assurément, Anthony était beau, mais encore plus, son intellect était incroyable.

En seulement treize petits mots, Odin fit surgir chaque élément de tension qui couvait jusque là sous la surface.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te trouver une gentille fille comme Jane, Loki ? », demanda-t-il, apparemment mortellement sérieux.

Frigg elle-même sembla surprise par la question. « Chéri ? », demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle essayait de lui remettre en tête quelque chose qu'il devait avoir oublié.

« Je le pense, Frigg. Odin fronça les sourcils, ignorant l'interruption. Il passe tout son temps à essayer de rivaliser avec Thor en cours, alors il n'a même jamais eu de vraie petite amie. Il ne nous en a jamais présenté une seule. Thor va inviter Jane pour Noël. Odin s'arrêta, se rendant compte que la question de Noël n'avait pas vraiment été évoquée. N'est-ce pas, Thor ?

— Je... Je peux lui demander, Père. Thor semblait perdu. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Nous commençons tout juste à nous fréquenter. »

Magnifique. Tout à coup, cela devenait une compétition, une fois de plus.

Anthony n'était pas une compétition. Il n'allait pas l'exhiber comme un cheval à la parade pour qu'il soit comparé à Jane et jugés tous deux sur leurs mérites respectifs. Mais il l'avait déjà invité. Comment pouvait-il régler ça, sans revenir sur son invitation, ce qui blesserait sûrement son professeur ?

« En parlant de cela, intervint-il. J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demandé, Mère. »

Frigga se ragaillardit sensiblement. « Vraiment ?

— Oui, dit-il d'un ton sec. Puisque vous aviez demandé que je le fasse, j'ai invité mon petit ami au dîner de Noël. »

Très délibérément, Loki s'abstint de regarder Odin.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation d'Odin. Anthony valait plus que son approbation. Si Odin ne l'aimait pas, Odin était celui qui avait tort. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il remettait en cause les choix de Loki en matière de vêtements, de coupes de cheveux ou de matières étudiées à l'université. Loki n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il ne trouverait jamais mieux qu'Anthony. Personne ne le pourrait. Nul n'était parfait, évidemment, son professeur inclus. Mais Anthony était l'être le plus proche de la perfection que Loki ait jamais croisé, et il ne laisserait personne le rabaisser.

Alors Loki fixa son attention sur la personne assise en face de lui — Thor. Qui souriait comme un idiot.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de petit ami, mon frère ! tonna-t-il. Du moins, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire.

— Oui, eh bien, je mentais, répliqua Loki. Je n'avais aucune envie que tu te mêles de ma vie amoureuse, comme lorsque que tu as débarqué en plein milieu d'un de mes rendez-vous. »

Thor haussa les épaules sans le moindre complexe. « Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu voudrais fréquenter un homme aussi repoussant. Étant donné ma discussion avec Jane, il semble qu'Anthony te convienne beaucoup mieux.

— Jane le connaît, Thor ? Frigg rayonnait. Parfait ! Tout le monde sera donc déjà amis à Noël. »

— Elle le connaît uniquement de réputation, Mère, répondit Thor en secouant la tête. Puis son visage arbora un air calculateur. Parfois, il était évident qu'il avait été élevé aux côtés de Loki. Mais j'espérais que, peut-être, Loki et Anthony pourraient dîner avec nous pour célébrer la fin du semestre dans deux semaines. C'est le premier trimestre de Jane à l'université, vous savez. »

Le sourire de Frigg se fit encore plus éclatant. « Quelle merveilleuse idée, Thor ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est une idée merveilleuse, Loki ? » Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus radieux, celui qui lui donnait davantage envie de lui plaire que de vouloir être heureux.

Aller dîner avec Thor et Jane ne pouvait pas être si terrible, si ?

« Je vais devoir voir avec Anthony s'il a un moment de libre », répondit-il évasivement. C'était vrai. Les corrections de fin de trimestre prenaient du temps. Et être prêt à mettre de côté ses envies pour sa mère était une chose, être disposé à oublier les envies d'Anthony en était une autre.

Pendant ce temps, Odin avait gardé le silence.

C'était un peu comme être à l'intérieur d'une bouilloire sur le point de bouillir. La pression pouvait à tout moment amener son contenu à déborder, et ce sentiment grandissant encore et encore était presque douloureux.

Lorsque cela déborda pour de bon, pourtant, cela tomba complètement à plat.

« Loki fréquente un garçon ? » Odin semblait totalement perplexe.

Frigg poussa un soupir de soulagement, et Thor eut l'air stupéfait.

« Bien sûr, Père. Loki ne fréquente que des garçons. Il dit cela d'un ton qui aurait pu faire croire que lui-même n'avait pas été surpris de le découvrir, quelques mois plus tôt.

— Je vois, répondit Odin, plus perdu qu'irrité. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'a jamais amené de fille à la maison.

— Exactement, mon chéri, rétorqua Frigg, rayonnante. Mais maintenant il voit quelqu'un, et il l'a invité à la maison pour les vacances. »

Odin sembla y réfléchir un moment, et finit par hocher la tête. « Eh bien, nous verrons si ce garçon est assez bien pour mon fils. »

Se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel et de préciser qu'Anthony n'était pas du tout un garçon, Loki sourit faiblement et laissa tomber. Se montrer obstiné et sur la défensive ne réussirait qu'à le faire passer encore plus pour un enfant, c'était tout.

Heureusement, Frigg sembla saisir la gêne de Loki. Ou alors avait-elle juste supposé qu'il se sentirait gêné et faisait-elle tout pour dissiper le malaise. Elle orienta la conversation sur les achats de Noël qu'elle comptait terminer la semaine prochaine, et précisa qu'Odin ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Elle regarda ostensiblement Loki avant de sourire de nouveau à Odin. « Il y aura un peu plus à faire, après tout, puisque nos garçons seront tous les deux accompagnés. »

Une fois de plus, un Odin au calme impressionnant signifia son acquiescement. « Tu as raison, bien sûr. »

Loki se sentait étrangement impassible. Il aurait probablement dû être ravi par cette acceptation tacite. C'était une des choses les plus paternelles Qu'Odin lui ait jamais dites.

Il avait pourtant passé des années à se préparer à une explosion quand Odin devrait se confronter à la vérité. Il avait passé des années à croire qu'Odin savait, mais faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Avait-il vraiment été si aveugle au sujet d'Odin ? Odin avait-il vraiment été si aveugle ? Était-il étrange qu'une partie de lui ait souhaité l'explosion ? Ait souhaité sortir de la maison en claquant la porte, pris d'une vertueuse indignation à l'idée d'être jugé pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ?

Il ne dirait pas c'était désagréable, mais cela ne semblait pas normal, en quelque sorte.

Ils reprirent leur dîner comme s'ils ne venaient pas de discuter de choses qui déchiraient très souvent les autres familles. Frigg les obligea à rester pour manger la tarte aux pommes et les interrogea sur les préférences culinaires d'Anthony et de Jane.

Thor, bien sûr, n'en avait aucune idée. « Elle semblait apprécier son hamburger hier soir », dit-il d'un ton hésitant que Loki lui avait rarement entendu. Quelques rendez-vous ne suffisaient pas pour se faire une idée précise sur ce genre de choses, alors Loki ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher.

Frigga se tourna vers Loki, « Et pour Anthony, chéri ? »

Il n'avait nul besoin d'y réfléchir. « Il a un faible pour le sucré. » Il n'allait pas évoquer le tiramisu, c'était leur jardin privé. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas d'évoquer le reste. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les tomates crues, et il est allergique aux huîtres. »

Odin hocha gravement la tête, semblant curieusement content. « On abandonne cette absurdité de farce aux huîtres, alors. » Il eut une petite grimace.

Ah oui, ça.

Frigg avait essayé différentes choses au cours des Noëls précédents, et la farce aux huîtres avait été un franc succès auprès de tous, excepté Odin. Amusant. Anthony avait déjà accidentellement réussi à se faire apprécier d'Odin. Loki était heureux d'avoir appris pour l'allergie, quelques jours plus tôt, lors d'une discussion à propos des restaurants locaux.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il était vraiment impossible de changer sa façon d'être, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait tellement que tout le monde aime Anthony comme lui l'aimait. Apprécie. Apprécie Anthony comme il l'appréciait. Tienne à Anthony comme il tenait à lui ?

Oh, peu importe. Les pensées d'un homme lui appartenaient, après tout. Anthony ne pouvait pas être gêné par ce que Loki pensait intérieurement.

Il voulait que tout le monde aime Anthony comme lui l'aimait.

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO**

* J'ai laissé Daddy car je n'ai entendu ce mot utilisé dans ce contexte que chez des anglophones. Il désigne le petit copain ou le mari d'une femme, qui la dorlote, prend soin d'elle... un peu comme le ferait un papa. En contexte, ce n'est pas forcément dégoûtant, même si je trouve ça plutôt limite.


	9. Rencontrer la famille

« Alors, Tony, en petit malin qu'il est, dit : _j'ignore comment cette vache est arrivée sur le toit, Dean Jones, mais elle n'est certainement pas à moi. __Je suis intolérant au lactose__, _termina Rhodes, arborant la même expression innocente que Tony avait probablement eue des années auparavant, et Loki s'esclaffa de nouveau bruyamment.

Tant bien que mal, le colonel Rhodes avait réussi à garder son sérieux en évoquant les histoires les plus drôles de leur passage au MIT. Loki, quant à lui, avait eu du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire et ce, depuis le début, et son visage lui faisait mal à force de sourire. Tout cela était bizarre, car il n'était pas du genre à rire facilement.

Pourquoi avait-il été si réticent à l'idée de cette soirée avec Rhodes ?

Bon, à part son incontrôlable jalousie...

Il essayait de la contrôler, notamment parce qu'il commençait à apprécier l'homme. Parfois, il avait juste du mal à se rappeler qu'il était normal qu'Anthony ait fréquenté d'autres hommes avant lui. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était à lui de gérer ce problème.

Si tous les ex d'Anthony s'avéraient aussi agréables, amusants et préoccupés du bonheur d'Anthony que Rhodes, Loki se disait qu'il pourrait probablement y arriver.

Quand les rires s'estompèrent, Anthony lui sembla légèrement embarrassé et inquiet, ses yeux allant et venant entre Loki et Rhodes. Il s'attardait davantage sur Loki, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'il redoutait précisément. Il ne craignait pas que Loki déplaise à Rhodes, supposition que Loki comprenait : Anthony connaissait bien Rhodes. Il savait comment l'esprit de Rhodes fonctionnait.

Loki, malheureusement, était encore l'inconnue de l'équation. Serait-il irrationnellement jaloux de ce qui était manifestement une très profonde amitié, ou comprendrait-il ?

Si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question au début de la soirée, il aurait directement opté pour la première proposition. Pourtant, après ce dîner plus qu'agréable, Loki était raisonnablement sûr d'être sur le point d'opérer un revirement total de ses préjugés. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent.

Rhodes n'était pas juste sympathique et charmant, cependant. Il avait quelque chose que Loki avait rarement vu, à part chez sa mère et son frère : ce connard était totalement sincère.

Il entama la conversation en disant à Loki à quel point il était heureux que Tony et lui se soient trouvés. C'était évidemment un geste calculé, planifié, parce que Loki connaissait la nature de la relation qu'avaient entretenue Anthony et Rhodes. Cependant, étant donné qu'il semblait vraiment le penser, Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ignorer.

Conscient de la gêne d'Anthony, Loki avait décidé, dès le début du dîner, de tout faire pour que leurs deux soirées se déroulent bien. C'était un sentiment étrange. Il n'avait jamais fait ça pour quiconque, sa mère mise à part. Ceci, combiné au fait qu'il était plus facile de parler à Rhodes qu'à Odin ou Thor, et toute la soirée avait été une agréable surprise.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'entrer dans l'armée ? », demanda-t-il, essayant de combler un vide dans la conversation.

Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Rhodey mais cette familiarité avait toujours heurté Loki. Odin avait toujours incité ses fils à être aussi polis que possible, et s'adresser à de nouvelles connaissances par des surnoms n'entrait pas dans ce cadre. Alors, plutôt que de froisser le colonel, Loki préférait éviter de l'appeler, par ses nom ou surnom.

Rhodes gloussa en réponse. « Hé bien, contrairement à Tony, ma famille ne pouvait pas m'offrir le MIT. Étant donné que l'armée de l'air voulait un gars avec un diplôme du MIT, ils ont payé pour moi. En retour, j'ai promis de porter un certain temps l'uniforme pour les rembourser. »

C'était parfaitement logique. Loki n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer renoncer à ses plans de carrière en échange d'un enseignement qui aurait été autrement hors de sa portée. Plus il en apprenait sur James Rhodes, plus il découvrait que, non seulement il appréciait l'individu, mais qu'il pouvait également s'identifier à lui. Merde.

« Cela semble être un marché équitable », acquiesça Loki.

Anthony émit un son contrarié. Il gardait cependant la bouche fermée, une habitude qui contribuait à faire que Loki se sentait comme le méchant ogre des contes.

Il n'était jamais tout à fait sûr de savoir comment réagir quand Anthony commençait à se cacher derrière sa volonté de satisfaire Loki. Il avait besoin de plus d'expérience pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère s'il n'était pas du même avis que lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Anthony ? essaya-t-il de demander d'un ton léger, mais cela sonna _trop_ léger, comme si le désaccord implicite l'avait mis en colère. Rhodes haussa un sourcil. Loki poussa un soupir et passa la main sous la table pour serrer le genou de Anthony de manière rassurante. Pourquoi ? »

Anthony sembla rassuré, et adressa à Loki un adorable sourire. « Cela ne ressemble-t-il pas à de la servitude pour vous ?

— Je suppose que c'est une comparaison valable, convint Loki. Mais est-ce pire que de ne pouvoir suivre un enseignement ? »

Anthony fronça les sourcils, comme provoqué. « C'est le dernier stade avant l'esclavage, Loki. C'est affreux. S'ils veulent qu'il travaille pour eux, ils n'ont qu'à le payer. »

Rhodes soupira, l'expression de son visage disant à Loki qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient souvent eue par le passé. Anthony avait cette capacité à se montrer exceptionnellement têtu quand quelque chose était important pour lui.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Loki en secouant la tête. L'esclavage est illégal parce qu'il empiète sur les droits des esclaves. Ils n'ont pas le choix. »

« Quel choix Rhodey aurait-il s'il voulait quitter l'armée ? », demanda Anthony avec hargne.

Loki y réfléchit un instant. « Il doit bien exister un recours pour qu'il puisse le faire en toute légalité. Il hocha la tête en direction d'Anthony. Peut-être lui demanderait-on de rembourser ses frais de scolarité. »

Rhodes inclina la tête, apparemment troublé. « Vous savez, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je pourrais probablement. Mais j'ai passé un accord, et je m'y tiens. Je ne vois pas de raison de m'en inquiéter.

— Tu pourrais te faire dix fois plus en travaillant pour une entreprise privée, fit Anthony avec un soupir exaspéré.

— Toi aussi, sourit Rhodes à Anthony. Parfois l'argent n'est juste pas aussi important que le respect de soi. »

La phrase ressemblait à une citation, et elle amena Anthony à plonger le nez dans son assiette avec cette soumission résignée qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était poussé trop loin.

Rhodes sut immédiatement ce qui se produisait et soupira, « je suis désolé, Tony. C'était déplacé. La situation n'a rien à voir. »

Loki brûlait de poser les questions les plus évidentes, mais quelle que soit la raison de cette tension soudaine, cela bouleversait profondément Anthony. Ce qui n'avait jamais été quelque chose que Loki voulait sciemment provoquer. En fait, c'était son rôle de faire baisser la tension. En tant que petit ami, en tant que partie non concernée, il était censé tout faire pour qu'Anthony se sente de nouveau bien.

« Alors votre famille est quelque part dans le Nord ? demanda-t-il à Rhodes, voulant donner à Anthony le temps de se calmer et de se reprendre. Je crois que c'est ce qu'Anthony a dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Rhodes hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé que la conversation prenne un tour différent.

« Oui. J'ai une grande famille et, moi mis à part, ils vivent tous dans la même petite ville où j'ai grandi. Ma mère me dit toujours qu'elle savait que je serais le seul à quitter le patelin.

— Ma mère est comme ça, aussi, acquiesça Loki. Je pense qu'elle savait que je me dirigerais vers les sciences avant que je le sache, moi. Je crois que, pour être mère, il faut une bonne dose de prémonition. »

La serveuse arriva à ce moment avec la carte des desserts, et il y eut un silence agréable pendant qu'ils l'étudiaient. Loki n'était pas très sucré, mais il savait qu'Anthony allait probablement commander quelque chose.

Pendant que Loki réfléchissait à prendre un café, une main hésitante vint toucher son bras. Il dévisagea Anthony, qui avait tourné un regard plein d'espoir vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Anthony baissa la tête vers la carte des desserts avant de le regarder de nouveau. Loki sourit d'une façon qu'il espérait rassurante et posa la main sur celle d'Anthony. Il savait qu'il lui demandait la permission mais il éprouvait le besoin soudain qu'Anthony décide par lui-même.

Était-ce inopportun ? Une partie de lui voulait prendre Rhodes à part et lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait sur la façon dont il devait agir lorsque la soumission d'Anthony commençait à le rendre nerveux. Devait-il donner à Anthony la permission qu'il attendait ? Commander pour lui ? Allait-il pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie à faire cela ?

Holà... le reste de sa vie ? Cela sortait d'où, ça ?

Dans tous les cas, la réponse était non. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie en prenant toutes les décisions pour Anthony. Il devait y avoir une limite, et franchement, Loki préférerait qu'elle se pose au seuil de la maison d'Anthony. Bon, à voir pour les plans qu'ils pourraient avoir hors de la maison...

Mais c'était une conversation qu'ils auraient une autre fois.

Il afficha un gentil sourire et demanda, « Prendrez-vous quelque chose, Anthony ? »

Son gentil petit professeur rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. « Je pensais au tiramisu... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour donner à Loki la possibilité de le lui refuser.

Il se contenta de rire. « Cela vous ressemble bien. » Puis il lui adressa un regard significatif pour remémorer à Anthony l'épisode « soin des piercings ».

Cela semblait fonctionner parce qu'Anthony rougit et hocha la tête.

Loki fut presque surpris lorsque la voix de Rhodes s'éleva. « Absolument. Cela a toujours été son dessert préféré. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à une caricature gay, mais je suppose que vous ne choisissez pas vos préférences, en matière de sexualité comme de dessert. »

— En effet, confirma Loki. Et tant que nous sommes dans les stéréotypes, ça pourrait être bien pire. Une de mes amies fréquente un homme qui boit des cosmopolitans, et il n'est pas même gay. »

Cela les fit rire et le sentiment de malaise sembla se dissiper. En fait, toutes les inquiétudes que Loki avait éprouvées à l'idée de venir s'étaient envolées. Rhodes occupait clairement une place importante dans la vie d'Anthony et ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années mais, pas une fois, Loki n'avait eu le sentiment de tenir la chandelle. Rhodes semblait réellement content de leur relation.

Pourtant, il ressentait toujours l'envie de prendre l'homme à part et de lui poser mille questions. Alors, il se souvint de la canne et de la corde fixées au lit d'Anthony la première fois qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Suivre sa propre voie était peut-être préférable. Cela l'obligerait à demander l'avis d'Anthony plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait pensé tout savoir et, jusqu'à présent, là où il avait le plus appris, c'était en écoutant Anthony.

En fin de compte, il réalisa que, même s'il pensait pouvait apprendre des choses utiles de la part de Rhodes, discuter d'Anthony en dehors de sa présence reviendrait à traiter son amant comme un enfant. C'était tout à fait inacceptable. Anthony était déjà déterminé à faire passer Loki avant lui, en toutes choses. Loki n'allait pas implicitement tolérer l'idée que c'était acceptable.

Anthony et Rhodes commandèrent leurs desserts et, alors que Loki commençait à dire la serveuse qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, le regard inquiet de Anthony l'amena à se raviser. Il demanda un expresso en espérant que cela suffirait à le tranquilliser.

Anthony parut satisfait, alors il cessa de s'inquiéter.

« Alors, fit Rhodes quand la serveuse fut partie, quand ce cours se termine-t-il, que nous n'ayons plus à traverser toute la ville si nous voulons pouvoir dîner en public ? Pas que cet endroit ne soit pas sympa et tout, mais l'intrigue n'est pas vraiment le style de Tony, et je doute que ce soit le vôtre. »

Loki acquiesça, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait vrai.

Anthony soupira et hocha la tête. « Mercredi. Le mois le plus long de toute ma vie. »

Rhodes haussa le sourcil. « Même en comptant les semaines à l'hôpital ? Tu avais commencé à joliment te plaindre vers la fin. »

Loki sursauta. Des _s__emaines_ à l'hôpital ? Le plus longtemps qu'il y soit resté remontait à ses seize ans, quand il avait attrapé une pneumonie et il en était sorti après quatre jours. Il dévisagea Anthony, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui valoir une hospitalisation si longue. Un accident de voiture ?

Anthony fronça les sourcils, la tension pesant à nouveau sur ses épaules. « C'était dans une autre vie, Rhodey. »

Putain. Le sentiment de curiosité était presque insupportable, mais Loki n'allait pas gâcher la soirée d'Anthony en posant des questions gênantes. S'il voulait en discuter, ils le feraient. Autrement, cela ne le regardait pas. Il sourit à Anthony et lui serra encore la main.

« Cela a été un long mois, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous devriez vous voir tous les deux. Rhodes gloussa et secoua la tête. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Tony si pathétiquement amoureux. »

Cela fit adorablement rougir Anthony, et Loki lui serra le bras.

« Cela me va parfaitement. »

Curieusement, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vécu quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à une vraie relation, il trouva les mots très justes. Loki apprécia le silence qui suivit, alors il ne s'appesantit pas sur le fait que ses mots avaient été les derniers prononcés avant l'arrivée des desserts.

C'était une sensation inédite.

En revanche, toute la convivialité du monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de marquer son territoire quand ils quittèrent le restaurant une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsque les trois hommes eurent enfilé leur manteau et furent sortis dans l'air glacial de décembre, Loki passa le bras autour d'Anthony et le tint étroitement serré contre lui.

« Avons-nous autre chose de prévu ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus aimable. Parce que si non, il se fait un peu tard... » Il omit délibérément de finir sa phrase, laissant Rhodes s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait.

Il doutait que Rhodes éprouve le besoin de les croire chastes, mais s'il voulait penser que Loki allait border Anthony et l'embrasser sur le front avant de rentrer dormir seul — oh, après tout, si on ajoutait quelques ébats avant cela, cela ne serait pas si désagréable.

Mettant Loki dans son camp, Rhodes se mit à rire. « Non, je m'en voudrais d'empiéter sur votre soirée, les amoureux. En outre, je dois me lever tôt si je veux rentrer à la maison à temps pour le déjeuner de demain. Mais si vous êtes d'accord, nous pourrions remettre ça le 27. Je passerai la nuit en ville pour attraper mon vol du lendemain. »

« Ce serait sympa, fit Loki, mais il tourna la tête vers Anthony avant de donner une réponse définitive. Quand il vit son expression pleine d'espoir, il sourit. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons le temps pour ça. »

Anthony s'inclina et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Loki. « Ça me paraît bien, Rhodey. Peut-être cet endroit près de chez moi, la prochaine fois.

— D'accord, le restaurant thaï, fit Rhodey en levant les yeux au ciel. Tant que tu ne veux pas me ramener au shawarma.

— Eh bien, si c'est Anthony qui paye, rappela Loki, peut-être qu'il devrait choisir ce qu'il veut. Qu'est-ce qu'un shawarma ?

— C'est génial, Loki. Vraiment génial. Anthony se blottit davantage contre son épaule. Nous irons. Sans ce Philistin pour tout gâcher. »

Ils se séparèrent alors, Rhodes se dirigeant vers son hôtel avant de prendre la route pour retrouver sa famille le lendemain matin. C'était parfait, vraiment. Peut-être, dans un futur indéterminé, Loki accepterait-il que Rhodes reste pour la nuit, mais moins d'un mois après le début de leur relation, il n'en était pas encore là.

En outre, il voulait ramener Anthony chez lui, le déshabiller dans le hall, le plaquer contre le mur, et — bon, peut-être mieux valait-il ne pas trop s'emballer quand il y avait une bonne demi-heure de route entre eux et le sexe.

D'un autre côté...

Anthony était au volant, puisqu'ils avaient pris sa voiture pour aller à leur rendez-vous avec Rhodes.

Cela pourrait être une opportunité de pousser un peu son gentil professeur. Peut-être même une chance de lui extorquer enfin un « non ». Loki apprécia l'idée. C'était plus important que de tourmenter Anthony. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il était un auditoire captif, et Loki pourrait avoir une discussion sur le changement des mots de sûreté.

Il attendit qu'ils aient passé leur ceinture de sécurité et qu'Anthony ait commencé à rouler.

Sournois mais raisonnable, tel était Loki.

« Il y a un sujet que je voulais évoquer avec vous, mais j'oublie toujours. Il essaya de garder une voix neutre, car il ne voulait pas transmettre sa tension à Anthony.

— Oh ? » La voix d'Anthony ne s'était que légèrement tendue, il prit donc ça comme une victoire.

Loki posa la main sur la jambe d'Anthony. « Je voulais revenir sur notre discussion à propos des mots de sûreté. Je crois que j'ai également besoin d'en avoir un. Juste au cas où, d'accord ? »

Après un moment, Anthony hocha la tête.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

— Mais je me suis dit, Loki amena la conversation dans la direction qu'il souhaitait lui voir prendre, que peut-être, nous devrions avoir le même mot de sûreté, pour simplifier les choses. »

Anthony réfléchit à l'idée. Il voulait manifestement répondre non, et Loki était sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il aimait ou non partager. Loki s'était demandé si le mot n'était pas chargé de souvenirs désagréables pour Anthony, et il semblait qu'il ait eu raison.

Il décida d'aller de l'avant et de marquer le coup avant qu'Anthony puisse répondre. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être à l'aise avec le vôtre. Il n'est pas assez neutre pour moi. Alors, j'espérais que, peut-être, nous pourrions en choisir un nouveau. Ensemble. »

Après un autre moment de réflexion, Anthony eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

« Cela me plairait.

— Bien ! Je pensais à quelque chose du genre « Loki, je sais que vous êtes un dieu du sexe, mais j'ai besoin d'une pause ». Ça le fait ? »

Il se tut assez longtemps pour laisser à Anthony le temps d'assimiler et de rire, puis reprit. « D'accord, très bien. Quelque chose de sérieux. Euh... »

Il essaya de trouver un mot au hasard. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne s'y attendait. Enfin, son cerveau se mit en marche et proposa, « Cascade ? »

Un moment s'écoula en silence, et Loki commença à craindre que le mot ait une connotation négative pour son professeur.

« Cela sonne bien. » Anthony avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une énigme qu'il ne pouvait résoudre immédiatement.

« Êtes-vous sûr ? le testa Loki. Vous semblez décontenancé.

— Décontenancé ? Vraiment ? Ce mot existe encore ? se moqua Anthony, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Probablement pas, admit Loki en riant aux éclats. Mon idiot de frère est un fanatique de Shakespeare. Je suis sûr que je l'ai entendu de sa bouche. Devrions-nous plutôt l'utiliser, le mot semble tellement vous amuser ? »

Anthony le regarda à nouveau. Il était désespérément adorable, avec son nez encore un peu rougi par le froid et ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

« Nan. Cascade, c'est bien. Il commença à se mordre la lèvre avant de s'arrêter. J'aime ça. C'est neutre.

— Bien. »

Loki sourit. Une pensée le frappa alors. Ce n'était pas une idée de Natasha, mais cela pourrait fonctionner. Il pouvait toujours essayer l'idée de Natasha plus tard, pour renforcer l'utilisation des mots de sûreté. « Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions faire un essai. »

Tony eut l'air encore plus décontenancé.

« Pour quoi faire ?

— Eh bien, commençons par quelque chose de simple, Professeur. Quel est le mot de sûreté ? Loki fit remonter sa main le long de la cuisse d'Anthony.

— Ca-cascade, Loki. La voix de son gentil professeur tremblait un peu quand il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose.

— Voulez-vous que je m'arrête maintenant ? le provoqua-t-il.

— Non. Non, Loki », répondit son professeur en haletant.

Glissant la main vers la braguette du professeur, Loki détacha lentement sa ceinture et entreprit de baisser son pantalon. « N'hésitez pas à monter le chauffage si la température ne vous convient pas, Professeur. »

Anthony augmenta docilement la température de la voiture de quelques degrés.

« Maintenant, je vais être clair, mon cher professeur. Il descendit lentement dans le boxer d'Anthony et enroula la main autour de sa queue qui se raidissait rapidement. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à jouir dans la voiture. »

Le professeur se figea. « Loki ? » Il posa brièvement les yeux sur Loki, avant de les reposer sur la route.

« Je crois que vous m'avez entendu. » Loki sourit. Il aurait aimé se coller tout contre Anthony, mais défaire sa ceinture de sécurité alors que la voiture était au beau milieu d'une rue passante était une mauvaise idée. Il était partant pour enfreindre les règles, mais pas si cela mettait leur vie en danger.

« Vous ne devez pas jouir. Quoi qu'il arrive.

— Je... Je vais essayer, Loki. » Anthony était positivement délicieux avec son expression hésitante. En profiter ? Ne pas en profiter ? Faire comme si ce n'était pas en train de se produire ?

Faisant aller et venir lentement sa main le long du sexe du professeur, Loki sourit diaboliquement. « Oh, vous allez réussir, mon gentil professeur. Vous savez exactement comment me faire arrêter. Je sais que vous apprécieriez la punition pour avoir échoué, mais je vous promets que vous apprécierez encore plus la récompense si vous réussissez. »

Le son étranglé qu'il obtint en réponse était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Le jeu commençait. Il avait au moins dix minutes avant d'arriver à la maison d'Anthony, alors, dans un premier temps, il ne précipita pas les choses. Il prit son temps, le caressant lentement, écoutant la respiration saccadée de son professeur.

« Les yeux sur la route, professeur », prévint Loki quelques instants plus tard, quand ces beaux yeux glissèrent vers son entrejambe. Vous ne voudriez pas nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, Monsieur, gémit Anthony. Mais si... si je dis, il se tut pour prendre une grande inspiration lorsque Loki passa doucement le pouce sur le gland. Cela. Si je dis _ça_, alors-

— Alors, je m'arrêterai. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons d'accord pour recommencer. N'importe le moment où vous auriez besoin que j'arrête, n'importe la raison. N'est-ce pas là la règle ? »

Loki relâcha la pression, ne voulant pas compromettre la réflexion de son professeur au point qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« Ou-Oui. Oui. Mais vous... Je ne veux pas... L'inquiétude sur le visage d'Anthony était poignante.

— Quand vous dites le mot, je m'arrête, réitéra-t-il. Toujours. Et quand nous serons à la maison, vous aurez ce que vous avez gagné. Si vous le voulez.

— Même si je dis-

— Peu importe ce que vous dites. Loki se pencha et titilla le lobe de l'oreille d'Anthony. Dire le mot n'est pas une infraction punissable, mon ange. C'est une façon de communiquer. »

Anthony tourna la voiture dans une paisible rue résidentielle qui était juste à quelques minutes de chez lui. Loki décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Après un coup d'œil aux alentours, il se décida. Il défit la sangle de sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha sur les genoux de Anthony. Écartant suffisamment le tissu soyeux pour libérer l'érection d'Anthony, il passa la langue sur le gland.

« Loki ! » La voix d'Anthony s'éleva dans les aigus avant de se fêler.

Il sortit davantage la langue et lécha tranquillement de la base de la queue jusqu'au gland. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête pour voir le visage du professeur.

« Oui, Professeur ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

— Oh, Seigneur. Rien. S'il vous plaît, continuez, Loki. » Anthony était rouge et ses yeux fixaient résolument la route.

Franchement, Loki était impressionné. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu.

Il était également reconnaissant au planning familial pour avoir envoyé les résultats — négatifs, bien sûr — de leurs tests la semaine passée. Il leur restait à finaliser un contrat, mais ils avaient convenu que, puisqu'ils n'auraient aucun autre partenaire et qu'Anthony n'aimait pas les préservatifs, ils pouvaient cesser de les utiliser.

C'était toujours un gros tabou pour Loki, et il devait admettre que cela lui plaisait aussi pour cela.

« Je crois que je vais continuer », sourit Loki avant de retourner vers l'objet de son désir. Anthony avait raison. Pouvoir se passer de préservatifs était une bénédiction. Pouvoir juste se pencher et lécher son professeur était la perfection absolue.

Il passa la langue autour du gland, puis le glissa lentement entre ses lèvres. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela à Anthony avant. Quelle négligence ! Il ne pouvait pas soutenir la comparaison face aux compétences incroyables d'Anthony en matière de fellation, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fallait pas essayer du tout.

Il avait été si foutrement distrait par tout ce qu'ils _avaient_ fait, qu'il avait perdu le compte de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait.

Les hanches d'Anthony tressaillirent dans un mouvement curieusement incontrôlé. Peut-être l'interlude touchait-il à sa fin.

« Loki, murmura Anthony, l'épuisement dans la voix. S'il vous plaît... »

Il fut fortement tenté de ronronner en réponse, mais il ne voulait pas amener son professeur au point de rupture. Au lieu de cela, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux, haussant un sourcil.

Anthony était l'image même de l'impudeur, le teint rose vif et les cheveux en désordre. Il semblait qu'il y ait passé plusieurs fois la main, à la recherche d'une diversion. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il regardait très délibérément la route et _pas_ Loki.

Si proche. Comment le pousser un peu plus loin sans le pousser trop loin ? Loki baissa lentement la tête, prenant Anthony en bouche autant qu'il le pouvait. Tant de choses étaient susceptibles de rendre fou son professeur.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que continuer ferait l'affaire.

Il s'apprêtait à se retirer pour respirer, quand il entendit le murmure au-dessus de lui.

« Cascade ».

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et se redressa, étudiant le langage corporel d'Anthony. Son professeur était tendu, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement plus nerveux qu'avant. Il rentra sa lèvre entre ses dents et la relâcha — deux fois. Aucune de trace de peur, cependant.

Loki s'inclina et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Anthony. « Bravo, mon gentil professeur. Sommes-nous encore loin ? »

La tête d'Anthony s'inclina pour reposer légèrement au-dessus de la sienne. « Plus très loin, Loki. » Sa voix n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la satisfaction.

Loki eut l'impression que la route prit une éternité, mais cela ne dut pas représenter plus que quelques kilomètres. Ils se garèrent dans l'allée, le professeur retira ses clés et les mit dans sa poche. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis là, se reposant l'un sur l'autre pour un autre moment, le seul bruit se faisant entendre étant celui du moteur cliquant en refroidissant.

« Rentrons-nous, Loki ? La voix de Anthony était calme, pas nerveuse.

— Oui, je suppose que nous devrions, ronronna Loki. Je vous ai promis une récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Loki. L'ai- l'ai-je gagnée ? Monsieur ? »

Il n'avait pas bougé, et sa voix était tellement sérieuse que Loki pensa qu'il aurait préféré mentir s'il avait estimé que non, il ne le méritait pas.

« Bien sûr que oui, Anthony. Vous avez été parfait pour moi, comme vous l'êtes toujours. Il releva enfin la tête et serra fermement la main d'Anthony avant de saisir la poignée de la portière. Maintenant, à l'intérieur. Je vous veux nu et sur le lit dans cinq minutes. Compris ?

— Compris, Loki. » Anthony se précipita dans la maison pour s'exécuter.

Beaucoup plus calmement, pour donner du temps à son professeur, Loki se servit un verre d'eau avant d'aller à l'étage. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Anthony avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Il était couché nu au milieu du lit, et Loki pensa qu'il avait l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était magnifique.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux bruns et se tourna vers lui quand il s'assit sur le lit.

« Êtes-vous prêt, professeur ? lui demanda doucement Loki.

—Oui, Loki, sourit-il. Je pense que je le suis. »

* * *

Il était inévitable que Noël ne se passe pas aussi bien que le dîner avec Rhodes. La chance ne dure pas.

Sa mère était aussi incroyable que d'habitude. Elle avait passé les trois jours précédents à préparer la maison, et s'était réveillée à l'aube pour commencer à cuisiner.

Loki le savait parce qu'il était déjà debout lorsqu'elle arriva en bas. Il était assis à table, buvant sa deuxième tasse de café et mangeant des sugar cookies.

Étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les sugar cookies, elle lui adressa un regard amusé. « À ce point ? », demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Il soupira lourdement et lui adressa un regard sombre.

« Bon, si tu dois rester dans la cuisine, tu vas m'aider, fit-elle de sa voix ne-viens-pas-me-contredire. Et tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il pensa à esquiver la discussion et se contenter de l'aider, mais elle savait si bien écouter et faire refluer ses craintes. C'était encore une de ses compétences maternelles dont il se montrait reconnaissant. Si elle ne l'avait pas aidé, il aurait pu faire une dépression nerveuse quand il avait appris pour son adoption des années plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il lui fallut fut un simple _nous t'avons adopté parce que nous te voulions __prononcé d'une voix douce_ et tout était allé mieux.

« Et si vous ne l'aimez pas ? » Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait choisi de dire s'il y avait convenablement réfléchi, mais il avait toujours trouvé qu'il était préférable de ne pas se censurer quand il parlait à sa mère. Elle pourrait davantage l'aider s'il était honnête avec elle. Merde, il pourrait s'aider, lui, s'il se montrait honnête sur ses sentiments.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et sembla amusée. « Aucune chance, mon chéri. » Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à fouiller dans le frigo pour trouver les ingrédients, mais continua à parler.

« Tu as toujours été mon garçon si raisonnable, et tu n'as jamais jugé quelqu'un assez bien pour le ramener à la maison. Cela signifie qu'il est différent.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est, acquiesça-t-il. Mais pourquoi cela signifierait-il automatiquement que vous devriez l'aimer ?

— Parce qu'il est important pour toi, et que je fais confiance à ton jugement. Se tournant de nouveau, elle poussa une brassée d'ingrédients vers lui avant de reprendre. S'il arrive sur une moto, vêtu de cuir et couvert de tatouages, je lui accorderais toujours le bénéfice du doute. »

Il grimaça en y pensant, mais une image de son professeur vêtu de cuir et chevauchant une moto surgit dans sa tête, et l'idée sembla soudainement moins répugnante.

« Vous me faites confiance à ce point ? Il commença à trier les ingrédients qu'elle lui avait donnés, les empilant les uns sur les autres. Cela ne vous dérangerait pas si je ramenais un Hell's Angel à la maison ? »

Elle tordit un peu le nez à cette idée, mais hocha la tête.

« Non. Tu m'as déjà parlé de la situation en classe. Je suppose que tu ne suivras pas d'autres cours avec lui.

— Certainement pas, sourit-il. J'ai toutes les uv de physique nécessaires pour mon diplôme, et même si ce n'était le cas, Anthony ne me laisserait pas suivre d'autres cours avec lui. »

Son expression quand elle se tourna vers lui était triomphante. « C'est exactement ce que je dis. Ce qui s'est passé ne peut être changé, mais vous êtes tous les deux assez responsables pour ne pas permettre que cela se reproduise. »

Poussant le sachet de farine vers elle, il lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chiot. Même s'il n'était pas son frère, cela fonctionnait généralement. « Vous allez faire ce gâteau ? Le rouge ? » Il n'aimait pas le sucre, mais il ferait une exception pour la cuisine de sa mère à Noël.

« Bien sûr, chéri. Elle lui lança un sachet de sucre. Mais seulement si tu m'aides. »

* * *

Quand Anthony arriva, le repas était à moitié prêt. Loki avait dit à partir de 10 heures, alors il avait commencé à tourner autour de la porte d'entrée peu après neuf heures. Son professeur était ponctuel, après tout.

Résultat, il ouvrit la porte à Jane quand elle arriva. Loki essaya de ne pas sembler trop ouvertement déçu, mais échoua lamentablement, puisqu'elle lui sourit et dit: « Vous savez comment accueillir une fille, Loki. »

Puis, alors que Loki se demandait s'il devrait ou non s'excuser, elle ajouta, « mais ne croyez pas que je ne vais pas vous rappeler ce double rendez-vous auquel votre frère veut nous faire aller. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, et choisit de ne _pas s'excuser_.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il vous a sorti cette ineptie, à vous aussi ? »

— Oh, allez ! Je suis super excitée à l'idée de voir « Stark le requin » dans son habitat naturel. Tue-t-il habituellement le serveur avant ou après le dîner ? Elle semblait ne plaisanter qu'à moitié, alors Loki fut soulagé quand son frère débarqua une seconde plus tard.

— Jane ! cria pratiquement Thor en arrivant à la porte. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'air encore plus imposant que d'habitude dans son affreux pull de Noël rouge et blanc. Je suis si heureux que tu sois là ! »

Loki attira l'attention de Thor et désigna le séjour de la tête, de ce geste universel signifiant _dégage_. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour saisir le message. Disant quelque chose à propos de présenter officiellement Jane à ses parents, Thor l'entraîna vers l'endroit où Odin était installé devant la télévision, regardant un film traitant d'un corpulent lutin de Noël se comportant comme un idiot.

Quelques instants plus tard, la présentation « officielle » - et incroyablement décontractée - était terminée, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision.

Tout semblait toujours si facile pour Thor. Loki était peut-être juste amer, mais cela lui semblait injuste. Thor ramenait à la maison la gentille petite voisine. Bien sûr, Odin l'appréciait. Il la connaissait depuis des années, et elle était la belle-fille dont tout père hétéronormatif rêvait pour son imposant fils prodige.

Loki aimait de moins en moins l'idée d'une comparaison entre Jane et Anthony.

« Loki ! La voix de sa mère s'éleva soudainement dans la cuisine. Viens m'aider avec la dinde. »

Elle devait l'avoir vu ruminer et décidait qu'il était temps qu'il cesse de se lamenter intérieurement. Reconnaissant, il cria, « J'arrive, mère ! »

Il venait de tourner le dos à la porte quand il entendit des pas dans l'allée. Il se retourna et ouvrit brusquement la porte pour trouver un Anthony un peu surpris s'apprêtant à frapper, une bouteille de vin dans sa main libre. Les mots de Jane et son irritation s'évaporèrent en un seul coup d'œil à son professeur.

Anthony se mordit la lèvre tout en baissant la main. « Je sais que vous aviez dit après dix heures, mais- »

Loki décida de couper court à toute tentative d'auto-récrimination — arriver cinq minutes en avance pouvait difficilement passer pour une infraction méritant la fessée, à moins qu'Anthony veuille qu'il en soit ainsi. Il attira Anthony contre lui et l'embrassa profondément.

Il l'embrassa là, devant la porte d'entrée, là où tous les voisins trop curieux pouvaient les voir. Il connaissait déjà la teneur des ragots du quartier pour le mois à venir. Cela allait être _je me suis toujours douté pour le fils Burison_...

Curieusement, la seule chose que l'idée lui inspirait était de l'amusement. Il avait la compréhension et l'approbation de toutes les personnes importantes pour lui. Quelle différence si la vieille pie de l'autre côté de la rue pensait demain qu'il était une abomination ? En fait, quand il la vit jeter un coup d'œil à travers ses rideaux pour mieux voir leur petite démonstration d'affection, il lui adressa son sourire le plus radieux et cligna de l'œil.

« Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? », s'enquit Anthony alors que Loki le faisait entrer.

« Plus tard. » Loki ferma tranquillement la porte derrière eux et emmena d'abord Anthony vers la cuisine. Frigg en premier, les autres, après. Son approbation était la plus importante.

Il se retourna pour sourire à Anthony. « Je suis juste content de vous voir. »

Anthony lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, Loki le regarda vraiment. C'était étrange. Il avait l'air plus jeune. Il était habillé de façon décontractée – ni veste, ni cravate. Entre ça et sa nervosité, il ressemblait à un étudiant venant rencontrer la famille de sa première copine « sérieuse ».

Loki se tut un instant. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. C'était la _première_ fois qu'Anthony était invité à rencontrer la famille de quelqu'un.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et Loki perdit le fil de ses pensées quand sa mère les aperçut.

Le visage de Frigg s'illumina. « Vous devez être Anthony ! » À son expression, on aurait pu croire qu'elle rencontrait le Président.

Anthony, pour sa part, semblait abasourdi. « Oui, Madame ? »

Elle rit, lui tendant la main. Quand il tendit lentement la sienne, elle sembla se raviser et retira sa main. Avant qu'Anthony ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter, elle l'enlaçait étroitement, à sa grande perplexité.

_« __Vous_ m'appelez Frigg. Après un long moment, elle se recula et continua. Toute personne que mon bébé juge digne d'emmener dans ma maison est un membre de cette famille, et ma famille m'appelle Frigg. »

Anthony cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et sembla avoir des difficultés à retrouver l'usage de sa langue. Loki ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Sa mère était une force de la nature.

Après un moment, Anthony retrouva sa voix. « Oui, Madame. Euh... Frigg. »

Il lui remit maladroitement la bouteille de vin, et ils se lancèrent tous deux dans une conversation d'où il ressortait que c'était le vin parfait pour aller avec le repas. Ce n'était pas une surprise, vraiment. Anthony s'y connaissait en vin. Loki avait appris tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet avec Frigg. Alors, quand Anthony avait demandé s'il devait apporter quelque chose, Loki lui avait dit d'apporter une impressionnante bouteille de vin. Lui s'en moquait un peu, mais cela faisait plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait.

Après de trop courts moments d'une conversation enjouée entre Anthony et Frigg, Thor débarqua dans la cuisine, avec son pull hideux et un visage de chiot plein d'espoir. « Je savais que j'avais entendu quelque chose ! dit-il, assez fort pour être entendu des voisins. Vous devez être le professeur Stark. »

Le professeur tressaillit, avant de hocher la tête et de tendre la main pour serrer celle de Thor. « C'est Tony », marmonna-t-il.

Loki le vit prier intérieurement pour que Thor _ne_ lui offre _pas_ le même câlin que sa mère.

« Va pour Tony ! répondit aimablement Thor, serrant la main d'Anthony avec enthousiasme. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Tony. Loki a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Loki fronça les sourcils en entendant le mensonge.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

— Tu as parlé de lui, mon frère. Plus d'une fois. Thor lui lança un regard apaisant. Pour toi, c'est pratiquement l'équivalent des crises d'hystérie des adolescentes en délire. »

Loki résista à l'envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de se laisser mourir. Heureusement, Anthony ne sembla pas embarrassé par Thor et sa... _Thoritude_.

Ce fut complètement surréaliste de voir Thor les guider vers la salle de séjour afin qu'Anthony soit présenté à Odin et à Jane. Quelque part au fond de lui, Loki s'attendait à une mauvaise surprise quand Odin rencontrerait enfin l'homme qui sortait avec son fils, mais ce ne fut pas el cas. Il semblait qu'Odin était devenu _plus_ compréhensif depuis quelques semaines.

Odin prit un moment pour jauger Anthony et fut apparemment satisfait. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Tony. J'ai toujours redouté que Loki nous ramène un genre d'artiste hippie avec des dreadlocks, alors vous êtes une agréable surprise. »

Quoi ? Quelle part de la personnalité de Loki avait amené Odin à penser une chose si bizarre ?

Anthony eut l'air aussi surpris et désorienté par cette déclaration que Loki l'était, mais il passa rapidement outre. « Eh bien, vous m'en voyez ravi. Pour être honnête, je pense que mon père se retournerait dans sa tombe si j'étais devenu artiste.

— Il était également scientifique ? », demanda Odin, semblant vraiment intéressé.

Loki savait que c'était s'aventurer en terrain dangereux, et voulut étouffer la conversation dans l'œuf. Anthony sembla capter sa tension, il lui prit la main et fit comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. « Oui, Monsieur. Il avait même sa propre société. Stark Industries. Surtout de gros contrats d'armement passés avec l'État. »

Odin eut l'air impressionné, pendant que Jane fronçait légèrement les sourcils derrière lui.

« Mais la société ne vous appartient plus, Pro-, commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par Thor.

— Oui, Tony, je ne me souviens pas de Loki disant que vous possédez une entreprise. Vous enseignez, n'est-ce pas ? » Incroyablement délicat de la part de Thor. Il se trahissait en souriant comme un idiot, visiblement fier de lui, mais Loki pouvait lui pardonner. Il essayait vraiment.

Anthony déglutit difficilement. Il lui fallut une minute avant de répondre, puis il haussa les épaules, semblant arriver à une conclusion. « Oui. J'enseigne maintenant. J'ai hérité de la compagnie lorsque mes parents sont morts. Je l'ai vendue. »

Jane semblait encore moins convaincue.

« Qui voudrait acheter une entreprise d'armement ?

— Quelqu'un qui voudrait se faire de l'argent, répondit Odin, visiblement amusé par la naïveté de Jane.

— Quelques dizaines de sociétés souhaitant développer leurs capacités de production, la renseigna Anthony. J'ai démantelé l'entreprise. »

Odin sembla surpris, mais heureusement, n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas charmant ? Je crois que vous regardiez quelque chose sur un homme qui mâchait un chewing-gum trouvé dans un lieu public. Loki resserra sa prise sur la main de Anthony. Anthony est un excellent cuisinier, nous allons donc aller aider mère. »

Jane eut l'air scandalisée. « C'est _Elfe_ ! Dites-moi que vous l'avez vu ! »

Thor gloussa et passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Ne pose pas à Loki ce genre de questions. La seule réponse que tu es susceptible d'avoir, c'est "peuh, foutaises". »

Elle était toujours horrifiée, insistant sur le fait que Loki apprécierait le film. Entre lui et Thor, cependant, ils réussirent à ramener tout le monde là où ils devaient être. Jane, Thor et Odin regarderaient d'horribles films de Noël, tandis qu'Anthony et Loki aideraient Frigg à cuisiner. En fait, Loki s'assit et regarda pendant que Frigg autorisait à contrecœur Anthony à l'aider, lui rappelant de temps en temps qu'il était un invité et qu'il n'était pas censé aider.

Ensuite, elle fut si impressionnée par ses talents qu'elle oublia un moment sa vertueuse indignation. Savoir peler les pommes, hacher les oignons et fouetter les blancs des œufs en neige étaient manifestement des talents qu'elle jugeait impressionnants.

De temps à autre, elle se tournait pour adresser un sourire éclatant à Loki, et murmura même une fois, « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Loki se dit qu'il n'était pas du tout surpris qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Ils étaient les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie. Qu'ils s'entendent était inévitable. C'était pourquoi il avait si mal dormi et mangé trop de cookies. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été inquiet du tout.

Quand tout fut prêt, Loki hésita à revenir au séjour. Le film était terminé mais, bien sûr, un autre commençait. Loki se souvenait de l'avoir vu lorsqu'il était enfant, un film d'animation avec un renne et une île de jouets. Il frissonna involontairement à l'idée d'être obligé de regarder des films de Noël.

Tout le monde semblait prêt à s'installer pour faire exactement cela, et Loki recherchait désespérément une excuse pour prendre Anthony par le bras et se réfugier dans une pièce vide de tout membre de sa famille.

Il regarda Anthony, essayant de lui faire passer le message qu'il serait ravi de faire le tour du quartier ou autre chose, quand il vit l'expression de son professeur passer de détendue à horrifiée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux. Puis il entendit les mots « Stark Industries » s'élever du téléviseur derrière lui.

Il essaya de détourner discrètement le regard d'Anthony pour le poser sur le téléviseur, mais c'était un peu comme dans une de ces scènes de film où tout ralentit, et tous les effets sonores deviennent exagérés et dramatiques. Il se demanda si Anthony allait se mettre à crier « nooooon » et bondir sur le téléviseur pour d'empêcher les gens de voir.

C'était juste les nouvelles locales, qui donnaient un aperçu des principales informations de la journée. La folie au Walmart ouvert pour Noël, les résultats financiers des grandes compagnies du pays et l'arrestation d'un homme d'affaires dont Loki n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

« — que les malversations ont duré des années, probablement pendant tout le mandat de Stane à Hammer Tech. Bien que cela ne soit pas détaillé dans la déclaration faite à la presse, d'autres charges, comme l'extorsion et les voies de fait, ont été retenues. »

La blonde guillerette à l'écran déclara tout ceci dans un anglais impeccable, puis se tut, laissant les journalistes en studio prendre le relais, avant que la chaîne ne passe sans transition à la publicité.

Anthony s'était raidi et respirait par petits à-coups qui semblaient précurseurs d'une crise d'hyperventilation. Lorsque Loki se retourna pour le regarder, il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une surprise, mais cela faisait peine à voir.

Ils devaient s'éloigner de la famille de Loki, et ils devaient le faire tout de suite.


	10. Sécurité

iswyn a annoncé que _Qui ne risque rien _se terminerait au treizième chapitre. Je suis un peu triste de devoir bientôt quitter cette histoire et ces personnages auxquels je me suis attachée. iswyn en est la première étonnée, elle pensait que ce serait plus long mais comme elle le dit,_ tout à coup, voilà que se présente la situation idéale où les laisser. _Voici donc le dixième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant._  
_

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO**

Loki quitta momentanément Anthony des yeux pour observer sa famille, mais réalisa qu'ils discutaient tranquillement. Devaient-ils ou non changer de chaîne pour regarder un autre horrible film de Noël ? Apparemment, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué le reportage.

Pourquoi Anthony n'avait-il pas eu cette chance ?

Loki se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient encore rivés à l'écran, même s'il était passé à une adorable publicité montrant un enfant cachant des céréales dans les affaires de travail de son père. Le teint d'Anthony était couleur de cendre, et le simple fait de le regarder lui donnait mal au cœur.

Si seulement tout le monde avait pu manquer ce fichu flash info.

Loki se leva brusquement, et se tourna vers sa famille. « Anthony et moi allons dans ma chambre. »

Il pensa présenter une excuse bidon. Son instinct lui soufflait de trouver une excuse qui n'implique pas un petit coup vite fait dans son lit d'enfance. En fin de compte, cependant, ce n'était pas important. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.

Anthony avait davantage besoin de lui qu'eux.

Plutôt qu'attendre une réponse, Loki saisit le poignet d'Anthony et le traîna à l'étage vers sa chambre. Thor dit un truc, genre ne pas rester là-bas toute la journée, mais Loki ne faisait déjà plus suffisamment attention et ignora si le commentaire lui était destiné. Le poignet d'Anthony était inerte dans sa main, comme si son esprit avait déserté son corps, laissant derrière lui une poupée gonflable grandeur nature.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Loki amena Anthony à lui et verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

La tête d'Anthony retomba contre la poitrine de Loki. Il voulait manifestement prendre de grandes respirations, mais son souffle semblait se coincer dans sa gorge. Tout son corps tremblait.

« Merci, murmura-t-il contre la poitrine de Loki. C'était le pire moment possible pour ça. Désolé pour —

— Non, répondit Loki avant qu'Anthony ait pu finir sa phrase. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. J'ai juste pensé que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être avec ma famille, pendant que vous deviez affronter... ce que vous ayez à affronter. »

Il n'allait pas faire pression. Il allait être un gentil petit copain.

« Il dirigeait la compagnie après la mort de mes parents. Sans doute m'a-t-il volé sans vergogne », dit brusquement Anthony. Il dégagea son visage de la poitrine de Loki et leva les yeux. Ses yeux rougis brillaient sous l'effet des larmes refoulées, mais il n'y eut aucune exclamation hystérique ou dramatique. « C'est à cause de lui que j'ai démantelé la compagnie et que je l'ai vendue.

— Un employé ? », tenta subtilement de se renseigner Loki, tout en sachant qu'il y échouait lamentablement.

Heureusement, Anthony eut l'air légèrement amusé par sa maladresse et continua. « Nous— lui et moi — nous étions ensemble. Ce n'est peut-être pas le mot qui convient, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. »

Loki serra Anthony dans ses bras et l'amena vers le lit, où il l'obligea à s'allonger avec lui. Dire qu'Anthony ne se débattit pas était un euphémisme. Il était aussi docile que la poupée Ken, et laissa Loki le positionner sans protester.

« Ça semble moche », souffla Loki, espérant obtenir plus d'informations, sans avoir l'air de les exiger.

Son Anthony soupira et hocha la tête. Il se blottit une nouvelle fois contre le torse de Loki. Comme si tout son corps était attiré vers cet unique point de contact, comme s'il voulait se faire tout petit et s'enfouir dans le corps de Loki.

Évidemment, il trouvait trop difficile de regarder Loki dans les yeux et de parler en même temps.

« C'était mal », commença-t-il et, un instant, Loki crut qu'il voulait s'arrêter là. Il fut surpris quand il continua, en particulier parce que sa voix s'était raffermie. Il tourna la tête pour presser la joue contre Loki — afin qu'il puisse parler plus distinctement sans perdre un seul centimètre carré de contact. « Il ne vous ressemblait en rien. J'étais un môme, j'étais terrifié et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Rhodey m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Je me suis enfui. J'ai détruit l'entreprise de mon père pour m'échapper. »

Anthony parlait de manière saccadée, son débit évoquant le sang jaillissant d'une plaie artérielle. Comme si, s'il n'évacuait pas tout ça, il courait le risque de s'empoisonner.

« Pendant longtemps, je ne pouvais même pas envisager d'avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit. Ensuite, j'ai fréquenté... des hommes pas très intelligents. C'était plus facile, et je n'avais pas à me demander s'ils n'allaient pas essayer de me tuer pour mon argent. »

Il renifla un peu, mais il n'y eut pas de larmes. Loki n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Les larmes ne sont-elles pas censées être libératrices ou quelque chose comme ça ?

« Et soudainement, vous êtes arrivé, reprit Anthony, frottant sa joue sur le torse de Loki. Cela rappela à Loki un chat marquant son territoire. Et vous ne ressembliez à personne. »

Ricanant en réponse, Loki hocha la tête.

« Croyez-le ou non, j'entends ça très souvent. Même si, habituellement, le contexte ne m'est pas tout à fait aussi favorable.

— C'est que personne ne vous connaît vraiment, alors, bouda Anthony comme un enfant à qui on dit que son personnage préféré est le méchant. Parce que vous n'êtes pas juste unique. Vous êtes aussi sacrément fantastique.

— Je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète. Après tout, Staline était unique en son genre. Cela ne signifie pas que je veuille avoir quoi que ce soit de commun avec lui. » Loki continua à passer les doigts dans les cheveux d'Anthony dans un geste qui semblait les apaiser tous les deux.

« J'essaie d'être ce dont vous avez besoin, Anthony.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça, Loki. » Anthony décolla la tête de la poitrine de Loki afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux tout en parlant. Le tissu de la chemise était humide et collait à sa joue. Il se détacha lentement quand il se recula. Apparemment, il avait fini par pleurer. « Vous n'avez pas à essayer d'être quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je l'ignorais, mais vous êtes exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

La poitrine de Loki se serra, ou son cœur se gonfla — il ne savait pas exactement, il savait juste que sa poitrine semblait soudain trop étroite, et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer convenablement.

Anthony pensait qu'il était bon pour lui, qu'il était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il prit le visage d'Anthony entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Vous êtes également ce dont j'ai besoin, Anthony. » La situation exigeait un minimum de tact, afin de dire ce qu'il devait dire, sans dire la chose qui ferait fuir Anthony. « Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que lorsque nous passons du temps ensemble. »

Le petit sourire timide sur le visage de Anthony était comme une bougie dans une pièce sombre. Quand il évita son regard et se mordit doucement la lèvre, Loki sut qu'il allait demander quelque chose. Avant d'avoir la moindre idée de ce que cette chose serait, Loki sut qu'il la lui accorderait. Même si ce n'était pas en son pouvoir de la lui donner.

« Pourrions-nous... Je veux dire, euh, plus tard — pourrions-nous rentrer à la maison et... ? » Anthony n'avait jamais été si hésitant à demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais, là encore, Anthony ne demandait pratiquement jamais rien, surtout lorsqu'il était _mal._

« Nous pouvons rentrer et faire ce que vous voulez, consentit Loki. Dès que le repas sera fini, si vous pouvez attendre aussi longtemps. »

Tony le regarda, émerveillé. « Si je disais que je ne pouvais pas attendre, vous le feriez vraiment...

— Oui. »

À cette simple confirmation, Anthony fondit sur lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Loki. Légèrement surpris, Loki se laissa renverser et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, avec Anthony à cheval sur lui.

Anthony parut également surpris pendant un moment, avant d'arborer un petit sourire malicieux. « Ou peut-être vais-je prendre ce que je veux maintenant », déclara sournoisement Anthony.

Il y avait dans ses yeux une nervosité proche de la peur, et Loki souhaitait la voir disparaître. Alors il sourit nonchalamment, étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Pensez-vous pouvoir le faire ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

La respiration d'Anthony redevint saccadée, et l'expression stupéfaite de son visage était quelque chose dont Loki voulait se rappeler éternellement.

Anthony n'eut pas besoin d'autre incitation. Il se jeta sur Loki avec la férocité d'un homme mourant de faim. Il attrapa les bras de Loki et les maintint fermement. Loki pensa que, s'il voulait vraiment le faire, Anthony pourrait effectivement le maîtriser, étant donné ses biceps assez impressionnants. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine.

Après avoir déposé des baisers le long du cou de Loki, il s'arrêta un instant, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Vous me laisseriez vraiment faire, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Loki, juste parce que je suis mal ? »

— Juste parce que je vous veux. Peu importe la façon dont vous voulez vous donner à moi. Loki appuya sa queue raidie contre Anthony. C'est vous que je veux, Anthony. Pas une illusion de vous. »

L'humidité fut immédiatement de retour dans les yeux d'Anthony. Il cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Loki. C'est alors que Loki comprit. Il avait suivi suffisamment de cours de psychologie pour son diplôme. Il avait déjà vu ça. Peut-être, une autre fois, Anthony voudrait-il plaquer Loki contre le matelas et arriver à ses fins. Mais, à ce moment précis, Anthony avait besoin d'un sanctuaire. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré, aimé et _en sécurité_.

Alors, Loki le fit rouler sur le dos et, après avoir murmuré « _ne bougez pas », _il alla à sa penderie. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour trouver ses cravates et habilement attraper toutes celles que Thor lui avait données. Ce n'était pas que Loki n'aimait pas son frère, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quand il pourrait porter une cravate ornées de personnages de dessins animés.

Il jeta les cravates sur le lit à côté d'Anthony et ordonna, « sur le ventre », tout en se dirigeant vers la table de chevet dans laquelle il conservait un flacon de lubrifiant.

Anthony s'exécuta instantanément. Loki mit à profit son obéissance pour lui retirer son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Même s'il souhaitait le dénuder entièrement et embrasser chaque centimètre de peau, il doutait qu'ils aient le temps pour ça. Il devait donner à Anthony ce dont il avait besoin dans le peu de temps qu'ils avaient. Aussi rapidement que possible, il attacha Anthony aux montants du lit.

Il devrait vraiment remercier Thor pour les cravates. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles se révéleraient un jour aussi utiles.

Passant les mains sur les jambes nues d'Anthony, il sourit en l'entendant doucement gémir.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, mon gentil professeur ?

— Ça, Loki. Juste cela. Mais vous le saviez déjà, dit-il doucement en s'arquant entre les mains de Loki quand un doigt lubrifié s'introduisit timidement en lui. S'il vous plaît, Loki.

— Vous n'avez pas à demander, mon gentil professeur. Loki s'accroupit au-dessus d'Anthony, l'ouvrant d'une main, et caressant le bas de son dos de l'autre. Vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre que me laisser prendre soin de vous. »

La tension dans le dos d'Anthony était plus forte que Loki ne l'avait jamais ressentie, mais elle se relâchait lentement.

« S'il vous plaît, Loki, parlez-moi ? J'ai — j'ai besoin de vous entendre. _Vous_. Votre voix.

— Bien sûr, mon ange, répondit-il. Moi. Juste moi et toujours moi. »

Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps. Il aurait aimé passer une heure à préparer son professeur et encore une autre à le baiser lentement en chuchotant son nom. Mais c'était juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un vienne à la porte, et personne ne s'y entendait à ruiner une ambiance comme Thor pouvait le faire.

Alors, il finit rapidement de le préparer rapidement et se positionna contre Anthony. Mais Anthony voulait qu'il parle, alors il parlerait.

« Si bon, Anthony, murmura-t-il pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Parfait. Vous êtes un si bon garçon pour moi. »

Sous lui, Anthony gémit doucement, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Raisonnable. Une partie de Loki voulait qu'il soit encore plus bruyant que d'habitude, mais il savait que ce serait déplacé alors qu'ils fêtaient Noël en famille.

« Comment puis-je avoir autant de chance, hum ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Il satisfaisait juste la requête d'Anthony. Il s'efforça de prendre un rythme lent et mesuré, pénétrant complètement Anthony avant de se retirer presque entièrement pour revenir à nouveau en lui.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter que mon parfait petit professeur se mette à gémir en se tortillant joliment sous moi ?

— Loki... murmura Anthony sous lui, s'arquant à chaque poussée. Vous — vous n'avez pas à — »

Glissant une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony, Loki lui tira la tête en arrière, révélant la belle courbe bronzée de son cou. « Je n'ai pas à faire quoi que ce soit, Anthony. Je crois que nous avons déjà convenu qu'aucun d'entre nous _n'avait_ à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Il se pencha pour mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille d'Anthony, suscitant un halètement.

« Je voulais dire que —

— Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, Anthony. Vous ne savez pas comment gérer le fait que je vous dise que vous êtes parfait. Que vous êtes magnifique et délicieux, et que vous êtes tout ce que je cherche. Enfoui complètement en Anthony, il poussa encore, le pénétrant plus profondément encore. Mais, étant donné que toutes ces choses sont vraies, vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre avec. »

Anthony avait apparemment perdu l'usage de la parole et se contenta de gémir. Il savait d'expérience qu'il s'exerçait suffisamment de friction sur la queue de son professeur pour qu'il puisse jouir dans cette position. Il avait juste besoin de laisser son cerveau prendre le relais.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, _mon_ _Anthony, _susurra-t-il. Vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour vous habituer à être mon parfait garçon. Et je serai heureux de vous baiser aussi souvent que nécessaire pour vous le prouver. »

Ponctuant ses dernières paroles par quelques mouvements brusques qui poussèrent violemment Anthony contre le lit, il sentit le corps sous lui se raidir et entendit le gémissement de jouissance extatique. Quand Anthony se fit inerte entre ses bras, Loki se lâcha, et pilonna Anthony avec fougue avant d'atteindre sa propre libération.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, heureux d'être ensemble. Ensuite, Loki entendit un rire rauque à l'étage en dessous, sans doute dû à un autre film de Noël idiot. Ce simple rappel de la présence de sa famille rompit le charme.

Il se retira doucement et commença à détacher Anthony. Il entendit à peine les paroles d'Anthony, dont le visage était toujours enfoui dans l'oreiller. « Vous avez un plug ? »

Il fut soufflé. « Anthony... »

— Je le veux. S'il vous plaît ?

— Oui, Anthony », céda presque immédiatement Loki. Une inflexion dans la voix d'Anthony lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête d'ordre sexuel. Tony voulait quelque chose de l'ordre de l'intimité, et Loki allait le lui donner.

Heureusement, il venait juste d'acheter un nouveau plug. D'accord, il avait envisagé un usage différent pour l'objet, impliquant Anthony et un lieu public, mais les besoins de son professeur passaient avant ses petits jeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était nettoyé et rangé, ils étaient rhabillés et Anthony, le sperme de Loki toujours en lui, portait son plug. Il semblait presque aussi posé que lors de son arrivée.

« Merci, Loki, murmura-t-il, en s'inclinant vers Loki et en collant sa joue sur la sienne. J'avais besoin de vous sentir en moi. »

Loki s'assit à côté d'Anthony sur le lit et passa un bras autour de lui, le tenant serré. « Je vous donnerai tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Anthony, vous n'avez qu'à le demander. »

Évidemment, ce fut à ce moment que la poignée de porte bougea, suivie presque immédiatement par la voix tonnante de Thor, « Loki ? Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée ? »

Anthony éclata de rire alors que Loki poussait un soupir irrité. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Pour que tu ne puisses pas débarquer comme tu viens d'essayer de le faire, imbécile. »

Thor les observa avec méfiance un instant, notant qu'ils étaient tous deux entièrement vêtus, et que la chevelure de Loki était aussi impeccable que jamais. Il avait l'air presque déçu de ne pas les avoir surpris en pleine partie de jambes en l'air.

« Mère m'envoie, déclama-t-il solennellement, vous dire que le repas est servi.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire à travers la porte ? fit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Thor était tellement prévisible. Au moins eut-il la décence de rougir quand il fut pris en flagrant délit de semi-vérité.

— Non, admit-il. Je voulais juste voir pourquoi vous vous étiez réfugiés dans ta chambre au lieu de regarder _La vie est belle_**[1] **avec nous. »

Loki commençait à s'inquiéter que ses yeux restent coincés à force de les lever au ciel. « Parce que c'est à l'opposé de l'idée que je me fais d'un bon moment, alors que passer du temps avec mon petit ami ne l'est pas. »

Assez curieusement, cela semblait satisfaire Thor. Il hocha la tête de manière compréhensive. Jane choisit ce moment pour arriver derrière Thor et demander,

« Hé, tout va bien ?

— Très bien, pourquoi posez-vous la question ? lui sourit gentiment Loki. Bon, pas vraiment, mais il essaya. En quelque sorte.

— Je ne sais pas, Professeur, M. —

— Tony, intervint Anthony, toujours sur le lit. Cela suscita le dédain de Loki. Il détestait ce surnom. Mais si c'était vraiment ainsi qu'Anthony voulait que les gens l'appellent, Loki supposait qu'il pourrait s'y faire.

— Tony, répéta Jane. Tony semblait bouleversé.

— Il me semble que Thor a dit que le repas allait être servi, déclara Loki, changeant sans vergogne de sujet.

— Tout va bien », fit courageusement Anthony.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Loki surprit Jane adresser un regard de chien battu à Anthony. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de cinglant, quand il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

Anthony le regardait. « Ce n'est pas grave. On ne peut pas dire que je me sois montré discret », dit-il, assez fort être entendu par toutes les personnes présentes.

Thor et Jane les regardèrent immédiatement avec curiosité.

« Ce gars au journal. S-Stane. Il a travaillé pour moi, pour mon père, quand j'étais enfant », expliqua Anthony.

Il semblait avoir du mal avec les mots, mais pas autant que Loki s'y était attendu. Il réalisa que c'était le masque qu'Anthony montrait aux autres. C'était son visage « ce n'est pas vraiment important pour moi », et il semblait se renforcer à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Jane ne parut pourtant pas satisfaite.

« Alors pourquoi cela vous bouleverse-t-il ?

— Qu'un mec qui a dirigé la compagnie de mon père ait été arrêté pour détournement de fonds ? », fit Tony d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête pour poser une question aussi stupide.

« Il est probable qu'il ait fait la même chose à votre famille, fit Thor en acquiesçant.

— Probablement, reconnut Anthony. Mais il n'y a plus grand chose à faire, maintenant. Et ce n'est pas comme si l'argent était important pour moi. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

C'était surréaliste, la façon dont il avait glissé dans son personnage. Il ressemblait à Anthony, certes. Il semblait partager son passé, mais il n'était absolument pas Anthony. Pourtant, si c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour être à l'aise, Loki n'allait pas essayer de l'en priver.

Par contre, il tendit la main pour caresser ce cul magnifique, s'assurant d'attraper le bout du plug. Il ne voulait pas qu'Anthony oublie qui et où il était. Un petit sourire mystérieux flotta sur ces lèvres pleines, et Anthony lui adressa un regard en coin disant qu'il n'avait pas oublié la promesse de Loki d'un _plus tard_.

Il s'était vaguement demandé si Anthony avait eu ce qu'il voulait et s'il en avait eu assez pour la journée. Il semblait que non.

Le repas fut curieusement familial. Odin et Frigg posèrent quelques questions superficielles à Jane et à Anthony. Frigg s'efforça de se montrer équitable, même s'il était évident qu'elle aurait voulu poser davantage de questions à Anthony.

Comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Elle connaissait Jane depuis que la jeune fille était bébé, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Anthony était beaucoup plus intéressant.

C'était un peu surréaliste de regarder Anthony se couler dans cet étrange personnage. Il n'était pas comme il était en cours, froid et sarcastique. Il n'était pas non plus blagueur et irrévérencieux comme il pouvait l'être avec les gens qu'il connaissait, comme Rhodes ou la serveuse. Il était un peu réservé, parfaitement bien élevé et, plus généralement, il était le gendre rêvé de tout parent.

Odin semblait ravi. « J'espère que vous reviendrez dîner à la maison après les fêtes de Noël, Tony », dit-il au milieu du repas, alors que Loki passait le beurre à Jane.

Le beurrier ne se fracassa pas sur la table. Jane avait de bons réflexes.

Souriant placidement, Anthony hocha la tête.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, M. Burison.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, intervint Frigg. Il s'appelle Odin. Vous êtes pratiquement de la famille. »

Anthony écarquilla les yeux, et entrouvrit silencieusement la bouche.

Loki n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très croyant, mais il était prêt à promettre à chaque dieu de chaque panthéon tous les sacrifices de sang qu'ils exigeraient, si seulement sa famille pouvait ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide qui ferait fuir Anthony.

Odin ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. « C'est vrai. Loki n'avait jamais emmené personne dans cette maison auparavant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était gay, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise qu'il sortait avec vous. Il adressa à Loki un regard légèrement accusateur, mais dépourvu de colère. Alors vous deux, ça doit être sérieux. »

Loki voyait venir le moment où le masque d'Anthony allait tomber et sentit l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Comme si son corps se préparait à devoir courir après Anthony pour l'obliger à rester.

Au lieu de cela, Anthony sourit gentiment. « Je ne peux pas parler pour Loki, Odin, mais je ne pense pas avoir jamais été plus sérieux. »

Thor, Frigg et Jane poussèrent tous un soupir, comme s'ils regardaient une pitoyable adaptation d'un roman de Nicholas Sparks.[2]

« Parfait. Loki décida de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Maintenant que nous sommes tous conscients du sérieux de tout cela, pourquoi ne pas manger ?

— En effet, dit Thor d'une voix forte. Mère et Loki nous ont préparé un bon repas. »

Loki soupira de soulagement quand tout le monde revint gentiment à son assiette. Il sentit la main d'Anthony glisser sur sa cuisse et la serrer légèrement. Ils échangèrent un regard rassurant et se remirent à manger. Thor avait raison, c'était un excellent repas.

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO**

[1] Le film de Capra de 1946 (_It's a Wonderful Life_) et non celui de Benigni (_La vita è bella)._

[2] Nicholas Sparks est un écrivain américain spécialisé dans les romans d'amour.


	11. Ce que consentement veut dire

Finalement, il y aura treize chapitres, plus un épilogue.

iswyn s'est laissée convaincre d'écrire le chapitre qu'elle ne voulait pas écrire car elle craignait que cela fasse trop cliché. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle s'en tire mieux que bien mais vous verrez ça au treizième chapitre. ;)

Bonne lecture !

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO  
**

Pourquoi Loki s'était-il laissé persuader par Natasha d'aller à ce double rendez-vous ?

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment, mais dîner avec Natasha et Clint Barton était une très mauvaise idée. Comment deux êtres aussi semblables que sa meilleure amie et lui avaient-ils pu finir avec des personnes aussi incroyablement différentes qu'Anthony et Clint ?

Évidemment, Anthony et lui arrivèrent les premiers. Non que Natasha ait l'habitude d'être en retard, c'était juste que Loki voulait toujours être en avance. D'habitude, il réussissaient plutôt bien à faire coïncider leurs agendas, mais généralement, ils se voyaient tous les deux, sans avoir à amener une autre personne.

Donc, en gros, Loki rejetait la faute sur Barton.

Anthony et lui s'étaient installés et avaient déjà commandé à boire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Loki consulta machinalement sa montre, et quand il releva la tête, il comprit que Natasha avait surpris son geste.

« Oui, nous sommes en retard, acquiesça-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Clint et de lui montrer une chaise. Il rougissait déjà et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, les yeux baissés. Apparemment, nous devions absolument finir un jeu vidéo.

— Il n'y n'avait aucun point de sauvegarde, Ta— commença à protester Clint, avant de voir l'expression de son visage et de se taire.

— Il semble que le petit ami de Loki n'ait pas ce genre de problèmes, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Loki. Désolée. Ce n'est pas un bon jour. J'aurais dû reporter. »

Clint se mit à bouder.

Loki, se sentant étrangement magnanime, haussa les épaules. « Nous avons tous des jours sans. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Anthony, vous connaissez déjà Clint. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de hocher la tête et de se serrer la main.

« Tasha dit que je devrais m'excuser pour n'avoir rien glandé dans votre cours.

— Excuses acceptées, répondit immédiatement Anthony. Vous êtes loin d'être le pire étudiant que j'aie eu, et je sais que tout le monde n'est pas fait pour la physique. »

Clint eut l'air surpris, mais arbora un sourire sincère.

« Merci, mec.

— Anthony », corrigea Natasha.

Pendant un moment, Clint ne sut plus où se mettre mais finit par reprendre. « Anthony ». Il observa Loki comme s'il attendait à ce qu'il se moque de lui.

Étrangement, et peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Loki ne ressentit pas l'envie de se moquer de Clint. Au contraire, il se sentait mal pour lui. S'attirer les foudres de sa partenaire n'avait rien d'amusant. Anthony et lui n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes, mais c'était surtout parce que Anthony mesurait toujours soigneusement chaque geste pour tenter de _ne_ _pas_ déplaire à Loki.

Parfois, c'était gênant, mais Loki ne pouvait s'avouer réellement contrarié. Anthony tentait de se protéger. Qui pourrait être en colère contre lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être à nouveau blessé ?

C'était juste l'idée qu'Anthony puisse croire Loki capable de le maltraiter qui lui faisait un peu mal. Anthony ne l'insinuait pas délibérément, mais parfois c'était ce que Loki ressentait.

« Alors, comment s'est terminé votre semestre d'automne, Clint ? », demanda Anthony, essayant manifestement de désamorcer la tension.

Clint se tourna pour le regarder, de nouveau surpris. « Euh, bien. J'ai tout validé et vous savez ce qu'on dit, même les cancres finissent par décrocher leur diplôme. » Les yeux de Natasha se plissèrent et Loki se demanda si Clint avait délibérément cherché à l'agacer avec ce commentaire.

Anthony gloussa. « J'ai connu un gars au MIT qui disait ça. Il dirige aujourd'hui une entreprise de premier plan, alors je pense que c'est vrai. »

Un instant, Clint sembla y réfléchir. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Non, pour moi, ce seront les Jeux olympiques ou rien. Je ne saurais pas diriger une entreprise.

— Pas suffisamment de points de sauvegarde ? demanda Anthony, sourcils levés.

— Exactement ! s'écria-t-il en regardant Natasha. Tu vois ? Il comprend parfaitement. »

Subitement, la soirée s'annonçait moins maussade.

Clint et Anthony s'entendirent sur tout, depuis les jeux vidéo, ce qui était déjà surréaliste pour Loki, jusqu'à la façon de construire une flèche d'une portance et d'une précision maximales, ce qui était... tout aussi surréaliste pour Loki. Heureusement, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul à être sidéré. Natasha semblait aussi interloquée que lui.

Le rythme de la conversation ralentit lorsque le dîner fut servi, mais les choses continuèrent à se dérouler sans heurt, mieux que Loki ne l'aurait espéré.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient leurs plats de résistance, quelque chose changea chez Anthony. Loki s'en aperçut immédiatement. Il se raidit, se redressa et se mit à regarder son poulet comme s'il le trouvait soudainement répugnant. Loki lui serra la cuisse et tenta de croiser son regard, mais Anthony ne lui adressa qu'un petit sourire crispé, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant.

Anthony héla la serveuse et commanda un autre verre. Loki n'aimait pas ça, mais Anthony n'avait jamais montré de propension à boire à l'excès, alors il laissa passer.

Dix minutes plus tard, le deuxième verre n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et Anthony marmonna qu'il allait en chercher un autre avant de se lever et de se diriger vivement vers le bar.

« Tout va bien, Loki ? » L'inquiétude de Natasha était perceptible.

Clint, étonnamment clairvoyant, désigna discrètement de la tête un homme qui passait près de leur table. « C'est ce gars-là. »

Natasha haussa le sourcil et attendit qu'il s'explique.

« Il, euh, Anthony l'a vu et s'est soudainement crispé. Clint fronça les sourcils. Écoutez, je ne veux causer de tort à personne —

— Je sais, Clint, le rassura Loki. As-tu remarqué autre chose ?

— Juste que cet enfoiré l'a regardé comme s'il était un morceau de premier choix. Clint fronça le nez avec dégoût. Sérieusement, il se prend pour qui ? »

Loki hocha la tête et se leva. « Bon, j'ai quelques trucs à régler. Je reviens. »

Il se dirigea alors vers le bar. Anthony avait-il l'intention de parler à cet homme ? Ou faire plus que lui parler ? Buvait-il parce qu'il était mal à l'aise ?

Quand il entra dans la pièce, son estomac se retourna. Les deux hommes étaient face à face, à côté du comptoir de bois sombre. Le dos d'Anthony était appuyé contre un tabouret de bar revêtu de cuir rouge. L'homme se collait à Anthony, une main passée autour de sa taille et l'autre asseyant de se glisser dans son pantalon.

Loki se figea tandis que la colère le saisissait. Ses joues devinrent écarlates et le sang pulsa bruyamment à ses oreilles.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bar et, en s'approchant, il entendit la voix de l'homme.

« ...assis à côté de cette petite lopette blonde. Honnêtement, tu penses qu'il est assez viril pour toi, Tony ? Il ne peut probablement même pas te plaquer au sol comme tu aimes...

— S'il vous plaît, je — », commença Anthony avant d'être interrompu lorsque l'homme tenta de l'embrasser. Anthony essaya de tourner la tête sur le côté, mais ne recula pas.

Que pensait-il ? Voulait-il ceci ? Voulait-il que cela cesse ? Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Loki et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet du choc.

« Loki, bredouilla-t-il.

— C'est vous, Loki ? demanda l'homme, clairement amusé. Heureux de l'apprendre. » C'est alors que Loki reconnut le type. Grand, musclé et pas franchement malin : le genre d'homme qu'Anthony fréquentait avant Loki.

Un ex, donc.

« Pourquoi ne me présentez-vous pas votre ami, Anthony ? » demanda-t-il du ton le plus décontracté possible.

Enfin, l'homme comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Il se tourna pour dévisager Loki.

« L-Loki, c'est, il... » Le regard d'Anthony allait de l'homme à Loki. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés que Loki pouvait en voir toute la sclérotique, et sa respiration était trop rapide.

« Ben. Monsieur, je —

— Retournez à table, Anthony, ordonna-t-il. Sauf si vous préférez partir avec... _Ben_. » Il prononça le nom du ton qu'on emploie pour évoquer une canalisation d'égout qui aurait explosé. Et c'était exactement ce que Ben était pour lui. C'était un mal nécessaire qu'Anthony ait des ex, mais qu'ils empiètent sur leur relation était inacceptable. Anthony désirait-il ce bouffon ? Cette simple idée avait su lui un effet dévastateur.

« Non ! Retrouvant enfin un peu de courage, Anthony repoussa l'homme et se précipita aux côtés de Loki. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas- je n'arrivais pas- et je n'ai pas — »

Ah. Loki posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant, les scellant. Anthony n'avait pas su dire comment dire non. La souffrance de Loki laissa place à une rage brûlante. Quiconque ayant couché avec Anthony devait connaître ses limites, savoir quand il n'en pouvait plus. Loki, malgré ses autres craintes, les avait apprises assez rapidement.

« Attends, le gringalet est ton mec ? Tony, tes critères ont... changé. » La voix de la brute arrêta le monologue intérieur de Loki assez longtemps pour qu'il se rappelle où il était et ce qu'il devait faire.

Il regarda Anthony dans les yeux et posa une main ferme dans le creux de son épaule. « Anthony. C'est la deuxième fois que je vous le demande. Retournez. À. Table. »

L'ordre et sa menace implicite semblèrent percer la panique d'Anthony, qui prit une profonde inspiration, puis répondit. « Oui, Loki. »

Baissant la tête, il attendit que Loki lâche son épaule et quitta alors immédiatement la pièce.

Lorsque Loki se retourna vers lui, _Ben_ était nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir. Il avait l'air vaguement offensé. « Vous le battez-vous à ce point ? Il ne m'a jamais obéi aussi rapidement. »

La rage devenait palpable, semblant s'accumuler à l'arrière de la tête de Loki, comme pour lui dire de sauter sur ce connard pour le mettre en pièces. Odin avait insisté pour qu'il suive des cours d'autodéfense quand il était enfant, alors il était sûr de pouvoir le démolir, malgré (ou peut-être à cause de) sa masse musculaire excessive. Cependant, se faire arrêter n'ayant jamais été le but ultime de sa vie, il préféra temporiser.

« Ce que fait Anthony ne vous regarde pas, commença-t-il, essayant de conserver un ton calme. Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas. Mais, si je vous reprends à vouloir brutaliser quelqu'un, je veillerais à ce que vous n'ayez plus jamais de relations sexuelles, de quelque nature que ce soit. »

— Oooh, quels mots impressionnants venant d'un gringalet, ironisa Ben. Vous pensez vraiment que vous pourriez vous en prendre à moi, petit homme ? »

S'obligeant à desserrer les poings, Loki lui sourit méchamment. « Je ne sais pas. Quels ordres Anthony a-t-il choisi de suivre, espèce de rustre ? »

Apparemment un poil plus malin qu'il n'en donnait l'impression, l'homme plissa les yeux.

« Mais cela fait partie du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous laisse les rênes.

— C'est drôle, il y a un instant vous sembliez ignorer ce fait. »

Ben haussa les épaules de manière exaspérante. « Il n'a pas dit non. »

Et ce fut tout.

Franchissant les deux pas qui le séparaient de l'homme, Loki lui saisit le poignet et le tordit. En une fraction de seconde, Ben était plié en deux, le bras tordu derrière lui. « Aïe ! Putain mec, arrête ! »

Des personnes se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait, et une serveuse fébrile se dirigea lentement vers eux, pas franchement désireuse d'intervenir.

Loki lui sourit. « Pas d'inquiétude, ma chère, cela ne prendra qu'un moment. » Se tournant vers l'homme en train de geindre, il parla assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, énonçant chaque mot comme un professeur d'anglais. « Le consentement présuppose le mot « oui », Néandertal. Pour tout. Vêtements, emploi du temps, taux d'alcoolémie... et une absence de « non » ne signifie _rien_, à moins que vous n'ayez reçu une autorisation explicite. Comprenez-vous ? »

— Laisse-moi, connard ! » Ben tenta d'échapper à son emprise, mais cela ne fit que rajouter davantage de pression sur les articulations que Loki était en train de tordre.

Loki soupira, l'air faussement ennuyé. « Je crois vous avoir posé une question. Comprenez. Vous ? »

Ben leva les yeux vers la serveuse pour solliciter son aide, mais elle lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

« Oui ! Très bien, fils de pute, je comprends ! »

Loki lâcha prise, et Ben tituba vers le tabouret le plus proche. Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre sa table, il entendit la serveuse dire à l'autre homme, « ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de vous relever. Je vous apporte l'addition, et vous pourrez partir. »

Tout en regagnant sa table, il tenta de museler sa colère. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Anthony. Loki aurait aimé qu'il exprime plus clairement ses désirs, oui, mais en aucun cas, cela ne rendait Anthony responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Toutefois, il fallait corriger cela.

Que se passerait-il si Loki n'était pas là la prochaine fois que cela arriverait ? Que se passerait-il si Anthony laissait un monstre le violer juste parce qu'il n'osait pas dire non ? Oh Seigneur, l'estomac de Loki se noua : était-ce déjà arrivé ?

Il s'assit lourdement, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Natasha avait posé la main sur la sienne. Se concentrer sur la scène en face de lui était encore pire que de réfléchir aux possibilités.

Natasha avait l'air inquiète, Clint, nerveux, et Anthony semblait carrément dévasté. Il était assis, très raide sur sa chaise, les épaules crispées, et il regardait dans le vide.

« Tout va bien, Loki ? », demanda Natasha, employant le même ton que la fois où, en 4e, il avait trouvé Thor occupé à lire son journal. Le ton disant _la_ _violence n'est pas une solution, mais je t'aiderai à tuer si nécessaire_.

« Non, répondit-il brutalement. Non, ça ne va pas. »

Anthony frissonna de tout son corps.

Loki poussa un soupir. « Je suis désolé de devoir écourter la soirée, mais je crois qu'Anthony et moi allons vous laisser. »

Il chercha son portefeuille, mais Natasha lui prit la main encore une fois, en hochant la tête. « C'est pour moi ». Elle jeta un regard à Anthony et un autre, éloquent, à Loki. « Tu paieras la prochaine fois, quand on sortira tous les quatre ensemble, très bientôt, OK ? »

Loki réussit à lui sourire. « Bien sûr, Natasha. On fait comme ça. Merci. »

Sur ce, il se leva et regarda Anthony. « Allons-y. »

Alors qu'Anthony se levait, toujours sans regarder Loki, Clint lui prit la main. « C'était sympa de vous revoir, Anthony. À bientôt. »

Le regard d'Anthony se fixa enfin. En regardant Clint, il parvint à lui adresser un faible sourire et une brève réponse. « Je l'espère, Clint. C'était sympa de vous revoir, pour moi aussi. » Sans la regarder dans les yeux, il salua Natasha de la tête. « Mademoiselle Romanova. »

Passant résolument un bras autour de taille d'Anthony, Loki l'emmena hors du restaurant. Il ne retira pas son bras avant que le voiturier ait ramené la voiture, et pas avant d'avoir amené Anthony jusqu'au siège passager. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas rêvé de prendre ce contrôle, de ne pas laisser Anthony les reconduire dans sa propre voiture. Mais Loki avait besoin du calme qu'offrait la conduite. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de rentrer et d'affronter ce qui était arrivé.

Il envisagea de tenter de rassurer Anthony pendant le trajet, mais il ne pensait pas que cela puisse bien se passer. Il avait besoin de temps et de distance pour se calmer. Il avait besoin de pas laisser sa colère polluer leur relation, ou plus important encore, leur chambre.

Les couples se disputent parfois, Loki le savait. C'était parfaitement normal, et même sain. Dans une relation comme la leur, cependant, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de contrôle. Il était en colère, mais il n'était pas en colère contre Anthony. Il ne voulait pas reporter sa colère sur Anthony.

Mais il devait corriger le comportement d'Anthony. Il devait être certain que, si une telle chose se reproduisait en son absence, Anthony aurait retenu la leçon et ne se laisserait pas malmener.

Loki frémit et changea de vitesse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Anthony se tourner vers lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de le regarder en face pour savoir qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

« Nous en discuterons à la maison, Anthony. Tout ira bien. » Il s'obligea à garder une voix douce. Il n'allait pas en parler dans la voiture, mais il ne voulait pas que son pauvre professeur passe les vingt prochaines minutes à penser qu'il était sur le point de se faire plaquer sans ménagement.

« Oui, Mons- Loki », chuchota Anthony.

Loki, oui.

Il devait punir Anthony pour avoir été agressé. Il supposait que c'était le test ultime, celui qui lui permettrait de savoir s'il pouvait être celui dont Anthony avait besoin. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre Anthony dans ses bras et le tenir éternellement contre lui.

Après, se rappela-t-il intérieurement. Il pourrait le faire après. Il appréciait de plus en plus la partie aftercare de leur relation. Cela lui permettait de s'abandonner à ses instincts les plus tendres.

Le ronronnement du moteur de l'Audi excepté, le trajet fut silencieux. Loki avait déjà conduit la voiture d'Anthony auparavant, et ce fut une expérience relaxante.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la maison, aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne parla.

Loki brisa enfin le silence. « Je vous veux nu et à genoux au pied du lit dans trois minutes, Anthony. Allez. »

Il y eut un soupir soulagé, et Anthony sortit de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Loki resta assis là encore un moment, respirant profondément. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était important qu'il le fasse bien. Plus important que cela ne l'avait jamais été avant.

Anthony l'avait vu passer la phase d'apprentissage. Il connaissait tous les fondamentaux. Ils les avaient explorés ensemble, pratiqués ensemble. Pourtant, le moment était venu où il allait vraiment les mettre en pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Anthony n'avait pas cherché la punition, mais Loki s'apprêtait à la lui infliger.

Parce qu'un connard gonflé à la testostérone avait agressé Anthony dans un lieu public.

Tout le stress qu'il avait retenu sans le savoir depuis cette première fessée, se dissipa dans son esprit. Il n'allait pas punir Anthony pour les actions de Ben. Il allait punir Anthony à cause des actions d'Anthony, et parce que c'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait. Il allait le faire pour lui, pour être certain qu'il n'y n'aurait aucune récidive. Il allait le faire pour qu'Anthony sache que Loki ne souffrirait aucune dérogation à ses règles. Il allait le faire pour qu'Anthony comprenne que Loki voulait par-dessus tout le savoir en sécurité.

Il ne s'agissait pas de marquer son territoire comme un mâle dominant, ou de s'en prendre à Anthony pour sa faiblesse.

C'était juste la prochaine étape pour que tout soit de nouveau parfait. Pour calmer ses nerfs à vif et les peurs d'Anthony. Il allait le faire parce que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient.

La sérénité se fit en lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison.

Son parfait Anthony était à genoux, nu, au pied du lit, tout comme Loki le lui avait ordonné. Mais, contrairement à Loki, il n'était pas serein. Il ne savait pas encore.

Loki avait retiré chaussures et chaussettes à la porte, comme d'habitude. Il traversa la pièce pieds nus, et retroussa ses manches tout en marchant. Il prit le menton d'Anthony dans la main et tourna son visage vers la lumière. Ces beaux yeux expressifs semblaient presque ambrés à la lumière de la lampe, les pupilles commençant à se dilater sous un mélange de peur et de désir.

« Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes ici, Anthony ? » C'était plus une incitation à parler qu'une question, il espérait bien qu'Anthony connaissait la réponse.

Son professeur déglutit difficilement. Ses épaules étaient raidies par la tension, mais il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux quand il répondit, « j'ai laissé Ben poser les mains sur moi, Mons- Loki. »

Loki essaya de garder un ton neutre malgré son irritation et posa la question suivante.

« Vouliez-vous qu'il pose les mains sur vous, mon gentil professeur ?

— Non ! Anthony leva les yeux vers les siens, suppliant pratiquement Loki de le croire. « Loki. Non, Loki, je _ne _voulais _pas_ qu'il me touche. S'il — »

Loki posa le doigt sur les belles lèvres pleines, l'empêchant de poursuivre. « Vous n'avez pas à me demander de vous faire confiance, Anthony. Si vous me dites que vous ne souhaitiez pas ses mains sur vous, je vous crois. _Me_ dire ceci _maintenant_ ne sert pourtant pas à grand chose, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Plusieurs sentiments s'affichèrent sur le visage d'Anthony : soulagement, satisfaction, inquiétude, curiosité et, par-dessus tout cela, son habituelle peur. Quand enfin, sa réponse arriva, elle tomba évidemment à côté. « Je suis désolé, Loki. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Il n'est pas dans mon intention de m'éterniser là-dessus, Anthony. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous rappeliez ce qui s'est passé et que vous ne laissiez pas une telle chose se reproduire. »

Anthony commença à ouvrir la bouche. Pour promettre, sans doute. Cependant, Loki secoua la tête et fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue d'Anthony.

« Si vous vouliez un autre homme plutôt que moi — ah, ah ! Loki replaça les doigts sur les lèvres de son amant quand elles s'ouvrirent pour protester. Cela me ferait de la peine. Mais ce ne serait pas mon rôle de corriger un tel comportement. »

Pour la première fois dans leur relation, Anthony refusa de se conformer complètement à l'ordre implicite de Loki, et secoua la tête avec véhémence, pour protester contre l'idée qu'il puisse désirer un autre homme.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit, dit-il, souriant à cette légère rébellion. Il s'agit de ce dont vous n'avez _pas_ envie. Et plus important encore, du fait qu'au lieu de faire quelque chose, vous avez laissé cette personne vous agresser. »

Passant une main sur la nuque d'Anthony, il l'obligea à relever la tête afin que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

« Après votre départ, il a exprimé un complet désintérêt pour votre consentement, Anthony. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire confiance aux autres pour prendre en compte vos souhaits. Je veux pouvoir me fier à _vous_ pour prendre soin de vous. » Se penchant, il pressa doucement les lèvres contre celles d'Anthony.

Quand il recula, Anthony le dévisagea avec surprise. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était heureux de dissiper les angoisses de son beau professeur, ou dévasté que ses craintes aient été si misérables.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes en sécurité, poursuivit-il. Toujours. J'ai besoin d'être assuré que vous pourrez et que vous serez prêt à vous protéger contre de tels individus. Me fais-je bien comprendre ? »

Anthony hocha la tête, mais la rapidité du geste donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de se noyer ou de rêver. Il était temps de s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait jamais sa leçon.

« Je pense que nous allons faire cela à l'ancienne », déclara Loki, faisant signe à Anthony de s'écarter.

Quand Anthony recula, Loki vint se placer sur le bord du lit, laissant beaucoup d'espace à Anthony pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur lui. Ou plutôt, comme il lui fit comprendre par signes, pour qu'Anthony se place de lui-même sur les genoux de Loki.

Il passa un moment à caresser la peau douce d'Anthony. Le premier coup les prit tous les deux par surprise. Sa main le lança et Anthony glapit — quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement.

« Dites-moi, mon Anthony, dit calmement Loki tout en abattant une nouvelle fois la main sur les fesses d'Anthony, qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter cette fessée ?

— Je — je n'ai pas dit pas non alo — alors que je le voulais, Loki. » La voix d'Anthony était voilée, et il s'interrompait pour reprendre son souffle.

C'était parfait, alors Loki décida d'approfondir. « C'est tout ? » Il frappa une nouvelle fois, et Anthony tressaillit sur ses genoux.

Anthony se figea un instant, fouillant manifestement dans sa mémoire.

Sans se laisser décourager, Loki continua à abattre la main sur la peau tendre et rougie. Pour l'une des premières fois dans leur relation, Loki ne ressentait aucune honte à bander lors d'une « mise en scène ». Anthony était prêt à exploser, sa queue raidie se frottant contre la cuisse de Loki à chaque coup. Loki n'était pas inquiet, il savait qu'il ne causait aucun mal à son amant.

Après un moment et une demi-douzaine de coups, Anthony hocha la tête. « Oui, Loki. Ah ! J'au — j'aurais dû dire non. L'obliger — à s'arrêter, ou demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. »

Loki laissa sa main reposer sur la peau rosie et chaude du cul d'Anthony. « Très bien, dit-il fièrement. Maintenant, avons-nous fini, ou avez-vous besoin que je continue pour bien faire passer le message ?

— Mmmmmh... Loki, faites passer le message. _S'il vous plaît_. » Le désespoir dans la voix d'Anthony s'était complètement dissous dans le désir. Il n'y avait plus une once de crainte ou de tension dans sa voix ou dans son corps.

Loki sourit. « Puisque _mon professeur_ me le demande si gentiment, comment pourrais-je refuser ? »

Réduisant légèrement la force des coups, Loki adopta cette fois un rythme régulier, plutôt que les coups désordonnés qui avaient obligé Anthony à réfléchir à son comportement. Un rythme familier qui amena Anthony à appuyer de plus en plus sa queue contre la cuisse de Loki et à gémir désespérément.

Les seuls bruits dans la chambre étaient ce gémissement étranglé et la main s'abattant sur la peau tendre. La main de Loki commençait à s'engourdir, mais cela n'allait sûrement pas le décourager. Le fourmillement dans sa paume serait un trop bref rappel de l'exquis fessier d'Anthony.

« L-Loki ? Je suis tellement... S-s'il vous plaît, Loki. S'il vous plaît ? » La voix d'Anthony se brisa plusieurs fois pendant sa supplique et finit dans un sanglot.

La requête était exactement ce qu'il attendait. « Oui. Venez pour moi, mon amour. »

En frissonnant et en gémissant, Anthony fit ce que lui était demandé. Loki sentit l'humidité à travers le tissu de son pantalon. C'était chaud et troublant. Alors qu'Anthony flottait sur un nuage post-orgasmique, Loki traça des cercles apaisants sur la peau sensible.

« Loki ? murmura Anthony après un long moment, encore essoufflé.

— Oui ?

— Je - je pense que je- je pourrais... » La voix d'Anthony se fit plus basse à chaque mot, et Loki comprit. Les mots étaient là et ils étaient sincères, mais il n'était pas tout à fait prêt.

Alors Loki le déchargea de sa responsabilité pour un jour de plus. « Oui, Anthony. »

Il sentit le soupir plus qu'il ne l'entendit, avant qu'Anthony n'incline légèrement le buste et passe un bras musclé autour de sa taille.

« Comment me voulez-vous, Loki ?

— Endormi dans les dix prochaines minutes, je pense. Et interdiction de vous moquer de mon incapacité à vous tenir éveillé. » Il voulait libérer Anthony de tout sentiment d'obligation.

Quand il senti les épaules d'Anthony tressaillir d'amusement, il fut raisonnablement sûr d'avoir réussi. « Vous êtes, il fut interrompu par un bâillement opportun, bien sûr, Loki ?

— Tout à fait, mon petit chat repu. Sur le dos, que je puisse vous nettoyer », ordonna Loki, et Anthony, à moitié endormi, obéit, protestant tout de même vaguement qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même.

Quand il eut fini de le laver, il roula Anthony sur le ventre et appliqua rapidement sur son cul rougi un peu de la lotion qu'ils gardaient sous le lit. Enfin, il souleva les draps et amena Anthony — déjà endormi — dessous.

Malgré l'absence d'orgasme, il se sentait étrangement comblé. Non qu'il n'irait pas dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son petit problème, juste qu'il sentait qu'il avait effectivement accompli quelque chose d'important. Il avait Anthony où il voulait qu'il soit : dormant comme un bienheureux et se sentant apparemment rassuré sur leur relation.

Il comprenait finalement. Il avait toujours eu cette idée à l'esprit que, lorsqu'ils se seraient installés, quand ils seraient vraiment heureux ensemble, la soumission d'Anthony disparaîtrait. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une relation normale et saine autrement.

Il commençait à penser que c'était un peu comme devenir adulte. Enfant, il avait toujours perçu l'âge adulte comme une menace. _Lorsque tu seras grand_ était synonyme, non seulement de travail, de mariage et de loyer à payer, mais plus encore, d'ennui et d'asphyxie.

La vérité était beaucoup plus intéressante que cela. Il s'agissait d'aimer ce qu'Anthony et lui avaient déjà, sans ressentir le besoin de tout chambouler parce qu'ils étaient différents de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un couple _normal_.

Quand Loki avait-il jamais eu envie d'être normal ?

Il avait attendu, et craint, un changement qui n'était pas nécessaire. S'il s'agissait là de la routine qu'il avait toujours redoutée, alors il serait heureux de s'y enliser et d'y passer le reste de sa vie.


	12. Saint-Valentin

Loki savait à quoi ressemblait son idée d'un avenir avec Anthony. Restait à savoir si Anthony pensait la même chose.

Il fallut à Loki un certain temps pour décider comment tâter le terrain.

Ils continuèrent à faire ce que font tous les couples. Ils allèrent au restaurant, eurent même un autre double rendez-vous avec Natasha et Clint — sans cette calamité de Ben, tout se déroula parfaitement — et, plus généralement, s'en tinrent à leurs habitudes. Logique. C'était rassurant de continuer à faire ce qu'ils faisaient et ils savaient tous deux qu'ils aimaient ça, alors pourquoi changer ?

Parce que Loki voulait changer, voilà pourquoi.

Il voulait plus. Il voulait tout. Il voulait cesser de retenir les trois petits mots qui flottaient dans l'air depuis des mois.

Début février, il sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Anthony avait exprimé son mépris pour la Saint-Valentin et sa réticence à sortir, à faire des choses à deux à une date précise, juste parce que c'était ce que la société attendait d'eux. La rébellion était toujours une bonne chose venant d'Anthony. Alors, quand ils discutèrent de leurs projets pour le week-end et pour le vendredi soir — le soir en question — Loki haussa sans enthousiasme les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas plus que vous envie d'affronter les restaurants ou les théâtres en cette nuit des amoureux, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici et regarder la télévision ? » Il le proposa nonchalamment, mais pas trop nonchalamment, pour qu'Anthony comprenne que c'était ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Anthony, toujours désireux de plaire, acquiesçait déjà.

Le vendredi soir, Loki arriva donc avec une grande pizza et un pack de six bières de marque quelconque. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait Anthony. Il avait entendu que Loki voulait passer la soirée avec lui et avait probablement supposé que ce serait une nuit torride. Loki feignit pourtant l'ignorance et fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'expression surprise d'Anthony.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, mangèrent la pizza, burent la bière et zappèrent jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'amusant : une télé réalité dont les participants semblaient bien déterminés à se poignarder dans le dos de toutes les manières possibles. C'était affreux, mais le programme suscita quelques rires.

Après une heure de ce régime, Anthony commença à s'agiter. Il se rapprocha de Loki, s'appuya contre lui, alla même jusqu'à poser la tête sur les genoux de Loki.

Loki lui sourit, lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se remettre à regarder la télévision. Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait à Anthony pour craquer et dire quelque chose. Ou mieux encore, pour lui sauter dessus.

Manifestement, attendre que Loki déclenche les hostilités rendait fou son professeur.

Au moment où l'horloge indiqua huit heures, Anthony vibrait d'une énergie fébrile. Il passait la main sur la cuisse de Loki, sans jamais faire quelque chose de trop ouvertement sexuel mais essayant de l'y inciter.

Quand il posa, sans trop de subtilité, la tête un peu plus haut — sur l'entrejambe de Loki — il sut que cela ne durerait plus trop longtemps. Il feignit tout au plus une légère distraction et se contenta de passer négligemment la main sur le flanc d'Anthony.

« Loki ? » La requête était formulée d'une voix si basse que Loki faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Il baissa la tête pour voir les yeux d'ambre posés sur lui.

« Oui, Anthony ?

— Puis-je ? » Anthony fit un mouvement en direction de l'aine de Loki, offrant manifestement sa bouche.

Il fallut à Loki chaque once de sa volonté pour ne pas répondre oui. Il voyait trop bien vers quels délices la bouche d'Anthony combinée au « _puis-je ?_ » pouvaient le mener. Mais Loki voulait qu'Anthony demande ce qu'il désirait, et non qu'il offre ce que Loki souhaitait.

La formulation était pourtant cruciale. Pas d'encouragement, mais pas de rejet.

« Si vous voulez, Anthony, dit-il, arborant une expression volontairement neutre. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé. Cela me plaît de regarder la télévision avec vous. »

L'expression déçue était presque trop difficile à supporter. « Oh. Si vous ne... Je veux dire, si vous ne voulez pas que... »

Saisissant le menton d'Anthony, il lui releva la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder directement dans les yeux.

« Je vous veux, Anthony. Toujours, totalement. Mais le sexe n'est pas la seule chose que je veuille de vous. Si _vous_ le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à prendre les choses en main.

— ... Prendre les choses en main, murmura Anthony, toujours perdu. La souffrance avait cependant disparu. Après un moment, il plissa les yeux, et arbora une expression terriblement malicieuse. D'accord. Peut-être vais-je _prendre les choses en main_. »

Loki sourit avec indulgence. « Tout ce que vous voulez, mon ange. » Il écarta davantage les jambes et Anthony se retrouva entre ses cuisses. C'était ridiculement provocant et plutôt clair, mais Anthony semblait trop pris dans ses propres pensées pour y réfléchir.

Après un autre moment d'hésitation, Anthony décida de répondre à ses envies coquines et descendit la braguette de Loki. Cependant, Loki n'eut pas droit à la pipe à laquelle il s'attendait. Anthony entreprit de lui retirer complètement son pantalon. Feindre le désintérêt était un poil difficile quand vous vous tortilliez pour laisser quelqu'un accéder à ce qu'il y avait dans votre pantalon.

Quand Loki fut débarrassé de son pantalon et de son caleçon, Anthony s'attaqua à la chemise. Son application était impressionnante. Il plia soigneusement chaque vêtement avant de quitter la pièce avec eux. Étrange. Allait-il laisser Loki seul jusqu'à ce que la curiosité le pousse à aller le chercher ? Avait-il juste filé avec les vêtements de Loki et décidé d'aller au lit ?

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et s'agenouilla sur le sol en face de Loki.

C'était étonnamment érotique, qu'ils soient tous les deux nus, et non plus juste Anthony. Loki regarda le visage de son professeur, et l'expression taquine était toujours là. Son adorable petit sourire fit naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son sourcil froncé semblait défier Loki de dire quelque chose.

« Vous avez dit tout ce que je veux, lui rappela Anthony. D'accord ?

— Oui, mon ange. » Loki laissa échapper un petit soupir et tendit la main pour la passer dans les boucles brunes ébouriffées.

La seule réponse fut un sourire malicieux. Il se sentait fasciné par l'expression du visage d'Anthony. Il y voyait de l'abandon, de l'attente et un peu de peur — mais pas l'habituelle crainte de représailles. Loki n'étais pas sûr de savoir sur quoi portait cette peur.

La première chose qu'Anthony fit, sans surprise, fut de se pencher pour prendre l'érection de Loki dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Loki se révulsèrent. Seigneur, comment pouvait-il être _aussi doué _? C'était juste une diversion, Loki le comprit un instant plus tard, quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié se presser contre son cul.

Oh.

Oh !

Le doigt était lent, hésitant, même, et, quand Loki rouvrit les yeux, il vit Anthony qui le dévisageait. Le doigt s'était arrêté, et un début d'excuses se formait dans les profondeurs de ces beaux yeux.

Alors Loki sourit. « Huummm, Anthony, vous avez décidé de vous lâcher, alors ? » Il souleva légèrement les hanches pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Les yeux d'Anthony s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise. « Mmmh ? »

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous vouliez, non ? demanda Loki du ton le plus détaché qu'on pouvait affecter lorsque quelqu'un vous mettait un doigt dans le cul. Maintenant allez-vous continuer ce que vous avez commencé, ou allez-vous me regarder toute la nuit ? »

Le doigt recommença lentement à bouger, pas moins prudent, mais allant au moins quelque part. Il s'activa en Loki de longs moments avant qu'Anthony tente d'imiter la manœuvre qu'utilisait Loki pour atteindre sa prostate.

Contrairement à l'attitude habituelle d'Anthony au lit, c'était hésitant et maladroit. Lorsque le cerveau de Loki eut relié les éléments entre eux, il parla sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Anthony, vous n'avez jamais fait ça avant ? » Il se serait donné des baffes.

Le doigt se retira immédiatement, et Anthony délaissa sa queue.

« Je suis désolé, je vous fais mal ? Ou je m'y prends mal ?

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre, mon ange, Loki tenta de prendre une voix encourageante tout en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je ne vous avais jamais vu si hésitant.

— Oh. Non, je - jamais. Je veux dire, il y a eu cette fille à l'université. Mais j'avais 15 ans, et j'étais ivre, alors je n'ai pas vraiment... » Il semblait positivement honteux de devoir raconter cela.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui grandissait dans ces yeux tristes, quelque chose que Loki n'aimait pas, alors il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Eh bien, vous allez devoir apprendre à faire les choses bien, mon ange. Il serait impensable que vous vous sentiez gêné chaque fois que vous dirigerez les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

— Chaque fois ? Vous voulez dire —

— Je veux dire chaque fois. Et puisque nous avons toute la nuit, vous allez pouvoir apprendre tout ce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre. Tout d'abord, vous devez glisser votre doigt plus profondément, expliqua Loki comme s'il faisait la classe. _Comment préparer votre amant au sexe anal, leçon n°1._

— Comme, euh, comme ça ? Anthony poussa un peu et essaya, encore et encore. Il commençait à sembler un peu frustré quand Loki ressentit une soudaine pression.

— Attendez, qu'est —

— Oh ! Vous - vous, ah, vous l'avez trouvée. »

Les hanches de Loki semblaient douées d'une vie propre, et glissaient doucement vers Anthony. Il semblait que son corps ait décidé de corriger la négligence qui avait empêché Anthony de le baiser. « Hum... Maintenant refaites-le, mais ajoutez un autre doigt. »

Anthony était comme un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet. Ses yeux écarquillés brillaient d'émerveillement, et il se concentrait religieusement sur chaque réaction du corps de Loki. Il était de nouveau l'Anthony dont Loki était tombé amoureux. Testant, se lançant et testant encore. Il cherchait toujours la limite, et quand il la trouva, il tourna si étroitement autour - sans la franchir - que, en juste quelques instants, Loki se tortillait et gémissait son nom.

Au début, trois doigts, c'était juste parfait, et soudain cela ne suffisait plus.

« Anthony... S'il vous plaît, baisez-moi. » Sa requête résonnait peut-être étrangement, mais au moins résonnait-elle juste à ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Anthony était de nouveau hésitant, mais le désir dansait dans ses yeux.

Loki fronça les sourcils et rua entre les mains de son amant. « Oui ! » Il se redressa autant qu'il le put et passa les mains dans les cheveux d'Anthony. « Je veux vous sentir en moi, maintenant. »

Anthony émit un petit bruit étranglé et se précipita pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Loki. Il embrassait comme un homme qui se sait sur le point de mourir. Loki se sentait presque assailli. Ses lèvres étaient écrasées contre celles d'Anthony. Une langue déterminée se glissait dans sa bouche, balayant tout, revendiquant l'ensemble du territoire au nom de Stark.

Dans un rare moment de soumission, Loki gisait sous Anthony et le laissait prendre ce qu'il désirait. Non qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il geignait à l'invasion de sa bouche, gémissait quand les doigts se glissaient en lui et protestait lorsqu'ils se retiraient.

« Loki ? » Cherchant une confirmation, Anthony le regarda une nouvelle fois tout en se mettant en position.

N'ayant pour sa part aucun doute, Loki hocha la tête. « Je vous en prie. »

Alors que le gland d'Anthony glissait en lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Il se dit que, peut-être, ils retenaient également tous deux leur souffle. Le mouvement était atrocement lent, mais Anthony se s'était pas montré avare de lubrifiant — il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait quitté la pièce un peu plus tôt — alors, il n'y avait aucune friction excessive. Il n'y avait que la sensation familière d'étirement et de brûlure qui accompagnait le sentiment d'être rempli.

C'était différent, pourtant. Il avait déjà fait ça avant. Peut-être ses précédents amants n'avaient-ils pas été si attentionnés et minutieux dans leur préparation. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas été aussi bien dotés qu'Anthony. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose ayant à voir avec le fait qu'il avait dû se démener pour obtenir ce qu'il avait au lieu de juste se laisser draguer ? Avec le fait qu'Anthony le désirait davantage qu'aucun de ceux avec qui il était sorti ?

Non. Il ne trompait plus personne avec ça.

Il avait planifié cette Saint-Valentin pour une bonne raison.

Il faillit dire quelque chose, mais fut distrait par le fait qu'Anthony avait réussi à le pénétrer entièrement. Ils soupirèrent et fermèrent les yeux, et avant que Loki ait pu réagir, Anthony l'embrassait encore. Lentement, il se retira avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Des mouvements lents pour les habituer tous les deux à la sensation avant d'accélérer la cadence, du moins Loki l'espérait-il.

« Je — oh, Seigneur, c'est incroyable, je ne vous fais pas mal, j'espère ? demanda distraitement Anthony, tout en — Dieu merci — commençant à accélérer le mouvement et à imposer son rythme.

— Non. Loki secoua la tête avec véhémence. Vous ne me faites pas mal du tout. Plus vite. » Il n'aurait probablement pas dû dévoiler si tôt ses désirs, mais cela le lui échappa. Il le voulait tellement.

« Loki, murmura Anthony à son oreille. C'est incroyable. J'en veux plus. »

Plus de quoi, Loki n'était pas sûr. Mais il était sûr qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'Anthony en ait plus, quoi que fut ce plus. Comme Loki l'avait demandé, la cadence s'accéléra.

Peu de temps après, Anthony le martelait si fort et vite que Loki se dit qu'il allait se retrouver avec des bleus sur les fesses. Dieu savait qu'il avait laissé assez de marques sur Anthony. Soudainement, il désirait avoir les siennes.

Cependant, chaque pensée semblait quitter sa tête aussi vite qu'elle était venue, repoussée par le mouvement constant d'Anthony, qui le comblait une seconde avant de le laisser vide et en manque la seconde suivante. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à évoquer avec force lyrisme le bonheur d'être rempli jusqu'à la garde mais il pourrait rapidement le devenir.

« Anthony ? » demanda-t-il, gémissant pour de bon entre deux coups de boutoir.

Anthony ne ralentit pas un seul instant, mais regarda dans les yeux de Loki.

« Loki ? haleta-t-il.

— Je vous aime. »

Avec une soudaineté qui souffla Loki, Anthony cria d'extase, mais continua à pilonner Loki avec une vigueur renouvelée alors même qu'il semblait connaître un orgasme incroyable.

« L-Loki ?

— Anthony ? »

Ses yeux brillants rivés aux siens, Anthony resta un moment immobile. Il vint ensuite enrouler ses doigts autour de la queue de Loki, toujours tendue entre eux. Son regard papillonna entre le canapé, ses mains, diverses parties de son corps, avant de finalement croiser résolument celui de Loki.

« Je vous aime. » Il semblait terriblement inquiet, convaincu que Loki allait revenir sur ses mots et le laisser de nouveau seul.

Loki sourit. « Dieu merci. Je commençais à craindre que vous alliez me laisser me débrouiller tout seul. » Il désigna sa queue encore raide, amenant Anthony à sourire à son tour.

« Je ne vous laisserais jamais comme ça, dit-il malicieusement. Est-ce que, euh, ça vous dérange si je...? » Il mima une branlette et Loki ne fut pas sûr de saisir les raisons de son embarras. Alors Anthony, les joues écarlates, enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Loki.

« Je ne veux pas me retirer tout de suite, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de Loki.

— Bien sûr, répondit Loki en inclinant la tête contre le canapé. Je vous fais confiance pour prendre les choses en main. »

Quand ils se furent tous deux remis du fou rire provoqué par ce double sens, Anthony prit effectivement les choses en main. Se penchant de côté, il attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant et en versa un peu dans ses mains. Il les frotta l'une contre l'autre quelques instants pour les réchauffer et, avec hésitation, enroula la droite autour de la queue de Loki. Ce fut presque trop, trop vite, mais Anthony tendit ensuite la main gauche vers les testicules Loki, et les serra doucement. « Merci, Loki », lui dit-il.

Distrait par les mains posées sur lui et par la queue toujours enfoncée en lui, Loki put à peine émettre un grognement pour signaler qu'il l'avait entendu.

Apparemment, l'absence de réponse verbale et la façon enthousiaste dont Loki se cambrait entre ses mains lui donna de l'assurance, parce qu'il sourit et serra un peu plus. « Vous étiez le meilleur, même avant ce soir, vous savez, dit-il. Rien dans mon passé ne s'apparente plus maintenant, de près ou de loin, à du sexe. La seule chose à laquelle je pense quand je suis seul la nuit, c'est à vous, Loki. Comment arrivez-vous à faire cela, faire que tout soit encore mieux, à chaque fois ? »

La pression dans son ventre se faisait de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus forte, et Loki dut prendre sur lui pour formuler une réponse à peu près cohérente. « Vous. Toujours mieux avec vous. Pour vous. Ngh ! » Il se cambra dans la main d'Anthony alors que ses pensées volaient en éclats. Il était raisonnablement sûr d'avoir confessé son amour, une fois de plus. Heureusement qu'il l'avait déjà fait, ou cela aurait pu devenir rapidement embarrassant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Anthony l'observait, les yeux pétillants.

Il était toujours si bon pour prendre les choses en main.

« Alors, euh, vous allez commencer à venir regarder la télévision chez moi plus souvent ? », demanda-t-il timidement à Loki.

Loki se mit à rire. « Si vous devez réagir ainsi à chaque fois, sans aucun doute. »

Loki ferait tout ce qu'Anthony voudrait pour provoquer ce genre de réaction. Anthony l'aimait. Non, ça, il le savait avant. Anthony se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour _lui dire_ qu'il l'aimait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire idiot.

« Vous pourriez si vous le vouliez, poursuivit Anthony, son expression redevenant sérieuse. Vous savez, regarder la télévision ici quand vous le voulez.

— Est-ce une invitation à venir plus souvent, mon ange ? demanda malicieusement Loki, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Non... pas exactement, Loki, répondit Anthony en secouant la tête. Plus une... invitation permanente ? »

Loki resta abasourdi un moment.

« Me demandez-vous —

— Oui, répondit Anthony avant même que Loki ait pu terminer sa question. Je - je vous aime, et je veux être avec vous. Tous les soirs. Même si nous ne faisons que regarder la télévision.

— Alors, oui.

— Vraiment ? Il y avait de la surprise dans ses yeux, et Anthony se redressa un peu, leur rappelant à tous les deux qu'ils étaient dans une position tout sauf idéale, et que, s'ils n'étaient pas prudents, ils risquaient de faire des dégâts.

— Une douche ? demanda nonchalamment Loki avant d'ajouter : et oui, vraiment. Je peux amener mes affaires dans quelques jours. Nous pouvons le faire quand vous le voulez.

— Maintenant ? », demanda automatiquement Tony.

Loki se mit à rire. « Si vous me demandez que je commence à faire mes cartons une fois rentré chez moi, pour pouvoir emménager dans quelques jours, alors oui. »

Anthony fut la fois déçu et un peu gêné, alors Loki décida de faire en sorte qu'il apprécie vraiment sa douche.

Puis il résolut de passer voir Art le lendemain. L'anniversaire d'Anthony tombait en mai, et Loki savait exactement ce qu'il voulait lui offrir.

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO  
**

esca, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, surtout si le pairing n'est pas ton préféré et si le BDSM n'est pas ta tasse de thé. iswyn a écrit cette histoire justement parce qu'elle pensait que le BDSM ne devait pas forcément être une relation abusive, telle qu'elle est exposée dans ce torchon que je ne nommerai pas mais dont on connaît tous le titre. L'auteur a voulu montrer que deux personnes peuvent vivre ce type de relation dans le respect mutuel, le souci de l'autre et la tendresse. Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire ait réussi à te toucher et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi contente d'avoir cliqué sur ma traduction quand nous en serons à l'épilogue.


	13. Un cadeau très spécial

NdT : Je ne sais pas si vous êtes toutes au courant, mais, la semaine dernière, de nombreux auteurs, sur ce site et ailleurs, ont vu leurs fictions volées et mises en vente sur différentes plateformes. Ces plateformes ont été prévenues qu'il s'agissait d'œuvres volées ET de fanfictions, raisons justifiant doublement qu'elles ne puissent être commercialisées. Les textes ont été en majorité retirés mais ce n'est pas la première - et sûrement pas la dernière - fois que ce genre de chose arrive, alors restons vigilantes. Si vous constatez qu'un texte vous semble familier, si vous suspectez un plagiat, prévenez l'auteur et incitez-le à se signaler auprès des plateformes qui proposeraient à la vente ces histoires volées. Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec nos histoires ou nos traductions mais elles nous appartiennent en propre.

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO**

Le samedi 15 février, Loki eut un problème, et son nom était Frigg.

Ils déjeunaient dans la cuisine. Loki décida que le moment était bien choisi pour informer sa famille de ses plans. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant susciter une telle réaction, surtout avec Thor sorti pour déjeuner avec Jane.

Grave erreur.

« Que veux-tu dire par "tu déménages" ? », demanda Frigg, proche de l'hystérie.

Les parents ne sont-ils pas supposés vouloir que leurs enfants quittent la maison ?

Loki poussa un soupir. Il était rentré chez lui ce matin pour commencer à emballer ses affaires et pour parler à ses parents. Que Frigg réagisse de façon aussi excessive était pour lui un choc. « Je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement, mère », répondit-il. Son ton est aussi apaisant que possible, même si, après cet éclat, il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas l'écouter.

« Je déménage.

— Tu es trop jeune, s'entêta-t-elle, empoignant avec force le bord de la table. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Que se passera-t-il si tu ne peux pas payer ton loyer, ou... as-tu seulement un emploi, Loki ? »

Odin soupira et posa une main apaisante sur les doigts tremblants de son épouse. « Il emménage forcément chez Tony, Frigg. Et je suis bien certain que Tony est propriétaire de son domicile. Il n'aura donc aucun problème de loyer ou de factures à payer. »

Frigg enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari.

« Et si le pire se produit, continua Odin, ce que je ne pense pas, il pourra toujours revenir. » Il lui adressa un petit signe approbateur par-dessus la tête inclinée de Frigg. Loki avait rarement vu cette expression sur son visage, et encore, seulement quand il s'agissait de Thor.

« Mais que se passera-t-il si... ?

— Il faut faire confiance à Loki, mon amour. » Il passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules et l'amena à lui, et y réussit sans la faire tomber. « Nous connaissons Tony, c'est un bon garçon. Loki continuera à venir à la maison pendant les vacances, et tu le verras souvent. Mais tu as toujours su qu'un jour les garçons partiraient. »

Loki hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce que disait Odin, essayant surtout de ne pas éclater de rire en entendant Odin qualifier Tony de « bon garçon ». Quand il eut fini, Loki ajouta :

« N'oubliez pas, mère, cela signifie que je n'irai pas travailler dans un autre État lorsque j'aurai terminé mes études. Je serai assez proche pour venir déjeuner chaque fois que vous le voudrez et pour être à la maison pendant les vacances.

— Je... renifla-t-elle, sa tête toujours sur l'épaule d'Odin. Je pensais juste que Thor serait le premier à quitter la maison.

— Oh, mère, ricana Loki. À la manière dont Thor a regardé la pancarte « à vendre » sur la maison en bas de la rue, je peux vous certifier que vous ne serez jamais débarrassée de lui. »

Elle ne semblait pas calmée, mais elle ne se plaignait plus. Loki s'était montré très clair sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, ceci expliquait donc probablement cela. Mais elle continua à renifler chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, jusqu'à ce que Loki en ait assez et quitte la pièce.

Sa capacité à le faire culpabiliser était impressionnante, et il avait trop souvent capitulé.

Cependant, en ce qui concernait Anthony, cela n'arriverait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki avait le sentiment de savoir ce qui était vraiment important : le contrôle de sa vie. La réaction de sa mère n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il savait ce qui devait être fait, et il le faisait.

Il en était ainsi comme dans tout. Il ne demandait de l'aide que quand il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Comme pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait pris avec Art, plus tard dans la journée. Il n'était pas idiot au point de prendre une telle décision sans solliciter une petite aide d'un gars aussi expérimenté qu'Art. Ses recherches et, plus important encore, ce qu'il savait d'Anthony, lui disaient qu'il devait faire ça bien.

Il avait puisé autant que possible sur son budget, se doutant que ça allait représenter un gros investissement. Mais cela en vaudrait la peine.

Une fois que ce déjeuner éprouvant fut terminé, il alla à sa voiture et récupéra les cartons de déménagement qu'il avait achetés ce matin-là. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre ceci à plus tard.

Sa mère renifla un peu plus et regarda ailleurs quand il entra dans la cuisine avec ses cartons.

Il envisagea brièvement de mettre les cartons dans sa voiture en pleine nuit, mais rejeta rapidement l'idée. Même s'il aimait sa mère, il ne pensait pas que lui cacher ses intentions arrangerait quoi que ce soit.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il forma quelques cartons et les remplit de ses affaires les plus vieilles et les moins nécessaires. Il réalisa rapidement que cela n'allait pas lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Ramener son mobilier était totalement inutile, Anthony avait déjà tout le nécessaire. Il avait juste à amener ses objets personnels.

De vieux livres, des revues scientifiques, des vêtements... tout cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de place. Il fut surpris que sa vie semble si petite, si compacte, mesurée à l'aune de boîtes en carton. Le pack de dix qu'il avait acheté allait être plus que suffisant.

* * *

À 14:30 précises, il mit de côté ce qu'il faisait, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit. Heureusement, aucun membre de sa famille n'était en vue. Il l'échappait belle.

Le trajet fut étonnamment relaxant. Loki savait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne craignait pas de blesser quelqu'un, et il ne redoutait plus (plus vraiment) qu'Anthony prenne ses jambes à son cou. Les choses s'enchaînaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Quand il entra dans la boutique à quinze heures, Art l'attendait au comptoir.

Il sourit à Loki.

« Vous souhaitez me parler, alors ? Ai-je besoin de demander de quoi il s'agit ?

— J'en doute sincèrement, répondit Loki en lui retournant son sourire. Mais juste au cas où. Vous vous rappelez cette discussion, où je vous demandais de commencer un article pour moi ? D'accord, c'était mettre beaucoup de confiance dans ce que vous savez d'Anthony et dans ce que vous avez pu saisir de moi, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez me décevoir. »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire, et cela rappela à Loki sa première impression lorsque... Bon, bref.

« Et si je vous montrais ce que j'ai ?

— Cela me semble une excellente idée », acquiesça Loki.

Art prit un petit paquet enveloppé de soie sous le comptoir et le défit lentement.

Il dévoila une bande de cuir acajou dont Loki était certain qu'il était juste un ton ou deux plus sombre que les yeux d'Anthony. La pièce métallique était faite d'un cuivre au fini ancien qui mettait en valeur le brillant du cuir rouge-brun. Le fermoir était équipé d'un petit verrou du même métal, et il y avait quelques volutes gravées dans le cuir de chaque côté de l'anneau en D à l'avant. Le tout magnifiquement sobre et tellement... Anthony.

Loki n'était pas du tout déçu.

« Vous devez le connaître depuis longtemps, Art, dit-il, en caressant avec révérence le cuir tendre. Je ne peux imaginer quoi que ce soit qui lui conviendrait mieux.

— Eh bien, je me suis dit que, s'il devait le porter pour le reste de sa vie, il devrait lui correspondre, sourit gentiment Art.

— Il va durer aussi longtemps, alors ? Aucun risque qu'il s'abime et doive être remplacé ?

— Seulement si vous vous montrez particulièrement brusque, mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez de problème. Et si c'était le cas, je le réparerais ou le remplacerais. Art gloussa, tendant la facture à Loki. Mes tarifs exorbitants ne résultent pas uniquement des matériaux utilisés et de ma marge. Je fais partie du lot.

— Vos prix ne sont pas un problème, fit dédaigneusement Loki. Il lui tendit sa carte bancaire après un rapide coup d'œil à la facture. Il avait assez sur son compte. Si cela rend Anthony heureux, cela vaut chaque centime dépensé. »

Tout sourire, Art lui remit le bordereau de carte de crédit pour qu'il le signe, et hocha la tête.

« Et c'est pour ça je sais que je ne lui en ferai pas d'autre.

— J'espère bien que non », convint Loki.

Il récupéra le bordereau et le rangea dans sa caisse avant de regarder pensivement Loki.

« Vous n'allez pas le lui donner pour son anniversaire, hein ? »

Loki se figea.

« Je... Eh bien, je suppose que —

— N'en faites rien, Art secoua la tête et agita la main avec insistance. Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais évitez. L'anniversaire de Tony n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aime fêter. N'importe quel autre jour, d'accord, mais pour son anniversaire, je pense que la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire est de faire comme si ce jour n'était pas spécial du tout. »

Loki hocha la tête. Il était curieux, mais il savait qu'Art ne lui donnerait pas plus de détails. C'était entre lui et Anthony, après tout.

Il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui en réfléchissant. Il supposait qu'il aurait à revoir la date de son cadeau. Pourtant, Anthony le recevrait tôt ou tard. Il était hors de question qu'il ne l'ait pas.

* * *

Pendant le dîner, Frigg fut calme, mais, à la grande confusion de Thor, continua à lancer des regards noirs en direction de Loki.

Tout cela était embarrassant et un peu ennuyeux, alors Loki se retira tôt et retourna à ses cartons. Il se demanda distraitement si elle réalisait que bouder allait juste le pousser à emballer plus rapidement ses affaires.

Après la douche, il appela pour prendre des nouvelles d'Anthony, qui réussissait toujours à le réconforter lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

« Que faites-vous, mon cher professeur ? fit Loki en l'appelant par son surnom plutôt qu'Anthony, une habitude qu'ils avaient tous deux facilement adoptée. Cela donnait le ton pour tout ce qui suivrait.

— J'espère que vous serez content, Loki. Après avoir fini de corriger mes copies, j'ai commencé à libérer de l'espace dans le placard pour vos vêtements. Anthony était un peu essoufflé en finissant sa phrase, espérant manifestement que ses efforts seraient appréciés.

— Mon cher professeur, sourit Loki, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Vous aurez assez de place pour moi ?

— Oui, Loki ! S'il le faut, je peux toujours ranger d'autres vêtements dans le placard d'une chambre d'amis. » La note d'espoir dans sa voix était adorable.

Oh, qui Loki espérait-il tromper ? Tout ce que faisait Anthony était adorable.

« La moitié du placard suffira amplement, comme nous en avons discuté hier soir. Tout en parlant, Loki continuait à ranger ses livres dans un autre carton, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. Avez-vous pensé à dîner ?

— Oui, Loki. J'ai pris un pad thaï près de l'école. Il marqua une légère hésitation avant d'ajouter, et une bière.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais marié les deux, mais cela semble parfait », rit-il.

Quand Loki voulut rajouter des livres dans le carton, il réalisa qu'il avait vidé l'étagère. Quatre cartons et demi de livres. Encore deux cartons de vêtements, son ordinateur portable et sa tablette et peut-être un autre carton d'effets personnels.

Toute sa vie se résumait à moins de dix cartons. Cela devrait être fini pour dimanche soir.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitiez avant votre installation, Loki ? Une étagère ? Un bureau ? » Anthony semblait positivement ravi.

Loki pensait bien qu'il était. L'idée d'un homme emménageant avec lui ne l'avait probablement pas effleuré avant. « Une étagère serait appréciable, même si je pense que certains de mes livres feront doublon avec les vôtres. » Il fut surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

« J'aurais dû vérifier, plutôt que de les amener et devoir me débarrasser des doublons.

— Je vous donnerais bien une liste des livres que je possède, mais cela prendrait plus de temps que votre emménagement, Monsieur. »

Avait-il bien entendu un_ « mais »_ ? Loki sourit. Anthony lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose d'absurde juste pour faciliter la vie de Loki. Son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil. « Vous n'allez pas me faire une liste, alors ? » Il tenta de rendre bien audible l'amusement dans sa voix.

Anthony hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Non, Loki. Je ne préfère pas.

— Bien. Ce serait une immense perte de temps. » Loki plaça une couverture supplémentaire dans le carton à moitié plein de livres. Cherchant des yeux le ruban adhésif, il tomba sur le boîtier en cuir où il avait placé le collier, toujours posé sur son lit. Souriant doucement, il le rangea dans la couverture et referma le carton.

« Puis-je vous demander combien de temps vous pensez que cela va prendre, Loki ? demanda Anthony, l'excitation grandissant dans sa voix.

— Vous pouvez. Et... moins de temps que ce que je pensais, soupira Loki en regardant ses étagères vides. Il ne me reste que quelques babioles à emballer : un tableau, quelques trophées. Puis mes vêtements et ce sera fini. Je peux avoir fini demain.

— Demain ! », s'exclama Anthony, et Loki entendit le sommier grincer.

Loki masqua son amusement et demanda: « Anthony, êtes-vous en train de sauter sur le lit ? »

Il y eut un long silence, suivi d'un, «... Peut-être un petit peu ? »

* * *

Finalement, le lundi, Thor l'aida à amener ses affaires chez Anthony.

Thor était préoccupé que cela soit « si soudain » et Frigg gémissait que c'était « beaucoup trop tôt ». Bon, _gémissait_ était peut-être exagéré, mais Loki détestait la décevoir, alors il ressentait chacune de ses larmes comme une accusation d'abandon. Odin, quant à lui, se contenta de lui adresser le même petit signe approbateur que l'autre jour.

« Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, avait-il déclaré calmement, pendant que Frigg et Thor se disputaient pour savoir si le tableau de Loki rentrerait dans la voiture. Mais si quelque chose arrivait, tu seras toujours chez toi ici, même si c'est juste pour une nuit ou deux. »

Loki ressentit une sensation embarrassante de picotement au niveau des yeux. Il n'était pas excédé par les larmes de sa mère ou par les inquiétudes de son frère — ils s'était attendu aux deux. Mais qu'Odin lui dise une telle chose était quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

« Merci, lui dit-il, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour que sa voix ne se fêle pas. J'apprécie vraiment, père. »

Le saisissant fermement par l'épaule, Odin hocha la tête avec gravité. « Tu n'es peut-être pas notre fils par le sang, Loki, mais tu es le fils que nous avons choisi. Nous t'aimons. _Je suis_ fier de toi. »

Conscient que, s'il essayait de parler, sa voix le trahirait, Loki se contenta de hocher la tête.

Odin grogna. « En passant, tu seras le premier à décrocher ton diplôme. Thor a été tellement distrait avec Jane qu'il va devoir reprendre des cours cet été. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils rirent de bon cœur ensemble.

Loki avait laissé sa voiture devant la maison d'Anthony — devant _leur_ maison — laissant à Thor le soin de caser tous les cartons dans son énorme SUV. Il exprima ses inquiétudes pendant tout le trajet, mais Loki ne put se résoudre à s'en préoccuper.

Anthony les aida à décharger les affaires, et il vibrait pratiquement d'excitation. Sa joie sembla déteindre sur Thor, qui lui sourit largement avant de lui demander où mettre les cartons.

Ils décidèrent que les cartons de livres iraient dans la bibliothèque pour être triés et rangés ultérieurement, alors Thor les embarqua et les empila en face des rayonnages les plus proches de la porte. Les vêtements furent déposés dans la chambre d'Antho — dans _leur_ chambre — et il fut décidé que le tableau rendrait bien sur le mur vide au-dessus de la cheminée du bureau.

Thor resta même pour les aider à l'accrocher.

En partant, il revint sur ses inquiétudes antérieures.

« Il est comme toi, frangin. C'est dans une maison comme celle-ci que je t'imaginais vivre quand nous étions enfants. Thor jeta un œil vers Anthony qui ressemblait à un gosse au matin de Noël. Et... il est si heureux de t'avoir ici.

— Nous y sommes, Thor. Loki sourit et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Nous y sommes pour de bon, et nous savons que nous pouvons le faire ».

Thor lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère. « Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que, lorsque tu prends cette attitude, mon frère, c'est que tu as raison. Mère voudra un grand mariage, tu sais. »

Loki pouffa. « Jane et toi pourrez offrir à mère un grand mariage. Tu vas adorer. La grande robe blanche meringue et tout ça. Et je ne suis même pas en train d'insinuer que tu devrais être celui qui la portera. »

Fidèle à lui-même, Thor éclata de rire.

Après le départ de Thor, Loki et Anthony se rendirent dans leur chambre et suspendirent méticuleusement les vêtements de Loki dans la partie de la penderie qu'Anthony lui avait réservée. Le caractère domestique de cette tâche était marqué, mais, d'une certaine façon, pas oppressant. Comme tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver à ce moment-là, c'était juste une nouvelle et logique étape dans leur relation.

Il avait toujours entendu dire que s'installer pouvait être déconcertant et stressant, mais tout cela lui semblait très naturel.

Ils s'installèrent dans un quotidien qui ne leur offrait pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, mais c'était parce que Loki essayait de valider le maximum d'UV possible en un seul semestre. Il allait y arriver, c'était sûr.

* * *

Le 15 mai, il arriva à la maison d'excellente humeur après son ultime, _ultime, _examen. Il avait fini. Il avait déjà été accepté dans le programme d'études supérieures de l'université, et Odin l'avait assuré que son offre de payer pour ses études tiendrait dans la mesure où celles-ci lui assureraient un avenir solide. Sa vie changeait une fois de plus et, une fois de plus, ce serait pour le mieux.

Il sifflotait en passant la porte, mais s'arrêta net en laissant tomber ses clés dans la coupe sur la console. Anthony n'était pas à sa place pour l'attendre.

Loki savait qu'il était là. L'Audi était dans l'allée.

Peut-être avait-il oublié que Loki rentrerait plus tôt, puisqu'il avait réussi son examen. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu la voiture de Loki arriver.

Ou peut-être quelque chose clochait-il.

Il vérifia qu'il n'était ni dans le salon ni dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers l'étage et la chambre, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Lentement, avec hésitation, il entra dans la pièce qui servait de bibliothèque.

Anthony était assis sur le sol, toujours vêtu du costume qu'il portait en cours. La moitié des livres de Loki avaient été, soit soigneusement rangés, soit écartés comme doublons. Alors, évidemment, Anthony avait ouvert le carton rempli pour moitié de livres, et pour l'autre moitié d'une couverture enroulée autour du...

Il était assis jambes croisées sur le sol, regardant l'écrin de cuir contenant le collier. _Son_ collier.

Loki était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il n'était plus seul.

« Anthony ? »

Le professeur sursauta, regarda Loki, puis sauta sur ses pieds, refermant brusquement l'écrin avant de le laisser tomber sur la couverture.

« Monsieur ! Je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas entendu. Je ne savais pas. Je-je-je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste terminer de déballer vos affaires. Nous avons tous les deux été tellement occupés que je n'ai pas... » Il s'interrompit finalement pour reprendre son souffle avant de baisser la tête et de répéter, « je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi, Anthony ? demanda Loki avec curiosité.

— Pour avoir fouillé dans vos affaires, Monsieur. » Anthony avait les yeux baissés, et le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues.

Loki poussa un soupir. « Je suis désolé, Anthony, je ne demandais pas d'excuses approfondies. J'essayais juste de dire que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »

Anthony releva la tête et Loki vit qu'il s'apprêtait à protester.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de rester loin de ces cartons. J'aurais dû le faire moi-même il y a des mois. J'ai été distrait, et c'est entièrement ma faute. » Il fit un pas dans la pièce, et interpréta le fait qu'Anthony ne bronchait pas comme un bon signe.

Le regard d'Anthony se reposa sur l'écrin, puis de nouveau sur Loki.

Loki vint se placer derrière Anthony, passant les bras autour de la taille de son amant.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous le trouviez de cette manière, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous n'avez pas le droit de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que vous voulez dans cette maison.

— Mais vous ne vouliez pas que je l'aie... La voix de son pauvre professeur était tendue.

— Si, réfuta Loki. Je n'avais juste pas trouvé le bon moment. Je pensais attendre juin.

— Juin ? Anthony le regarda avec espoir. Vous voulez me le donner bientôt ? »

Retirant une main de la taille d'Anthony, Loki attrapa l'écrin.

« Je voulais vous le donner en février. Mais je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression de vous bousculer.

— Non ! Je veux dire, vous ne me bousculez pas, Loki. Anthony avait commencé à parler pratiquement avant que Loki ait fini sa phrase. Il s'interrompit finalement en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

— Non ?

— Non ! reprit Anthony, ajoutant encore une fois, non, Loki.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire les choses bien ? » Loki passa la main dans le cou d'Anthony et lui releva la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer. Il l'embrassa doucement et souffla, « je vous rejoins dans l'entrée dans cinq minutes. »

Anthony hocha frénétiquement la tête un moment avant de détaler, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Loki prit sa clé de secours et fit le tour de la maison avant d'entrer de nouveau, l'écrin à la main. Cette fois, il trouva son Anthony à genoux sur son coussin, tête baissée et tentant manifestement de ne pas sourire.

« Vous êtes superbe cet après-midi, mon ange. » Loki commença par le salut affectueux qu'il employait souvent.

Anthony répondit de même, « Merci, Loki. »

Cela faisait partie de leur rituel. C'était un peu étrange, mais cela arrangeait tout. Loki avait été un peu nerveux à l'idée d'y ajouter le collier, craignant que cela ne soulève des questions auxquelles Anthony ne voulait pas penser. Il y avait également le fait qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois, et que parler de toujours n'était pas une chose évidente.

Pourtant, finalement, le rituel rendait tout plus simple.

« Je vous ai apporté un cadeau, mon gentil professeur, poursuivit-il doucement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Voulez-vous le voir ?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît, Loki. » La voix de Anthony frémissait d'impatience.

Loki se dirigea vers lui, et ouvrit lentement l'écrin. Anthony leva une main dans ce qui ressemblait à un réflexe, tant il semblait désireux de toucher.

« Il vous plaît, Anthony ?

— Je l'aime beaucoup, dit-il. C'est pour moi, Loki ?

— Oui. J'ai demandé à Art de le faire juste pour vous. »

À genoux à côté de son professeur, Loki tint l'écrin entre eux.

« Parce que j'aimerais que vous le portiez. Le voulez-vous ?

— S'il vous plaît, Loki, dit Anthony en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il est parfait. Je veux... Oui. S'il vous plaît. »

Loki sourit en ouvrant le collier et le passa autour du cou d'Anthony. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas quand il ferma le verrou.

« Vous êtes à moi, dit-il.

— À vous, Loki », répondit Anthony.

Le grand mariage en blanc que sa mère voulait pour eux n'était rien à côté de ce moment.

Ce moment n'était qu'à eux.


	14. À tout jamais

Un peu plus de cinq mois après le jour mémorable-mais-pas-historique où ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, ils étaient une nouvelle fois vautrés sur le canapé du salon, Loki en pyjama et Anthony en boxer rouge vif.

Loki était assis à une extrémité, un pied au sol et l'autre tendu vers l'autre bout du canapé, jambes écartées pour qu'Anthony puisse s'étendre. Anthony, de son côté, reposait sur sur toute la longueur du divan et utilisait la cuisse de Loki comme oreiller de fortune.

La situation leur était familière, il leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver ainsi sans même discuter de leurs projets pour la soirée. Loki mettait un film, Anthony amenait à boire, et ils se rejoignaient sur le canapé pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre et faire semblant de regarder quelque chose.

Le soir en question, ils regardaient un documentaire sur la façon dont la guerre en Irak avait affecté la culture américaine. Loki caressait distraitement les cheveux de son professeur alors qu'ils attendaient la fin des publicités, chacune plus ridicule que la précédente.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure des nouvelles locales, il grinça des dents. Rien de bon n'était jamais sorti des nouvelles locales.

Bien sûr, la première chose qui s'afficha sur l'écran fut une photo de l'affreux visage d'Obadiah Stane. Loki réfréna l'envie irrationnelle de couvrir les yeux d'Anthony comme s'ils regardaient un film d'horreur et que c'était le moment de la scène de démembrement.

Anthony se raidit un peu mais, plutôt que virer au gris ou changer de chaîne, il serra la main de Loki et regarda. Son corps se détendit lentement tandis qu'il portait posément la main à l'anneau en cuivre de son collier de cuir brun. C'était un geste inconscient qu'il avait adopté depuis qu'il avait commencé à le porter en mai, et cela semblait le calmer quand il en avait besoin.

« ... à l'énoncé du verdict, Obadiah Stane a tourné la justice en dérision, interrompant le juge Coulson pour déclarer que... » Loki cessa d'écouter et regarda Anthony. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'avait fait Stane, ou de ce qui lui arrivait.

Anthony avait agrippé la jambe de Loki de sa main libre, mais la pression qu'il exerçait commença lentement à refluer au fil des secondes.

« Il est sacrément dingue, dit Anthony, semblant un peu surpris. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ?

— Parce que vous étiez trop impliqué, mon amour », répondit Loki de but en blanc. C'était la raison pour laquelle il revenait souvent sur ses assertions. Dans le feu de l'action, vous ne pouvez pas penser clairement à tout ce qui vous arrive.

Ronronnant d'aise, Anthony enfouit le visage contre la cuisse de Loki, se détournant légèrement du téléviseur, qui parlait toujours de ce connard de Stane.

« Loki ? », demanda Anthony, sa voix adoptant le ton que Loki était venu à reconnaître instinctivement. Le ton par lequel Anthony exprimait son besoin d'un Loki plus dominateur.

Qui était-il pour refuser quoi que ce soit à son Anthony ?

« Oui, _mon cher professeur_ ?

— Pourrions-nous zapper le reste et aller baiser ? »

Loki sourit. « Quel langage ! Nous allons devoir y remédier, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

**OoO**

* * *

**OoO**

_Voilà, c'est fini..._ :(

Je viens de réaliser que cette histoire m'aura occupée un an de ma vie et cela me fait vraiment quelque chose de quitter Anthony et Loki. Même si je suis d'accord avec l'auteure pour dire que c'était la situation idéale pour les laisser, ils vont me manquer. :( :( :(

Merci à toi, iswyn, pour cette histoire qui m'a enthousiasmée, émue, troublée, fait sourire... Tu sais à merveille faire passer une émotion et je serais ravie de lire ton histoire au format roman.

Merci à vous toutes, lectrices qui avez lu ma traduction et qui avez pris le temps de me faire part de vos impressions. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, vos commentaires m'ont encouragée et motivée à continuer. Un grand merci à toutes, vous êtes géniales !


End file.
